Jaded
by gypsywoman1
Summary: Alex ran away from home at a young age, getting into the life of a hunter while secrets of her life come after her. Meeting the Winchesters...will it be good or bad? DISCLAIMER//I do not own Supernatural, I do own anything you don't recognize.
1. Yesterday's Child

Jaded

Jaded

Chapter 1: Yesterday's Child

'_Stupid…I can't believe them! Then again I don't know why I never did this a long time ago. Maybe the fact that I could probably hold out, at least until I turned eighteen. But no, not even that,'_ Alex thought as she packed her duffel.

There was no time to waste, considering her parents were now downstairs arguing still from the fight, and that they would soon come upstairs to take it out on her. It's how it always worked out. Every time they would be the ones unscathed, leaving Alex the only battered and bruised of the three. Not this time. This time, way before they would come up, she would be long gone by then.

Placing her final article of clothing in her bag, she zipped it up and swung it over her shoulder. Walking over to the bedroom window and opening the latch, she stopped. The one last look around her only haven in the whole house and she was escaping it. It was then that she heard the footsteps. Quickly making her exit, Alex climbed outside and onto the roof, shutting the window as she did.

A flaw was set into motion when she turned around, the slant of the roof and the slipperiness of the shingles made her feet give out, causing her to slide down and off. However, the result of her landing was appreciated, for she had landed bouncily on the trap-o-line.

'_Thank you God for letting my parents have the decency of getting one of these!'_ she thought gratefully to the star lit sky.

Continuing on, Alex swiftly slid off the contraption and began to run far away from her living nightmare. A few blocks and it was then she realized that she was lost. Sure she only knew certain routes to specific places, but she had hardly paid attention to where she was heading as of right now. In fact she was pretty sure that the maps she had of the town and state were back in her bedroom, tucked away in the nightstand.

"Great! Just fucking great," she exclaimed when she came to a dead halt. Fingers fidgeting along the torn end seem of her long dark green, one button jacket, as she encouraged her feet to keep walking; hoping she would at least get to someplace, just any place. Not even two steps and there erupted a sound to her left. She could've sworn there was a slight growl, but she waved it off thinking that it was just some cat.

The walking started once more and like before she stopped at the sound that now had gotten louder and more distinct.

'_That's no cat. Cat's don't growl, nor do they smack their lips and move that heavily.'_ For some reason she had to look back to where she heard it, just to see what it was, and yet at the same time her instinct kicked in. Alex ran fast as she saw the creature bounding out of the bushes. She was in pursuit and she highly doubted that tonight she would make it out alive.

Her parents might be somewhat mournful, as they would see her lifeless and torn body on the morgue's cold metal table. Alex shook off the thought, never wanting to ever end up like that until she died from a natural cause. Deciding to take a short cut to where she hoped the actual city would be waiting, she changed her straight direction and veered off to the left, preparing herself to hoist her own body over the gate into the small deserted park.

Alex was almost over it when she felt the sharp pain and tug of something in her leg. No longer going over the gate, but backwards, when on the wet asphalt she shifted her body to face the thing that had captured her.

The creature snarled as the drool dripped from its sharp wolf-like teeth, its eyes boring into her own as it thirsted for her flesh and blood. To her it appeared to look straight out of a horror movie with werewolves, but this was no movie, this was really and truly happening. Closing her eyes, wincing at what was to come next, a round of shots rang out as it was about to strike her and end her life.

One minute there was a big heavy body holding her down, and the next it was gone. Alex slowly reopened her eyes to see what had occurred and when she did her gaze fell upon the dead animal on the ground beside her. Normally, if it were someone else she would've screamed, but she just sat there in shock, without a word or sound.

"Are you all right?" a man's voice asked. Alex blinked a few times, turning her head to face the man who had seemingly saved her from a gory death.

"Yeah," she replied; no stutter hinted or sense of fear, which appeared to take the man by surprise.

"So what's a girl like you doing out at this time of hour with no parents?" he asked, offering his hand to help her up and she gladly took it.

"Ever heard of a late night stroll?" she replied.

"What kind of late night stroll requires a duffel bag that looks like you are running away," he stated.

"None of your god damn business, that's what."

It was one thing to take crap from people she knew, and then it was a whole other shit load when a complete stranger did it.

"Here, let me take you back to your parents. I am sure they are worried about you," he suggested, hinting towards the way she had come from.

"Worried? I don't think so. More like mad that they no longer have a punching bag? Yes. If you want to take me back that is fine, but I am not following. I'd rather go my own way."

"Look how well that turned out," he muttered.

"Excuse me?!" she asked somewhat annoyed that he wasn't leaving her alone.

"Oh I am just saying…you almost got killed during your 'escape' by a werewolf. Now I know how it sounds, but as you can see that ain't no Lassie."

He was right, and she knew it too. Although, could she really just give up all her beliefs that there weren't things out there in the dark that could hurt you? After tonight yes, she could.

"What exactly are you referring that I do then?" she asked, dropping her attitude.

"Well, for starters my name is John Winchester. If you want to go your own way, that's fine. But now that you know what is out there in this world…I suggest you let me train you to fight it," he said.

Alex contemplated before finally letting a smile slip.

"Name's Alex Tatiani. When do we start?"


	2. So Complicated

Jaded

Jaded

Chapter 2: So Complicated

Thrust, punch, kick, dodge, roll…Alex had been going through the same moves and she had finally lost count. John was pushing her stability and techniques to the limit, knowing that one false step he would have her down on the mat. They were training in a small bungalow where she had currently taken residence in. John had managed to build her an obstacle course, with a boxing type ring, artillery range, and even a knife throwing area in the backyard.

She had to admit she was impressed by his teaching skills. Lessons concluded of the physical training, self defense, awareness and mental training. So far they had managed to do everything on the list, including Latin study, which she might add, she was kicking ass in.

John was starting to waver a bit from all the exorcises and Alex could tell. Taking advantage at the opening she had, she stepped forward to the elder hunter, dodged his punch, wrapped her leg behind his and elbowed him in the back. He was down faster than you could blink.

He chuckled as he tried to regain his breathing, getting back up on his two legs.

"Good work today Alex. Already been your first week of training and you're learning faster than my boys," John congratulated.

"What can I say? I have an awesome coach and am a quick learner," she replied with a smile.

"Now time to know what every hunter needs in this line of work…" he began, as they started to head towards her house.

"What's that coach?" she asked curiously, always eager to learn as much as possible.

"Something to fill up the ol' iron tank," he replied grinning and patting his stomach.

The two laughed as they got inside the place and into the kitchen to grab a few sandwiches and beers. As they sat and ate their dinner, John couldn't help but stare and smile proudly at the young girl before him. Truth was he never saw such passion for hunting and protecting people in his life. Sure his eldest son did everything he was told and never failed to meet expectations, but Alex was top of the line; best of the best.

"Can you please stop staring at me while I eat?" she asked with food vacating her mouth.

"Sure thing kiddo," he replied with a chuckle.

It had been a long day and tomorrow was scheduled to be her first hunt.

888

At first it seemed easy enough, but then that all went into the air along with Alex's whole body, as the werewolf slammed his arm into her. The .45 caliber had been whipped out of her grip and landed somewhere into the shrubs. John specifically told her to fight it if she had found the creature since they split up…that was an hour and a half ago. She was starting to think that maybe he wasn't going to come and help out, that this was something that she needed to do by herself. All her training had come up to this point. Proving she was able to stand on her own.

Picking herself up off the ground as she glared at the werewolf slightly grinning where he stood. Watching her every movement, waiting for the next attack before completely tiring of the game. Alex let anger flow throughout her veins like poison and all senses were on high alert. She knew where her weapon had landed without even having to scour the woods around her for it.

Crouching low to the ground, his eyes flashed a bright yellow as his teeth began to form into its more natural wolf-like manner. Both circled one another, anticipating every step and never breaking eye contact.

"Where your precious daddy little girl? I saw you with him. I know he's here…or wait…he left didn't he?" he asked cockily.

"Listen mutt, he's not my father. For your information, he's here. But I intend on killing you myself. How do you feel about a few silver bullets embedded in your heart?" she replied with the same amount of attitude he had.

Alex immediately dropped to the earth floor as the werewolf lunged at her, missing her completely. When he turned around, ready for another attempt, it was then he stopped in his tracks, fear and shock was evident on his face as the hunter cocked the gun with a grin before letting her finger press down on the all too familiar trigger.

He felt them puncture into his chest, the pain spreading through his joints and muscles, continuing as he fell onto his back, gasping for air; coughing up blood in the process. Alex walked over to him and watched as the life left his eyes.

"Have fun in hell you evil son of a bitch," she spat.

She didn't expect what was to come next though…the nausea, the memory, the feeling of a first kill. John had seen everything and was now rushing to her side to comfort her, knowing how she must be handling. After all, he wanted her first hunt to be a werewolf…the same that tried to kill her when she was running away. He knew she needed to desperately face her fear and as of right now, she finally had.

"You did good kid. It's dead. It can't hurt anyone anymore," he reassured as his hand rubbed comforting circles on her back as she emptied her stomach.

888

The thought came to her once they had gotten into the car and were on their way to her home.

'Should I call my parents? Tell them that I am doing fine? Then again, it'd probably end up badly…not to mention, thinking me insane after saying I had almost died twice from a werewolf attack. One call to them and it'd be straightjacket hell. The only thing I can do now is just remain cut off from them. Forever.'

John had a sense of what she was going through in her mind and he didn't blame her. When he pulled the Impala into the driveway of her place, he watched as she slowly climbed out of the vehicle. Alex turned around to shut the door and noticed that her friend and somewhat of a surrogate father to her, wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming inside?" she asked confused.

"Actually Alex, I think it's time for me to leave. I've been gone long enough from my sons in order to prepare you for this new world. They need me and so do other people. I've taught you everything I know and I honestly think you are more than ready to stand on your own. Remember all that you've learned and you will survive this. All of it. If you ever need help and have a feeling you can't do something alone, just give me a call," John replied.

Alex was crying…she had known John not long and yet she already felt like she knew him her whole life. But before she could let her emotions get to her, she quickly pushed it back, making her face hard and showing no sign of what she was feeling.

"Yes sir. You take care John. Thanks for all that you've done," she said confidently.

With one curt nod he drove out of the driveway and away from the girl he had come to know so well.

She stared after the black classic car until it vanished from her line of sight. Slowly, but surely she had found herself in her bedroom, packing all her personal belongings into her one and only duffel bag, before making her way to the neighbors house. Since it was so late, she knew they would be asleep and taking out her lock pick kit that John had given her, the lock to their car was done in three seconds.

Next stop…Virginia.

'_Gotta get me some permanent wheels if I'm to be on the road all the time,'_ she thought.


	3. Ride To The Other Side

Jaded

Jaded

Chapter 3: Ride To The Other Side

Get in and get out. That's what she was told, especially the famous words spoken by a true hunter… "I do what I do and I shut up about it." It had been 11 years since she had seen him. Since she had last spoken to him. And right now as she was robbing a gas station out in the middle of nowhere, these thoughts rammed into her brain like a speeding train.

Alex grabbed supplies off the shelf, not even heeding the warning signs flashing before her eyes, telling her that this is not what John had meant in order to survive. But she had learned to live off of hustling and robbing and if he were here at this moment in time, she would probably say, 'Look at me now, nothing's happened so far.'

Finally, making her last stop in the station at the cash register, Alex cleaned out all dollar bills, leaving the coins. Knowing they wouldn't be able to get her a place to stay for the night or her next meal. Closing the drawer before exiting the area and walking down the dirt road at night towards her car. Her haven. Her home.

"Oh baby, we've got a long ways to go," she said, brushing her hand lightly over the painted red hood of the 1969 Chevy Camaro. This car had been through thick and thin with her when she had gotten it in Virginia at the age of 16. Alex remembered going up to the person trying to look older than her age, more determined and simply told the man she wanted this beauty, and wasn't going to take no for an answer. The guy had laughed with a smile, nodding his head appreciatively at her ambition, replying that he didn't intend on selling it, but actually giving it to the junkyard to be recycled or some shit.

When she had heard this, she immediately paid the man for his troubles, receiving the keys gratefully and driving off. If it weren't for the friend she had met along the way with her car that was falling apart, she would've never been able to fix it in dire situations.

'_Good ol' Bobby.'_ The two managed to salvage the car and return it back to its prime.

Alex had to admit she was scared shitless when she first met him. His eyes staring her over, almost challenging in a way, as if expecting Alex to just cower in the spotlight he was placing on her. Eventually, he softened out after a few minutes when he noticed she wasn't going to do anything, or go anywhere. This was something she was determined about.

The sign for a motel/bar came up and Alex pulled her classic into a parking slot. If anything, this place was better than any other she had ever stayed in. Neither of them had a bar built right next door to it. Almost instantly a slogan started to form into her head…

"_**Drink your fill and get laid next door. We've got you covered."**_

"One room please," she said to the person behind the main office desk. By the time she got to her room she was staying in, Alex dropped her bags on the bed and high tailed it out and over to the all night bar.

"Time for a little fun."

888

"Two thousand and eighty six dollars down on the table fellas. If this ball sinks in, you all have to do what we agreed on. Loser…strips and leaves the bar empty handed. Winner keeps money and gets to stay," Alex said with a grin, playing with the pool stick in her hands as she moved over to where the cue ball was waiting to be struck.

"For a girl you sure drive a hard bargain," said one of the biker men.

"Well, let's just hope you boys win. I wouldn't want you guys having to display at that good stuff in public," she replied coyly.

Playing this game, it was always good to butter them up with sweet talk…making them think that they were going to win and that you were actually thinking they looked acceptable to sleep with. For a few old big biker dudes, they were pretty dumb. Leaning over the table and lining up her shot, she could sense the hope in the air that it didn't go in and also the eyes on her ass.

Alex brought back the stick and hit her mark on the ball perfectly, watching in satisfaction as it ticked the eight ball into the corner pocket with a loud thud. Standing up straight and with a well practiced look of, 'oops' on her face as she began to grab the money and place her pool stick on the rack.

There was no way she was going to be around them as they stripped down to their skivvies, so she headed towards the bar to order her a cold one.

"I'll have a tequila, make it a double," she said, placing down a twenty-dollar bill on the liquor spilt counter. The bartender nodded, taking the bill and filling up her drink, serving it to her customer.

Just as Alex threw back the shot glass, pouring the burning liquid down her throat, a pang hit her in the chest when the bar door had opened. It's what always happened whenever "one of them" entered a room. Never glancing at the entrance to view the newcomer…correction…newcomers, there was more than one…she ordered another shot.

"Come on Sammy, lighten up a bit. We blasted that evil son of a bitch back to where it came from and besides…tonight is on me. Motel room isn't far away if you ever decide to ditch me," Dean said while they made their way over to a booth in back.

"Yeah right. Me ditch you? Dean you need supervision when in these places and if I leave your ass here, I'll never see you again," Sam replied with a huff of air, plopping down into the seat.

"Only because there is enough fun to go around."

"This is not a time to joke. We are supposed to be researching the hunt here in town and all you want to do is get wasted and laid. Work Dean. It's how we are able to go through life," Sam stated, staring at the elder he knew that his brother wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying.

"Yeah uh-huh. Well you keep talking to yourself Sammy, while I go and do a little hunting of my own." Dean got up and began to move around the place like he owned it.

Sam sighed in annoyance before pulling out his cell phone and giving Ellen a call.

Back at the bar, Alex continued ordering shot after shot, not watching her alcohol intake, and most definitely losing count after the 5th.

"Question," she started to say to the bartender as she was getting a refill, "Does this bar ever have anything interesting happen?"

"Depends on what you mean by that. We have Karaoke night, but that's about as exciting as it gets," the bartender replied, handing her the shot.

"Okay. Well just wondering," Alex said, quirking her head to the side quickly as if contemplating something and then poured the liquor down her throat.

She stood and made her way to the back of the bar, sights setting on one lone person who was on the phone and looking as if he didn't want to be here. Without thinking she stepped over to him, gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him out of his seat. Alex pressed her mouth to his hard, feeling him somewhat resist and then give in as they both separated lips to explore one another.

The man finally stopped out of breath, staring into the woman's eyes.

"Things are about to get a whole hell of a lot crazier than that kid," Alex said, knowing he wanted to speak on what had recently just happened. She pushed him back down into the booth he was sitting in and turned to face the rest of the bar. There was fire in her eyes as she remembered the bartender's words about not having any excitement.

One little thing was all it took to stir things into a whole different direction and that one little thing just turned out to be Alex and a whole lot of other drunk girls dancing on the counter of the bar to the jukebox.

"_Don't need nothin', but a good time! How can I resist? Ain't lookin' for nothin', but a good time! And it don't get better than this…"_

The people were singing along, and the men were crowded around the bar, watching longingly at the ladies dancing. Some of the girls got a little too crazy, taking off bras while their shirts remained on, throwing them out into the sea of guys. Alex would say that this was the best damn night she had ever had at a bar, but then again she was too drunk to even think straight.

Her eyes spotted the one she had lip locked earlier and suddenly found herself becoming queasy. Alex stopped dancing and had the look of near passing out. It was like the world was turned horizontally as her legs gave out on her, causing her to fall off the counter.

Dean saw this coming a good few minutes before it could end nasty and caught her just in time. Looking deeply into her eyes, searching for any sign she was alright.

"You have the most pretty eyes I have ever seen," she slurred and then finally fell into unconsciousness.

888

Music, a bar, people dancing and singing, a guy…wait no, two guys. One of which she remembered kissing. Tired eyes moved wildly underneath closed lids as Alex slept. She awoke completely frustrated that her dream was causing her to have a headache.

When her eyes opened, she didn't expect it to be so bright as if she were in a white room.

"Ugh…" she groaned, grabbing the pillow and placing it over her face. Everything seemed to be on high voltage, for there were noises all around her. Typing…someone was typing and it was getting annoying and it was painfully loud.

"Turn that down! Please for the love of god! Of all that is holy!" Alex exclaimed as she removed the pillow away from her head, bolting up and meeting the noisemakers eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were awake," Sam said, noticing her wincing at his words.

"Stop yelling. You're making my head throb," she whined tiredly.

"I ain't--," he began, but was interrupted by her.

"Who are you anyways? And what are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"My name is--," Sam started.

"Oh god…you're him aren't you? The guy that I—it wasn't a dream was it?" Alex cut in. Sam shook his head.

Alex's eyes fell away from his to rest on the comforter she was lying on top of. Then as if on cue, the hangover was settling in even more. She quickly stood up groaning, as she ran towards the bathroom to the left, making it to the toilet in time, as the chunks came from her mouth.

Sam's face turned into a slightly grossed out expression at the nauseating sounds coming from the other room. He was about to walk over there to see if she was alright, but then the motel room door opened and there was Dean, holding a cardboard container holding 4 drinks.

"What's with all the liquid?" Sam asked confused.

"Three of them, smart ass…are coffees. The other is an herbal tea. You never know what chicks dig these days," Dean replied with a shrug, taking two containers and handing one of them to his brother.

They both drank their drinks as they waited for the guest to enter the main room. As Alex finished, she dragged herself towards the sink, glancing into the mirror and jumping at the sight presenting itself.

"We have a lot of work to do my friend," she spoke to the image, fingers tracing over bags under tired eyes. Heading out of the bathroom she came to a dead halt when she realized another person in the room.

"Whose he?" she asked, pointing at the older looking one.

From one first look at a person, Alex could know everything about them without even asking. This other guy was short, 6'0, cocky, sarcastic, stubborn, egotistical, domineering, controlling, aggressive, irresponsible and so much more words could be used to describe him.

"He's my brother, Dean. And Sam I am," the taller one from earlier replied.

"Will you eat green eggs and ham?" Alex asked sarcastically.

Technically, whenever the opportunity had arisen, it was physically and mentally impossible for Alex to refuse saying any sort of remark. It's just how she was.

"Why would he eat that?" Dean asked, slightly confused.

"Dr. Seuss," she replied, face falling into the hard demeanor it usually vacated. The boys shook their heads, knowing nothing of the sort.

"Never mind. Listen, thanks for taking me in while I was completely wasted. Sure ya'll were giddy like schoolgirls to have a female in your midst during the duration of the night. So, I'm just going to leave and go to my own room," Alex said, making her way to the door, snatching a coffee container without the two men knowing and then exited the place.

"Did she just say ya'll?" Dean asked.

"I think so. And giddy?" Sam asked.

"That is one messed up chick we picked up last night Sammy. Was it something you said to make her think we had a Texan accent?" Dean wondered.

"I might have said ain't…but we always say that," Sam replied, still appearing a little out of it.

"Yeah. Like I said…one messed up chick. But she was hot. Gotta give her that much…hey…didn't she say she was going to her room?" Dean asked with a dirty grin.

"Don't even think about it Dean. You already had your night of fun. Now it's time to get back to work."

"Party pooper," Dean muttered.

888

Wasn't long until Alex found a hunt ten minutes away and she knew it was an easy kill. _'Simple iron rounds should do the trick,'_ she thought as she loaded her .45. Closing her trunk of her car, she began to creep through the dark, gun positioned in front, eyes scanning perimeter, and then she was there. The gravestone that said, 'Sarah Marshall.' All she had to do was wait and apparently it didn't have to take that long, when a sound echoed from the right.

Swinging her gun at the area where it was heard, finger ready to pull the trigger, waiting for the damn thing to come out and attack. Just as a glint of color was spotted through the branches, the trigger was almost pushed down when suddenly…

"Don't shoot!" Sam said, coming into view along with Dean by his side.

"You two!" Alex shouted, her current stance remaining.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I should've known. Damn my instincts to hell for not picking it up sooner!" she muttered.

"Excuse me? Picking what up sooner?" Dean asked, somewhat agitated that Alex wasn't replying to his questions.

"You're the hunters I sensed enter the bar last night."


	4. Baby Blue

Jaded

They had finished killing the creature before heading back to their respectful cars in silence, waiting until they got back to the motel room to discuss things.

Alex not only hated the fact that the hunters were these two, but she hated knowing that after tonight she would no longer be hunting alone. Frankly, she had no choice, considering they said their last name was Winchester. If it weren't for the stupid ass voicemail that had turned up on her phone a few months ago from John, telling her that if she ever ran into his sons to stay with them at all costs. One other mental note he had given her was that she was not supposed to let them know that she knew him.

Driving to the motel, she blasted her radio, drowning out all thoughts of the other hunters for a short while before having to deal with them in person in a few minutes. This was going to get ugly…mostly because of her amazing ability at figuring Dean out so fast. Immediate dislike to the older hunter, leaving it etched in stone that blood and fury would be in the future.

On purpose she took her sweet time getting out of her car and heading over to the boys room, where she knew they had been waiting. Lightly knocking on the door, just below the number that showed this was indeed room 8, it swung open to reveal Sam.

"You're late," Dean called from farther inside. Alex rolled her eyes and pushing past the taller one.

"I didn't know we had a time. If I'd have known I would've taken longer to get here," she replied.

"Let's start off with you telling us your name," Dean simply put, not even asking politely, but it wasn't something she'd expect from someone like him.

"Alex Tatiani. Now that we have done the introduction, I think it's safe to say that we'll be seeing more of each other than wanted," she said, walking over to the large table where a laptop and thousands of papers were lied about.

Spotting something that peeked her interest, it was hard to resist the urge to just grab, take and go. The thing was, she knew the Winchesters had a reputation for being somewhat eyes-see-all and so did what she did best. Distract.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"I'm pretty sure you already know that Sammy boy," she replied slowly inching just in front of the object as she spoke, "Me equals, throw caution to the wind and life risking actions. As you've already seen me drunk and passed out. I can be accident prone."

Her plan seemed to be working. Not only was she lying to them through her teeth, she finally had the prize in hand and was shoving it up her jacket sleeve.

"Plus, I can tell you boys get your own fair share of mishaps, so why not do use all a favor and watch each other's backs? Stick together," she finished with a fake smile. In honesty, she would rather die than be hunting with other hunters, unless it were John, since she thought of his more as a father figure than anything else. But considering this is what he had ordered her to do, she was willing to follow the orders given.

"Sounds good Dean. I think she has a point," Sam said, giving a look at his brother, having one of those silent conversations, where Dean was arguing about how much of a burden to have someone else with them. In the end, Sam had won and Dean sighed, grunting as he walked right up to Alex and stopping a few inches away from her.

"Fine, you can come with us. But on one condition," Dean said.

"Shoot," Alex said with a cocky grin.

"You travel with us at all times…meaning, you have to sell your car. Not to mention that money will go to the charitable emotional support for Winchesters fund. I'm expecting it in cash," Dean finished, returning his own shit eating grin, making Alex shoot daggers into his green eyes. Sam could've sworn he saw his brother flinch away a bit at the expression he was receiving from the woman, but he quickly brushed it off, thinking it was his imagination.

"Alright. But I'm only donating 20 to the cause. The rest goes to my own charity," Alex replied.

"And what charity is that?" Dean asked cockily.

"The really pissed off hormonal chick one," she snapped, storming towards the door, finding herself being stopped by a hand on her wrist.

Dean was there, hand over the lump in her jacket sleeve where she had her stolen treasure and she cursed mentally as he reached into it and pulled out his amulet.

"Nice try Alex. Got to do a lot better at stealing things around me." Alex retched her wrist out of his grip and exited.

"How did you know she had taken it?" Sam asked.

"Hunter's tip numero uno Sammy. Trick-or-treat. Lay the candy down and watch as the juvenile kid goes in for the taking. What do you think man? I could tell right away she was a thief back at the cemetery. It's all in the way a hunter carries themselves," Dean replied.

888

How did he know? How did he fucking now that she had taken his amulet? Not like he was wearing it, and with it lying around carelessly, it appeared he didn't care for it.

"Fucking Winchesters," she cursed as she shoved her clothes angrily into her duffel. With this motel room she had, Alex didn't have much time to unpack—not like she ever did—or set up salt barriers…the works.

Why'd John have to tell her to stay with his sons? She took orders perfectly fine from him and Bobby, it's just she preferred not to listen and go with the flow. Be spontaneous and putting her life on the line without thinking twice about it.

One last look at the motel room before heading out and down to the main office, she stopped when she spotted someone staring at her baby with interest. It wasn't just the fact that the person was there and eyes glued to it that pissed her off and made her want to throw herself in front of it as if it were naked, but the "For Sale" sign on the windshield that got on her nerves.

"Dean…" she gritted through clenched teeth.

"You called?" Dean asked, suddenly coming up from behind her and walking straight for his car.

"How could you do this to me?! This is not fair! It's unjust! And not to mention he is undressing her with his eyes!" Alex had to admit she was over-reacting just a smidge and yet she couldn't help it. What she said was practically true.

She watched as Dean raised his eyebrow in shock and awe, finding it hard to believe that a girl would act in the way he would be over a vehicle.

"Relax Alex. Besides, there is nothing to undress," Dean replied, opening the trunk and tossing his bag into it.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Dean's face took that of confusion and searching for words, immediately giving up replying to the question when he couldn't find an answer.

"I'll take it young man. How much?" the person asked Dean, coming over to them.

Alex glared at the man, making him shift from foot to foot uncomfortably under her stare as he pulled out the amount of money Dean had spoken of. The keys however, were in Alex's ownership at the moment and there was no way she was giving them up, not now and not ever. So when Dean stopped just a few inches away, holding out his hand, she simply ignored him.

"I'm sorry but _**she**_ is not for sale," she said.

"Yes, _**it**_ is."

There was a sad attempt at retrieving the keys from her back jean pocket by the elder hunter and when he tried once more, Alex was taken by surprise as he anticipated her move to the right to dodge his, and he pulled her into him, back to front.

"Let me go!" she wriggled angrily, but his grip remained.

One minute, back pocket full of keys, the next, invaded by hand and empty.

"Jackass!" Alex shouted once he finally released her.

Quickly picking up her bag and tossing it into the back, making sure that when she actually opened the Impala's car door to slam it nice and hard when she got inside; seeing Dean wince in pain and fury. She couldn't help but grin and giggle at the sight as she leaned back into the cushiony leather seats, raising her legs so her ankles could cross over one another and rest on the back part of the front seat.

This movement made the hunter more fired up than before, and he knew she was getting him back for selling her car.

"Son of a…" he began, but was interrupted at the sound of Sam coming to join at the car, after returning the room key.

"Don't just stand there Dean…we need to get the show on the road. People need saving and that won't be possible if we don't move our asses," Sam spoke, also climbing into the Impala, taking no heed to the shoes in close distance of his face.

Dean wasn't happy. Why he ever agreed to taking this girl along with them, he had no idea.


	5. I'm Afraid Of You

4:33a

_4:33a.m. Thursday_

Laughter, love, hate, pain, shouting, curses, cries, children screaming and horns honking. All noises and emotions were heightened, but slowly faded and were muffled by the dry wall in the motel room. Alex woke abruptly, hating how this always seemed to attack her so early in the morning. Glancing at the alarm to her right, reading the time, knowing for a fact the other two residents in the room would awake soon enough.

It had only been a few hours that she had been with them since they left the last motel, where they decided to congregate.

Alex wasn't expecting to just remain on her ass any longer, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She couldn't help glaring at the reflection, the worthless being with her same long brown hair, blue eyes, and mouth with the very tiny mole just above her upper lip. Reaching down to lift up her tank top slightly, revealing her toned stomach. Hand grasping the tool she was feeling for, just close to slipping out of her bra.

The switchblade was removed as she let the fabric fall back against her skin. Watching the silver flick out and reflect the light off its edge. Raising her left hand, she slowly traced the lines on her palm with the blade, grunting as the searing pain coursed through her hand and up into her arm. Crimson spilled and littered the porcelain basin, creeping down and into the drain.

Once the lines were traced and hand covered in her own blood, she turned on the faucet, staring intently as the red disappeared from the white of the basin. She never bothered to clean up her hand with the water, but instead shut it off, clenching the cut palm into a fist angrily, gaze returning to the mirror.

Her image sat there, practically mocking her and she couldn't take it, couldn't handle it. So she smashed the glass with her hand. Alex knew there'd be more scars on her hand, but yet she somehow felt that this was cleansing. Redemption of some sort…removing her sins.

Suddenly a loud knocking came from the other side of the door, making her jump.

"Alex," Sam said groggily.

"I'll be out in a minute," she replied coolly, never letting her demeanor falter, in worries it would show how truly fucked up she really thought she was.

"I thought I heard glass break. Everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. Just need some coffee s'all," Alex said, waiting silently for the retreating footsteps of the tall and young hunter to sound.

Satisfied that he had eventually walked away, she began to shove all the glass shards into the waste bin. Smearing more blood and making fresh wounds in the process. Shortly after, she exited, completely fine and normal, keeping her palm pressed to her short shorts (pajamas) as to stop the flow of blood and to lessen any suspicion.

'_The less the boys and anyone know, the better,'_ she thought.

888

"Mind telling why you did this Alex?" Dean asked. He was staring at her through the rear view mirror with his hand hinting towards the newly decorated interior up front.

"Thought it needed a woman's touch. I can see that Sammy here tried, but he doesn't have the chest to be classified as a full on female," Alex replied with a smile.

"It's Sam," the tall hunter mumbled as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry Sammy," she said, grinning at his reaction.

"Listen, let's just find that diner down the street, grab some grub and then head back to the motel for some good ol' research. Although, Sam I'm sure you can handle that on your own college boy," Dean explained, leaning forward to turn up the classic rock currently blasting through the speakers.

'_As if it couldn't get any louder than it already is,'_ she thought.

"Nice to see you two sticking with the basics. I tend to just, oh, I don't know, wing it."

"Good strategy if you're looking to get yourself killed." Dean was starting to get on Alex's nerves, including the almost sexist remarks he had been saying.

"Excuse me kid, but I know what I'm doing. I've done this since I was sixteen and I don't need some stupid ass telling me what I can and cannot do. You either let me do things my way or you wind up with a crowbar and a few other objects in that arsenal you have in the trunk, up your 6'0 ass."

Sam's head slowly turned to get a better view of the person who had just spoken in the backseat and gazed incredulously at her.

"What did you just say?" Sam asked.

"You heard me Sasquatch. And I'm pretty sure the Tooth Fairy to your left did too," Alex replied, causing him to blink in shock; doing a double take.

"That's it! What the hell is your problem?! First off, you steal my fucking amulet," Dean started, his fingers held up to count the number of things she had done in such a short time of traveling with them.

"Which you noticed and took back," Alex counteracted.

"Not to mention, you violated my car!"

"For reasons being you sold my own and insulted it."

"Let's not forget your bitchy attitude!"

"All part of who I am and if you can't handle it, I suggest you say it and not spray it. Might I offer you a tictac?"

"NO!" Dean exclaimed, as he suddenly realized every word he said, was being made into a joke, or something else by the woman he was trying to yell at in the first place.

The elder breathed heavily and gripped the wheel tightly, only adding on extra tallies to Alex's mental scoreboard of who was winning in this all out battle of the sex's.

"PMS much Dean? Maybe you should check your records again and the birth certificate to make sure you really aren't a woman," Alex spoke, knowing that this final sentence from her or any other word spoken from her mouth, that the hunter would break and suddenly combust. Dean parted his lips to reply to that comment, but sadly to Alex's dismay, Sam interrupted.

"Look there's the diner. Dean pull in there," Sam said quickly.

Dean pulled the Impala into a parking slot and stormed out of the vehicle with his brother and the giggling girl following behind.

"Can I get your order darlin'?" the waitress asked Dean. Alex noticed she was petite and blonde and was showing a fair amount of cleavage to get any man to notice and head back into the alley for a morning quickie. But the elder before her seemed to be oblivious to the waitress and what she looked like as he shot daggers at his menu, eyes creeping up every few seconds to avert them at Alex.

"Yeah, I'll have a coffee, black, like my heart. And also a poppy seed muffin," Alex answered instead.

"Funny joke Alex. Didn't know you were such a comedian," Dean muttered feverishly.

"My brother will have the same, just instead of the muffin, he'll have the special. I will have coffee, loads of cream and sugar, and your Bright Dish Breakfast," Sam said, closing his menu and taking his brother's too, handing them both to the waitress.

Once the person had walked away, seeming a bit disappointed that the man she had been trying to flirt with had ignored her completely.

"Dean what the hell? You could've at least answered the poor girl!" Sam nearly shouted, trying to keep his voice low.

"I thought you did a nice job at answering Sammy. Now shut up and keep to yourself," Dean said, crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat, deciding to find a spot on the diner table to distract him self from the smirk aimed at him from Alex.

The waitress came back with their coffees and Alex couldn't help but push the limits further on Dean.

"If you don't behave Pookie, I'll take away your barney privileges," she said, keeping a serious face as the old couple behind them in the next booth turned around. When the couple saw Dean's expression as if he had thrown a temper tantrum, they understood the words that came from Alex.

"I have a son who has the same problem. Poor thing didn't want to grow up," the old lady told Alex.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought me and my husband Sam here were the only ones. It's definitely hard when they can't even go to the bathroom by themselves at this age," Alex replied.

"I agree."

"Would you like to join us?" Alex asked, hinting towards the good amount of room at their table.

At first the old ladies husband was reluctant, but eventually they made their way into their booth, along with their older son they were talking about. Cole sat on the opposite side of Dean, smiling at him with wonder and babbling on and on about how cool the power rangers were.

"The red one's my favorite. Which ones yours?" Cole asked.

"I prefer the Ninja Turtles," Dean mumbled, his glare becoming more menacing at Alex, but she didn't notice and when she did, she let loose a very happy smile.

"That's so cool! They rock also, I like Michelangelo the best, what about you?" Cole asked.

It was a series of nonstop "oh that is cool", "this one's my favorite" and so on and so forth, until they had finally left the diner with warm smiles and waves at the couple and their son.

"You are so dead," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Bring it on Pookie."

888

Sam had heard everything from "she is so dead" to "she has no idea who she is messing with" and he had had enough.

"Dean, do you like Alex?" he asked.

"What?!" Dean stopped pacing and looked stunned at his brother's accusation.

"Do you like Alex?" Sam repeated.

"Hell no! She's the devil, only stuck in a female's body and doesn't look half bad," Dean said, pausing to realize what he had just said before beginning to pace once more, "I take that back. But I don't like her!"

"Okay just checking. But is there a reason why you are telling me all of this while she is in the shower? I mean she can probably hear you," Sam explained.

"Good. Then maybe she'll know what a major bitch she is!" Dean shouted once he got close enough to the bathroom door.

"Fuck you!" the brother's heard through the sound of the water running.

"Go to hell!" Dean retaliated.

"Dean this is stupid. She's a girl. Nothing more. Well besides being a hunter and all, she isn't that much of a problem and neither is she intimidating. I happen to find she is a very lovely person. Maybe a few anger issues, but just by knowing for a day or two, Alex is okay," Sam spoke calmly, knowing his brother wasn't going to be happy with him and the chosen words.

"Oh I see! You've taken her side! Unless you are just trying to make her think that you are on her side…genius! Sammy you are a genius! We will win this war together and hopefully it'll be enough to drive her away!" Dean announced joyously.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Sam asked himself.

888

_4:33a.m. Friday_

Every morning, wake up and do the same routine. Although, never getting to the point of self-hate, since the mirror was smashed to bits from her recent encounter when slightly awake. Looking at her left hand to find the cuts trying to heal, once again removing her switchblade from under her shirt and flicking it out.

A cry of pain desperately fought to escape her chest and throat as the silver ran across the same lines, marking them crimson and forever unable to close up. She deserved all this. What she did in the past—what had happened needed to be cut away, deprived from her flesh and blood. And this was the only to do it.

The secret she would never tell…not even to the one she knew best…John. If he knew about those years she had lived hunting alone…Alex would lose her friend…her mentor. That was something she just didn't want to do.


	6. That's Where It's At

Jaded

"_Does she know?"_

"_No and she can't. We can't afford to have what happened last time to happen again."_

"_You're right Vera, my brother, she will be disposed of. How will you want it done?"_

"_Slow. Make sure she feels pain and is begging for her life. I want to enjoy this."_

_The two who were speaking turned to face their attention to the nineteen-year-old sitting on the floor, with her knees hugged to her chest. Nefer moved away from his brother and crouched down next to the girl and switched his voice to a low whisper, knowing perfectly well that Vera could hear him._

"_It's time to go Alex."_

"_Go where?" she asked through stray tears._

"_Leon."_

"_No…no…I don't want go to him. He's evil. He'll kill me."_

"_Exactly."_

"_NO!" Alex screamed as guards appeared in a cloud of black smoke, picking her up by the arms and dragging her kicking and screaming form towards a pit in the ground. All the demons watched as Alex fell down into the dark abyss, saw it close up as if there was never anything there, just floor._

"_First showing for the entertainment brother will be in a few hours. I suggest you get some rest. You need it in this body remember."_

"_Thank you Nefer for being so concerning. I think I will. Wake me when it starts."_

"_Will do my liege."_

888

Alex bolted upright from her dream, the images, the people—well demons—everything. Honestly it frightened her. It all felt so real, like it had been years ago.

"Sam, this is not a hunt. These are some regular run of the mill satanic worshiping bums. I mean they have nothing better to do than make sacrifices, have torture sex, and load their bodies up with drugs and liquor!" Dean said.

They had been on the road again after they didn't find anything at the previous place and were now in the Impala. She could tell that the other two hadn't realized she was awake yet or they just didn't care that she was.

"Maybe. But there have been sightings of some of them with black eyes once they retreat the meeting spot, and not just that, but some have managed to kill their own friends and family, when it's completely against their normal behavior," Sam retorted.

"Okay fine. I'll bite. If this job is what I think it is though you are so buying my baby fuel for a week."

Sam and Dean had stopped talking to go to their normal things. Dean…driving and listening to music. Sam…researching on his laptop, like always. Alex fell back into the leather seat quietly, leaning her head back against the window frame to look at the scenery passing by.

"I know you're awake," Dean said nonchalantly.

"And I know you're an ass, so we both win," she replied, mind still thinking about the dream she had recently.

There were things she remembered, but the ones she didn't always came to her in her dreams. This was something different. She had a hunch that maybe this Vera and Nefer were oblivious to the fact she was alive, and yet she didn't even remember meeting them.

"What are you thinking about Alex?" Sam asked out of nowhere.

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her thoughts away from her, wondering if the tall hunter had known what she was thinking.

"So you have no idea if this is an actual hunt or what Dean says it is?" Sam asked.

"Could be possible that it's a hunt. Dean never knows what's really one or not Sam. So I say you're right."

"Wow you have only been with us three days and already you have my brother down to a science," Sam said shocked.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's comment and Alex could tell the cogs were working in his brain to think up a comeback, but coming up short when his face screwed up in an expression.

"Question," he finally said.

"To whom Dean?" she asked back.

"Who broke the mirror in the motel room back there?" he asked. Alex's eyes widened just a bit at the question and she tried to wipe the look upon her face when Dean looked back at her in the rear view.

"Maybe it was you Dean. I distinctly remember someone walking into there at night. I think you sleep walk," she replied.

"Do not."

"Alex," Sam murmured.

"What?" she asked; narrowing her eyes at the back of his head.

"Yesterday morning I heard glass break while you were in the bathroom," Sam finished.

"Yeah it was my compact," she said, "It slipped out of my hands and fell. I cleaned up the glass don't worry though."

"I didn't see you walk out of there with one," Dean said.

"How would you know? You weren't even awake. Plus, if it broke, it's of no use to me anymore. So I threw it away."

"A compact wouldn't make that big crashing sound," he muttered.

"Just, why did you break the mirror?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother's words.

"None of your goddamn business!" Alex shouted.

"Didn't like what you saw for a reflection?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!"

"Yes I do. I know you are psychotic."

"That's it pretty boy!" Alex shot back, launching herself into the front seat and tackling the elder. Sam had to reach over to grab the steering wheel to pull the car off to the side of the road. Once that was handled he got out and backed away as for as he could.

Alex and Dean were throwing punches and trying to block them too as they rolled out of the open passenger door and onto the dirt. They rolled around a bit more trying to get a better shot at a hit, but managed to roll their bodies onto grass and down a hill. They both screamed as they plunged into the small pond where there were ducks swimming. When they came up for air and searched for one another to finish the job, Alex didn't expect to come up with a duck resting on her head.

"AHHHHH!!" she screamed, flinging her arms into the air to try and get it off. Dean chuckled at the sight and Sam couldn't help but laugh a bit too.

"Get off! Get off! AHHH!" she continued, the only thing she didn't realize is that it was off, but she didn't know that with her eyes being squeezed shut tightly.

"Calm down Alex. It's not there anymore," Dean soothed through chuckles.

"You're just saying that to get back at me!" she replied.

"No I'm not. It's really gone," he said, moving over to her in the water and placing his hands on her shoulders, holding her still.

"Open your eyes." Alex slowly did as he said and found herself face to face with the man and his perfect green pool of eyes.

"See?" he said raising one of his hands and putting it on top of her head to show it was no longer there.

"Thank you," she said feeling slightly at ease.

"Now what the hell? That was hilarious! You're afraid of ducks?" he roared out in laughter.

"Asshole," she glared, punching him right in the jaw with a left hook.

Sam laughed at his brother's reaction, but stopped when he was sent the death glare. Alex stepped out of the water, dripping wet and began to wring out her hair and clothes. Today was not the best day to be wearing a white graphic tee that happened to be somewhat see through, and neither was it a good day to be wearing a hot pink bra underneath it either.

"Towels? I am assuming you have towels somewhere in this car," she said when she got to where Sam was and turned around to face Dean who was still in the pond.

Both brothers were staring at her—well more like her see through shirt—Dean of course grinning at the sight.

"Okay fine. Don't answer me," she said, hands going down to the bottom of her shirt and lifting it off, then moved to her jeans popping off every button before trying desperately to get the wet denim to separate from her legs, coming off with an unsettling sucking sound. She didn't bother taking off her combat boots or socks, knowing the ground wouldn't be fun to be stepping on bare footed.

"You work out Alex?" Dean asked.

"No duh. Hunting can do wonders for a girl. Although you however Dean…need to hit the gym. Those burgers are starting to show," she snapped sarcastically. She headed back to where the car was pulled over on the road and began lifting the trunk open to get to her duffle.

Dean's grin grew wider at the sight, especially when Alex started cursing.

"Damn it! Dean! Where'd you put my duffle?!" she yelled, searching frantically for her bag.

"In the arsenal. But ,oh wait, you can't get into it now can you? You don't know the combination lock," Dean replied, finally getting out of the water.

"This is so not funny Winchester. Either you unlock that arsenal now or I am walking!"

"You'd seriously walk in your underwear, which I might add are pretty attention grabbing. Hot pink…let me guess, Victoria's Secret?"

"Yeah I would walk! I can't handle being in the car another moment with you anyways! Plus, I'll get a ride from someone who isn't a pansy and knows designer panties and bras," Alex replied.

She stormed past the brothers and in the direction they were originally headed, leaving them a little surprised at her actions.

"Shouldn't we go after her Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nah…give her a good few minutes then we'll drive up to her. She'll want to get in the car," Dean replied.

888

"Dumbass Winchester. Who the hell does he think he is? Locking my duffle in the arsenal and laughing at me because I am afraid of ducks. Is this how he gets his kicks? Seeing girls half naked and soaking wet. God it's freezing out here!" Alex said, wrapping her arms around her front, trying to warm up.

The sound of the Impala's engine came up shortly behind her and she ignored them as they came to a crawl, window rolled down.

"Alex, get in the car," Dean said.

"L-leave. M-me. Alone," she stuttered.

"You must be cold."

"Na-no. I am p-perfectly f-f-fine."

"No your not." Alex stopped in her tracks, hands rubbing up and down on her skin, needing friction, needing heat, she turned to face the people in the car. She found that Dean was no longer in the driver's seat, but rushing to her side with his leather jacket he had pulled from his duffle, and wrapping it over her shoulders.

"Th-thanks," she said as he lead her to the door to the backseat, finding not only did Sam move also, but was holding the front door open for her to crawl in.

"If your cold, it's better to be in the middle and up front where the heaters are," Sam said.

Alex slid into the seat and Sam came in after, along with Dean. She was squished in between them and she had to say it wasn't that bad. Two warm bodies, although Dean's was still a little damp, she snuggled further into the jacket, pulling it up to her face. When taking in a breath, the smell of, not cologne, not body wash, but Dean invaded her nostrils. It was a great smell.

She inhaled a few more times, closing her eyes and smiling to savor the aroma, immediately halting, realizing that there were two guys in the car beside her. Alex opened her mouth to speak, only to find a sneeze replacing her words.

"Bless you."

"Dean, I hope she's not getting sick. It must've been really cold water, and to be walking in nothing but underwear while still wet, she is bound to have caught a cold," Sam said.

"I'm snot sick Snammy," Alex remarked.

Her now stuffy nose was betraying her and she didn't like it.

"It's Sam. Dean, stop by a gas station before we find a motel. We'll need juice, tissues, and lots of them. Maybe even some chicken noodle soup and crackers," Sam said.

"Will do."

It amazed Alex at how one moment, they could go from completely annoying and mean, to caring and nice.

'_Maybe I underestimated these two.'_


	7. Gettin' It

Jaded

Cough, sneeze, tissue, deep breaths. Same thing over and over again, this cold was taking a major toll on Alex's body and she couldn't help but feel weak and helpless. While the boys took care of those kids—which Dean had been totally right about, and hadn't stopped rubbing their noses in it—she had to stay in bed, wearing an over sized hoodie from her duffle, socks and sweat pants.

"Samn," she croaked, letting lose another sneeze into her tissue clutched in her left hand.

"Coming," Sam yelled from the kitchen not too far away in the motel room. He came walking carefully out with a bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup on a tray, with saltine crackers to the side and an apple juice box.

"Thans agnin."

"No problem."

"Where'n Dnean?"

"He went to go and get some more cold medicine and a few movies."

"Whan nind?"

"Don't know," Sam replied placing the tray on her lap above the comforter, taking the thermometer off the nightstand and sticking it into Alex's mouth as she tried to speak.

"I loon line reaning rudolphn the redn none neindneer. I nound funny," Alex said, trying to say certain things, but her nose was preventing her from saying them correctly.

The young hunter chuckled at the words, knowing exactly what she was saying. Suddenly the thermometer beeped and he took it out, looking at the temperature.

"Amn I gonna live doc?"

"Your fever has reduced a bit, but you still need to rest up for a few more days until it's gone," he replied, heading towards the bathroom and rinsing off the thing. The door to the motel room opened and in walked Dean with a small bag holding medicine, and in the other hand, car keys and five movies.

"Hey, how're you feelin'?" he asked, kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket before taking a seat on the opposite bed.

"Line shin," she replied, another sneeze escaping her, tissue at the nose right on time. She blew into it hard, squeezing her eyes shut and grossing out at the sound. Dean was a little displeased himself.

"I bet. Well listen, I got a great selection of movies I thought you might like. Then again, you might not." Alex placed the used tissue in the trashcan that was next to her bed and grabbed for another one out of the box, turning her head towards Dean, waiting for him to continue.

"There is…Down Periscope. For your humor needs. Babe. For your sad farm animal needs. City of Angels. Which I have never seen, but the lady at the movie place said it was a great one. The Last Action Hero. For your action packed, Arnold Schwarzenegger needs. And last but not least, The Shining. For your horror needs."

Dean smiled at her as he lied them all out on the bed in front of her.

"You've never neen Ciny on Angeln?" she asked incredulously.

"Nope. Why is it some kind of porn movie?" Dean asked.

"Len'n wanch than. You have minnedn oun my nriendn."

She had finished her soup just as the beginning credits ended, the first reason why it seemed to not take her so long to eat it was because it really did take a long time. Dean had tried to figure out how the VCR worked in the room and when he found out it wasn't even connected to the TV, it was about ten minutes or so later.

Sam entered the room from the bathroom and found his brother home, and watching a chick flick, looking completely engrossed in the film. He brushed off the thoughts bouncing in his mind to make jokes about it to Dean, only to stop and see how happy and calm he was. It was the first time he had seen a movie with a girl and was into it because he wanted to be, not because he had to be in order to impress the woman.

When the movie was over, Dean glanced over at Alex who was sleeping soundly, hands on either side of her, palms turned up, head lolled to the right side and resting on her shoulder. What caught his eyes though was what was underneath the tissue in her left hand.

Quietly he snuck over to that side and lifted it out gently.

Scars and cuts were etched into her hand where the lines in her palm should've been and his eyes flickered to her face to see if she was awake.

"Did you do this to yourself?" he whispered to no one in particular. Although all hopes of her not waking up was thrown out the window when she stirred.

"Dean," she spoke, head facing him, her voice had gotten better from the rest and soup, but he could tell she was a bit stuffy still.

Their eyes locked for a short period of time as hers then fell upon her left hand in his and showing the markings she had made.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted angrily. Alex pulled out of his grasp tiredly, knowing she didn't have the strength to win a fight if it ever came to one.

"Alex…did you do this?" he asked, ignoring her anger.

"No!" she screamed frightened, clutching the hand close to her chest, a sob was caught in her throat and she tried to mask it.

"Then who did?" he asked sounding more concerned now.

"No one!"

"Please Alex. Someone must have done this to you. And I'll be damned if they ever do it again."

"It wasn't anyone or anything all right! I accidentally got cut a while back."

"Did you get cut from breaking the mirror at the last motel?"

"No! I didn't break the mirror! God! Why can't you leave me alone?! Why can't you just leave well enough alone and stop asking me these questions?! You don't know me! And never will! Keep your nose of it Dean! And same for your brother!" she screamed, pulling back the covers and climbing out of bed, running a bit off balance into the bathroom.

He tried following after, only to get the door slammed in his face. Alex looked into the mirror, finding her eyes watery, but the tears pushed back, just the way it should be. Show no emotions…it's a sign of weakness. Left hand moving away from her chest, she looked down at it. Reaching inside her shirt for the knife, she grasped it, pulling it out and flicking the blade into the open.

This time, skipping tracing the unhealed cuts she closed her eyes and gulped down a bit, biting down hard on her bottom lip, until the blood came out. The taste of iron running over her tongue and down her throat. Bringing the blade down hard into the middle of her hand, letting out a distorted agonized scream ripping from her chest, she looked to find the blade at the hilt and all the way through flesh and bone.

"Alex, are you all right?!" Dean shouted worriedly from the other side of the door.

'They can never know. No one can ever know. What you're doing is the right thing to do. Inflicting pain on you to free all sins and all feelings. Everyone looks at you like a freak anyways, why not keep it that way? If they know what you do, they'll be able to see how fucked up you really are. You know you are fucked up. Filthy piece of shit. A mutt, that's what you are. Go cry to your mommy and daddy. Oh wait, they think you're dead. And even if you did go and see them, they'd kill you once they set eyes on you.'

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Nobody knows anything! Nobody cares! My parents never cared!" she yelled out loud. Her thoughts weren't hers, and this she knew. They were part of the reason why she had done all this to herself, to her body. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Alex!" the brothers kicked and banged on the door, twisting the knob to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. Alex turned around abruptly, staring at the wooden plank, separating her from them.

A blur out of the corner of her eye made her look to the right towards the shower, finding nothing, and then ringing erupted in her ears, high pitched. She dropped to the floor, blade still ebbed into hand as she brought both hands up to her head to stop the sound.

"It's time to go Alex."

"Go where?"

"Leon."

"It's not fair! You can't do this to me! Leon don't! I didn't do anything! What did I do?! Just tell me what I did!"

"You left and betrayed us Alex. All of us. Now it's your time to pay."

"Sam! Dean!" she screamed.

888

Alex heard murmuring close by, she even felt she was lying down on something soft and cushiony. Her best guess was they had gotten into the bathroom and placed her on the bed. What she didn't guess to happen though was something to grab the object stuck in her hand and yank it out with all their might.

The screamed ripped a new one out of her throat, causing her to arch her back since something was holding her down in place.

"Fucking idiot that hurt!" she shouted.

"Well, would you rather have it stay in there the rest of your life? I think not," Dean replied to the left of her. She opened her eyes to glare at the man and then at the one practically straddling her to the bed.

"Sam get off me!"

"No."

"Listen to the warning Sammy! Get off me now or else you will have—UhAH!" she screamed once more as Dean stuck the needle through her hand, suturing the hole up, front and back.

"Wow. What's UhAh? Sounds pretty painful," Dean said sarcastically, trying to make conversation and to calm her down.

Sam and Dean were stunned at the sound that came from the girl this time, it was a whimper and she was choking back sobs so then they wouldn't escape.

"Shh…it'll all be over soon Alex. Everything's gonna be okay," Sam soothed.

"I did it," she blurted out, not even trying to hold back the tears any more.

"Did what?" they both asked.

"I smashed the mirror, I made those marks on my hand…I did everything it told me to! Don't let Leon get me like he did. I was so young…god I was just nineteen. I just want it all to end. I don't even know what I did exactly. He said I left them and betrayed them. I have no idea who 'they' are! Make it go away…make it stop. Please…" she pleaded, falling back into her pillow and relaxing. She had realized she had been screaming into Sam's face literally until her body fell back onto the bed beneath her, and she suddenly felt the need to apologize.

"Please…" Alex said softly one more time, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Once Dean finished patching up her hand and Sam had climbed off they left to go into the other room to discuss things.

"Dean, we need to help her. Obviously she is in trouble and something is after her."

"All I know is…whoever this Leon guy is…he doesn't know who he is messing with."

**Unknown Location:**

"Here's a little treat for Jinxy. Who's a good boy? Who's such a good boy? Killing that angelic human girl," Vera spoke with a toothy grin as he patted his hound. There was a difference between the hellhounds and his own, the fact the hellhounds chased only after the people who made crossroad deals when their time was up, and his hound Jinxy that tore everything up just for fun.

Jinxy was made of muscles, bones, snakes, fire and so much more nightmarish things, it's tongue split like a fork and teeth that showed rows upon rows like sharks.

"My liege! My liege! I bring news from Zale!"

"Ah, the messenger boy. Go on spill," Vera urged with a gleeful grin.

"There has been activity of a higher power in Vermont, along with sightings of the Winchester brothers," the boy replied.

"What news is this to me? They go on their merry own way while Azazel deals with them. They are of no interest to me. However…the other…send Peoria and Rodfeld to check it out," Vera said, turning around to walk towards a throne on a raised platform.

"Will do my liege."

"Whoever this higher power is, I would love to become more acquainted with them…at least before I decide to play with their intestines."


	8. Had It Way Up To Here

Jaded

The trio had been silent all the next day, except for the random, "pass the salt/sugar please" and the ever so popular "you wanna talk about it Alex?" She hadn't remembered exactly what she blurted out last night when she was sick, and not to mention highly in pain, and from what they were hinting towards with the unspoken questions and stares, she had an idea.

Alex knew they found out about her hurting herself and breaking the mirror, and they weren't going to let the subject drop on why she did it. Which was starting to piss her off just a bit if they didn't stop. Her cold had passed rather quickly and yet she found that rather awkward, but glad that it was over and she was able to taste things regularly and speak normal too.

Sad to say they hadn't discovered another hunt, so they were stuck in the same motel for at least a few more days while they researched, leading to the all so ever annoying cabin fever and ambush of questions that would pour out eventually. Alex was prepared for the onslaught and wasn't going to tell a lick of the truth to the hungry scavengers.

"Will you please tell us Alex? We have a right to know, and plus! You are living with us and hunting with us. It's only fair," Dean said, as they bustled in one after the other like an assembly line into the motel room.

"Life isn't fair Dean. 'Bout time you realized that. And no. You don't have a right to know. There is nothing to tell," Alex replied, discarding her jacket from her shoulders, revealing her tank top from underneath that was a bit small to the point it showed some of her stomach, however, she didn't mind. Well…maybe the fact that the boys got to see her tattoo on the lower part of her back, but none of them commented on it…even though she knew they were staring at it all day.

She fell back onto her bed with a bounce, both arms crossed on top of one another over her eyes.

"Have you gone emo?" Dean asked.

"No," she groaned.

"Satanic?"

"No."

"Christo?" Dean said, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Damn it Dean, I am not possessed! Just drop it."

"Come on…" he whined.

"No. Now you're acting like a baby," Alex said.

There was an immediate sound of a baby gurgling after she spoke the words and it confused her just a bit.

"Dean I said you were acting like one, not that you should imitate one," she said, removing her arms away from her eyes and sitting up to find an actual bouncy baby boy, with over sized clothes draped around him, on her bed.

"Oh god…Dean?" Alex asked; getting a reply from it as it turned its gaze onto her instead of the ceiling.

"How did you--?" Sam began.

"I didn't do anything."

"Than how come my older brother is a baby!"

"I don't know Sam!"

The two watched as the baby lay there, his eyes going back and forth between the two, in curiosity, before finally switching to pure discomfort. Baby Dean let out a cry, making the hunters jump and rush to the infant's side.

"What's the matter Dean?" Sam asked.

"Sam he can't speak, so he can't tell us!" Alex exclaimed, and then it hit them…and boy did it hit them hard. Both noses scrunched up in disgust at the smell that invaded their nostrils, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Dean made a stinky! WHOO! God that is strong!" she said, covering her nose and fanning the area in front of her with her hand, as if to make the cloud of smell, go away.

"I don't know how to change a diaper…" Sam muttered.

"You've got to be kidding me! I am not changing this man's—I mean babies—oh god. He isn't even wearing a diaper Sam! No wonder we got the full force of his wrath!"

If anything this was the weirdest thing to ever happen to the Winchester brothers and Alex, but what was even weirder, was the fact that Dean had stopped crying in order to make a glare at her.

"I didn't know baby's could glare," Sam said.

"Neither did I. But hey, that's Dean for ya. Proves that he still is in there, just can't speak." Alex stood up and walked over to get her coat, but stopped when she heard Sam's worried voice.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Shopping. We need this little tyke to have proper attire and I am sure that we can't just have him in our arms twenty-four-seven, so therefore I am getting everything that a person needs when they have a baby," Alex replied simply, putting on her jacket and leaving the motel room.

888

What was harder? The fact that her hunting partner was a baby, or the fact that it had taken forever to find a stinking baby gap, in this small town they were in. When Alex had entered the store, there were things from strollers, to stuffed animals…even the store itself was separated into two different color sections. Pink was painted on half of the stores walls that signaled girls, and the other half was blue for boys.

"You'd think that babies want different colors to choose from," she muttered, walking over to get a cart and start making her way throughout the objects.

She kept getting looks from other shoppers and she could tell why…she didn't look the motherly type, and neither was she dressed, as a mother should be dressed. It was when she came to the diaper aisle, that a group of women were standing, gathered close together and talking about how their child was the cutest thing and swapping tips.

Alex tried to avoid the onslaught as she weaseled past them and to a brand she had her sights set on. Picking it up she looked it over, noticing it was the leading brand, and how the others in the aisle said better comfort and protection.

"This is so confusing!" she groaned.

The ladies attention quickly shot to the stressed out girl and they all gravitated towards her.

"Do you need help sweetie?" one of them asked, who happened to have a bundle in her stomach.

"Kind of. First time parent," Alex replied.

"Oh dear. You aren't a single mother are you?" another one asked.

"Am afraid so," Alex lied, seeing just where these women were going.

"Say no more! We are here to help. Time for a little shopping intervention."

888

Sam was nervous, he didn't know what to do as he watched Alex leave him and his older baby brother when they were clearly in need of help.

"Don't worry Dean…erm…how about I—sink?" Sam offered. Baby Dean gave Sam a quizzical, 'what the hell' look at his choice of words.

"I mean, as in like to at least, get you clean. After all, you did shit your pants," Sam replied, being extremely careful to lift his brother into his arms and escape the mess of clothes.

The process of giving his older brother a bath was not something he had planned on doing at all, even if he had turned into a baby. It also wasn't easy considering whenever he refused to rid the "duty" off Dean's butt, or didn't do something up to par…Dean would start peeing. Sam had to dodge little squirts here and there, although the first time it happened, he wasn't so lucky.

When Dean was all clean and wrapped up in a towel as to keep warm, Sam held him in his arms. It looked a bit awkward how he was holding him, being as he never actually had a baby in arms, Sam was no expert. He set Dean down on the opposite bed so then he could clean up the pile of his brother's clothes, and dispose of them in the big green garbage can outside.

Just as he was making his way out of the room, the motel door opened and in walked Alex, along with a few other women. One of which, was pregnant.

"You're back," Sam said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes. Don't worry ladies. This is just my friend Sam Gladstone. He's helping me," Alex replied, setting down the millions upon millions of bags from the baby gap.

"Mind telling me what all this stuff is?" Sam asked, motioning to all the bags.

"Did you forget? I told you I needed to go shopping for Dean. He is _my_ son after all," Alex said, stressing on the word 'my'. Sam nodded in understanding and watched as the women piled into the room, unloading their hands of the burden.

"Thanks again for helping me with this ladies. I couldn't have done this without your help," Alex thanked with a gracious smile.

"No problem sweetie. Mind if we see the little bundle of joy?" Doris asked.

"Go right ahead."

Doris along with the others went to the bed where Dean was still lying down in the towel, gurgling happily once he saw someone other than Sam come to see him.

"Alex…a word, please?" Sam pulled her by the arm and into the kitchen, peeking into the other room to make sure they were out of earshot.

"I know what you're thinking. But Sam, I honestly was in a predicament. It all started with the leading brand diapers--," she began.

"Just explain to me what the cover story is that you used," Sam cut her off.

"Dean is my _son_. You're my _friend_ who's trying to help. And also I am a single _mother_ because the _father_ of Dean was someone I dated for a night awhile back," she explained, cocking her head to the side with a smile.

"Oh isn't he the cutest thing! I think he likes you Adriana." The two curiously stepped back into the other room, finding the one named Adriana, holding Dean, who was grinning dirtily. It amazed everyone. Who would've thought a baby could grin? And in that way too…

"Well Alex. It's time for us women to go home. Nice meeting you darling, please call to let us know how you're holding up," Doris said. And just as quickly as all of them shuffled in, they were gone.

Alex stalked right up to Dean who was back on the bed and placed her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look.

"Listen mister. That girl is married, and so are all the others. When we get you out of this mess you are in, your ass is mine," Alex said.

"Um…Alex. Either way, his ass is yours. You're changing the diapers from now on," Sam informed.

"What?!" Alex said in disbelief. Dean began to giggle at her reaction and to his brother's words.

"He may be my older brother. But there is no way in hell I am changing or bathing him. Feed him? Maybe. I think I speak for me and Dean by saying it's best if you do it."

"Fine," she said, going back into the living room to gather two bags and emptied them out on one of the vacant beds. Searching for what she needed, she got onto her knees on the floor and removed the towel.

She grabbed the baby wipes and held them up in the air.

"Sam, get me a pot lid, rubber gloves, and a mask. I've got 'duty' to take care of."


	9. Mama's Style

Jaded

"Shield Sam! Shield!" Alex giggled as they tried to change Dean's diaper. It had become somewhat of a game that Dean would play. He didn't like to admit that she was doing everything correctly while changing his diaper, so he figured, why not mess with them? The two hunters had to use the pot lid for their shield against the perfectly aimed ammo, and they kept laughing as they hid behind it.

"Dean, stop it. I need to put on your diaper. I know you haven't worn one for years, but I am not allowing you to go places butt naked," Alex said to Dean as the shooting stopped.

She finished wiping for the last time, before finally adding baby powder and adjusting the diaper.

"There. All done." Alex smiled as she stood up, taking off the rubber gloves and mask and tossing them in the waste bin. Going over to the other bed, where things were still lied out, she picked up a t-shirt and jeans for Dean.

Pretty soon Dean was all dressed, cleaned and happy that he was no longer exposed to the people he knew. Alex lifted him up and cradled him in her arms, staring down intently at the small innocent jade eyes looking back.

"You know Dean…you actually make an adorable baby," she commented. Her reply from him was a gurgle and smile, which made her smile back.

"And _you_ actually make a great mom," Sam said, walking up behind her to stare over her shoulder at his baby brother.

They stood there for a time just looking at each other, and honestly, Dean was loving the attention…mainly from Alex more than Sam.

"Okay, I bet you Dean, are hungry. And that's why I also brought back some food," Alex said, transferring him to Sam's arms in order to get into one of the grocery bags. Sam and Dean watched as she pulled out a sandwiches, potato salad, and beers and setting them on the table.

'_Man, am I starved. That looks really good. But why are there only two place settings? And is that a high chair? When did we get one of those? What's with the bottle in her hands and the milk?'_ Dean thought as he observed from his brother's hold.

Both hunter's heads snapped towards Dean as they heard a slight whimper on the edge of a full-blown cry.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I think he knows that he isn't getting any of our food. Well Dean, it's either warm milk, or baby food. Which will it be? Gurgle once for milk, and twice for the other," Alex responded. They waited as Dean's face scrunched up in concentration before finally…two gurgles.

"Baby food it is," she said, returning to the plastic bag and exchanging the milk and bottle, for a small jar of Gerber's mashed carrots.

'_Ah, hell no! Not carrots! Couldn't you have gotten something at least to my liking, instead of health food crap that Sam eats?'_ he thought, knowing and hating the fact that she couldn't hear his pleas.

"Now I know what you are thinking Dean. No way in hell, am I eating mashed carrots," Alex said.

'_Damn straight I'm not.'_

"But it's healthy and also, it was a toss up between, this or peas, and I doubt you would've wanted that," she finished. Sam headed towards the kitchen table and set Dean down into the high chair carefully, before taking his seat in front of his meal and the now seated Alex.

"Alrighty…here comes the choo-choo train. Chugga, chugga, choo, choo!" she said in a baby voice, moving the spoon with the food towards Dean's closed mouth.

'_There is no train going in here missy.'_

"Come on Dean, work with me here. I am trying my best. Plus, you have to eat and this is the only thing you can have," she sighed.

'Fine. But I ain't enabling this sick and twisted habit once I get back to normal. You hear?'

He opened his mouth slowly and cautiously, not quite prepared for the nasty concoction to invade so quickly. His face contorted into a look of pure disgust and it looked as if he were fighting off possession of some sort, because he was shaking, moving far back into the chair as he could go, and twitching his head with his eyes shut tight.

Sam and Alex laughed hysterically at the sight, and couldn't stop, as it just lasted and lasted. Dean hadn't even attempted to swallow it, not yet at least, and was hoping to fight off the demon invasion as long as he could.

"Swallow it. It's the only way the taste will go away," Sam reassured through chuckles.

'Yeah, and then you're going to give me more to have to deal with. Nah-uh Sammy. Not a damn, fucking chance!'

At long last he swallowed, face and body relaxing as all traces of food had gone down and into his stomach.

"Good job. You're such a good boy. Time for another stop at the train station," Alex said, scooping up more onto the spoon and feeding it to Dean, causing the events to repeat itself over and over again, until the jar was empty.

'Man, that tasted like ass. Or worse. Although, what could be worse? I'd rather be thrown around and tortured by a whole nest of vampires, than eat that again. Ugh! The taste is lingering on my tongue.'

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" the woman who was behind the attack asked.

'Not that bad? Not that bad! Are you fucking mental Alex! That was--,' but his thoughts were cut off as she picked him up and went back to cradling him in her arms. For some reason, this position, made him calm and more relaxed. Even so, he wanted to just fall asleep and stay this way forever.

Whether it was the being a baby that was doing it, or simply because he enjoyed it far beyond fact.

"Angels watching, e'er around thee, all through the night. Midnight slumber close surround thee, all through the night," Alex sang softly as she rocked back and forth.

'What is this song? I've never heard it before.'

"Soft and drowsy hours are creeping, hill and dale in slumber sleeping. I my loved ones' watch am keeping, all through the night."

**1983, Aunt Emerald's House**

"Shh…it's okay Alex. Everything's going to be all right. You're with me now. You're safe," Emerald cooed, bouncing the crying baby girl in her arms that was hugging her shoulder.

"My brother-in-law and my sister can't hurt you anymore. They're gone. Want to live with me? I mean technically you are living with me. After all, your bitchy mother just abandoned you on my doorstep."

Alex continued to cry as if nothing had been said and that was when the singing started.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee, all through the night. Guardian angels God will send thee, all through the night." As Emerald sang, Alex began to stop, gradually and drift off into the land of nod.

She remembered a bit of that night, even though she was a baby and didn't remember anything else besides that one memory…but it wasn't exactly the best one. Aunt Emerald had put her to bed, and she could recall waking up to the sound of screaming and gunshots. The sight of red littered the nursery walls. And then she saw her mother. Leaning above her crib.

How she could know every detail as if it weren't even her experiencing with her own eyes, she didn't know. It was just something that had stayed etched into her brain forever.

Realizing she was still holding Dean in her arms, she looked down to find him fast asleep and she smiled once more. It was like unknown mother instincts kicked in this day. So when she was ready herself to go to bed, she found the baby crib set up and built right next to where she slept. Placing him in the crib and slowly falling onto the mattress, not even bothering to change into her pajamas, and then finally everything was black.


	10. My, My

Jaded

The next day had rolled around and already Sam was researching up what could have made his brother this way, while Alex was sleeping. She had been trying to calm Dean down when he had wanted attention or needed a diaper change in the middle of the night and he could tell she was exhausted.

He stopped for a moment to stand up and walk around the room to check on Dean. There he was, sleeping away with both of his hands curled up into fists and bent upwards close to his head that was faced to the right. Sam smiled before moving on to make sure Alex was also okay. Alex was sleeping calmly, hands resting on her stomach, head lolled to the side, and laying on her back.

"I can see why Dean likes you," he whispered. What he said, he knew he would've normally regretted it if Dean were his normal self, but with that issue out of the way, he felt the need to say it. Even though it wasn't completely obvious every minute, sometimes the elder would let those emotions slip onto his face and then quickly disappear as if they were never there. Although, Sam didn't brush it off. Part of him wanted to just tell his brother to get his head out of his ass and tell her, while the other part was Dean's voice saying, 'No chick flick moments.'

Eventually he returned to his chair in front of his laptop and it had only been a few seconds until…

"Not again," Alex groaned as Dean wailed. She got up and headed for the crib, picking the baby up, only to find him stopping his cries once in her arms.

'_Yep. Dean likes her,'_ Sam thought. It's just like Dean to do anything to be with a girl.

"I think I may have a lead on what it is," he said, clicking some keys and then the printer started up.

"Let me guess it start's with a W, and ends with an itch. Damn I hate them. They always cause trouble. But I don't know why one of them had a bone to pick with your brother. He didn't even do anything. Well…not that I know of at least," Alex retorted, walking towards Sam and looking at the printed out sheet of paper in his hands.

"You're on the right track Alex. Although, this is far from a witch per say. More like someone who has untapped gifts…someone who doesn't know that they have them."

"Okay, so who is this person?" she asked, rocking back and forth.

"The only one I can think of Alex is you. You were the only one who said that he was acting like a baby, and then bam, he was one--," he stopped when Alex stalked away from him to place Dean back into his crib, and he followed close behind.

"This is ridiculous Sam. I couldn't have done this. It was a witch, it has to be!" she yelled.

Dean slowly managed to crawl into an upright position to get a better view of the conversation, through the bars of his sleeping quarters.

"How did your parents die Alex?" Sam asked; ignoring her rant she was going on.

"What?! You're delusional Sam. You need help," she replied.

"House fire? Six-months-old I bet. Mom was on the ceiling."

"What the hell are you talking about?! And what's with all the detailed questions and accusations? My parents aren't dead!" Sam had his mouth open at the ready to keep shooting out further things, but closed it once he heard her words.

"Excuse me?" he asked, blinking a lot, just to see if he had caught everything correctly.

"They aren't dead. No house fire, no mom on ceiling…nothing. God, you have no idea how much I wish they _were_ dead! Everything I had that was good, they took it all away and slaughtered it! You happy? You got your fucking answer Sam. Now just let it drop," she said with clenched fists.

Sam looked down at them, seeing crimson dripping onto the carpet, and he knew her nails must be digging into her palms.

"Alex…" he began, needing to tell her to stop doing what she was doing so then she wouldn't cause any more damage to her hands.

"Don't Sam. Let's just not go there. Right now we need to help Dean. And telling you my life story won't do that." He nodded in agreement.

"So where do we start? Got any theories?" he asked.

"I think I have one in mind."

888

Jacky had thought when she first saw the man and woman step into the empty bar early in the morning, that they must be tourists. A couple with at least 2.5 kids, maybe on an anniversary week through the states. Seeing everything they could before they finally had to go back home to their piss pore lives.

"What can I get ya?" she asked, once they took a seat at the bar. The two didn't answer, in fact they were acting as if the place was crowded and were trying to be inconspicuous.

"Hello? I asked you a question," she spoke, and still no answer.

"Hey if you aren't going to order, then--," but she was cut off as the female's hand shot out and gripped around her throat, cutting off her airway.

"I don't have to answer to a pathetic, lower being like you," the woman said, eyes flashing coal black, making Jacky squeal.

"Peoria. Leave her at peace. We only need information, no need for bloodshed. At least not yet," the man spoke calmly.

"Fine. You always do manage to ruin my fun Rodfeld," Peoria sighed, releasing her hold on Jacky.

"Now we need to ask you something. We need to know if you saw or met anyone that looked out of sorts, that entered this bar a few days ago or so," Rodfeld said.

"Besides you two?" Jacky spat, "Yes. Eight days back. Two men and one woman, but other than that, just your normal drunk truckers and bikers."

She noticed the people before her exchange a glance and then they stood up. Rodfeld turned to the right towards the door to the joint to leave, while Peoria remained with a grin.

"Make it quick," Rodfeld shouted as he exited.

"I want to hear you scream," Peoria said. Jacky took a step back, but didn't go far as she was yanked forward and over the bar onto the ground. She screamed as the woman standing above her bent down and plunged her right hand into her chest, breaking past bones and muscle tissue to grab her beating heart underneath.

Jacky gasped for air as her organ was being squeezed, managing to let loose one last scream in hopes of someone hearing and coming to her rescue, or to warn them to stay away. The demon took out her bloody hand from the dead girl's chest once she saw the life escape the human's eyes.

"Look at that. You got your blood all over me," Peoria said with a pout, raising her hand and sucking in her fingers to lick off the salty iron taste.

888

It had taken all day to track down a girl Dean had hit on two days before and she was the most well adjusted person on the planet. Which led to a dead end. Sam, Alex, and baby Dean who was in a stroller, entered the motel room tired out of their minds.

"I'm ready to go to bed," Sam said.

"Me too. What about you Dean? You ready too?" she asked the infant, only to find his eyes closed.

"Looks like we'll have to continue the search tomorrow eh?"

"Yeah. But hey, you go to bed, I'll put Dean in his crib. Night Sam," Alex replied with a warm smile.

Hours had passed since Sam had fallen asleep, and Alex still couldn't shut her eyes, no matter how tired she was. She was curious as to what had happened earlier with her and Sam. He had said something about a house fire and the mention of a mom on the ceiling. A little too detailed than normal, and she had an idea that what he was saying was what happened with his mother. Alex wasn't one to pry, and she knew when to draw the line when it came to family matters…she learned that with John when she was younger.

She brushed it off and looked into the crib once more, as she had been doing it all night, watching as he slept peacefully.

"I wish you were Dean again. Otherwise who will keep me from biting off Sam's head in fights? Although when you are yourself, doesn't mean I will be as nice to you as I am with you in this state. Back to the same old, same old. Got it?" she giggled silently.

Leaning inward she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep tight Dean."


	11. Maybe

Jaded

The weirdest way to wake up a person would have to be along the lines of sounds. Alex was perfectly happy with her dream and was just about to get to the good part when there was a crack, snap, and a thud.

"Sam did you fall out of bed again?" she groaned, hugging her pillow tighter to her face.

"Hmm?" Sam slurred with closed eyes. Alex immediately shot up, eyes snapping open and then scouring the room. What she didn't expect to find was that Sam was indeed in his bed, and also the baby crib was in wooden shards of death.

"Oh god, Dean!" she cried, throwing back the covers and standing up.

"What?" Sam asked also becoming more awake.

"Dean is missing…his crib is broken…Sam!" she said in a rush.

"Calm down, calm down. He couldn't have gotten far. Nothing could've taken him. We have salt barriers everywhere and even devil traps under the rugs." She looked over to find Sam by her side and wrapping her in a hug as her own arms wrapped around herself.

Tears escaped her eyes once she thought over the consequences this was leading too and she let out a sob into his shirt. Sam slowly rubbed circles on her back, kissing the top of her head, hoping to comfort her. It was awkward to be in this situation…hugging. For one he and his brother were pretty sure she wasn't human because of her tough attitude and such, and second of all, it was just not like her in any way that they have witnessed in living with her for a short while.

"Sam," came a husky, whispered voice.

"Dean?" the younger hunter asked back.

"Can you guys stop hugging and help me?" Dean asked.

"Depends. Where the hell are you man?"

"Look under Alex's bed."

Alex and Sam tore away from each other and headed for where the voice said to look. And sure enough there was Dean…well his head…peeking out from under the bed staring at them. His arms were trapped behind his back, between him and the spring mattress, his head facing the right and on its side.

"Comfy Dean?" Sam asked sarcastically, kneeling down, pulling Dean out by reaching through the looped arms.

"Oh just dandy. One minute, things were big and I was in a crib. The next, here." Sam chuckled as Dean rested his back against the end of the bed, wearing only a very small torn piece of baby clothing over his lower part. Alex quirked an eyebrow and grinned at the sight, she had to admit that he was very well built. Even if that piece, was covered.

"Like what you see Alex?" Dean asked, giving a dirty grin in return.

"No—I was just—you know—checking for injuries and such," she replied, trying to think up a lie, any lie to get him to believe she wasn't totally and completely checking him out. She hated him. Not liked him. Sure he had the most rocking body ever seen by her eyes, and she could seriously see why he wanted to show off his full blown package to everything that wore a skirt and had breasts.

"Uh-huh sure. So then why are your eyes still avoiding my own and looking just above my abdomen?"

"Shut up. Don't let your 'ego' get the best of you Dean. You're not my type."

"You have a type?"

"Yes, I do."

"What is it?"

"Muscular, funny—stop it. I'm not telling you. It's none of your goddamn business. Not like I ask you what your type is. Reason is, because it's so obvious that I don't even have to. Blonde, skimpy, desperate, and a little short of a normal human's IQ. You, plus that, equals match made in heaven."

"And you, plus me, equals hot nasty sex."

"UH! Why even try explaining to you! You are impossible!" Alex said sounding annoyed.

"Why explain? I've always been the more, hands on learner," Dean said cockily.

"Sam, control your brother. I am not going to talk to him if he continues on with this, and more importantly I will not talk to his naked ass in my peripheral vision. I'm going for a walk. God, you're such a pig Dean," she commented, as she stalked over to the motel room door, still wearing her short-short pajama bottoms, tank top and knee high socks.

"Oink, oink," Dean sounded with a grin as he began to stand up to head to his duffle.

"Oh grow up." Alex slammed the door and walked out into the cold early morning air.

888

Truth is, she lied. She wasn't going on a walk, instead, she just placed her back against the door and slid down it until she was sitting down on the little cement walkway to every room. Knees bent up, arms resting on them, and forehead placed on top. The sound of the boys talking as she pictured Dean gathering a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and his amulet while he held the small coverage in place.

"Dean, can't you be a little more nice to her? I mean the girl changed your diaper for Christ sake! Even fed you, put you to sleep…she was scared that you had been kidnapped this morning when she found that you weren't anywhere in sight. Doesn't that point anything out to you at all?" Sam said.

"Not really Sammy. It just goes to show that she would rather be a bit more polite to something that can't do anything for itself, then, be nice to anyone else around her. Dad even raised us to at least be decent and still be damn amazing hunters. She apparently didn't get enough hugs and lessons on manners from her own legal guardians to know what to do and what not to do," Dean replied, getting dressed as he did so.

Sam was facing the other wall as his brother was changing, but he remained to hold up a conversation while doing so.

"We don't even know if she has parents Dean. Sure, she did say that they weren't dead, but she could be lying for all we know. Not to mention. She could've had foster parents when she was younger and thought that they were really her real ones."

"I don't freaking care if the witch got the worst broomstick of the bunch, I still ain't being any nicer to her than she is to me."

Was this really how they thought about her? That she had foster parents? That she lied? Then again, she wasn't going to tell them anything about those abusers. The only person that ever understood and knew everything there was to tell…no lies, just honest to god truth, was Kayden. Her best friend in the whole wide world, although sadly he wasn't alive anymore…

Stupid sons of bitches murdered him right in front of her. Watched him beg and plead to let her go and to have them spare his life. When they had mercilessly ended his breathing and stopped his heartbeat, she didn't know why she enjoyed seeing the sight before her at that time. So much blood and yet she wanted to see more. To taste it, not let it go to waste as they were letting it do.

The image played through in her mind and she struggled to tear it apart mentally, until it was gone and just dust.

"Then if you don't care, why do you flirt with her constantly? Check her out when she isn't looking? Make up a fight when there isn't one to be had? It's obvious you care. If not for the fact that something is up with her, mainly that she might have powers like me, but because she is someone you can't have. Every woman has practically thrown herself at you and finally, you meet one that turns you down. Shuts you out, ripping out your wants and needs and stomps on them until they are no more. Till they are dead. You realize that you have to actually fight to get her attention, get her to smile at you, fight with you, or whatever the hell else!" Sam huffed.

"It's eating you up inside because you are scared that you might be falling for her. That you might be having a little semblance of normal even though it is far from it. Stop picking fights with her and making excuses Dean. Alex won't keep playing this game forever and pretty soon you and her are going to get tired of it and move on. Never have your chances. You never know if you don't try Dean and one question…what happened to the brother I knew that said to just do it? To just walk up to the girl and ask her out. Say you are pretty. Jessica came out of that advice you gave me. Now take your own advice and throw caution to the wind. You might get something great and fantastic out of it."

Alex blinked a few times, stopping her ears from over hearing the conversation that was not meant to be heard by her or anyone else but the two of them. What recaptured her attention was what Dean had said next.

"I didn't think I was making it that obvious," Dean said. She imagined him sitting down on the bed, staring at the floor a bit shocked and surprised at the one sided talking going on.

"Apparently she doesn't know that you are."

He was right. She had no clue. Sure, she knew that he was flirting it up with her at times, but that was just to annoy her…right? Trying to get on her nerves? What was she thinking? If he liked her secretly and she couldn't see it in front of her face the whole time, she wasn't going to let this go on farther than it already had. She didn't like him back…no way she had feelings for…Dean.

'I have to dodge everything he tries to do that signals he is for a fact making a move on me, even fighting. No more outfits that show too much skin. Which is kind of saddening. Those are so comfy too…from now on, I have to make him think I am not interested in him. What am I thinking? I most definitely am not crushing on Dean. So no need to make him think that right? Just set it straight. I do not like him. Do not… Do I?'


	12. I've Been Thinkin'

Jaded

'_Avoid, stay silent, don't speak, don't even open eyes, breathe, or show sign that you are even awake,' _Alex thought to herself. She had pretended to be asleep in her bed after she had claimed to have gotten back from her walk, when truly, there was no walk that had taken place. Now the don't breathe part was a bit stupid, she knew she needed to breathe, otherwise the boys might think she had died and good chances were that they would have to revive her by mouth to mouth.

'_Dean's lips on my lips…_' she sighed mentally at the thought of him being the one having to do it instead of Sam.

'_What the hell Alex?! You don't like him! Do not! So stop thinking about him! Not those lips, that body of his, neither his ass, nor flirting with girls, which he was probably doing right now, since he isn't in here anymore. Left as I came in.'_ Technically this was too much strain to be having thoughts about Dean, let alone telling oneself to not have one blimp of an image of him in the shower…water running down his entire body until finally going down the drain.

'What a waste of water…'

"UHHH!!" she groaned as loud as she could, forgetting completely that Sam was still in the room and unaware of her consciousness for the past few hours.

"You okay Alex?" he asked.

"NO!" she replied.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yes. I mean—god! I don't even know. No I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

"Where the hell is Dean? First of all, we are trying to research a new hunt, and second of all, we should be on the road. Blacktop, asphalt, the breeze coming into the windows and messing up our hair while the three of us bicker until we finally come upon a motel, because Dean is sick of fighting or can't handle being out talked by a woman! Is the man sexist? No. I don't think so. He's obviously been with a few girls who haven't been the baking or 'in the kitchen, stay at home mom' type. Who the hell does he think he is?!" Alex said, the words escaped in a big rush and heap, leaving only emptiness in her brain where she tried to form more words to describe what she was thinking and how she was feeling.

Sam opened his mouth to reply, only to get cut off by a knock on the door.

"Oh look, there's the door. I should get that," he said, seeming relieved that he didn't have to continue on with the conversation. Although, somehow he knew that it wasn't over until Alex said it was. When he pulled back on the door handle, the person who had saved him from utter turmoil, was standing there, dwindling their fingers and staring down at them as if they were the most fascinating things on the planet.

"Can I help you?" he asked. The girl looked up to meet his gaze, frightened a bit at the sight. He couldn't necessarily blame her though, he was tall and sure, a stranger to her.

"I'm looking for Dean," she spoke quietly. Sam was lucky to even catch all the words.

"He's not here right now. Is there something I can do for you though? Besides his regular--," Sam began.

"Been there, done that with him. What I am really here for is help. You see, he informed me awhile back, that if I ever needed his services in the 'supernatural' to ask people for him, by his many fake ID names. He gave me a list of them. So then I'd know."

Alex was tired of being the one out of the loop and more importantly, this was a case, Dean's case or not, it was something.

"Well you've come to the right place Loraine. The 'man' him self should be here any minute I am sure," Alex said, pulling in the girl from outside and leading her into the bedroom to sit down on the bed, while Sam sat down at his laptop at the desk close by.

"How'd you know my name? I didn't even say anything," the girl said.

"Are you sure? I could've sworn I heard you say your name."

"Alex, she didn't."

This was freaking her out. If telling Dean that he was acting like a baby and wanting him to be Dean again and actually having it happen both times wasn't enough to do the trick, this was a whole other kit and caboodle.

"So, I guess I can see why Dean slept with you a while back. You definitely fit his criteria. Although, I am surprised he did the 'wham-bam-thank-you-m'am' with a hooker. Let me tell ya, not his style," Alex continued.

"Excuse me? But I don't think you have a right to judge there missy. I happen to do the job to get by. Paying the bills, rent, gas money, and even car payments. Plus, it's not like you haven't slept with him. I mean, jealous girlfriend much? If you are his girlfriend, I don't see the competition, mainly because you aren't all that good looking to be on the most wanted list," Loraine remarked.

"More like, the most sluttish list," Alex muttered.

"Wanna say that one more time?!"

"Girl, you better think twice before getting in an all out brawl or cat fight with me. Unless you want a black eye, a few bruises, and a broken wrist, then I suggest you keep going," Alex replied.

"Fine. Whore."

"Sam, call the ambulance…at least after I pound her face into the wall," Alex shouted, taking Loraine's head and pulling it towards the ground in front of her, hitting the floor perfectly on the forehead. Sam shot up, immediately getting out of the way, backing up against the wall. If it were normal circumstances, he would no doubt intervene, but this wasn't one of those times. More like, Alex is apart of it, don't do anything or you'll be sorry.

The fight had been going for not even a minute and already there was more damage to Loraine, then there was Alex. Dean walked into the room, to find two girls fighting and rolling around on the floor, pulling hair and everything, while Sam was the innocent bystander.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked, confused as he shut the door behind him.

"Hi Dean. Glad you could make it. Almost done, so hang on a sec," Alex grunted as she shifted into a better position by standing up and pulling her victim along with her.

"Okay," Dean replied with a smile, not quite getting the gist.

"Dean! Do something! Don't just let them carry on with this!" Sam yelled.

"Fine, fine," Dean muttered, going over to the two girls and separating them, at the wrong time too as Alex was going to deliver a punch to Loraine's face. The fist collided with Dean's instead and he stumbled back a bit, hand shooting to the spot where it was sure to bruise.

"You didn't…" he said, glaring at her.

Part of Alex wanted to rush to him to make sure he was all right, but truth be told, he deserved it. And there was no way she was going to not take the credit that was rightfully hers.

"Oh I did Dean. The question is…what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I am not going to do anything." If anything, she was looking slightly forward to a fight with Dean instead of Loraine, mainly because he could actually put up a good one, other than just let her beat him into a pulp. What she did however, was completely against her nature. She wasn't one to look for fights or pick one, but this in a way was an exception.

Getting into a stance, she swung her leg around to her spot she had aimed for on his body, only to get stopped in mid air by his hands grabbing it and holding it in place.

"Alex, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Fight me. That's not a request, that's an order. I mean I never would've figured that Dean Winchester, of all that is manly and stoic, to back down from a battle. Even one that could be bragging rights that a girl kicked your ass," she replied simply.

"Sam, get her out of here. There is something that needs to be worked out," Dean said, glaring at the female insulter before him.

Sam was quick and rushed both him self and the girl out of the room just as the atmosphere got heavy. Dean let go of Alex's leg, both hunters ensuing their poses.

"So why the need to bring on the challenge Alex? Can't seem to resist me?" he asked cockily as they circled each other in the small motel room.

"You wish lover boy. Let's see what you got."

The elder didn't wait for the first blow, hoping to dodge whatever came his way, thinking that whatever did, he could overcome with ease. He threw back his fist and brought it forward to slam into his intended target, missing by a mere hair as she ducked, placed her hands on his back, and raising her knee into his stomach and rib cage. Air escaped his lungs and mouth as he reconfigured the error of his thoughts and attack.

"Show off," he choked out, shakily getting up while gripping the area he had received the hit.

"Baby, if you can't play the game, then I suggest you don't play at all," she commented.

"Oh, I didn't know we were playing a game. Which one is it? Lucky shot?!"

She rolled her eyes only for a second and that was when he lunged at her. They remained standing up, struggling to get out or maintain the grip. Finally Alex got an idea. It was the oldest trick in her book and she used it whenever she got the chance, or was in need of a little upper hand.

"Ow, ow, ow. Dean you're hurting me. I think I sprained my wrist. It hurts Dean. Stop. Let's not fight anymore. Stop, it really hurts," she whined, gripping her wrist. Dean released his hold on her, suddenly worried that this wasn't the best idea to do that to her. Alex moved her arm to level with the other one once he had done this, and held tightly as she brought her elbow up and into his own.

"Solar Plexus," she said, moving onto the next move; speaking as she went.

"Instep." Foot, slamming down on his.

"Nose." Fist repeating her words.

"Groin!" she exclaimed with a grunt, sending the already balled up fist to come down lower and into his jewels.

Dean immediately dropped to the floor in pain.

"What…the hell…was that?" he breathed.

"S.I.N.G. Something I learned from a cop that I helped out awhile back. Nicest lady too," Alex replied with a smile. Kneeling in front of him to stare as he did the same, she softened up when she shouldn't have. He had obviously seen her movement way before she could catch it her self. One moment she was crouched by him, the next she was rolled over and underneath him. Pinned to the floor.

The two breathed heavily and somewhat erratically as they stayed there, neither one making an attempt to do anything. Alex's blue eyes meeting his green ones, a slight ping of want and need and desire to raise her head to meet his…to place her lips to his own.

"Dean," she said. It was identifiable. The tone of voice she used was that of what she was thinking and feeling and she was worried that he would reject it and make some joke out of it.

'_What the hell? Since when do I worry what he's gonna do or say?'_

He leaned in and it caused her heart to race in her chest, to the point she felt it was going to bust out or something, or proclaim everything to him and the world.

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on chicks," he whispered, warm breath brushing against her lips softly as she closed her eyes to savor the moment, wishing for him to just complete his halfhearted attempts and put her out of her misery. She stifled her moan as his breath did it a second time.

Alex was desperate for it to come, but it never did. All that came was the void touch of a human body on top of hers. The warmth, the muscles; Dean, all gone. She opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows, staring at the hunter who was grinning at her reaction to him a few seconds ago.

"If you mean by making them want to puke at such a close proximity, then a little advice Dean…ever heard of personal hygiene and toothpaste?" she remarked. The words held no meaning to her partly. Although, she hated it at times when she tried to be normal, she would shut everything out and make a rude comment to someone.

"Whatever. You ain't all fresh from the pine either princess. I'm gonna hit the shower. I would offer you to join, but I think you'd just hog all the water anyways," he said.

He headed into the bathroom after speaking and left her alone in the room.

"I guess I'll be taking a hose shower tonight," she muttered, walking to her duffel, grabbing a towel and her bathroom supplies before heading outside and to the back of the building, where the green hose rested. The bonus about one of these bathing rituals was that it was in the back of the joint where no one could see you, unless they happened to live in your motel room and decided to be a peeping Tom and glance out the window; then not so much of a luxury.

She stripped down, placing the articles of clothing off to the side and away from where the water stream would be, starting the hose and beginning her shower.

888

Dean had forgotten his towel and clean clothes. So he had to go back into the other room, which meant having to deal with Alex telling him that he was forgetful and blah, blah, blah…but when he entered, he noticed she was not there. Hearing a noise outside the window, he moved over to it to see what was going on.

There was Alex, au natural, in the backyard of the place, just taking a hose shower, not even bothering about her surroundings.

Now, if Sam were here, he would tell Dean to stop doing what he was doing, but he wasn't. From what he could see, since she was facing sideways, a bit with her back mostly facing him, he found that in all reality, the woman was actually quite beautiful. Sure a little scarred here and there, but what hunter wasn't? There was a huge line running from her left shoulder blade, to the spot just above her right cheek on her lower back.

'_Wonder how she got that…'_ he thought. If anything, Alex was more petite and perfectly proportioned all throughout her body, then she let on.

'Seems my type most definitely. Dude! What are you thinking?! It's Alex! As in…Alex! Her! Other girls…her. Choose the first and skip the latter. She isn't all that. You hate her. Despise her. Let some other poor sap take Alex and have to deal with all those problems. But, she's more of a danger to herself than most and that guy wouldn't help her or let alone want to deal with her. You may hate her Dean, but in all honesty, she needs you and Sam. Sam may say that you make it obvious, well the thing you need to do is to not do that. You need a bar, heavy liquor and lots of delicacies, ranging from all different genres and backgrounds. Time to party, you animal you!'

He shook his head. He really needed to stop talking to him self inside his own mind. What startled him most was, that when his eyes averted back to the image outside, it met with Alex's blue, furious ones that spoke threats and sent the dead packing back to their graves and hell, to escape it.

"Dean! You are such a perv!" she yelled. Dean let the curtains fall back to cover the window and Alex, quickly rushing to gather his stuff and running into the bathroom just as Alex stormed inside wearing her towel and scouring the room for Dean.

"You may be able to hide now, but when Sam gets back, you'll have to come out. And when you do, you are so getting it Mr.!"

"Is that a promise?" he asked with a dirty grin, even though she couldn't see it, he knew she knew he was doing it.

"More like a goal!" she replied.


	13. Slip

Jaded

Prepared for war and many expletives, Dean awaited for the motel door to re-open and to hear the voice of his younger brother.

'_Come on Sam. At least if you are here, maybe it won't be as bad,'_ he thought. The silence on the other side of the door wasn't comforting either, but then he heard a hair dryer, signaling that in the meantime, Alex was doing her normal things before she would murder him.

As if his prayers were answered by the big man him self, he heard the creak and slam of the wooden door in the next room, and the hair dryer turned off.

"Alex…where's Dean?" Sam asked, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on the back of the chair.

"In case you can't tell…bathroom. I don't blame him. Unless he wants to _stay the way he is_, then I suggest he doesn't come out. At all," Alex replied.

"Why? What'd he do?"

"Let's just say, I am not some paper view movie, that you can ogle at when the female in it, is taking a shower."

"That bad huh?"

"Oh you know it."

Okay, so, maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to wait for Sammy to come back. From what he heard, the younger hunter must be on Alex's side.

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Sam retorted, immediately crushing Dean's thoughts and accusations of him being in alliance with the woman.

"Whatever. Anyways…did that…chick leave? For good?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I called Bobby and he is going to help her out, or either he is going to get Caleb or someone to," Sam replied.

Now that the conversation had shifted away from him, he figured he was safe to exit and become part of things once again. Act as if nothing had happened a few minutes ago. His hand gripped the knob and twisted it, to allow him the now tense and somewhat angered atmosphere. Apparently, hearing people talk can be completely deceiving from actually seeing it for real.

Alex faced him, shooting a glare in his direction, before storming up to Dean and stopping just as her nose touched his own. Even though she was shorter than him by a few inches, she was good at making her self taller than she really was, and more intimidating.

"Warning Dean…if you even so much as look at me in such a way that is completely and utterly unacceptable, not to mention, thinking about what you had seen, or speaking of it, you will be witnessing something far worse than anything you have ever hunted in your entire life. You got it? Heed the warning, be scared, and I hope that for your sake, you listen," Alex threatened, making Dean flinch whenever she spoke a word that seemed to need more emphasis, to make her point clear.

"Understood. By the way, how'd you get that scar on your back?" Dean said with a grin. In an, idiotic, and insensible manner, Dean didn't quite believe that Alex would go through with the threats, or even would be much of one herself. However, when the fist came straight at him and into his face, knocking him back and onto the carpet…he was drastically regretting ever doubting her.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky. And don't you dare think that I will tell you anything about me. Asshole."

The woman was fuming one moment as she stared down at the person on the ground, then the next a scream ripped out of her chest. Hands scrambling to grab hold of something to steady herself with.

"_Alex…"_ the voice echoed in her head.

"_Alex!"_

Flashback

_Her mother stood there, remained leaning over the crib, waiting to give into the urge to reach in and pick up her daughter._

"_Stupid bitch. I can't believe she's your sister Joyce. Exactly why did you leave Alex here with her?" a man's voice asked from behind. Alex could see the room more clearly now that she was lifted up and into her mother's arms._

_There was Aunt Emerald, lying on the floor of the nursery, mouth agape, and a look of shock and disbelief evident on her facial features._

"_Not my fault she received my mother's genetics and chose that side of the family," Joyce replied to her husband Richard._

"_What'll we tell the cops?"_

"_I'll say that she kidnapped our child and tried to sacrifice her or some shit. My father wasn't the only one who could lie."_

What hurt the most was the fact that she was reliving a memory that she was a continuation of one she knew well, this part however, was something she hadn't seen in any of her dreams and such. Quickly the scene changed from being in the nursery, to being at home. Joyce and Richard, Alex's parents, were in another fight once again, and this time it had gotten ugly.

"You are the world's worst fucking parents. I'm surprised child services hasn't come to place you two in jail and auction me off to foster parents. Or better yet, if Aunt Emerald was still alive, she wouldn't have treated me this way," Alex said bitterly.

"_Excuse me? But who said you have a right to speak at this time? Or let alone at all! Your Aunt was a bitch. And how the hell would you even dare speaking of her in this household!" Joyce yelled, walking over to the table where a letter opener was resting, and picked it up._

"_When you see this scar, I want you to feel the pain from when you received it. I want it to haunt you in the day and night. Lessons need to be pursued Alex, and you just have no discipline."_

End Flashback

She did remember the pain. Whenever her hand swept across it, she could feel the iron blade move over her skin and cutting into it slowly, so then to make it more agonizing. It must've been awhile that she had been unresponsive to the boys' pleadings and questions, and honestly, all she saw was black. Her mouth was open, that much she also knew, but there was air continually entering in and down her throat, into her lungs.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," Sam said while he did compressions. Waiting for Dean to complete his task in giving mouth to mouth to the unconscious and not breathing Alex. Just as Dean was going back down for another try, he stopped when he blew into her mouth once again, only this time, the lips against his, seemed to close. Preventing him from during any further motions.

Alex shot up, taking in a deep breath and spitting out to the side once she had realized what was going on.

"Alex, are you all right?" Sam asked.

"NO!" she shouted.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Gross! Gross! Mouth violated! And by you!" she replied, slowly getting up and onto her feet.

"Hey, just be happy that his tongue didn't slip into there. God knows, he would try a kiss to bring a girl back to life if he could," Sam remarked.

"EW!"

"I happen to be a great kisser," Dean said in his defense.

"Yeah, right! You probably are kissing them and the girl is thinking that she is drowning," Alex retorted.

"Wanna bet?" Dean quirked his eyebrow, taking a step towards her, hands displayed to the sides.

Flustered. Alex was flustered by this question. He was asking to kiss her. Her lips with his lips, that perfect mouth and those hands on both sides of her face or one on her hip, the other roaming her back?

'_Shut up Alex! You don't like him. Stop thinking about you and him, and mainly his lips. Even though they are the best damn ones you've ever seen…but still! Don't give into it! Don't give into his charm! He isn't all that! There are plenty more guys out there that are better than him, and worth a kiss,' _she thought to herself.

'Damn, having mental arguments with myself, always work, but make a person sound insane.'

"Excuse me? But there is no way in hell that I want to kiss you. I'd rather like to not drown, thank you very much. I like to swim. I don't want to be traumatized afterwards. Plus, you're an ass. I don't kiss ass's," Alex replied. Sam had grabbed his water bottle after he had finished compressions and that Alex had seemed just fine, but when he heard what she had said at the right time he had taken a sip and about to swallow, the water went down the wrong pipe, causing him to cough.

"What's your problem? I mean ever since you started hunting with us, you have been nothing but rude. Then again, I'm sure you weren't necessarily heaven's angel before then either," Dean said.

'_Because you are stupid, idiotic, you get on my nerves, and I think you're hot, but let's just skip that factor shall we?' _she mentally replied.

"I'm not rude to Sam. I am to you. You are an ass, peeping Tom, and fun to chew out," Alex replied instead.

"Also I know you can't resist me," Dean added in with a cocky grin.

"What? No. You're not all that Mr." Alex said. She was kind of worried, with the conversation going to this topic, she wasn't sure how long she could hold off the fact that he was right.

'ALEX! You do not like him! He is not right! Just repeat everything I say from now on and you will last through this argument with him.'

"Oh really? Then how come the real reason why you were beating up that girl 'Loraine', was because all of a sudden when she said that you were my girlfriend and she called you a whore, you immediately was bashing her head into the floor?"

'Okay, so that one was unexpected…but, keep following me. Say…'

"If someone called you that, wouldn't you do the same? And who the hell would want to be your girlfriend anyways?! Those girls you've been with over time, must be glad that you are gone and that you were only a one-night stand," Alex repeated.

Dean stepped forward a bit more, to the point if he moved one more step, their chests would meet.

"How would you know? You haven't even had a slice of me. Just admit that you like me Alex. I know you do," Dean said, grinning even wider.

"I do not like you Dean! Get that into your pea sized brain!"

"You do. Hey Sammy, Alex likes me. She's completely denying it! Ha! This is the highlight of my life right now," Dean joked. Sam watched the two from the sidelines, sitting on his bed, and drinking his water.

"Do not! I am not denying anything! I am simply telling the truth!"

"Look at that. She is all riled up."

'Alex stop. Don't say anymore. You are almost to breaking point. And those lips…his breath…his body…close proximity…STOP! You have to win. Slap him! Punch him! Knee him in the groin! Do something!'

"Kiss me."

"What?" Dean asked stunned. Alex's hand shot behind his head, resting in that little crook of his neck, and pulled him down into her, crashing her lips to his.

Sam had dropped his water at the words and actions going on before him. He was glad that something was finally uncovered, but in this way? Who the hell was he kidding? Seeing the two people who had been nothing but rude towards each other kissing, was like a gift! Alex loved this moment. It was everything and more than she imagined it to be. He was indeed a fantastic, out of this world, kisser. Then, her thoughts kicked in, full blast, alerting her of what she was doing.

'You slipped! Stop it now! You can't let this happen! You don't like him! You only did this to shut him up. Make him think he was correct, when really he's not! Pull away god damn it!' She obeyed her mental orders and pushed Dean away from her, acting disgusted and wiping at her mouth.

"Eh…could've been better Dean. No wonder you only do the one night thing. I was only showing you that I was right. Stay with what you are doing, and you will move through life just fine," she said, crossing her arms.

Dean looked a bit perturbed. Quickly masking it up and placing it into his personal body vault, he was back to normal; glaring at Alex.

"Whatever. You weren't so high and mighty yourself princess."

"Okay, now that we've got that settled. Who wants take out?" Alex suggested.


	14. In All Its Misery

Jaded

**A/N: Oh my god. I am so sorry for prolonging this update. School has been kicking both my ass and my muses. It had started, so it is harder to get things done. But anyways. Here you go. And hope this makes up for the long wait. ;)**

Alex needed this. Especially after that whole, "accident", with Dean. The trio had gotten take out and came back, eating in silence for once. By the time everyone was done, they all retreated to their activities. Dean, cleaning the arsenal and inspecting for imperfections for the hundredth time; Sam, burying his head in the books and laptop screen, and Alex, taking a nice bubble bath.

She admits, she isn't one to take this sort of bath, or even one; more of a shower person, but, she felt in the mood and in need of relaxation. Apparently, it's good for something. Not to mention, she needed to take care of her legs. Sure she could get away with wearing jeans another week if she wanted, but she wanted to wear some skirts of hers that she loved. Whatever it was, she knew she can fight in them without the clothing riding up, or revealing anything, however, when doing normal things in them, they managed to do something incorrect.

Since they had been staying at the motel for a while, she still had her bathroom supplies in the cabinet and by the porcelain sink. Adding the water into the tub and placing the stopper into the drain hole, she added the bubble bath stuff she had saved from a trip to the gas station a while back. There was no way she was letting her hair get wet, and the lady said at the store, that if you needed to just have relax and don't need a full cleaning time, to place your hair into a bun.

Once her bath was over, she got out and put on short-short pajama bottoms and a small tank top. The bun she had her hair in was starting to piss her off with its stray wisps, so she decided to take it out.

"Now, to take care of the bigger problem of this story," she muttered, picking up her shaving cream can, and getting ready to apply.

888

Dean didn't know what to do. Sure he hadn't said anything at dinner, and for that he was slightly grateful he didn't. No need to add any more tension, or awkwardness to the situation, then there already was. But when Alex had left the room right after eating and gone into the bathroom, he wondered what exactly she meant by, 'it could have been better'. From what all the girls he had been with over time, none of them said he was a bad kisser. This however, was a change of events.

He waited to hear the shower running, only to be disappointed when the sound of water slamming down into the tub came instead.

"Chicks," he mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked, his head snapping up at the break in silence.

"Nothing," Dean replied. He watched as Sam calmed, shoulders slumping and his attention returning to the task at hand.

'_Well, Alex is taking a mighty long time in there, and I need to take a leak,'_ he thought as he set down the gun barrel he was cleaning in his hands, onto the mattress, and stood up, making his way over to the vacated bathroom.

What he sort of hoped to find, was that Alex was in the bath with the curtain closed so then he could go without interrupting, or even seeing her. But what he didn't expect to see, was, that she was fully clothed, one leg resting on the counter with white stuff all over it and a razor in hand, lightly removing it, one long sweep at a time.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Alex asked, continuing on, not even bothering to stop her duty.

"Um…nature," Dean replied.

"Hang on, I'm almost done. Gotta finish this up and then it's all yours Cujo."

"Cujo?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah. As in rabid dog…Stephen King…never mind."

Right now, she didn't want to explain, especially to Dean and even more so, while shaving. The last line of shaving cream was taken off and washed off into the pool of water the sink had been holding. She wiped off her leg and gave a satisfied smile and nod, before squeezing past Dean and exiting into the other room.

"Hey Sam," she said once she entered and the bathroom door had shut behind her.

"Alex…" Sam acknowledged slowly, using the pen he had and continued to scribble down the thought that was going through his mind at that moment. He put it down shortly after and swiveled around to find Alex sitting on the bed, legs crossed, hands resting behind her as she leaned on them for support.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Not really."

"Well, there is bound to be something out there that needs taking care of. All we need to do is just find it. And by that, I mean, move our asses in the morning and get on the road," Alex said, giving up on the fact of trying to just sit, so she rested her back on the mattress.

"You're right…speaking of which. I think I'm ready to hit the sack. You sleeping on the bed this time?" Sam asked.

"Oh you know it."

"Great. Couch for me, bed for you two."

Alex closed her eyes, not even caring that she wasn't underneath the covers or fully on the bed, with her head on the pillow. She didn't want to move, all she wanted to do was lay there for a bit longer before going on with the motions. The sound of the younger hunter shuffling his feet to the living room came and then finally, his snoring.

'_Man, he must've been really tired,'_ she thought.

She, her self, was ready to settle in for the night, only what happened was that, when she climbed beneath the covers and turned off the light, the door to the bathroom opened and she didn't have to see who it was to know it was Dean. But, after that, she could've sworn she felt weight enter her bed and climb underneath, when she knew that the man might be already dressed. Alex shifted towards the weight to get a better look, but stopped as a hard warm body pressed up to the back of her own, with an arm wrapping over her waist.

"Mmmm," Dean sighed happily. The vibration of his voice on her neck made her shiver with excitement.

"Dean," she began.

"Yes."

He waited for her reply, but never got one, so he decided to continue his plans of sleeping. Although, that didn't go out according to plan either. One moment he was in that comfortable position, the next Alex was on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him. Dean had to say that this was totally unexpected, but he rather enjoyed it to be honest.

"Alex," he groaned as her mouth moved to the side of his neck, reaching that one spot that got him to feel a certain way.

'_God, she's a master with those lips,'_ he thought.

"Alex…"

Alex shot up in her bed, sweating and breathing erratically at what she had just witnessed. Her eyes looked around, finding everything the same, including the closed bathroom door.

"It was just a dream," she sighed in relief.

"Talking to yourself Alex?" Dean's voice startled her as he emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and only wearing a towel on his waist.

"No."

"Really? Okay. Whatever you say Sputnik."

How was it that he could do that to her? Be completely nice, then rude, and finally sarcastic? It was really starting to piss her off, and then also become a turn on. But she would never admit that. She kind of stopped kicking herself mentally in the head about not liking the man, because if kissing him and then having steamy dreams about him wasn't enough to give her the hint…then she didn't know what would.

She liked him. Plain and simple, but so was the fact that he would never like her back. He was the womanizer, so why choose the _one_ among the _many_? Dean had loads to pick from in this world and sure, Alex wouldn't mind waking up to _that_ everyday, or kiss those lips whenever she could…but it was impossible. She knew it would never happen. It couldn't. Not with Dean.

"Hello…Alex…" Dean drawled, waving his hand out in front of his face from where he stood, trying to catch her attention.

"Huh? What?" she asked; snapping out of her stupor.

"Why you looking at the towel?" he asked, ignoring her zoning out words.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I mean god, I thought I was bad, but hey, if you wanted to see the Dean, all you had to do was ask. Why let a customer wait?" he grinned, moving his hands slowly to unwrap the only thing masking his…part, from her.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed, pulling back the covers and running over to him, to prevent him from doing what she somewhat wanted. Alex placed her hands onto his and held them from continuing on.

"You are insane, you know that right?" she asked with a giggle.

Dean didn't answer, when she looked into his jade eyes, she could've sworn she saw lust, and want, swimming around in there. A pang hit her in the chest, making her heart speed up.

"Actually, I happen to think I am adorable," Dean replied with a cocky grin. Alex stopped her grip on his hands, and let them fall to her sides.

"More like an ass."

"You know this how? I mean you've never even seen my ass. Well…not in jeans."

"You're sick Dean. I repeat. S-I-C-K. Sick!"

"Oh come on. You like it."

Now he was starting to get on her nerves. One, she can't handle pressure well; I mean look at the result of their fight earlier that day. Pressure…Alex…does not mix well together.

"In your dreams Pookie," Alex replied smoothly, turning back around and climbing under the covers that were so rightfully calling her name.

"Speaking of which…why do you have this infatuation with calling me pet names? I don't see you saying any to, or, about Sam."

"When living with me Dean. You will learn that I tend to make those types of things. Better to keep the people I know in check, and not to mention, it's fun to mess with them. At least it's better than Blondie. Now Sam, he is just Sammy."

"Weird."

"Yep. And not afraid to deny it." Alex gave a huge smile before disappearing into the sheets, cuddling in closer as the cold fabric clung to her warm body. Cold sheets were always the best, in her opinion at least.

"In that case, you're Punkin' Butt," Dean retorted with a grin, grabbing his black t-shirt and boxers and letting his towel go. Alex heard it thump to the floor, but she didn't see, she was too busy trying to keep her eyes shut and mind off the naked hunter in the room.

"Is that the best you can do Dean?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm, plus biting back the urge to take a peek.

'_Just one little peek won't hurt. I mean it's not like it's Area 51. You can look at him. Man, where'd you get Area 51 from? You are referring him to a secret kept in a government facility…well maybe that's because he should be. With a body like that, and killer looks, you would need to lock him up in one,' _she thought.

"All I'm saying is, if you have given me a nickname, that one is yours. So either you take back the name and no mention of Punkin' butt will be made out in public, or…you keep it and I will continue to say it freely, in front of people," Dean said, changing slowly, very, very slowly, into his pajamas.

She gulped. How much longer can she survive the torture? The wants and needs to open her eyes and to take one look, I mean he is like candy on a shelf that has finally been revealed, or even a drug that should be illegal, but you are having only this one chance to see it before it is gone forever.

"Nope. Sorry Pookie. The name stays," she replied, shifting a bit in her spot. The only problem with doing so was that, when she shifted, she had to open her eyes to see where she was on the bed so then she wouldn't fall off. What a big mistake that was.

'_Why the hell couldn't you have waited till he was officially done and in his bed?! Or even, why did he have to change in this room, while you were in here, awake?!'_ Her thoughts screamed at her, and it was times like these, being around Dean, they always seemed to act up. It was as if her eyes were super glued to the sight before her, and it was almost difficult to handle lying down, when all she wanted to do was do her puppy whimper and run over to him. Taking him for her self and not come out of this damn motel till she got what she wanted.

"Fine. Well, if we are done having this conversation…" Dean paused, finishing dressing himself by pulling up his boxers, making Alex take her gaze somewhere else, "I'm going to bed. Night Punkin' butt, sleep tight."

Alex watched as he went into _his_ bed, and fall asleep instantly. She sighed mentally.

'Oh to only be in there with him…NO! Enough. He has seriously got you hooked. Dean is a drug. A drug to calm the senses, relax your nerves, make you feel ecstatic and maybe even slightly erratic. What the hell? Go to sleep Alex. Now. I'm not gonna tell you again to stop thinking about Dean. You must go to bed. Sleep. It's the only thing you can do to get him out of your mind. Well, our minds. We are combined. Shit, I am talking to my self. That's it. Dream. Sleep. But one question before you do though…what if you start dreaming about him?


	15. Ecstasy Is What You Prefer

Jaded

**A/N: This one is a starting to get into the whole episodes thing. But don't worry, I think I am just going to do this one episode, "Skin", but it's sort of in a new lining. So hope you like. And yeah.**

It wasn't any better the next morning. Whenever she looked at him, heard his voice, or even when he wasn't in the room, the image of him from her dream came into play. She had another one last night. The dream was so powerful, she was surprised she contained herself; not just her body from running over to where _he_ slept and continuing on with the dream, but her cries, and occasional wanting to say his name breathlessly.

Alex had woken up before she could do either of those, and for that, she was grateful. Dean mustn't know that she likes him, in fact, from now on she decided she is going to try and stop having feelings for Dean.

'_Great plan Alex, this should work,' _she thought sarcastically.

"So what are we dealing with?" Dean asked after it had been silent for too long, and Sam and Alex didn't seem to be doing anything of importance…at least to him.

"Could be a doppelganger, then again it could be nothing," Sam replied.

The trio was currently researching a new hunt that had come up in e-mail, from Sam's friend from Stanford, who claimed that her brother didn't kill anyone, although the police had such a good case and evidence to go off of. They hadn't even bothered packing up to leave and head down to St. Louis yet, but somehow, Alex knew that they were getting to it, at least until Dean decided to get his head out of his ass.

"Stop repeating his words Sam. Your brother doesn't know a real hunt when one jumps in his face and starts doing a jig in a banana suit," Alex remarked, sitting up and swinging her legs over to the edge of the bed and standing up.

"Where the hell did you get a banana suit from?" Dean asked with a 'what the fuck' look plastered on his face and forehead.

"Don't question me Dean. It'll only serve you a headache and loads of bruises."

Sam's mouth turned up into a smile that showed he enjoyed the argument that he knew was going to form, but instead, decided against the wonderful event and spoke before it could go any further.

"Come on Dean. We can at least check it out and see if it is, or isn't something. Better to know, then, to just guess on the spot," Sam rationalized. The two hunters watched the elder as he contemplated his own thoughts, opposed to his brother's and Alex's. Slowly the triumph was flowing through the air as Dean's face fell into a defeated state.

"Now, now Pookie. Don't look so glum. Who knows? Maybe Sam's friend Rebecca will be hot," Alex said.

Dean couldn't help it. At the choice of words, he just had to make the remark, even if it cost him his family jewels.

"You mean to tell me you've changed your ways? Wow. I never thought I could make a girl go the other direction in relationships after kissing them." And there it was. The death glare…the 'I'm gonna kill you Dean Winchester, but first I'm gonna remove your manhood with hedge cutters,' glare.

'_Who knew there could ever be such a glare like that,'_ he thought.

"Listen asshole. You knew what I meant. Anyways…when are we leaving? Now, I hope. Cause I can't stand to be in this room another minute. It's freaking hot in here!" she exclaimed, using her hand to fan herself, knowing perfectly well, that it wasn't doing a damn thing to help.

"I knew you couldn't resist me Alex," Dean grinned.

"Shut up."

She walked over to one of the chairs at the table where Sam was seated, working on his laptop, to grab her duffle and head towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"Hello, I'm not a stupid train that relies on a schedule of when to leave the station and when to arrive. Throw caution to the wind for once Dean. It'll do you some good," she replied, before exiting the room, leaving the two boys stunned and staring after her.

888

Okay, so the drive sucked. If she thought that the motel room back in Colorado was bad, then it made her think twice after being stuck in the Impala for 9 hours, with nothing but Credence Clearwater Revival playing, "Have You Ever Seen The Rain", over and over again. It was almost as if it were on constant repeat, when truly, whenever the song ended, Dean would rewind the tape and play it over.

This was her torture for hunting with him? For kissing him? Scratch that…for giving him that glare of hers that meant something along the lines of, 'don't piss me off, or you and my friend, the pliers, will be having a meet, great, and then pretty soon in the near future, if possible, a reunion.'

Somehow, she wondered if he received the wrong message she was sending to him in one of those silent conversations that she hoped to be able to have with the boys. They had it down to a science, and whenever she tried to acknowledge them of something, it just never crossed their minds on what she was actually telling them.

'_Damn males are so unperceptive of women.'_

"Any chance that there will be a change in weather?" Alex commented, glancing at Dean as his eyes shifted to the rearview to look confused at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well _I_ haven't seen the rain, so I'm hoping that we will be Walking On Sunshine soon, or even some having Sunshine," Alex replied cockily, naming off two songs, one of which was by Aerosmith and she honestly wouldn't have minded hearing that guitar and those heavenly vocals.

Sam snorted, having some clue as to what she was hinting at.

"Actually, I heard there was a Bad Moon Rising," Dean said, with just as much cockiness as his passenger; fast forwarding the tape to the song he was speaking of, and not only that, but she knew that he would repeat this one just as much, if not more.

"Good to know," she muttered, turning her head to face towards the window, watching as the scenery passed by.

Exactly how much longer would she have to deal with this? This was what puzzled her the most. Normally, all people who she had run into were so easy to read, but just when she thought she had Dean down perfectly, down to the last gel particle in his style spiked hair, he changed course. Her mental, in pursuit, speeding car was continuing onward as he veered down a dark alleyway that was way to small for her own vehicle to fit through.

She had to admit, he was a sneaky one, but pretty soon, she'd get back on track and on his trail.

"So, this Rebecca chick…got any real proof that it wasn't Zack who had murdered his girlfriend?" Dean asked Sam.

"Only that she knew he was with her around the time that it had taken place. The security camera says otherwise though. Her lawyers said that there was no way her brother was gonna be clean and free, when there was hard evidence he committed the crime," Sam replied, slumping further into his seat and shifting his own gaze out the window.

"Well, if the camera shows him at his girlfriend's and she said she was with him, don't you think that immediately shouts alarms everywhere saying it's a doppelganger or some shit?" Alex inquired.

"Not quite Punkin' Butt," Dean said, avoiding Alex's glare in the rearview as he had spoken her given nickname by him.

"Oh please enlighten me Pookie."

"Did Rebecca ever have a few that night?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Sam replied, straightening up in his seat, just curious as to where his brother was going with this.

"Exactly how many did she say she had?"

"About five or six. Why?"

"Sammy, chick is loaded up on alcohol, she of course won't know if a tall lamp or pillar in her house is her brother or not. So my guess is that she was just probably stoned. See? There, case solved. Can we please find a motel and get some grub?" Dean stated.

'_Nice theory, but hunters don't live off of theories. They live on cold hard fact,'_ Alex thought.

"No. We are doing this job and you are just gonna have to be proven wrong by your younger brother and a girl who happens to know what is going on, when you don't. So keep your damn foot pressed on that gas petal and we should be there in…an hour or so," Alex ordered with a smile. Dean groaned in annoyance.

"Fine. Whatever. But I still say she was drunk," he said, reaching for the volume notch and turning it up louder, knowing that if he had to go through with this bogus hunt, he better get as much entertainment as he could. Even if the entertainment he was seeking, was partly in bugging the hell out of Alex with repeating the track in the cassette slot.

888

Once the Impala pulled into a big roundabout driveway, occupied by a water fountain and was decorated with expensive stone settings underneath their feet, Alex felt like she just didn't belong. As they all headed for the door, Sam rung the bell, waiting patiently, while ignoring his other comrades fidgeting figures and awe struck expressions at the mansion.

Finally, the red oak, big ton door opened, revealing a girl who had blonde hair that seemed not as natural as the chick would've hoped it appeared.

'_Great we've got Malibu Barbie on our hands,'_ Alex thought, rolling her eyes mentally.

"Sam?" Rebecca asked excitedly, as she embraced the tall hunter in a hug and pulled away with one of those hospitable southern smiles.

"If it isn't little Becky," Sam joked.

"Stop, you know how much I hate that nickname," Rebecca said, hitting him playfully in the arm; Sam pretending it hurt, when in truth, it didn't.

"Why don't you come on in," she offered, stepping aside and letting the trio to walk into cold air-conditioned temperature, and even more at loss of words at the huge foyer with marble, and as Dean guess it, pillars.

"This place yours?" Alex couldn't help but ask the question, then again, if she assumed as much as Dean did on things, she probably would've gone through the whole hunt, thinking this was a Daddy's little girl.

"No. Parents house. They are in Paris right now and I was staying here for a break from school while they were gone. Turns out with all the fuss about Zack being convicted of murder—should be home soon actually," Rebecca replied with a solemn look.

"Which is somewhat why I am here. I got your e-mail and I think that we can help," Sam said.

"Want anything to drink?" Rebecca asked, as she motioned down the hall to the kitchen. Alex knew that this girl wanted to know things, and that she had questions to ask Sam about how they could possibly help.

"Sure," Dean replied, a grin spreading across his face.

It took awhile to notice, but Dean had been checking Rebecca out since the door had opened. Might as well put a sign out front that said, 'Welcome to Hooters!'

"No. That's fine. Dean's on duty." Both Alex and Dean sent the youngest an image of their confusion that was upon their faces.

"Oh really? What do you do?" Rebecca asked, seemingly interested now, and completely ignoring Alex.

"I--," Dean began.

"He's a cop," Sam interrupted, and at that Alex watched as Rebecca's eyebrows shot up and a look of, 'so he's got the appearance and the job to boot,' showed also.

'_Back off bitch, he's mine,'_ Alex's thoughts snapped at the chick.

'Whoa, wait, what? No he's not. I don't care. She can have him. It's not like he's going to fall madly in love with her and decide that she is the one he has been looking for his whole life. Duh! Get over it Becky…you're just another bolt in his hubcap.'

Alex never knew she could be so bitchy in her mind. Then again, her mind technically had a life of it's own, and once something was thought, she couldn't stop it from running throughout her brain, needing to come out of her mouth. But she was smart. No way was she going to speak her thoughts out loud. That would be down right mortifying.

"Yep. The best there is," Alex commented.

"I bet. So what do you do…um…what's your name again?"

'Alex, and I just so happen to be your worst nightmare.'

"Alex Winchester. I'm their little sister. Kind of taking up the family business, but sad to say, I am stuck being a private eye in some cases," she replied instead.

"I didn't know you had a little sister Sam," Rebecca said with a wide smile.

"Uh…yeah. What, I didn't tell you? God, it must've just slipped my mind," Sam said, his palm smacking his forehead for dramatic effect.

"We should definitely hang out Alex. Hey, Dean, since you are the cop and all, and you did say you could help. Why don't you and Sam head down to the crime scene and check things out for your investigation," Rebecca suggested.

The girl pulled Alex into a side hug with her arm around her shoulders, making Alex slightly uncomfortable and wanting to be saved. She noticed that Rebecca wasn't looking at her, so she made her move and mouthed to the boys.

"Don't leave me here with her. Please! Save me!" she mouthed. Dean simply grinned and Sam gave a stern look, along with a pout that wasn't detected by his friend.

"Sure thing. You two have fun," Dean said, turning around and exiting out the door, with Sam following after.

Just as they were alone, it was then that things got way overboard and out of the comfort zone.

"So Alex…tell me all about yourself."


	16. I'm Shootin'

Jaded

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Schoolwork is kicking my ass. Plus, I just haven't had any ideas for the story lately. But I am back on track. And scarier and more intense as ever. Thanks to all those who have been still reading this story and sticking with it and giving awesome reviews. It makes me want to write more like right away and post it to see what you'll say next. I live for your reviews. Don't mean to be pushy on that, but it is the truth. Anyways…Enjoy!**

Hell. Alex was in it, or one that was created by the one and only Dean, just to torture her. Stupid male testosterone…It seemed at least forever that Rebecca had asked questions left and right, most of which, were either about Sam, herself or even, yes, Dean.

"Mono to mono, is Dean really a cop? I mean how can a guy looking like that, be something so…righteous?" Rebecca asked.

'_Are you seriously that dumb? God woman. Have some self-composition, even I can resist the man!'_ Alex thought.

"To be honest, and don't tell him I told you this but, he always really wanted to be a fireman. Sure, he was qualified and then one day, he found his calling. Solving and fighting crime…my brother can do anything," Alex said.

Technically, some would say she was sugar coating it for the girl, just to be nice, while others would probably be all on her case, saying she was totally messing with her for the hell of it.

'_She doesn't really know. So therefore, no harm, no foul.'_

"Well about the case of Zack. What exact proof do the cops and lawyers have against him exactly?" Alex asked, changing the subject to hopefully cover more ground than what the boys were doing.

"Traffic camera. Said it showed him walking to the house at around ten and that was close to the time of the murder."

"Do you happen to know if you can get your lawyers to let us see the tape? I'm sure it could do us more, by figuring out things."

"Actually…I don't have to."

Rebecca's face formed into a wince and somewhat kind of like she did something wrong.

"You mean to tell me you already have it?"

"In a way…yeah. I just had to see for myself." Never in a million years would Alex have guessed or predicted, someone so innocent looking, hear them do an evil deed. Then again, it wasn't really evil…more like…for the greater good.

"Mind if I check it out?"

888

No such luck whatsoever. Dean and Sam were at a dead end with every possible scenario, but then the sirens came, and both followed them to where another crime had been committed. Same MO…the girlfriend was tortured and killed, although, just by a different guy this time.

"Still think this is nothing Dean?" Sam asked with one of his 'looks'.

"Ok fine. So it's something. But do we know what it is? No. Do we know why this is happening? No," Dean replied, pointing out the facts.

"I know that. It's just…what kind of creature could have the type of drive to--," Sam began to say, getting cut off by his brother.

"Wait. I think I know what it is," Dean said with a grin.

888

The flash of the eyes on the television gave it away, and of course, Alex had to make some excuse as to being dead thirsty so then she could pause the tape and stare at it.

"Damn it. Should've known," she muttered. Just then, the front door opened and in walked Sam and Dean. The trio headed towards each other, needing to say what they had discovered.

"It's a shapeshifter," they all said at the same moment.

"What? How'd you find out?" Dean asked.

"Footage. Cold hard and able to rub into your face Pookie," she replied.

"Anyways--," Sam began.

"Why'd you lie?" Rebecca asked.

Her voice sounded from the doorway to the kitchen and she was clutching her home phone in hand, with distrust plainly shown in her features.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"I just called my lawyers, and they said there was no cop named Dean Winchester, and neither were there any records that you have a sister," Rebecca replied.

'_Got to give her points. She's got skill.'_

"Becky, listen," Sam tried.

"No. You lied to me Sam. Not only that, but you bring a total complete stranger into my parents house, went to a crime scene that was closed off, which by the way, you could have screwed up Zack's case."

Alex could tell Sam was getting annoyed at being cut off, but there was no way he was going to share that when there were bigger issues.

"Like this could seriously do that? Not to mention. You didn't seem to think I was a stranger when you got to know me. By which, I did not lie on anything about me, except maybe being related to these two," Alex defended herself and even Sam and Dean, though she didn't want to.

"Get out. And if you even think about stepping on this property again…just go."

The female hunter glanced at Sam, finding him hurt and unable to believe that what he did, cost him his friendship.

'_That's what you get when you don't tell your friends the truth.'_ Once they were out of the house and heading to the Impala, it was then that Alex got into routine.

"Figuring that you two know where this thing is hiding, and me guessing that it is somewhere dark, cold, and musty, gives me the hint I wore the wrong shoes today," she said, opening the door as it creaked, and then climbing inside. The other two following suit.

"Like I always tell Sammy boy here, steel toe, biker boots, are a man's…maybe even woman's also, best friend," Dean remarked before starting the engine, and peeling out of the driveway.

Once at the destination, since it didn't take a genius to know where they were headed, the sewer wasn't a palace, but hey, if one fugly ass creature needed a place to stay, to them, this would be the Hyatt Hotel.

"It smells like freaking barf," she commented, holding her gun out in front, scouring the enclosed area, without puking up her contents in her stomach.

"Cute. Now Alex, if you ever feel the need, turn to Sammy. Better him than me," Dean said. She couldn't understand it, but what he said was actually funny. So she laughed.

Both boys stopped in their tracks to stare incredulously at the laughing hunter before them.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"You…" she replied through a break of laughter.

"But he didn't," Sam began.

"Sam. Let it be. For once Alex has come to her senses." Alex quickly stopped and served the hunter a hard punch in the arm, moving angrily ahead of them.

"I highly doubt that Dean," Sam remarked with a chuckle, following after.

"Just by chance, any idea where we will find this thing down here? Where is it bulking up?" Alex asked.

"Bulking--," Dean began.

"Possibly in the main area of the sewer. It's a long shot. But, it might be there," Sam interrupted.

"Sounds good. How about we split up?" Alex suggested.

"What? No way, we are not--," Dean was interrupted once again.

"You go ahead, and me and Dean will back track and go that way," Sam said.

"Meet at the car in an hour," Alex said before disappearing farther down the sewer line.

888

'_It's okay Alex. You will be fine. You have a gun, silver bullets. The thing can't hurt or take you. You are a warrior. Trained professional at what you do. Hunt. Don't let any noises psych you out,'_ she thought.

The words ran through her head, she hoped it would calm her self; bring some sense of strength and energy to her hunting abilities. When in truth, all it did was freak her out more. A sound resonated off the metal walls surrounding her, and she quickly jumped, moving the gun around frantically, searching as to where it had come from.

"This is ridiculous. I am scared over nothing. Probably just a rat. I am acting like a schoolgirl," Alex said aloud, relaxing her shoulders and letting her arms fall to the side as she closed her eyes to take deep breaths.

When she felt at ease, she reopened her eyes and turned around with a sigh, only to scream right after, finding someone standing there.

"Damn it Dean!" she screamed, walking right up to him and pushing him back a bit in anger.

"What, did I scare you Alex? God, and I thought you were tough," Dean said with a chuckle.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Where's Sam?" Alex asked, eyes looking behind the elder hunter before her to find the other missing.

"Kept talking about how bad he felt that Rebecca didn't trust him anymore. Finally, I just told him to stop moping and that if he wanted to, he could leave and go and work things out with her," Dean replied.

"And you decided to come and find me and scare me shitless? Nice plan."

"Hey, I didn't know that I would do that to you. Honest."

"Whatever. Let's just find this damn thing and kill it," Alex said, rolling her eyes and brushing past Dean. With it being such a small space, she kind of had to squeeze between the front side of him and the metal wall to get to the other side of where he stood. What she didn't expect, however, was that he grabbed her waist and held her there. Leaning in as if to whisper something important in her ear.

"Why be in such a rush? We can blow this off, come back later after having some fun," he whispered breathlessly.

Alex's heart rate sped up at the words and the feeling of his breath so close to her ear, hitting her neck.

"Dean you know that we are working a job and you sure as hell know that I don't like you and never will. God, let go of that kiss. It meant nothing," Alex said, getting free of his grasp and into the free space to the left of them in the sewer tunnel. Dean's hand shot out and grabbed hold of her forearm, gripping tightly onto it, making Alex wince.

"Let go of me," Alex commanded, but Dean wouldn't obey.

"I said let go. You're hurting my arm," she said, this time more worried and on the bridge of tears.

"I thought you liked it rough Alex. Hmm…how about a different approach then," Dean said, cocking his head to the side and swinging his body. His boot covered foot collided with her head, knocking her out for the count as she fell limp into his arms.

Dean brushed the hair that had fallen onto her face, away, looking intently at her.

"It didn't have to be this way," he spoke softly.

"Then again, maybe it did," he grinned with a chuckle.

TBC


	17. Blur

Jaded

What had exactly happened? If she could remember that much, then maybe it would be all right. But then of course, how could she, when there was a huge pain running throughout her whole skull. Alex opened her eyes, finding blobs of contorted color that was smudged into something unidentifiable. If she didn't know better, she could've sworn she needed glasses.

Then her vision cleared from it's blurry state, and she recognized the area as a high end bedroom. Alex glanced down at her self at what position she was in, seeing the ropes and hanker chiefs binding her to the wooden chair, she struggled in hopes of breaking free.

"I see that you're awake Alex," a rough baritone voice spoke. She knew it well, but what frightened her most. was that she couldn't see where he was.

Slowly, she felt the callused hands of Dean settle upon her shoulders and run down them. Alex leaned as far as she could, which wasn't that far, from him, but he still was able to reach. The gag in her mouth prevented her from speaking, so there was no point in doing so.

"You aren't Dean," she tried, only it came out muffled. The action made her regret it, seeing as how the taste of the cloth in her mouth repulsed her and choked its way down her throat.

"What was that?" Dean asked, grabbing her head hard and pulling back. His hold was mainly centered on the gag as it cut tighter against her corners of her mouth.

Silence was the answer he got and he grinned, pushing her head forward and away from him as if it were a toy he disliked. Alex watched closely as Dean moved in front of where she was bound to the chair, heading to a dresser where he obviously placed a good assortment of tools.

"Despite what you may think Alex, I am Dean. Just showing you what I am really like," he said, picking up a sharp silver blade that could have been classified as a machete, but far from it, and examined it. Dean turned to face her once again and this time Alex noticed his eyes a deeper green then usual. This was something fierce that she had not witnessed yet, and to be honest, she was slightly scared of the sight.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked as if reading her thoughts.

One step…two steps…three steps and then finally he was right there. So close to her face, she felt the heat and hatred and thirst for blood radiating off of him. Not just any blood. Her blood. The blade inched closer than he was to her, until it rested upon her left temple.

"I know you are. In fact, I know a lot about you that you wouldn't even have thought me to." Dean gave the blade pressure on her skin, breaking it to reveal a stream of crimson running down her face. She winced at the motion and whimpered as he dragged his tool all the way to her jaw line.

"The way you feel whenever you see me. It's, somewhat cute. Like a puppy. But you are not one are you? No, no. More along the lines of a serpent. Fangs that hold enough poison to kill in an instant. Not even a mere second, just woo, dead as a doornail. What surprises me most about you Alex, however, is that you manage to show that you are human. But the feelings for someone, especially me, isn't even enough to shove away the knowledge that I would never think of you anything more than a one-night stand. Or let alone an enemy."

'_Words, they are just words Alex. He is lying. It's not Dean. This __**thing**__ is just messing with your mind,'_ she thought.

"Fine. I can already tell you don't believe I am who I say I am. Facts are facts though. He's got issues with you Alex. So high above that sane bar of his, one more false step and he might even take a gun and shoot."

"Stop it. You're lying!" Alex attempted. The shapeshifter looking like her fellow hunter angrily snatched the gag out of her mouth, causing her head to snap to the left from the force.

"Am I? I mean, if you do live, which you won't, would you honestly tell me that you would ask him if what all I am saying is true?" it asked, bringing the blade to the her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as she felt the cold wet edge at the corner of where her lips came together.

"How come you never smile Alex? A normal person smiles. Hell, even Sammy, Dean and myself. Why don't I help you with that problem of yours huh?" he spoke.

Cutting deeper than the first mark he had placed on her, she felt inside her mouth he was close to having it go all the way through, but stopped just before then. He curved it up to finish the bloody smile on both sides as the scream ripped through her throat. It apparently pleased him while doing his work, because he smiled widely, before backing up to admire the scene.

"Well it ain't the Mona Lisa, but it'll do," he commented, turning back to his tools and choosing his next one.

888

"Where the hell is she?" Dean asked, leaning against the driver's side of the Impala.

"Don't know. Alex said to meet at the Impala, and here we are. We have been waiting for three hours Dean. Something is wrong," Sam replied, worried.

"Yeah."

"For some reason, I have a bad feeling. Dean…we need to go to Rebecca's," Sam said, climbing into the car without any hint as to why, and Dean didn't question either. He just got inside, started the engine and peeled out into the street to the destination ordered.

888

Nausea had passed, the pain had numbed and she was pretty sure the drowsiness was from loss of blood, considering there was a good amount of it on the floor in a puddle surrounding her. Alex's head lolled to the side from where it was rested on the back of the chair, and her eyes set onto the man who had done all of which she never believed possible to go through.

"He doesn't like you. He wants you gone. Better yet, if you were dead they wouldn't even care. It has been hours and where the hell is Dean? Nowhere. Probably left town with Sammy once he realized you weren't coming back. I don't blame the guy. I mean, someone who looks like this and with his career…he doesn't need such a heavy bitch of a burden to lug around. I'm doing the man a favor. Killing you would be the best thing to happen to the whole world. Your parents would rejoice once they see your bloody, beaten and mangled body on that table in the morgue."

"Why keep talking? Get it over with you bastard," Alex spat weakly. She knew she was dying, and in fact it was better to have him do it already, than to fade into darkness as slow as possible. Taking in her injuries, the cuts all over her face…identity unrecognizable… the incisions made in her torso and arms…a person would turn away at the view. Her bones in her legs were broken; the thought of being able to walk again if she made it out alive, was impossible.

"So eager to die…and if only you knew who your parents really were. Maybe you wouldn't be in this position," he said, almost with remorse, but quickly wiping it off his face as he raised the crimson coated blade and was about to bring it down into her, only to be stopped by rapid gunfire.

The shapeshifter fell to its knees and face first to the carpet.

"Alex," Sam breathed out, he tucked his .38 glock into the back of his pants with the safety on, while running over to her. Dean stood there with his gun still raised in the air, staring hard at the girl in the chair. He lowered the caliber, switching the safety, and giving a look of sorrow.

"Oh god," he muttered, walking to Alex and helping his brother untie the binds.

Once she was free she collapsed forwards, where she hit the warm and padded chest of Dean.

"I've gotcha. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay," he reassured.

"No it's not Dean," she slurred.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow creasing.

"I mean…" Alex started only to stop before she could continue on. The color in her eyes, the blankness that was held there panicked the elder hunter.

"Alex…" he said.

"Dean, she's…" Sam said.

"Alex!" Dean tried once again.

"Dean."

"No. Call help Sam. She can't be. She isn't. I am not letting her die. No one deserves to die this way and she sure as hell won't," Dean said with such anger in his voice, Sam was scared of his brother for the first time in his life.

"Alright. Whatever you say," Sam replied, as he pulled out his phone and began to dial the number.

"911, what's your emergency?"


	18. Everything You See

Jaded

Jaded

Chapter 18: Everything You See

"Alex. Sweetie wake up," a female voice said. Alex wasn't sure where was or what had happened. One minute she was in a chair with Dean in front of her, although it wasn't really him…damn that shapeshifter…and then the next it was lights out.

"Dean? Sam?" she asked aloud as she opened her eyes.

The room she was seemed vaguely familiar, yet, she couldn't quite place the exact location.

"Who? Alex, did you have another bad dream?" This time when the voice spoke, Alex glance at the woman sitting on her bed she was in, looking down at her.

"What the hell are you doing here," Alex ordered coldly, backing up in the bed, until she came close to the edge of the mattress.

'_Why is she here? What's going on?'_ she thought.

"Waking you up for school like I always do. Are you okay? Sick?"

"No. Mom…" Alex began, shaking her head.

"Listen, I don't have time for games. Get dressed. I have a meeting to go to with your father at work and we need to drive you to school," her mom interrupted. The cold and harshness was there in her voice and Alex knew it well.

She watched closely as her mom stood up and exited the bedroom, that was when she threw back the covers and sprinted to her dresser that had a mirror attached to it. There she was…16 years old again, with the ridiculous blue beanie on her head, covering most of her long flowing and yet tangled, brown hair.

"No way," she mumbled.

Hands going over every feature on her face, as if it were something she had never seen before, but then it clicked. The next thing she knew, she was back on her bed, with her cell phone in hand, and dialing John's cell phone number. Placing the device to her ear, she waited as it rang.

"Hello," John said.

"John. Thank god it's you--," Alex began with a sigh of relief.

"I'm unable to answer your call right now. If you need help, or are in any case of emergency, I will call as soon as I can. Please call my eldest son Dean if urgent. 419-8703," the voice message finished.

Alex closed the phone with a sad expression upon her face.

'_How could this be happening? John always answers whenever I call him,'_ she thought, before finally deciding to do as his voice had said, and called Dean.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line answered.

"Dean! Where the hell are you? What's going on? Everything is just all screwed up," she said in a rush. She didn't have time to register that he had no clue who she was and that he never met her at all yet, but that all flew out the window when he spoke.

"Who is this?" he asked cautiously.

"My name is Alex…Alex Halen. I was wondering if you could help me," she replied.

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Richardson High School, New Jersey. Please. Hurry."

888

Dean sat there in the plastic crappy chair, nervously waiting for something to pop up. For someone to emerge from behind those two wooden doors and give him news on whether Alex was going to be okay. Why he started to worry now, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was the fact that yes, she had almost died because the son of a bitch had taken his form and tortured her. Or maybe the fact that he hunted with her enough to actually be used to having Alex around.

"She's going to be fine Dean," Sam reassured from beside him, in the waiting room in the hospital's hallway.

"Yeah. I've heard it the first couple thousand times and it still doesn't make me feel any better," Dean said, his palms of his hands coming up to press into his tired eyes. It had been a day. A whole freaking day that she had been held here for observation and bandaging, stitching up wounds…the situation was driving Dean mental from the wait and worry.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the doctor they had spoken to the other day when they had brought Alex there, came out and over to them.

"Mr. Hamill and Mr. Quincy," the doctor nodded in acknowledgment. Both the boys stood and stared at the nervous and saddened person.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Dr. Emil said.

"Did something go wrong? Is she--," Dean stopped.

"No. She isn't dead. Not technically. You could say she is having head trauma and the severe part of it, is that it placed her in a coma. There may be a possibility of her waking, but there might not. Depends on how strong she is to pull out of it and if you are willing to keep her on life support if she does," Dr. Emil finished.

"Listen, Doc, she's going to wake up. By all means, I would refrain from using the terms dead and anything leading to that phrase or point," Dean threatened angrily.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't pose to threats well."

"Sorry Dr. Emil, it's just my friend here is her fiancé. She's the only thing he has left," Sam spoke.

The doctor nodded in understanding before moving aside a bit and motioning for the two to go ahead of him.

"You can see her now if you want to," he said. Sam and Dean didn't answer, just simply walked forward and behind those damn awful double wooden doors.

888

School was the same as she had remembered it to be. Fellow classmates, even though she felt like a total complete outcast in some areas, seeing as how being the lead cheerleader for the school, was not in the most welcomed list of most clicks. Alex waited outside while the students shuffled past, too engulfed in their own conversations, but as they went by her, they pointed and glared menacingly.

She wasn't necessarily the best, or nice cheerleader when she was this age. God, the looks she would get…then, interrupting her thoughts and reminiscing, the sound of the familiar V8 engine erupted down the street and into the parking lot. All remainders of people around her stopped and turned to glance at the riot that was blasting through the speakers of the black classic.

"Dean…" she breathed with a small unnoticeable smile. The Impala's engine was cut as the driver stepped out of the vehicle and pocketed his keys. Shutting the door not to hard to cause any damage. Everyone was frozen, including herself. This new site of Dean, when he was a teenager, was like an angel had fallen from the sky. He was that perfect.

Alex shook her head to shake the thoughts out of her mind as she walked over to him at the same time he was heading towards the school.

"Dean Winchester," she said, fighting the urge to give him a huge hug, for it seemed a long time that she had been near him.

"Alex Halen. I must say, you look a lot better than the mental image I had," Dean commented, eyes scouring up and down her body to take in her appearance.

'Some things never change…'

"Slut," some girl coughed under her breath about Alex, as they passed with their group of friends and they all laughed.

"Not the most popular girl in school eh?" Dean inquired, his eyebrows rising.

"Actually, you'd be surprised," Alex muttered.

"Try me," he pushed on.

"Captain for the cheerleading squad."

That seemed to shut him up and make him do a double take a bit. Alex couldn't stand this kind of treatment, especially from Dean, so she grabbed his arm and led him to the far side of the building where no one usually went.

"Dean, I know you don't know me. But I know you and your brother Sam--," she began to explain. It was at the mention of his brother's name that he became alert and he twirled them both around and slammed her into the cold hard concrete wall.

"Christo," he snapped.

"I'm not a demon Dean." Alex rolled her eyes, what were they, in High School again?

'_Funny you should think that, cause you are,'_ she thought.

"How can I be sure?" he asked.

"Would a real demon do this?" she asked, reaching into her bag she had and pulled out a flask that contained nothing but holy water.

Downing a fair amount, she handed it over to the hunter pinning her, and he examined it. Finally, he let her go, giving the flask back after recapping it.

"What exactly do you need help with?" he asked.


	19. So You Think

Jaded

He was waiting. Alex couldn't think of the exact reason she needed Dean's help and it frustrated her. Not only that, but she knew she couldn't keep the man waiting. Then again…

"Me," she replied.

"Excuse me? But you need help with you? That doesn't make any sense," Dean said, his face scrunching up in that expression she found so amazingly cute whenever he did it.

"Well. It's not like something I can go to my mother or my dad about. More along the lines of…" Alex stalled, "abilities."

"What kind of abilities?"

That made her think. Sure she was lying in a way, but then again, she remembered the time when Dean had turned into a baby and turned back because she had wanted it or said it, so maybe it wasn't that far from the truth. Besides it being at least 11 years in the future from now…

"Saying things and they happen and this voice in my head that is telling me to do things that I do not want to do," she listed.

"Sounds like you have some serious mojo going on. And the voices…that is sign of demonic possession, but you aren't possessed, seeing as how you drank holy water, and didn't flinch at the name of God," Dean stated.

"In Latin," Alex added.

First of all, Alex kind of hoped that if she could distract Dean with this little part of her future life, she might be able to find a way to ask him what she really needed. Technically, she wanted to know why she was 16 again, and why all of a sudden her parents were being nicer than they had been in the past.

"I think I know where we need to start Alex."

"Where?"

"How'd you like to meet my dad?"

888

The heart monitor beeped with every beat that was detected through the many wires connecting to Alex's body. She looked almost dead, what with her not moving and all. Dean stared at her as he stood. Sam had left to get some coffee, knowing that they would be there for a long time until she, or if she woke up.

"It's okay Alex, you're gonna pull through this. I know you are. You're a strong…individual. A hunter," he spoke softly. Watching for her to reply, in hopes her eyes would open and she would smile, as if she had been playing a trick on him and the doctors were in on it. But nothing like that happened. She lay still. Unmoved. Monitor still beeping. Chest still raising and lowering to signify that yes, she was alive.

"Dean…" Sam said, as he slipped through the door and closed it lightly with his foot, walking over to the elder and handing him the styrofoam cup.

"No change yet," Dean said into the cup, before taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Three days," Sam muttered.

"What?" Dean asked, looking at his brother.

"Only three days will they allow her to be on life support for," Sam replied.

"What? Why? That doesn't make sense! It doesn't give her—us, enough time to find a way to wake her up," Dean shouted.

"Dean, keep your voice down. God. Dude, the only reason they gave her that many days, is because that is all that your card, my card and her card alone, can cover. Well, fake insurance cards at least," Sam explained.

Sam watched Dean as the elder hunter fell back into the empty seat that was close to the hospital bed. He looked defeated. Like there was nothing he could do to help. Sam hated this new appearance of Dean.

"Three days…three damn days. Sam. If she doesn't wake up in time before they pull the plug—I don't care what I have to do. Steal one of those funky machines that will keep her alive and breathing and hook her up to it at the motel. Anything," Dean said, leaning forwards so his elbows to rest on his thighs.

"You wouldn't do that. You'd get arrested. Not to mention, they'd see you running with it to the car."

"I just wish I knew what was going on in her head, that is causing her to be kept in this coma," Dean paused, standing up and taking Alex's hand without the IV in it, "Whatever you do Alex. Get out of there fast."

888

Alex stifled a satisfied groan as she felt the Impala's engine purr beneath her, as she sat in the passenger seat, with her head bent back.

"You like?" Dean asked with a triumphant grin.

"I love," Alex replied, rearing her head up and running her hands along the upholstery, making Dean follow all her movements, as if hypnotized.

"Where have you been all my life?" Alex glanced at Dean as he stared transfixed by her presence. Almost as if he had never seen a girl in his years growing up.

She giggled and that made Dean smile.

"What happened to the guy that I met that was so full of anger and dominance, not to mention, more ego than his pants could hold?" Alex questioned.

"You think I have dominance? Really? I mean. Yeah, of course I do. Plus, if you wanted to see the Dean, all you had to do was ask," Dean said with that dirty grin of his. God, she missed that line he used. Sure it made it her mad, but still…he was adorable this time when he said it.

"Pull over," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it Dean." And so he obeyed, pulling the car over and placing it in park.

"Now why did you want me to--," he began. He wasn't prepared for Alex to pounce on him like she did, in fact she didn't expect that out of her either. Never had she taken control like this.

Her body was on overdrive as she swung her leg over him and straddled his waist, while he remained seated in the drivers seat. Lips and tongue interacting, as if no boundaries existed. Just them, and the light classic rock streaming through the speakers. Suddenly, when Dean made a move with his hands to where her bottom of her shirt was, her mind kicked into play.

'_Whatever you do Alex…Get out of there fast…'_ was all it said. But she could've sworn it sounded a lot like someone she knew. And yet, she couldn't remember for the life of her. So instead of avoiding a direct order, she did as the voice said and pulled away, getting off of Dean, and away from him. She was out of the car in seconds and staring at the vast area around her.

"Alex? What are you doing?" Dean asked. She didn't even hear the window roll down.

"I have to go," she replied.

"Where? Why? You can't just start making out with a guy and then without warning, leave him stranded and speechless."

"Wanna bet Dean?!" she said bitterly.

This shocked him and even her, as she realized that he was pushing her more than the normal Dean would.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you needed my help?" he asked.

"Now I don't. Sorry for even calling you. God! I can't even live with you, what with your bid headedness! You know what? Go. I'll figure out my little vendetta on my own," Alex snapped, glaring at him as he stared back.

"GO!"

"Fine," he said, starting the engine and screeching away from her.

'If she doesn't wake up before they pull the plug…three days…you're a strong individual…A hunter…You're gonna pull through this…'

"WAKE UP!" someone screamed. The voice deafening Alex, causing her hands to shoot to her ears to cover them. Slowly removing her hands from the sides of her head, she looked around to see who had caused the noise.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Behind you," the voice whispered playfully, with a giggle in her ear. She spun around fast, to find a small girl standing there. The girl had long curly blonde hair, blue eyes that pierced Alex's own blue ones, pale skin that framed an angelic face, and a long white robe that could've swallowed the girl whole, but still looked about her body size.

"What do you want?"

"You wanted answers. I can't leave you alone to find them out by yourself. You won't get all the ones you need before your time is up," the girl stated simply.

"Who are you? And what can you do to help me?" Alex asked.

"My name is Veronica, and I am here to make sure that you get back inside your body safe and sound. We need you alive more then you ever know."

"We?"


	20. Into Myself

Jaded

"We?" Alex asked once again, since Veronica failed to answer her the first time.

"Yes. We happen to be very important people and we need you alive to maintain order in the real world, along with the others like you," Veronica replied.

"Hold on. So, you mean, God…" Alex began, her eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Hell no Alex. That's whom you thought I meant when I said _we_? Haven't you paid any attention in history class?" Veronica paused, watching the hunter before her stress her mind for the answer.

"The Fates. I am Veronica and I am one of the Fates in the 'Greek Mythology', but recently, we've acquired more members. Therefore it is _we_," she finished.

Alex was at a stand still. The Fates…of all the things in the world, she was dealing with them? God and angels would've been better, maybe a little more comforting, but to know she had The Fates rooting for her, was a whole new bigger load of bricks on her shoulders.

"Great…" Alex mumbled.

"You don't sound pleased."

"Of course I don't! I mean first of all, that is one answer to the many I have congregating and roaming in my brain. It's one thing to find out you and—yeah, are—yeah."

"Now you aren't making any sense, but I understand your astonishment."

"Do you? Do you really? Someone…excuse me…_something_ of your kind actually knows how I feel and what I am going through? This is some messed up shit in my opinion--," Alex stopped when Veronica interrupted.

"I'll have you know. That we are just as human as one can be. Sure we are mythical, and yeah we aren't looked upon as perfect or, for that matter, at all, in such a great way. But we have feelings like you do Alex. Now do you want my help or not?" Alex wasn't used to being put into her place by anyone, much less something of greater power than her.

"What can you tell me about my past?" At that question, Veronica relaxed and gave a small grin.

888

Time was running out, and it was the only thing that mattered, and that was precious to the Winchesters. The amount of mental effort had been used to it's limit, for it was only twenty-four hours until Alex was officially declared dead and taken off life support.

"We've tried everything Dean and there is nothing. No spells, rituals…not a damn thing. Maybe we should just--," Sam started.

"Damn it Sam! Twenty-four more hours, and there is still some time to figure out a way. I'm not giving up. I can't. I couldn't do anything right in the past, but now I finally have the chance to correct those mistakes," Dean said, desperation evident in his voice.

Sam couldn't take watching the elder man crumble to bits, minute by minute. Not only was it killing Dean, it was killing himself as well. Dean wasn't ready to admit the fact that he really did like Alex, and Sam didn't expect that to happen anytime soon. To see the need and unwillingness to give up in his brother, it made Sam believe, that in some odd point of view, he was saying it out loud to everyone.

It was then, that the heart monitor let out a long, resounding beep.

888

"What do you mean you can't tell me?!" Alex yelled.

"I cannot. It's something I am forbidden to say to you. You must find out on your own. I'm sorry. Alex…" a beat, "We've wasted enough time. I need for you to do as I say right now."

"No. I need to know. Why can't I remember? What had happened that was so bad, that I have no clue of anything?" Alex pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"The answers you seek, are closer than you realize. And closer then we'd like them to be," Veronica answered.

The hunter fell to her knees on the dirt road by the asphalt, and stared up at Veronica who had closed her eyes to concentrate. Her hand moved up and away from her side to rest a few inches from Alex's forehead.

"Why did I come back here?" Alex whispered.

"It was the only way we could talk. Plus…didn't this confirm your feelings about Dean?"

"No," was all Alex replied.

Heat and light enveloped her entire body and vision, as her body landed against the ground. She gazed up at the sky as she gasped for her air to come back to her. All she could focus on was breathing and yet, her lungs wouldn't react, nothing would obey her wishes. Darkness overcame her immediately.

888

"Clear!" The doctor set the defibrillator onto Alex's somewhat covered chest. They had to place a blanket to cover, so then nothing could be seen, which was much appreciated on most people's behalf.

"Anything?" a nurse asked. Another nurse placed her two fingers at the neck to check for a pulse, but found nothing.

"No."

"Let's try again people. One…two…three…Clear!"

Sam and Dean watched helplessly as the people tried to start their fellow hunter's heart, but only found the body arch up from the volts shooting inside.

"Come on, come on," Dean muttered, his hopes high.

"Nothing," the nurse confirmed.

"That's it. I'm calling it. Stop everything," the doctor said, setting down the things in his hands and turning it off, before checking his watch.

"Time of death--." Just as he was about to finish, it was then that Alex shot up, inhaling a big breath of air, coughing as she did so, since there were still tubes going into her mouth.

"Holy shit," Sam whispered.

"Jesus Christ. We thought she was dead," a very petite blonde nurse said, rushing over to help, as the other's calmed Alex down enough to get her to cough out the tubes.

After what had seemed forever, things had settled down. The brother's spoke to the doctor who was taking care of Alex.

"I can't explain it. She was dead. She was as good as gone. Must have some kind of angel watching over that girl. One lucky man you are Mr. Hamill."

"Can I see her now?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Go ahead son."

Dean was down the hall in no time and stopped just as he arrived at the door where he knew she was resting in. Looking into the window, there she was. Awake and sipping water; appearing like a four year old. He chuckled at the sight and then entered.

"What's so funny Pookie?" she asked with a glare and somewhat interested. Dean paused.

'_Should I tell her?'_ he thought.

"Landed yet another number to my collection of hot nurses," Dean replied. He should've seen what was coming, but didn't, as the now empty cup that used to contain Alex's water, flung at him and hit him square in the chest.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing it slightly with a wince.

"Serves you right, you pig. The ones in the barn might as well crown you the almighty one," Alex commented.

"Not even alive for an hour and already you are back to your old self."

"I could've sworn your ego has grown bigger in my absence."

"Hey, if you wanted the Dean, all you had to do was ask Punkin' butt," Dean said with a grin, taking a seat next to her bed.

There it was…the kissing, the rising action leading to the all important steamy sex scene in the Impala.

'God, even in a coma the man still gets under your skin and into your pants. Not that he's ever reached the latter. Which he won't…will he? No! Of course not! Out of gutter! Out of gutter! Off of Dean! That will be harder to accomplish though,' she argued mentally. She really was starting to think she needed to get that checked out by a shrink, and fast.

"Why steal all those multiple girls' fun you have lined up?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Only because I know you can't resist me," Dean said cockily.

"There's always Sam to resort to. I'm sure he's a devil under the sheets." This made Dean gag and chuckle.

"Are you making fun of my choice?" Alex asked.

"No. All I'm hinting to is. It might be good for Sammy to get a little action here and there," Dean replied, trying to hide his discomfort.

"If you don't like the idea of me being with your brother, then what do you propose I do? Huh? You give all the girls you have to Sam and I get you? Yeah right!"

"Not a bad idea Alex."

"What?" Alex said in disbelief.

"You. Me…motel room…one bed…some Blue Oyster Cult playing in the background. Sounds good to me," Dean said.

'Is it hot in here, or is it just me?' she thought, quickly licking the tip of her finger and sticking it up in the air.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

'Nope, just me.'

"Um…I guess," she replied with a slow, shy grin.

"You honestly thought I was serious?!" Dean exclaimed, making the grin falter and wash off her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Ha! Didn't think you'd fall for it. Hilarious! Well see you back at the motel. Got me some Janice tonight," Dean said, getting up and just before he left, he turned back to look at an astonished Alex.

"Get some rest," and he was gone.

'Oh, I'll get some rest Dean. When I get fully recovered, which won't take long, you're going to get it.'


	21. Bare With Me Here

Jaded

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry for having it be a long wait for this chapter. I got sick on Saturday and am still sick. But don't worry, I am on break from school…at least till Monday and I will be writing more of this story over the weekend. Plus, I am getting better! YAY! Please enjoy, and this chapter is full of surprises you all will be happy to read. :D**

'_Why did this have to be so easy?'_ she thought. One single step inside, and the next moment, Alex was heading straight for that bar to order up a good line of shots to down.

"What's gotten into her?" Dean asked curiously, his eyebrows rising up as he watched the hunter put alcohol in her system.

"Do not know," Sam replied, also stunned.

Dean told his brother to find a booth in back, before joining Alex at the bar.

"You know, you should really try those purple nurples," he suggested, leaning on his right side to face Alex, as she gulped another shot of tequila.

"Sounds good," she said with a grin, "Hey bartender! Give everyone a shot of purple nurples will ya? This guy here is willing to pay for it!" The whole bar crowd turned their heads to the sound of a free drink, and roared with happiness.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean snapped worriedly at her, grabbing hold of her upper arm tightly.

"Letting loose Dean. By the way, thanks for the drink," she replied with a wink, shrugging out of his grip and walking away into a crowd of men.

Problem was, Dean should've known at this moment in time, that this would only be the beginning to his torture.

888

Pounding. Typing. The noises crashed into Alex's skull from the hangover she was having from last night.

"Never again. I repeat! Worst idea of the millennium!" she exclaimed, slamming her forehead onto the diner's tabletop and groaning as she did so.

"Don't do that Alex. It will only make it worse," Sam said, continuing his search on his laptop that he just _had_ to bring with him.

"Oh Sam, but it feels so good," Alex remarked sarcastically, bringing her head back up and resting her chin on her now folded arms on the table.

Slowly, she let her eyes shift over to the hunter beside her. The one and only who decided to block her means of escape. Dean. He was stuffing his face with pancakes, sausage and eggs and the sight was making both Alex and Sam sick to look at.

"Dean, could you be anymore--," Sam began, staring at the piece of pancake hanging from his brother's mouth.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Repulsive?" Alex offered; reaching up to take away the morsel and place it on the elder's plate disgustedly.

Maybe it wasn't enough trying to make him presentable in public, but at least she had to try with getting his face cleaned up. Dean glanced down at the piece that Alex put down and stabbed it with his fork, bringing it back up and into his mouth.

"Gross…" she stated.

"If you don't like it, then don't look," Dean snapped, careful to not spill out the contents shoved in his cheek.

'_He can be so rude,'_ she thought, before an idea struck her. Alex grinned and sat up straight, removing any signs that she had ever had a hangover and immediately switched into flirtatious mode.

Her hand grabbed one of the sausages on his platter, making Dean angry and turn on her with a glare.

"Give me back the pork," he demanded.

"Make me," she replied with a grin, taking a bite off the tip of it and cocking her head to the side. Dean glowered at her, placing his utensil down and shifting to get a better angle at the thief. He made a move for it, but missed as she dodged it to the right. Before he made another move though, he felt something on his thigh.

Looking down, there he found Alex's hand, running up and down the denim. Transfixed by the motions and that dirty grin plastered on her face, he couldn't help but feel turned on.

"What was that Dean?" Alex asked. He didn't even realize he has spoken, actually he hadn't, but he did make a semi loud groan.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam asked, staring at Dean worriedly.

"M'fine," Dean replied, "In fact…"

Alex didn't expect this. One moment she had the sausage in her mouth, the next, Dean was on top of her, pinning her to the booth seat.

"I believe that's mine," he said, bending down and taking the meat into his mouth until his lips met where hers were. This was unbelievable.

'_Is he kissing me while this is in my mouth? While eating it?'_ she thought, but her thoughts were cut short as she stifled a moan in her throat at the taste of not only the sausage, but him inside her mouth. Their tongues roamed each other's and savored the aroma, as they begged to discover every destination on the map.

Just as quickly as it had happened, Dean separated from her and was back into his sitting position. Alex was breathless and could've sworn the world had tilted and done a complete 180.

"You gonna just lay there the whole time, or do we have to wait to go the motel room?" Dean asked. She looked to find both of the brother's standing up and looking back at her.

"Y-yeah," Alex stuttered, getting up and following after. Dean never thought that his plan would have such an effect on Alex, but then again, he didn't expect to have enjoyed it so much himself.

888

'_That was mind blowing. No. It was phenomenal! Best kiss I have ever had…if you can even…hell yeah, you can call that a kiss,'_ Alex thought. She just couldn't get over what had happened. Her thoughts and eyes were clouded with the image. Never had she imagined that food could make anything like that, better than humanly possible. But now she believed it a hundred percent.

Slumping into the Impala's backseat, she tried to mentally take herself out of perpetual bliss. Or was it more like personal hell? Alex knew that she didn't like Dean, so why was she all over him as if she did? Just as she escaped her reverie, it seemed impossible now to ever fully divorce her mind from it, since Dean just _had to_ switch the song.

"I can't stop this feelin'. Deep inside of me. Girl you just don't realize. What you do to me," Dean sang.

'_Of all songs, it has to be Hooked On A Feeling by Blue Swede?'_

It was as if Dean was enjoying her pain. Which was downright wrong. How did the tables turn on her? She had him, she knew she did and then he had to go and do that whole sausage and the grin, and the kiss…

'_I'm getting dizzy.'_ Alex couldn't handle this anymore. What she did, probably wasn't the smartest thing, considering, Dean and his attachment to his radio. She reached in front and turned it off, satisfied with the silence.

"What the hell? You can't just touch the dial whenever you feel like it Alex. Driver picks the music, backseat passenger and shotgun, shuts their cakehole," Dean commented, pressing the button to turn it back on, only to get his hand smacked away by Alex's own.

"I got a better idea Dean. How about, passengers get to relax for once, while driver gets to keep his parts? Sound good? Good," Alex replied smugly.

She situated herself back into a comfortable position, arms crossed, back against seat, and legs sticking up on the headrest of the area in front of her. Just close enough to Dean's face to annoy him.

"Feet off the leather Alex," Dean growled, pushing them off.

"My boots aren't dirty, no harm done." Alex placed her feet where they were before.

"Rules are rules. Don't care if they are mud ridden, or stink free."

"You know what Dean…if you don't want me around all you have to do is say so."

"Fine. Leave! Go! I'll be glad when I don't have to haul your ass everywhere we go, and deal with your feminine products hogging up the bathroom!" Dean exclaimed, pulling the car over to the side of the road.

"Dean," Sam began.

"No it's okay Sam. There's a bar right here, so I'll head back to the motel room when I'm ready. If you so happen to still be there, then I guess I will know that you didn't have the balls to leave me behind Dean," Alex said, getting out of the car and slamming the door, without a glance back as she walked to the bar and inside.

Sam turned to face his brother with a somewhat angry, half confused expression.

"Can you be anymore of a jerk? Whatever happened to the happy-go-chick-chasing Dean I grew up with?" Sam asked.

"You of all people should know by now Sam, that Alex is not a chick. She's evil! The devil I swear! Not only that, but she was being a bitch, so that entitles me to be a jerk to her," Dean replied.

"Yeah and that's listed where in your book? Nowhere. You never acted like this with any other--."

"Which there was no other girl that I have met besides Alex, who is a bitch," Dean finished.

There was silence as Sam glared at his older brother.

"Look, I know you're pissed as hell at me, but hey, we've lived with her how many days? How many weeks? It was just about time that I cracked and that she would leave," Dean explained.

"Just, go in there, fix things with her. We need her as much as she needs us. You both may not be able to see it, but I sure as hell do," Sam ordered, leaning over and opening the driver's side door; pushing Dean out.

"All right! God, who knew you could be so pushy," Dean grumbled, shutting the door and heading in after Alex.

888

Smoke. It had invaded Alex's lungs the moment she stepped foot into the joint. Or was it that somebody lit up their joint? Who cares…she wasn't in here to question that. However, she was in here to have a few drinks, have some fun and get her mind off of Dean. Alex's plan to do that included some of the willing men on the dance floor, who looked to be having a night out with friends from college.

"Alex!" she heard someone yell. Rolling her eyes, she continued on through the crowd, ignoring the voice calling her name and the person it was connected to.

"Alex!" Dean yelled, trying to push his way to her.

'_What the hell does he want now?'_ she thought, almost turning around to confront him, only stopping once the song changed from a western, to something more dance club like. Finding one lucky twenty something year old guy, she went right up to him and began to press her body as close as she could get.

Dean's movements came to a halt as his target had veered straight for another person, getting up close and personal.

"Hi," the guy breathed, his hands in the air and watching hungrily as Alex danced against him.

"Hi yourself," Alex grinned, taking hold of his empty hands and placing them on her waist, silently hinting to him that he was allowed to feel, touch and roam as he pleased.

Suddenly, without warning, Alex felt a hand on her arm pulling her back, as her eyes watched helplessly as a fist came shooting past her face and into the man's own before hers.

"Dean! Stop that! He wasn't doing anything!" Alex screamed angrily.

The elder hunter took the man down with only one swing and he swiveled around to grab her arm once again, towing her along with him to the door and into the alley back of the bar.

"You are such an asshole! I can't believe you! You didn't have to hit the guy! Let alone, why were you even in there?! It's not like he was trying to rape me Dean! Goddamn it you make me so angry!" Alex couldn't quite understand why she was so mad at Dean, sure the words seemed right, but it was alien to her. Her mind was speaking for itself at the moment and she didn't want to stop it.

"He was touching what was _mine_ okay! The way he was feeling you up in there, was just sick and twisted! Is that what you were doing to get back at me? Make me jealous? Cause I gotta tell you Alex, it was working all right," Dean yelled back.

'_Whoa, what?'_ Alex thought, stunned. For once, the words wouldn't form, neither would anything form in her mind right now. No thoughts, no actions…just blankness.

"Did you just say…" she began.

"Mine?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that."

"Alex, I didn't—what I was trying to say was—there really is no excuse that I can tell you right now is there?"

"Not really," Alex replied.

"Good. Just wanted to get the record straight," Dean nodded.

Both hunters stared incredulously at each other. The heat building as they just stood there. Building, rising, burning, itching to be itched, wanting to be set free. Finally, when the two decided to act upon the flames igniting within them…Sam entered.

"There you both are. You've been in there for hours and I'm tired. Let's head back to the motel and get some rest," Sam suggested, not even noticing that he just interrupted a very intense and almost epic moment in history.

"No problem. But um, guys…" Alex stopped.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked, eager to know what she was trying to say.

"When we get there, I call shower," she finished.

'Why didn't you say it? Why didn't you just say what you really wanted to? You wanted to ask the guys if it was okay to get a separate room. Then maybe, if it were manageable, Dean might sneak out of the room and come on over to the one you are staying in. No! What are you thinking?! You don't like him!'

Alex scrunched up her face a bit and then grinned mentally.

'I'm thinking that I like Dean. Stop telling me I don't, because I do. He does like me back. But the only thing is…how can I make what I thought impossible…possible?'


	22. Over Into Bliss

Jaded

A/N: This one is to all those who have been waiting so long for Alex and Dean to have some action between the two. Here you go. But thus, you may hate me, seeing as how it isn't much. Then again, you will melt at what I have in store for you. Enjoy! :D

**--**

Lightning struck in the distance, signaling another nasty storm heading on the way. But that didn't stop the two people walking on the empty strip of road that seemed endless to the eye.

"This is taking days Rodfeld," Peoria stated. They had been in a heated discussion ever since they left that one bar miles back.

"I know, but we will find it. We cannot return with nothing, Vera will be sure to have our heads on a pike," Rodfeld replied.

"Just, where was the last detected area? I mean it has to be close. Why can't we blink there, instead of walking everywhere? We aren't mortals! I think you enjoy being human at times," she groaned.

Truth was, Rodfeld did enjoy being human, what with being part demon and all. He did choose the side of his mother, who was full demon, who married his father. Rodfeld never had the pleasure of meeting him, not really, since his father just ran off and disappeared. But the little semblance of normal he could capture, he would savor the moment for as long as he could.

"So what if I do? Don't see you embellishing your other half," he remarked. This pissed Peoria off and whenever Rodfeld had the nerve to bring up her family, she always went over the edge.

"Well my mother was scum. My father should've chosen better, and my sister was a bitch. There is no way I would take up a life, or take in such a thing, when I view it as the lowest of all there is. We as demons, are more powerful and can bend and kill humans at our will," Peoria yelled.

"Sometimes I don't know why I married you," he grumbled.

"I do."

"Really?"

"Yes. If I remember correctly, it was because your mother and my father planned it, and also because I was pregnant," Peoria replied.

"At least that was your only normal part you experienced in life," he commented.

"I miss our child just as much as you do Rodfeld. There was nothing we could do to bring her back. She's dead and that's that. All was can do is move on and do our job."

"That your father put us on. What does Vera and Nefer, think we'll find? Honestly, I see no reason to be searching for this power."

Peoria remained silent. She knew that her husband was correct. She couldn't see why her father and their boss would have such interest in the damn thing. It was probably just another witch going stir crazy. New witches were always messing around once they found out they had powers and were part of an ancient bloodline.

"Can we please make this trip move faster though? I hate walking there, plus, my shoes are killing me," she said, finally breaking the long over due silence.

"Should've worn better ones. I don't know what it is with you girls and high-heeled boots. Better yet, the fetish with shoes period," Rodfeld sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Another part of me that is human," Peoria grinned.

The couple looked straight ahead and in one fast movement, they were gone.

888

Alex was on high-octane juice. Well, it felt like it, especially since they had just gotten back from the bar. Sam was fast asleep in his bed, and she was sitting in hers, fidgeting with the thread on her sweatshirt. She wondered what Dean was doing at the moment, but didn't want to risk looking. Sure, it seemed ridiculous to be acting this way…but Alex just had to get whatever was in her system, out of her system.

The words that Dean spoke, saying that she was his, was just enough to spread a poison throughout her veins and her whole body. Her hormones, her needs, were on some extreme level and she couldn't come down from it. A never-ending high…

Startling her, Sam snored before deciding it was time to shift into a better position and her eyes moved to the younger hunter. Just as she looked at him, she found herself staring into Dean's. He was sitting there also, with a look of what she was undeniably feeling inside and his jade pools were burning with lust.

'_Damn it Sam, why did you have to interrupt back there? More importantly, why did you say you were tired? I'm sure we could've made up some excuse to have you leave the room for a good few hours, or more and then we wouldn't be in this pain staking situation!'_ she thought.

"Alex," Dean whispered, pulling her out of her mind.

"What?" she asked back softly.

"Come here," he replied, motioning over to his bed. Alex nodded and climbed slowly off the mattress, creeping past Sam's bed and onto Dean's. She couldn't believe she was doing this. It felt as if it were High School all over again. Sneaking into a boys' house while the parents were asleep. Try to be as quiet as possible so then they wouldn't wake.

Once she was in close proximity of the bed, Dean's arms grabbed for her waist and pulled her down and close to his chest. They lied there for a bit while Alex breathed heavily.

"Aren't you eager," she got out.

"Well, we can't do anything major, no matter how much I want to right now," Dean pouted, "but we can sure kiss."

"I'm still amazed at how I hate you, but yeah, I just can't resist you at the same time," Alex commented, biting her bottom lip seductively.

"I have that effect on some."

She couldn't wait any longer. Alex moved her head forward and pressed her lips to his. The texture of them felt as soft as rose petals, and yet, tasted like the sweetest nectar from honey suckles. She desperately wanted to go beyond the barrier, to find more hidden fruits in the succulent garden of Eden, but Dean was still in the caught off guard mode, to allow her permission. Or was he just denying her entrance, so then he could be in control of this situation and moment?

Dean's lips left hers, only leaving a measure of a centimeter away from pleasure. Alex moaned at the loss of contact and Dean grinned at the sound.

"Dean…" she breathed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What the hell does that have to do with you not kissing me back?" Alex asked, almost breaking out of the whisper she was in.

"Just…answer the question."

"Kiss me like you have never kissed another girl before. As if you had been building up to this. Make it unbelievable. Way more than earlier this morning," Alex replied.

"Your wish, is my command," he said, biting her bottom lip this time, "Only, one condition." Alex groaned, aggravated.

"And what is that?"

"I'm in control."

Somehow, she just knew it. He obviously wasn't used to another having it when kissing or having sex, but there was no way she was going to let him have what he wanted. Not ever.

"No." Dean chuckled at her reply. The vibration of his voice hitting her lips, and emitting from his stomach onto hers, made her shudder.

"Then I'm sorry Alex. No deal," he said, releasing his grip on her body and relaxing back into his bed. When he was fully detached from her and she was left lying on her side staring at him, she knew she had lost the fight. Or had she?

Letting out a playful growl, which she never did in her life, she rose up on her left elbow to get a better look at the man next to her. Taking in the sight of him, she noticed his eyes closed, hands resting underneath his head, and a grin plastered upon his face. Leaning inward she opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't abide by rules Dean. Therefore…I make my own," she whispered into his ear and nibbled the top of it, before returning back to her previous posture.

"Ha, ha. Sweetheart, you may do whatever you want. But there is nothing you can _do_ to make me change my mind and--," Dean stopped. He was cut off with Alex pouncing on top of him and pinning him to the bed.

"Do you always talk when a girl is making a move on you? I mean really…what kind of fun is that?" Alex giggled.

He didn't even have time to speak, her lips crashed down onto his in an instant, and with this new attempt, he actually let her in. Alex was in what you would call, perfect heaven. Every touch, taste, and smell was turned up to maximum voltage. She was almost ready to burst. She jumped as she felt Dean's callused hands slide up to meet her hips, where her shirt had ridden up slightly to reveal some skin. The heat from his skin was intense like fire, and her own hands, managed to come between both of their bodies, to rest on his stomach.

'_God he has great abs,'_ she thought. She let out a moan as his tongue hit a sensitive spot on the roof of her mouth. Dean's hands had moved on, no longer discovering what lay beneath her shirt, but down to rest just below her butt, gripping her back thigh.

"Dean?" a voice broke through their clouded minds and into reality as their lips separated, heads shooting to where the voice came from.

"What Sammy?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"What are you doing over there?" Sam asked sleepily from his bed.

Alex and Dean looked at each other for a moment and quickly rushed off one another, straightening their appearance out. Sure it was dark enough in the room, but if Sam's eyes adjusted to it, they were surely gonna need to do a lot of explaining. Like, why were they making out? Especially the whole making out with him in the room…that, he wouldn't be fond of.

"Um…just…um…" Dean stammered.

"You're brother was having a nightmare and I woke him up to comfort him about it," Alex replied for him.

The elder hunter shot a look of confusion at Alex and her words, getting a shrug from her in return.

"Oh okay. Night," Sam grumbled, shifting in bed.

"Night," Dean said back.

"Oh and Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"You moan like a girl when you have a nightmare," Sam commented, before completely knocking out and snoring again. Alex giggled as she began to head back over to her bed. She almost made it, when a pillow slammed into her side. Alex turned around to find Dean standing there, pillow in hand, and he didn't leave her enough reaction time when he pulled her in and kissed her swiftly.

When he was done, he pushed her backwards and she landed onto the mattress bouncily and in a daze.

"Goodnight Alex," he grinned.

"Don't let the nightmare's bite Dean," Alex remarked.


	23. Put On A Mask And Parade Around

Jaded

**A/N: WARNING!!**

**Chapter contains mild behavior and language. Nothing graphic, but if offensive to those, do NOT read. Thank you and enjoy! :D **

"Care to explain this to me?"

"Why? It's perfectly natural. Plus, not my fault!"

"Oh really?"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Sam groaned. The trio was in the car, well Alex and Sam were, and they were parked outside of a bar, while Dean was standing outside, staring at the upholstery.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to get a whole bag of something most likely to melt in a hot car," Alex commented.

"You were the one who said you wanted them!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, wanted! Not that I actually _wanted _to buy them Dean. Sure I would to indulge on something sugary now and then, but you didn't have to pay the guy for mini chocolate powdered balls."

Sam couldn't believe they were fighting over something so ridiculous. He saw the big melted crap on the drivers seat and thought it was dirt or mud even, but when he found the bag that was empty…it was then he knew.

"Well I'm not cleaning it up. It's still melting and that's just gross," Dean said flatly.

"Neither am I."

"Yes you are," Sam said, climbing out of the Impala and staring at Dean and then Alex also, as she got out.

"Who?" Dean and Alex asked simultaneously.

"Both of you. I'm going to wait inside and maybe find out if anything weird has been going on. Come in when you two are done," Sam replied, turning away; leaving them behind.

Once he was out of earshot and had entered the building Alex glanced at Dean, shutting the back seat door and climbing into the passenger seat in front. Dean followed suit and shut the last means of escape.

"Should we really be doing this?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I got my car dirty, and now these pair of jeans dirty just so we could. What? You wanted to make a better excuse at the motel room so then Sam wouldn't suspect anything?" Dean inquired. Alex was silent for a minute pondering the situation, before grinning.

"You're right, and don't forget Dean, it was your idea to make it chocolate."

"I like to make things interesting."

Alex scooted closer to him, wrapping one arm around his neck, leaning back to lye down on the seat and pulling Dean with her. She giggled as he bent his head forward to kiss her neck and down to where the collar of her shirt ended at her chest. His right hand rested on her stomach, sliding lower, until it reached just before the button on her jeans.

"Ready?" he asked. Dean's mouth had stopped at her throat, sending shivers up and down Alex's spine at the vibration it caused.

"Get on with it already Dean. I'm not getting any—Jesus Christ!" Alex exclaimed, arching her back. Apparently Dean had found a way to shut her up, grinning devilishly at her reply.

888

It had been two whole hours, maybe even more, that Sam had sat in the bar, waiting for Alex and Dean to come inside. How long did it take to clean up some chocolate? Then again, maybe something happened to them…Sam shook his head at the idea. Chances are, that if someone took them, Dean would've at least tried to call before actually being napped.

There was a system. A perfectly planned out one at that. If something was up, call and make sure it rings once. But if the other found information out, then call twice and hang up. Since neither of those two happened, he just assumed that everything was fine and maybe they got into another fight, causing them to take really long. Just when he finished his seemingly good idea, the door to the bar opened, revealing the two hunters.

"What took you?" Sam asked, as they took a seat next to him.

"Alex kept spreading it everywhere," Dean replied with a growl, ordering his beverage as the bartender came over.

"At least I tried to help Dean. If I didn't, we'd still be in there," Alex argued back. Sam rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer, and that's when it caught his eye. He quickly looked back at the appearance of Alex and his brother, realizing that their clothes were a bit off than usual, plus, a hint of chocolate was detected just on the corner of each of their mouths.

"Did the mess win the war, or you guys?" Sam asked, trying to guess what really happened, playing along with their story they were feeding him.

"We did. In the end of course," Alex replied.

A flash of sarcasm shot through her eyes, if that were possible, but Sam now knew something was up. They weren't talking about the chocolate in the car anymore, and he was having trouble figuring it out.

'_Could it be that they—but Dean wouldn't—Alex doesn't even—the chocolate—no Sam there to be in the way—it's plausible. Are they saying that I'm the main factor? If I had actually gone with the idea to check on them, found out that they were…yeah…they would have an even bigger mess then the candy. But since I didn't, they won, in the slim chance they might get caught. Oh they are good,'_ he thought.

Some would think that his theory, or what he knew, was confusing, but to him, it made perfect sense. All he could do now was, let them think he still didn't have a clue. The only reason why Sam didn't want to tell them that he knew what they were doing was that if he did, they might stop it, leaving both unable to bond. It was obvious they liked each other. Why destroy that?

"Find anything out?" Dean asked, sounding agitated. Had he really been thinking that long to himself?

"No. Another bust. Seriously, we need to find another hunt soon. It's just too quiet to not have one," Sam replied.

"Yeah, no kidding. I don't think I can handle being cooped up in the motel room with Alex and her bra's hanging loosely on things." Dean gulped down his drink in a second and was served a punch in the arm from Alex at the comment.

'_Then again, I might be wrong…'_

"Don't give me that crap Dean. You and your brother always walk around the room wearing nothing but your towels when you leave the bathroom, or let alone you barely wear anything! I have to shield my eyes just keep sane," Alex said.

"You call that sane? Live a little. Become _insane_ with us."

"Find some other chick to get insane with."

"Gladly."

That made Alex choke on her drink, she had taken a sip at the same time Dean had replied, and she must've not expected him to go along with her suggestion.

"Excuse me?" she asked through a cough.

"I said gladly. Pick a girl and I'll _gladly_ do as you say," he replied. Sam was confused now. First off, he thought he knew what was going on, then, he wasn't sure anymore and well now, he just didn't know.

"Okay…how about…" Alex paused, searching the bar before smiling and pointing, "That one." Dean followed her finger and saw an old lady, sitting all alone and stirring what looked to be an, appletini, longingly.

"No way. No fucking way am I doing _her_."

"You said any girl Dean. So I did. I picked _any_."

"Fine, then I get to pick you one," Dean said with a mischievous grin.

"Him," he declared, spotting a young teenage boy, looking to be about 19 or 18, trying to appear as if he could pass off as a 24 year old.

"Dean! That kid's young enough to be my brother! And I don't even have a brother!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh come on Alex, I know when I was his age, some lucky girl made me one happy _man_." Alex made a worried, grossed out face at his words and he could've sworn she almost gagged.

"Have your fun Dean," Alex ground out, "but at the end of the night," she gulped, "I'm gonna be walking away _not_ smelling like old lady."

She got on her feet and headed over to the boy, he looked up and smiled.

'_Good luck kid. I'm giving you a treat tonight,'_ Dean thought, also standing up and tipping back the rest of his liquor, before going to his date for the night. Sam's eyes shifted from one person to the other, completely shocked at what had just happened. It was like he hadn't even existed in the room the whole time and now they both were gone. Two separate tables, with two either younger, or older, occupants.

"What is going on?" he asked.

888

This was turning out to be the worst night she had ever had. Alex leaned away from the drunk teen, as he attempted to make his move in the bar booth. She didn't want to leave the place, knowing that if they did, it would give him more chances to get farther. Plus, Dean never left with his date and seeing him sitting there as the old lady snuggled closer to him, was just priceless.

"You remind me of him you know? The green eyes, the bright smile, and the perfect charm," Muriel said, her fingers walking up Dean's shoulder, making him cringe mentally. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by just all of a sudden, yelling at her to stop, and that he wasn't interested. In truth, he'd been trying to tune her out all night, keeping his eyes on Alex and that kid. What was he thinking? Getting into a 'pick my date and I'll pick yours,' with her. It was insane.

"Really. That's just…" Dean gulped, as her fingers were now tracing a hidden picture in his neck, "awesome."

"What do you say we hit the hay Felix?" she asked. Twice she had called him that name, after so many times he had corrected her, she still managed to call him by her dead husband's given title.

"Actually, I have to stay. You go. Gotta wait for my sister to get off her shift. I'm her ride home," Dean lied with a false smile.

"Sure thing," Muriel stood, taking her purse with her and the death perfume she had him sufficating in.

Turning around just before she was out of earshot of Dean, she said, "Call me."

"You can count on it Muriel," Dean shouted back. When she exited, he slowly brought down his head onto the table top, banging it heavily as to get rid of everything that had happened in the past few hours or so.

Alex giggled as she saw Dean's discomfort and then finally, when she glanced at him to see how things were going, he was dateless and banging his head.

'_That bad huh?'_ she thought.

"I know! Funny as hell right?" Bruce exclaimed, chugging the last of his beer. He had just told her this one story, about him and his friends being total idiots, by getting high on smokes and then diving into huge green garbage cans to inhale the stench. What the hell did kids do these days? She finally knew.

"Bruce, listen, it was nice talking to you and all, but I kind of wanna go," Alex said, batting her lashes at him flirtatiously, hoping he'd understand and vamoose.

"Sure thing sweetheart. Let me just take a leak and we can head back to my place," Bruce grinned drunkenly, his hand brushing her arm, trying to seem alluring, and then standing up and stumbling towards the restrooms.

"Time to make my great escape…" she mumbled, getting up and rushing out of the bar and into the empty parking lot.

The Impala sat there, untouched, as it seemed, but then she heard the music. She must've missed Dean slipping out and into his haven, while with Tom Cruise. Heading for the driver's side door, she found the windows fogged and she was unable to see inside. Double checking the area, the car wasn't rocking back and forth, neither did there appear to be any noises of another occupant than one person in the vehicle, so she decided it was safe to enter.

Gripping the handle, she pulled open, finding Dean on his back, staring up at the car ceiling and air drumming to Love In An Elevator, by Aerosmith.

"Maybe they should switch the title. Love in the backseat of a sexy classic car. But that is too long. I also highly doubt that Steve Tyler and the rest of the band were as lucky in shagging in style as you are Dean Winchester," Alex commented with a grin. Dean raised his head a bit to look at who had spoken, also grinning when he saw who.

"Come on in and enjoy it while it lasts Punkin' butt," Dean said. Sliding farther to the other door so then she could come in.

Once inside, Alex shut the door and stared at the hunter next to her.

"I thought I told you to never call me that in public."

"Well you set me up with a date from granny hell. I think I am entitled to one good humiliating mention of your nickname."

"Pet name," Alex muttered.

"Nah, pet names are for couples, and we kitten, aren't a couple." Alex slumped a bit in her seat.

'Kind of wish we were, but considering our personalities, were are like a Scorpio and an Aquarius. They should never be placed together. It just screams trouble. Sure, Dean was an Aquarius, but I wasn't the creature containing poison on its tail. Thank god for being an Aries. Then again, probably doesn't help the cause either…'

"So we heading back to the bat cave?" Dean asked.

"What, you insisting I drive?" Alex asked cockily.

"Hell no! Switch seats please and then we'll leave," Dean replied. She nodded and that was when the 'screaming trouble,' decided to let loose in full volume inside the car. Alex took to shifting, where her body moved to the very front of the car, while Dean tried to slide on the seat and over. However, that didn't go as planned. Alex lost her hold on the dashboard, causing her to fall on top of Dean, straddling him to the seat of the car and her chest nearly in his face.

His eyes were glued to the image in front of him and it was as if he was in a trance.

"Dean, better get your eyes unstuck before I rip them out of your head," she threatened.

"Only if you get off my lap. You are sitting on the goods there girl," Dean remarked, moving his lower half as if to prove a point. Instead, it just made Alex close her eyes and stifle a moan. She had to bite her lip to fend it off too.

"I would, but it seems that I can't move anywhere. My foot is tangled in something."

"Damn it. That's just great," Dean said, his hands moving up to his face to rub up and down them and then settle at his sides.

"Here, let me see," he said, leaning forward, making Alex's body scoot closer to his chest, her hands gripped behind him on the seat to prevent any collision. It was then she felt a pair of Dean's hands on her waist, his head snaking under her right arm to rest against her side.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she shouted.

"Looks like your good. Move your foot down a bit and then to the left. Your left, not my left," Dean ordered. She did as she was told and immediately she felt her shoe was free.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. Now one other thing…"

"What is that?"

"Have we been in this situation before? I feel like its Déjà vu," Dean said.

Alex felt it too. A sudden wave of it hit, making her feel uneasy. Then she remembered.

"Pull over."

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it Dean."_

She was all over him in an instant, and she had to admit it was great. But it wasn't Dean. It couldn't have been. She was just stuck in a freaky ass coma and yet there it was. There they were…in the car, Alex straddling Dean like it had happened. Sure a bit different to how it _had_ happened, but, the whole them in the car, in the same position, kind of broke through.

'_It didn't happen,'_ she reassured herself.

'_Are you sure about that Alex? You can make anything happen. Even if it was all in your head, you can make it real. Powerful just like we knew you were. Just like the others said you _are_,'_ Veronica's voice interrupted her thoughts.

How was this real? Veronica only existed in her mind when she was in the coma, but now she was in her head in real time now too?

'_What the hell do you mean?'_

'I mean Alex…you were born with powers that were destined for you. You just have to figure out that these can be used for good, as well as evil. Harness them, but be careful. We'll be watching.'

This was getting creepy.

"Why'd you have to come and talk to me at a time like this?" Alex said out loud, which, she didn't mean to.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"Nothing. Never mind. Now are we going to go to the motel room? I am exhausted," Alex stated.

"Sure. But first thing is first."

"I know, I know. Get off."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of, let's take advantage of our position while we can," he corrected, wriggling his eyebrows at her with a dirty grin.

"What the hell?," Alex shrugged, considering the thought, "We've both suffered long hours with people whom we haven't wanted to be with. Let's make this a tiebreaker. Even?"

"Even."

"Good." Dean's hands moved up to Alex's head and brought it down to his so then he could kiss her. They continued until Dean finally pushed away.

"And I thought _you_ said I talked too much," he said with a smile.

"Oh Pookie. You still do…you still do…" she said, before continuing the kiss.


	24. The Starting Point

A/N: Oh my god. I need to kill myself, or something, I don't know! I can't believe I held this off for soooo long. Mainly because my week has been so busy, planning Halloween party and going to Halloween dance and end of term for school…lots of stuff. But anyways. Hope this makes it up to you readers. Enjoy!: )

It was only getting more and more difficult. How long could they keep this up? He was sure to see right through it sooner or later, and they just didn't know if they should tell him.

"The truth?" Dean asked, repeating the words.

"Yes."

"The truth is that…"

"Your daughter is possessed by a demon," Alex finished.

Sam and Dean shot looks at her, silently telling the hunter that it wasn't good to just come out with the whole thing.

"Demon?" the man asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Believe us or not Artie, but I'm talking about full on, projectile vomiting, head spinning, pee yourself just because they feel like it, possession. This thing, is a nasty son of a bitch and we need to put it down before it kills your daughter," Alex explained, serving her harsher expressions from the boys than the previous ones.

"How do we save her? Is there a way to get it out?" Artie asked. Sure, it wasn't his real name, more of a nickname that Alex had given him, since she couldn't say the name without laughing. Who wouldn't find hysteria in the name Artemis? Then again, some wouldn't.

'Makes me think of that book called Artemis Fowl…or was it o, u, instead of o, w?' she thought. It didn't make a difference at the moment, however, when this was done, she knew she was getting onto Sam's laptop and searching it up to see which one was correct.

"Basically, the simple exorcism. But I must warn you Artemis that, sometimes the person doesn't survive in the end. The demon might've been riding it too hard past it's limits and the one you used to know, no longer remains. It happens. So whatever goes down, just know that everything will be fine," Sam said. Artemis nodded in understanding as Alex stifled a laugh at the use of the man's proper title.

Dean nudged her with his elbow, hitting her ribs, causing Alex to hiss through her teeth.

"You all right?" Artemis asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Just got a mystery pain. Nasty little buggers occur more often than they used to," she replied with a wince. The trio turned around and started their ascend up the stairs and towards the little girl's room.

'_Poor girl…and she's only five,'_ she thought. Once they entered the room, Alex closed the door behind them.

Margaret was just sitting there. Staring intently at her comforter covering her legs, and it was as if they hadn't even come in.

"Have you decided my departure?" she asked. The small innocent voice hit Alex hard. When she first spotted her, she couldn't help but be vulnerable. All she wanted to do was run up to her and grasp the girl into her arms, in order to protect Margaret from the hunters she came to know so well.

"You know it bitch," Dean spat, glaring at the demon as Sam opened up John's journal.

"Watch your tongue Dean. Then again, I seriously doubt that you can. Seeing as how it's always shoved down that slut's throat beside you," Margaret said, raising her head to show the black eyes. The nothingness inside held no remorse, or any sign that the child was even in there somewhere.

"I'll be glad when you're back in hell. That way, I don't have to hear your lies and accusations. Plus, Alex isn't a slut. Major pain in the ass, yes. But--," Dean began.

"Different."

'_What?'_ Alex thought in confusion. She wasn't about to ask the question out loud. For a minute she wasn't quite sure what Margaret meant by that, then again, she had an idea that another question was about to be answered.

"Care to elaborate there?" Dean asked. Margaret rolled her eyes annoyed and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth a few times.

"I mean you moron, Alex is more than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked anxiously.

The possessed girl's eyes shot to Alex and it felt like she was being stared straight into her soul by them.

"I don't dare go farther. There are higher powers ruling over this situation and I won't cross that line of ownership." Alex was almost defeated. She hoped…no…she longed, yearned, to know what she meant, what Veronica meant. It now appeared that she wasn't going to get answers. Not until it was too late to do anything about it at least.

Sam had finished the exorcism, without Alex acknowledging the fact that they were doing it while in her thoughts. He was kneeling at the side of the bed, feeling for a pulse, only to be met with disappointment and sorrow.

"She's gone," he claimed sadly, dropping his hand.

"At least she's out of her misery."

888

Alex couldn't shake it off. The questions were forming more and more, she was now at a total of about a million and none of which, she could even answer.

"This sucks," she groaned, falling back onto her bed in the motel room.

"What does?" Dean asked curiously, releasing the duffel where he stood at the foot of her bed.

'_You wouldn't understand Dean,'_ she replied mentally.

"Never mind."

"Okay…" he drawled.

"Where'd Sam go?"

"Out."

"Out as in like…be back in a few minutes, or out as in, out, out?" Alex inquired, hinting towards a thought.

"The latter," he replied casually.

In a second after his reply, Alex sat up, crawled onto her knees and stared at the elder hunter with a glint in her eyes.

"You know, there is something that can pass the time," Alex suggested.

"Haven't we done enough of that?"

"Dean, I am appalled. You can never have enough." She watched and waited as he contemplated her words in his mind. The mental nails were being hammered in and removed countless times in record speed, while the workers who were doing the job, yelling at each other to stop taking them out. Finally, she knew he had reached a verdict.

It came without warning, she was on her knees on the bed, and then she was up against the wall, with Dean pinning her there. He grinned, letting out a playful growl.

"Primal instincts kick in?" she asked jokingly.

"What can I say? You bring out the tiger in me." Alex closed her eyes as he placed his lips on that soft part of her neck, making her moan in the process.

Bar Parking Lot, Night Before

Alex didn't know how long they had been in the Impala, but she knew it had been awhile. After she had left that kid back there in the bar, she wasn't sure of how much time had passed; neither did she even cared about the cell phone blasting The Day That Never Comes by Metallica in the backseat.

"Dean. We need to stop. That's probably your brother calling," she breathed, pushing him off her a bit.

"Who cares? He'll just guess I am out having fun. Which, I am technically," he replied, diving in to nibble at her neck again.

"Yeah, but what will he think when I don't show up tonight? He will suspect something Dean. Our plan would be—fuck! Shit Dean, that feels good." Alex groaned as Dean's lips went lower to rest just before her collar.

"You make a very fine point," Dean mumbled. He could feel her shiver underneath at the effect of his voice against her skin, grinning, he sat up and situated himself into the driver's seat.

"Why did you stop?"

"Grab my cell will ya? Need to call Sammy back and calm his nerves," he said, ignoring her question as he started up the car and pulled out onto open road.

"So you stop because I was right? Dean, haven't you learned anything?"

"That you are more irresistible than most the girls I have been with? Yes I have." She couldn't help but smile at that, as she reached back and got the phone. Just as she was about to hand it over to Dean, it rang.

"Figure its Sammy?" Dean asked, looking towards her before glancing back at the road.

"You guessed right," Alex replied, flipping it open and placing it to her ear.

"Finally! Dean, I have been trying to get a hold of you for hours. Where the hell are you man? And what about--," Sam rushed.

"Whoa there cowboy. I'm fine. Dean is driving. Turns out our dates were looking for more than just a chat and a few beers. Decided to ditch. We are on our way back. Say about…15 minutes at most," Alex interrupted. There was silence on the other line as she heard Sam catch his breathing, calming down apparently.

"Just, promise you'll call when you get a block away," he finally said.

"Sure thing Sammy. Bye."

Alex hung up, not even wasting time to hear him say his goodbyes. She flipped it shut and placed it in between herself and the other hunter.

"Nice cover story. Even I couldn't have thought of that," Dean said.

Alex grinned.

"Like I said in the past. I know what I'm doing."

"Not only in hunting, but in bed too," he commented with a dirty grin of his own.

"And you would know that how Winchester? The car is as far as your legs and body seem to carry you and me," Alex retorted.

"Oh believe me Punkin' butt. I'll get to that military base when we can get the captain out of the barracks," Dean growled.

'_Holy hell…that sounded sexier than I ever thought something like that could,'_ she thought.

Motel Room, Present Night

"Looks like you are one step closer to getting to that military base Dean," she breathed as he continued kissing her neck, while his hands ran down her sides to remain at her waste. His mouth was on fire, and he couldn't help but be pulled back to Alex's lips to engulf him self once more into pure graphical bliss. Not wasting any time, his fingers found the end of her shirt, slowly, and yet painfully to Alex, he rolled it up an inch at a time, as they resumed their current actions.

Alex whimpered as his hands played games with her emotions and needs. Wanting to fulfill the desire and heat that was rushing down into her stomach, which was now bare. Dean stopped moving up her shirt just before he got to the point to officially discard the unwanted item; he slid his fingers down and onto her stomach. Reveling in the feel of her abs and curves, then slowly tracing around her belly button and along her navel, getting an arch from her towards his body as a reply.

"Deeeaaan," she growled, drawing out his name like a whine. The sound made Dean's breath hitch, as a surge of lust shot down to rest in that one spot.

"Not yet. I want to make this last." Alex opened her eyes to stare at him from underneath her eyelashes. She must've been completely a turn on for Dean right now with how she was looking at him, for she saw an immediate change in the glint of his jade eyes.

"I want you to remember this," he said.

**Motel, Night Before**

The Impala pulled into the parking lot around the time that Alex had predicted and informed Sam of, and taking a peek at the window of their room, she saw the curtain fall back into place.

'_Sam must've been really worried if he was watching for us no doubt,'_ she thought, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the car to follow after Dean. He was about to place the key in the lock when the door swung open and there stood Sam.

"You said you'd call when you were a block away," he said.

"Well, battery was dying, so we had to turn it off," Dean said, putting the key back into his jacket pocket and shrugging as he pushed past the hunter and into the room; Alex moving in close behind.

"Could've used Alex's phone," Sam retaliated.

"Hers was here," Dean replied.

Alex stopped in her tracks as the absence of feet moving on the floor caught her attention. She was almost out of her jacket too, when she noticed this, but decided to think better of it, as she slipped it back onto her shoulders and headed for the front door. Walking between the brothers, who were at a stand still, arguing without words, but in their minds, they didn't even realize she went past as she exited.

Once outside, she was glad to have escaped the fast growing tension in the room. She needed some time to herself, so she walked over to the bench on the far side of the lot to sit down.

'_Wish there was a hunt to do. That way they wouldn't be at each other's throats.'_

"Good thing I came along now isn't it?" a voice spoke, startling Alex out of her thought.

"Shit! You can't just jump up whenever you want! Mind or not!" Alex exclaimed, facing Veronica who was sitting just beside her casually.

"Sure I can. Would you prefer I popped up in your dreams? Or better yet in that grungy motel room with those knuckleheads?" Veronica suggested.

"Hell yeah."

"Well, sorry. If you are hoping that they would be able to help you with getting rid of me, then think again. No one can see me Alex, unless I want them to. In fact, time has frozen right now. By the time you return to them, you won't have missed a blip."

'_I'll show you a blip.'_

"Don't get all violent. I'm just here to give you what you want. There is something going on over a few towns. A possession. We need _you_ to take care of it."

'_Not without Sam and Dean.'_

"You can bring your bulldogs with you too if you wish."

"Okay, enough with reading my mind! I'd like to keep what I think private you know. Besides, what is so important about a possession that you can't do it yourselves? You guys are The Fates. Shouldn't you be able to just take a string and cut it? End it all?" Alex snapped.

"You've been watching the Disney version of Hercules too much Alex. Listen. _Us_ Fates can't do anything. We are merely nonexistent. We do not have solid forms we can travel in to co-exist with your kind."

"And if I do it, what will happen after? Will I forever be your little chore puppy? I don't fetch a bone and bring back a job well done like you expect me to."

"This is a hunt. It follows under your line of work. We are simply…informing you of this threat and danger to the world, and innocents that reside in it. Do it. Get it done. That's all we ask. Take it into consideration. Sleep on it. But whatever you choose, you will end up doing as we say," Veronica threatened.

Alex sat fuming, ready to go another round with this _thing_, but she blinked. It was gone in a flash. She didn't know what to make of that, but instead of mulling through the disappearance, her mind was thinking about what Veronica had said. The girl was right. And so right then and there, she decided she was going to follow orders.

**Motel Room, Present Day**

Her dreams were interrupted with the sight of light appearing through her eyelids.

"No," she groaned, turning over to her right to get out of the rays. She felt warmth where her head and hands settled, and she snuggled farther onto it and sighed contently.

"Ehem," a throat cleared. Alex slowly fluttered her eyes open, immediately met with the sight of Sam staring at her, at eye level, just viewed from a different angle.

"Sam?" she said, her voice sounding scratchy.

"Morning. Didn't expect to see this picture when I got back last night, but thought I'd let you two sleep and discuss it later," Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, rising up onto her left elbow to look at him correctly. In doing so, she found what he was talking about. Alex had to pull up the bed sheet in order to cover what was showing and quickly flung it over her head to hide from Sam and the world, for Dean was lying next her. And he wasn't in any better condition in clothing than she was.

**You know what to do. Review if it sucks or if it's good. I wanna know please. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Whoa

A/N: You all will hate me for what I did at the end of this chapter. But I'm sorry. Had to do this. I wanted to get farther into the plot than just keeping it steady with Alex and Dean, even though they are great to focus on, the story just isn't the story, without the whole main idea and the angst and drama.

**WARNING: Contains some slight adult matter, but it is not graphic. If it still disturbs you, do NOT read. Also contains heavy language. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Go away and don't come back till I wake up!" Alex screamed from underneath the covers. Her eyes were shut tight and she held a firm grip on the sheets over her, that when Sam attempted to pry them over her head, it didn't work.

"We need to talk about this," he urged, not taking heed to the fact that Dean was just stirring.

"Fucking do not Sam!" she replied, snaking one hand out and into a fist, in order to, blindly, make contact with the man's jaw. Missing, he grabbed her free limb and twisted it at an angle where he knew she flipped onto her back and it was resting comfortably in a way.

"Don't even start on that word Alex. Will just bring up a whole other set of trouble," Sam said.

Alex grunted as she struggled to get free, but soon became lax from no longer having energy. He was off her in a second and sitting down regularly on the bed, staring at her and Dean.

"What'd I miss?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes, while Alex sat up, with the covers still disguising the valid parts.

"Caught in the act bro."

"What? I'm innocent I swear! She corrupted me!"

"Did not! It was totally you! What with having to be such a jackass all the time, and then kissing me at the diner awhile back! Nah-uh, all you Winchester," Alex defended.

'_This is what I was worried about,'_ Sam thought. He didn't want things to be this way if they found out he knew they liked each other, or let alone were getting it on, but now that it was starting, he had to stop it.

"Guys. I already knew," he explained. The arguing immediately came to a halt.

"What?" the two said simultaneously.

"Figured it awhile back. Not that hard. Plus, you both find a hard way to mask the whole thing. What with the off clothes and the chocolate that one time, and even the longing looks that you send through your eyes. I can tell. It doesn't take an idiot to," he replied.

"No, but it does take a nosy brother," Dean mumbled.

Sam snapped a glare at the elder hunter just as Alex began to giggle at Dean's words. He then averted it to her, trying to silence them, but it did no good.

"Can we at least, you know, get ourselves ready for the day? I mean, I don't know about you Sammy, but I'll like to just relax for a few more minutes or so," Alex said finally, sighing as she fell backwards onto her pillow and into the mattress.

"Sure. But not too long, otherwise I'm calling in reinforcements," Sam agreed, getting up and leaving.

When he was out of the room, it was then that Dean gave a devilish grin, turning his head to send it to Alex. She stared right back, seemingly intrigued by this new behavior of his.

"Dean, if you dare think about it, I swear--," Alex began.

"Oh, please do swear. I intend that you do," he interrupted. He leaned in, his left hand running slowly underneath the covers till they brushed against warm, soft skin.

'_Not now…'_ she groaned mentally, but her body and voice didn't show what she thought. Her torso arched upwards, while her shoulders dug as far as they could into the bed, letting out a stifled moan from in her throat.

"But Sam…" Alex worried.

"What about him?" Dean asked.

Alex couldn't think clearly anymore, she was about to answer in a way that would make Dean realize the situation at hand, but…god those hands…they were magic. His palm of his hands moved over the side curve to rest onto her stomach, dwindling with the desire to reach higher or either lower places.

"He's here. Well in the other room, and I seriously think—Mmmm," she bit her bottom lip as her eyes rolled back into her head; Dean's hands had gone past the mason Dixon line and there was no coming back.

"You were saying?"

"Sam's going to—Deeeaaan fuck—hear and come running—" she paused to let loose this moan, not caring anymore who was listening or what she was saying, "Christ Dean don't stop."

"That's what I thought," Dean chuckled.

Once he had spoken he didn't waste time to crash his lips to hers, forcing his and her tongue to slip through the crack and accentuate the taste of one another. The musk of Dean, and yet, the innocence of Alex, all released to enjoy.

"Dean? Alex? It's been nearly two hours. What are you two doing in--," Sam sounded through the door that was dividing the hallway and the bedroom. His voice was cut off as Alex screamed out happily when her lips were free from Dean's.

"Oh god. Oh g—just—use a condom and um—clean the um—sorry," Sam said quickly, his footsteps were heard as he practically ran away from the noises.

"Nice job Alex. I couldn't have put it any better than you did," Dean complimented breathlessly.

"Shut the fuck up Dean. Who said you could talk?" Alex growled, her right hand interlacing behind his head and pulling him back down to where her own was.

888

Finally, as if the hunters couldn't tear away from each other the whole day it seemed, they managed to get dressed and head down to the bar with Sam to hang out. They needed a break. A well deserved one. Even if it wasn't from hunting, but from life in general. Which is precisely why Sam was getting annoyed, by being the one in the middle, when all of a sudden, Alex and Dean decided to play footsies.

"That's not Dean's foot Alex," Sam muttered, as he took a swig of his beer. Alex's smile and whispered giggle disappeared once she realized the error of her mistake.

"Sorry Sam," she apologized. He rolled his eyes; he didn't know how many times he had heard her say that in a matter of a few minutes or within the hour.

"Damn it Dean, that ain't Alex's foot either! That's it! I am going outside for some air," Sam exclaimed, slamming his bottle down and violently shimmying out of the booth to storm out of the building.

"You should go and talk to him," Alex suggested.

"Eh, let him blow off steam," Dean ignored.

"Dean…" she warned.

"Fine, fine. I will."

She watched him as he got up and left. It amazed her at how in just getting it all out that, they both physically and mentally liked one another, that she could act just like a normal girl around him. Especially since, he was acting like a regular male would, who was with his girlfriend.

'_Girlfriend? I am not his girlfriend. Sure, we did have sex a few times…well more than a few times…we were safe and cautionary. I am not and he isn't my…'_ she groaned in frustration with her own thoughts, picking up her beer and taking a long drink from it.

The moment happened rather quickly, and normally, the hunter would've picked it up almost instantly, but instead, she was completely oblivious to it. When the bar door had opened and in walked a woman and a man, it spelled unknown trouble.

"You sure this is the right place this time?" Peoria asked.

"Yes. I can smell them. It's as if it's radiating off them and forming a target. They don't even know it either," Rodfeld replied slyly.

"How do we know which one it is?"

"Simple."

Peoria needed no further explanation than that. She knew her husband well enough, that she trusted his theories of hunting down the prize, and then she too, could smell the aroma of the one who withheld so much power it was mouthwatering. Then there it was…as if surrounded in neon lights. One person stood out from the many, causing the couple to grin and then to only have it falter, as they realized what was going on.

"It can't be," Peoria muttered, shaking her head as she stepped back.

"Dead. We saw it happen. There is no way—alive? Not possible. We made sure of it."

Alex's head snapped up immediately at the sound of two familiar voices and heavy presences in the room. When she brought her gaze to where she felt it the strongest, it was then that she let the beer bottle slip from her fingers and to the floor with a loud shattering crash.

"Mom…Dad…"


	26. Brothers Need To Talk Now And Then

A/N: Sorry! I know it's been like a whole month that I have updated this, or something, but still! I am sorry. School has been a major pain in the arse (love using the English version of the word), getting sick, not to mention dating! I just started to date! First date was a few weeks ago and then had the second one last week. Loved it. His name is Sam. Like Supernatural! Lol.

**Anyways…here you go. This one is short, but I promise to get out the next chapter sooner, just please be patient with me. Thanks for reading still and staying with me on this! Enjoy!**

The doors swung loudly behind him before slamming shut. He was out here for a reason, and that reason was walking towards the Impala and sagging his shoulders. Dean wasn't sure what was ticking his brother off and frankly he'd rather not find out. Then again, he wasn't about to get in trouble with Alex, who would no doubt go for the jewels instead of the feet.

So here he was, standing there, as Sam moved farther away. He didn't want to get into the touchy feely crap, but he needed to will his feet to go ahead and handle the task.

"Sam," he called, never moving from his spot.

"Leave me alone Dean," Sam shouted back gruffly, continuing in the same direction. This was going to take awhile, and Dean knew it.

Dean finally managed to get into a slow jog to catch up, which made the younger hunter quicken his steps.

"Hey," he breathed, maintaining his current pace as he bobbed up and down next to Sam.

"Bye."

"Oh come on Sam, don't be like that."

"I can be however the fuck I want Dean, now leave me the hell alone!" Sam spat.

If ever a time to be surprised or hurt emotionally by something, for Dean, it was now.

"You don't mean that. In fact, you know how I know that you don't mean it?" Dean paused.

"No," Sam cut in.

"Cause you aren't that person. Sammy, you scream chick flick moments and sappy movies on a Friday night with a girl while sharing popcorn kisses," Dean finished. Sam stopped walking and immediately turned to stare at his brother with a messed up expression on his face.

"What have you done with Dean, and can you please bring him back?" he asked.

"Not until we have a little chat Sasquatch."

Sam groaned, knowing exactly what the hunter was leaning towards…the reason why he just up and left Alex and him bluntly, and what was with the attitude a few seconds ago. It was just something he didn't really want to get into, but being related to Dean, that wasn't an option.

"Fine," he caved, sitting down on the asphalt where he once stood, not caring that it was in the middle of the bar parking lot.

"I mean, somewhere where we won't attract attention, or soon to be road kill."

"Fine," Sam huffed, standing up and following after his retreating brother towards the bar's brick outside wall.

"And stop saying that. It makes it sound like you are doing something against your will," Dean ordered.

"Well, technically, in all sense, I am Dean."

"Park it." Sam looked at the little area, which was just barely clean of alcohol-contained vomit, his brother was pointing to. He blatantly followed orders and sat down, where Dean did the same shortly after.

"Save the speech," Sam rushed out.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, confused.

"Don't give me that shit. I know those speeches pretty well, mainly because I have been on the other end of them a few times. Hell, you even got dad there too," Sam chuckled.

Dean opened his mouth to reply to that, but stopped as he reminisced on those rare occasions.

"Listen, and that's not me telling you to just nod your head or groan whenever it sounds like I said something worth replying to because you really ain't hearing me. I mean really listen Sam," Dean started. Waiting for a brief minute or two, he watched the young hunter before his eyes shift uncomfortably under the stare and the sense that he knew what he was going to do.

"I'm all ears."

"Good," Dean paused. He had to try and remember how he always started out those enlightening—well at least he thought they were—speeches, and then, it clicked.

"I don't know what is bothering you, but honestly, it ain't healthy to bottle it up and steam it off like the Hulk."

"Dean."

"No. I talk, you shut your cakehole."

Silence.

"You get more and more like Dad by the minute, you know that right? He'd do what you're doing right now. Try and shoulder it off, hope for it all to end, that maybe I'd think that what I said helped you in some way. He can shake off a shit load of demons and whatever the hell he was and is fighting daily. I'm telling you, that you can also. Wanna tell me what is bothering ya so then that way we both can head back inside and get some beers?" Dean stopped.

He waited patiently as Sam mulled it over in his head. Tell Dean? Don't tell Dean…that was the question.

'_Now I'm starting to sound like Hamlet,'_ he shuddered mentally.

"Do I really have to explain further than what obviously meets the eye?" Sam asked.

"What the hell do you mean by—oh…Jessica," Dean said.

"Yeah."

Dean didn't expect this. Sure, he thought it was something completely different, or well, he didn't even know what it was to begin with.

"Dude, you need to stop moping around. Just because I am getting my mojo into play," Dean stopped abruptly as Sam interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa Dean. Too much information that I do _not_ need to know about my brother."

"Right. But you know what I am saying. I feel like I was given a second chance in a way Sam. Don't you think you should feel that too? Find a girl like I did, well…not in the same way, mine was kind of by accident and was a total pain in the ass and still is—what I am trying to say is, move on. Jessica would've wanted you to."

The young hunter could sense the tingle in his nose telling him the tears were forming, and then, right on cue…

"Now don't go all mushy and teary eyed on me. No chick flicks and I mean it. Get your ass up and let's go back inside. Pickings are all for you little brother," Dean said, reaching down and helping Sam up, swinging his arm around to rest on Sam's shoulders with a grin on his face. Another speech done well.

'_Oh no, here comes matchmaker Dean,' _Sam thought.


	27. Found You

Alex stared wide-eyed at the couple in front of her. The very people that she had despised for so many years and even ran away from, and yet they were right there. She reminded herself to keep a wary eye on them, in case something was to happen. It just didn't feel quite right in her gut that they were here, and at this point in time.

"So…how's life been?" Rodfeld asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Fine. And yours Richard, Joyce?" Alex inquired.

Rodfeld knew at the use of his fake human name, that Alex in fact didn't know anything. So it was just best to play along with it, returning back to being called that, and if he had to do it, so did Peoria.

"Just marvelous. Got to go on cruise to the Bahamas. Would've loved it if you were around to join us though," he replied.

"Thought you were dead," Peoria muttered bitterly. Rodfeld elbowed her in the side, telling her what he knew in his mind secretly, and she replied with a quick flare of black, swimming like a snake through her eyes, that she understood.

"Wasn't. Almost died a few times. Actually, more than I can count on two hands, but as you can see Joyce, I'm holding my own," Alex commented, relaxing back into the booth with crossed arms.

'_Do you smell it?'_ Peoria thought, asking her husband undetected; remaining eye contact with Alex.

'_Yes. But do you know what it is?'_ he asked.

'_No. It's too hard to make out. I've only caught scent of it once, so I'm not well known to the stench,'_ she replied.

"Why'd you run away?" The question held some sort of emotion and Alex heard it instantaneously.

'_Are they really going to bring up the past? Do they really care about what happened to me or even me in general?'_ Alex thought. The second one played through her mind at least a thousand times before and right now, she was eager to get the answer.

"I believe you know the reply to that one Richard. Same with you Joyce."

Peoria flinched internally whenever her human name was forced through her daughter's lips, and each time it stung like holy water.

"Don't use that tone with us young lady. You ought to be taught some discipline," Peoria spat angrily.

"What? I didn't get enough of that daily when I was younger living with you two? Seriously. I'm surprised that I stuck around for as long as I did. I should've reported you to the cops," Alex retorted, throwing back more venom in her words than Peoria did.

"You little bitch," Peoria began. She tried to stand up, but was held back down by Rodfeld, who glared at her with his coal black empty eyes. His long hair came to his advantage at that point, otherwise millions, including Alex, would've seen his true nature.

She gulped before shaking his hands off of her and settling back into her seat with a huff. The bar door opened as the returning guests entered, walking over to the very table the trio sat at and Alex smiled when she found all things were well with the brothers again.

Truth be told, she was grateful they had come back, she didn't know how long she could handle being with Bonnie and Clyde.

In fact, a few moments ago she was about to be in a brawl with her own mom, but chances are, that with luck and training on her side, Alex would've won.

"Alex, I'm going to get us a round of never ending beers, plus, you need to help me find someone for good ol' Sammy to hook up with tonight. He needs it big time, don't ya Sasquatch?" Dean said, smiling as he let the blushing and embarrassed Sam slide into the booth next to the female hunter.

"Who are you two?" Sam asked curiously, after taking in that they indeed had company.

"Sam, Dean, these are my parents. Joyce and Richard Tatiani," Alex introduced with malice.

Dean could tell that Alex didn't like sharing stories about the good times and family matters just by how she spoke their names, so he simply just nodded a hello before retreating to the bar to order up the much needed liquor.

'_Winchesters?'_ Peoria asked to Rodfeld. The first name triggered both their minds and their orders that they were given. Main objective was to find the power that was of interest to Vera and also to avoid the Winchesters at all costs. Azazel had them already in his plans, so they weren't supposed to intervene. However, Vera was ruler of everything, including the ability to allow that yellow-eyed demon have his way with those boys and their parents…

'_Vera did say that if were ever did run into them, they'd be on our turf and Azazel wouldn't have anything to do about it,' _Peoria reminded.

'_Then by all means, let's follow masters orders. Maybe these two hunters know of this higher power we are searching for,'_ Rodfeld said.

888

Hours of drinks being ingested and swallowed and the three hunters were feeling a little under the weather. They couldn't even hold a decent conversation, what with their scrambled and undistinguishable words.

"I ain't ever g'na trust D'n with drinks ever a'gn," Alex slurred as she wobbled a bit, while her father helped her walk with his arm supporting her. Finally, he just decided to pick her up into a princess carry and she snuggled in closer to his chest as if she were a little girl again.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she breathed out tiredly, closing her eyes as she did so.

"It's okay Alex. Everything will be just fine. We'll get you situated where you'll be comfortable," Rodfeld said smoothly.

Peoria grinned beside him as she stared at him with her demonic eyes. They both walked away from the motel room where Sam and Dean had been dumped off while they were unconscious, making their great escape with their prize, now that they knew a valuable detail thanks to the brothers and the alcohol.

"Vera will be so happy with us," Peoria said, once they reached the deserted strip of road and vanished into the wind without a sign as to where they went.


	28. Where Am I?

**A/N: Angst, angst and more angst. From this point on until further notice, the chapters will consist of angst and graphic torture. If this disturbs you, please do not read, but you may message me and ask about what vital details were mentioned that are need to know throughout the story. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. First time really trying the whole torture thing. So, I'm a bit scared of my mind right now with what I did with this chapter and what I am going to do with the other chapters.**

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drop.

The sound of the water, falling and beginning a new, made colors behind closed eyes and the noise was unbearable. Alex felt as if a speeding truck had hit her, but the only part of her body it had hit was her head. Slowly, she managed to peer through her lashes, waking up when clearly she desperately wanted and longed to stay asleep.

"Sam…Dean…" she mumbled, voice hoarse a bit as she spoke. Her body automatically sat up and she rested on her bent arm to support her body to get a better look of where her roommates were. The area around her was unfamiliar and it didn't resemble anything that of her motel room she shared with the boys.

"Dean…" she called once. No reply except for the water dropping. She glanced at where it was coming from and finally had a chance to really take in her surroundings.

Alex was currently resting on a bed, the bed sheets a dark crimson color, but she knew that it wasn't because of blood, but it was made that way. The rest of the scene included steel walls, a wooden door that led to somewhere that Alex didn't know, a chest at the end of the bed, a sink and mirror. Her senses told her something was wrong, that she was in trouble and that she needed to get out of this place and find Dean and Sam. So Alex got out of the bed and headed towards the door.

A long hallway appeared once the wooden plank was out of her way and she half ran, half walked, to the stairs that was targeted in her mind.

'_Don't make a sound. Just get out, find a payphone and call Dean. Everything will be just fine…then again, what happened last night? I don't remember coming here. I don't even remember going into the motel room,'_ she thought, descending as she went. Coming to the landing on the main floor, a sound triggered her attention and her head snapped to the right.

Eyes searching the living room, body tense, fists clenched and legs ready to run at a sign of danger. Taking a step closer to the doorframe of the room, she placed her hand on the molding, looking behind the wall and finding nothing. She sighed mentally, letting every muscle relax. Alex turned around to head for an escape out, but stopped when she found a man about Dean's height and same green eyes standing just inches away.

Immediate action was taken as she lost the will to want to throw punches or use any defensive training she had been taught, since all she wanted to do by staring back into his eyes was run. Run far and fast. Alex sprinted back up the stairs, tripping a bit as she did so, only realizing she was bare footed and it hurt a hell of a lot more whenever her foot collided with wood.

She felt a hand grab out and pull on her ankle, she screamed as she went down, smacking her head against the remaining steps. Her body was turned onto it's back and her vision fuzzy as she was beginning to lose consciousness, finding the face of her captor.

"Hello Alex. Welcome home," he said with a sadistic grin.

888

"MMMiHmhmhmm!" a muffled scream erupted throughout the bedroom on the third floor.

"Now, now, Alex. You know you have to pay the price. Especially after what you've done," Leon said, staring intently at the blade in his hand as it worked through Alex's skin like scissors and paper. Making incision after incision, he scraped out a small section of meat and organs from her right side, just below the ribcage.

Alex was strapped to the bed, hands in bindings, leather cover over her mouth, and leather straps that covered what were very valid parts over her feminine body. Her face was littered with tears and her sobs and cries weren't doing much but adding onto her torturer's enjoyment. Yet, she let them out willingly.

"NNNN!" she cried, but his name fell on deaf ears and couldn't be made out correctly, what with the thing preventing it.

"He can't help you Alex. No one can. You just have to learn to take your punishment like a good girl. Then again, you aren't one are you?" Leon asked as he chuckled, swiveling the knife as he dug into a new section of her torso.

'_I didn't do anything! What is this guy talking about?! MMMiHmhmhmm,'_ she thought, stopping as the pain grew more and more. She didn't know if she could last through this, in fact, she kind of figured he didn't want her to. He was trying to kill her.

"Alright, looks like it's break time. Let's have a chat shall we?" he said, pulling away his knife and grabbing a towel to wipe off the extremely red blood, before standing up and making his way to where her head was. Leon undid the leather cover and sat down on a chair he had placed there earlier.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, as Alex strained to breathe correctly with the wounds in her side.

"No," she managed to get out.

"Come on Alex, it's not that hard to place. Starts with an L, and I'm a whole lot of fun," he hinted, grinning as if he were playing a game.

"Leon…" Alex grunted.

"Good. You do remember me. Tell me, how did you manage to get out alive when I killed you off…how long ago was it? Nine years?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't ever meet you. I didn't die. And I sure as hell didn't do a damn thing to deserve this! Now let me go!" Alex yelled, struggling in the binds but stopped as the pain from her stomach made her scream long and hard.

Leon glared at her and then snickered.

"Are you sure about that? Cause how do I know you…and how do you know me? But you see I'm not falling for this charade you have here. Play innocent little human all you want, but the truth is, you never were human. Pay for your crime. You know what you did!" Leon reached out a hand as Alex refused to look at him but instead at the ceiling, and he grabbed her face, making her see him.

"Go to hell you evil son of a bitch," Alex spat.

"Baby, I'm already there. Just dragged you down with me s'all."

She cringed as he leaned forward, pausing at her neck. He bit softly at the skin, feeling her whimper in frustration and wanting to pull away from him and his touch, he continued, licking up until he reached her jaw line. Leon saw more tears escape her eyes as he was now at eye level and close to her face.

"Such perfect lips. Succulent, juicy, promising…" he pressed his own to hers, making the moment hard and rough, but she resisted him any access. Finally, he pulled away.

"But also, full of lies. Aren't you slut?" Leon barked.

"Leave me alone, just--," she cried.

"What's that? Would you prefer it if I were Dean? See, now I can arrange that for you. Bring him here, make him torture you in such ways," he stopped, moaning in pleasure as he closed his eyes to revel in the mental image.

"You're a sick bastard," she commented disgustedly.

He reopened his eyes to look at her, grinning.

"Chit-chat's over, back to work," he said.

888

It hurt. Every muscle, every bone, every thought and sound hurt.

'Morning already…Sam's probably up doing some more research, Alex might be in the shower, which means the toilet is not an option for me this morning…What happened last night? Why do I feel like shit? Oh yeah. Beer upon more towers of beer. We all got so stoned, ha, ha. Except for Joyce and Richard. Alex's parents…wait a minute. Parents, they had as much as we did last night, if not more, and how come they acted perfectly fine afterwards? I remember walking home, motel, then entering the room, next thing I know my head hurts and everything's black. Aw shit.'

"Alex!" Dean screamed as he shot up.

The world spun, and then it came into clear view. However, he had the feeling he was not alone. Turning his head to where he felt he was being watched there sat Sam tied to a chair, gagged.

"Sammy, what happened? How'd you get this way?" he asked after quickly making his way over to his brother, starting to untie the gag around the young hunters head.

"D'n! D'n!" Sam grunted, tensing and convulsing in his spot as his eyes widened.

"What?" Dean asked, swiveling around and finding Joyce standing there.

"Nice to see that you're awake. Time to go back to sleep," she said bitterly, swinging the shovel that she was holding in her grip to collide with Dean's face on the left side.

"Hmm. Rodfeld! Get the other set of rope and a new gag!" she yelled.

**CLIFFY! HA! HA! HA! I got you good. You can either review or not. But if you do, chances are that I'll get the next chapter out sooner. My muse is thirsty and so it needs more inspiration juju. :D Thanks for reading.**


	29. Placing My Foot Down

Alex shot up with a huge intake of air, her hair was wild and she was sweating to the point that it stuck to her face. She picked away the strands to be able to see and found she was back to where she had started the day before.

"Fuck," she said, hurrying out of bed, and rushing over to the only window there was available in the room. Looking out of it there was nothing to see except for blackness.

A feeling of worry and fatigue came over her and she glanced down to make sure that there were indeed no wounds from the previous night. Satisfied that she found none, she began her search for shoes. Immediately she found a pair of combat boots that looked somewhat like Dean's, but she passed that thought off. If the day had repeated, then chances were, she wanted to be ready to take that asshole Leon down.

Just as she was almost finished tying up the shoelaces as fast as she could, a creak on the floorboards close to the room door came to her ears. Alex stood up and backed up towards the wall behind her, the cold steel hitting the back of her skin and she jumped as the doorknob began to turn.

'_Come on, come on,'_ she thought. She had to admit, she was scared out of her mind. This was anything beyond the horror movies she had watched when a kid, and anything that she had killed in her days of hunting. Finally, the door opened, revealing a dark hallway and no one in it. Or so she thought.

"Gotta say Alex, love this new act of yours. Even though it will do nothing to help you. All it _will_ do is just make killing you even sweeter," Leon spoke as he entered, breathing in and smiling as if smelling a great aroma.

"You had your fun last night buddy, I think it's time I leave."

"Ha, that'd be nice to see. I've never dealt with a hunter before, so please, tell me that defenseless stuff was just to throw me off."

"Well then, I'd be lying if I told you that." Alex barged at Leon, not heeding to the worried and frightful feelings in her gut that said she was going to lose. She was not getting out of there. Not until she succumbed to whatever this guy wanted her to.

888

"Oomph." Peoria lifted her boot and pressed it down on the fallen elder Winchesters throat.

"Pathetic and weak. Father didn't train you that well now did he? And you always followed orders like a good soldier," she spoke, taking her foot away for a second and kicking Dean in the side, then returning it to it's previous position.

"Bitch, I can handle your talking and kicking all day, but seriously, find some better tactics to make a man break. Your technique needs to be brushed up a bit," Dean commented.

Peoria chuckled, removing her foot once again and this time keeping it on the motel floor. Raising her hand she rolled her eyes as Dean's body flung up and onto the ceiling, then sliding over till he came close to the bathroom, flying from there to hit in to the mirror.

"Speak for yourself Dean. We've untied you and given you a chance to defend yourself and tear us to shreds. Didn't do you much good."

"That's because you evil bastards don't know how to play fair on the field," Dean grit through clenched teeth as he began to stand.

"Can't you learn to just stay down? I mean, isn't that what you did when you fucking slept with my daughter?" Peoria asked leaning against the doorframe she was next to and crossing her arms while she watched the hunter.

"Keep your nose in your own business you black eyed skank." And just like that, it was another round of raggedy Ann doll, Dean home edition.

888

Leon waited, not even moving a muscle as the hunter came at him. He sensed the fear, knew what her thoughts were, even if she didn't know he could read her mind, it made it all perfect. Those little trinkets of hope that held on; the disastrous burning flame that wiped over them and filled her head with knowledge of not surviving, quickly taking over straight after. Oh how he loved doing what he did.

Alex made a move, a simple one that wasn't challenging in the least, which he swam in happily finding she'd rather take the quick way out. Her foot came up and hit the marker of where many men would keel over and be down for the count, but she didn't expect him to still stand there without an indication that it did a thing.

"My turn," he said, his eyes turning a deep shade of red.

He was a hair length away from her in an instant, she didn't move, her body just couldn't from that fast motion and he had her in his grasp. Hands moving sickeningly up and down her curves, coming to where the wrists met the thighs on her form. She was up against the wall pinned in half that time it took to be completely felt up by a man who was thirsting and desiring to kill her and hear the sweet scream.

Alex turned her head away from his face as it was in close proximity to her own, but was forced to look back as she felt a power take over her entire mind and body.

'_Don't resist. You know you want to. I can love you; give you everything that he couldn't. Are you sure he even loved you? Dean didn't give a damn. He just wanted a one-night stand, a little fun if he couldn't find it at that time. There you were, in reach, in constant sight and he took what he got,' _his words flooded her mind, giving her nowhere to run or hide.

'_Did he make you feel real? Feel special? Important? Loved? No. I can tell. It is sweating off of you in waves of hurt and acknowledgement that I am right. Scream. Take out your anger. Don't fight me. Fight him. Fight this feeling that he has drilled into you. He doesn't care. Why should you? Feed that desire, feed that hate.'_ The thoughts stopped as Alex cried, finding she couldn't escape. He sounded truthful and full of reassurance, yet, what he had done to her last night couldn't be shaken from her mind.

'_Demons lie. All demons lie. Find another girl to seduce asshole, I'm not believing your bullshit,'_ Alex fought back with her own thoughts. Leon growled angrily as she glared at him, showing no fear.

"Time for something else. This can wait another day," he said, removing him from her and he watched as she crumpled to the floor, her eyes struck with horror at the realization she couldn't move.

"Show yourself Alex! I can't see you!" he shouted. Alex wasn't sure what he meant, she was right there in front of him and he was staring right at her, so why was he asking this?

Leon walked away and towards the chest that she had noticed was there the other day and he opened it. Tools and clinking were heard when he rummaged through it. He stood a few seconds later holding something that was unrecognizable to her usual arsenal.

"Where are you?" he asked, moving closer and closer and then kneeling once he was there.

"Ah, there you are." Alex watched him bring the object up and flip a switch, showing a flame and what looked like a needle in the middle of it.

She waited as he brought it down onto her skin, feeling the heat of the fire licking hungry at her now burning flesh and the needle as it pierced inside, releasing coldness into her veins.

"This'll make it all better. I want the _real_ Alex to come out and play for a bit."

888

Bobby's House "Past"

16 years old and it'd been at least a good 3 months from being separated from John. She was currently resting at Bobby's whenever she got done with a hunt. He reminded her of the best uncle in the world, which she never had, and loved every moment of being with him.

"Bobby, I think it's time that I leave," Alex said one time at the dinner table, where they were eating a plate of ordered in Chinese and a beer and a soda. Bobby still didn't like the idea that John had given her a beer at this age, so he kept caffeine around to stimulate the child.

"What do you mean kiddo?" he asked, putting an end to his attempts at trying to pick up the rice on his fork.

"Spoon will work much better than that you know," she commented.

"I know ya idjit, now you wanna explain to me what the gosh darn is going through your head?" Bobby asked. He was frustrated, Alex could tell and knowing that it probably wasn't the best mood to catch the hunter in, she had to continue.

"I'm almost 17," she began.

"In about 6 months," he corrected.

"Bobby, just let me say it. I'll be turning the age in a matter of time, even though it seems far away it _does_ go by fast with the occupation I am in. What I am trying to say is that I'm heading on my own way. It was nice to be able to live with you while I felt I needed to, but I am not a child anymore," Alex finished.

"Not a child? You gotta be shittin' me. In my books, you are still one until you are twenty, now I don't care what nonsense John has taught you, but I ain't him. The hunting world just isn't ready for you yet, and you ain't ready for it either."

"How the hell do you know that?!" Alex cussed, knowing how he hated it when she did.

"Alex, you aren't leaving and that's that. I don't care what you say, speaking of which, just, you're grounded."

"You aren't my parent!" Alex exclaimed, standing up and heading for the staircase to go to her room.

"I may not be, but this is my house and as I recall, you live under it," Bobby shouted back, standing up, as he watched her disappear up there.

"Not for long I don't!"

She came down holding an already packed two duffel bags, both containing clothes, but one containing a fair amount of weapons she had acquired. Storming past where he stood, Alex flung the door wide open and went into the night.

"Alex! Alex Tatiani, you come back here right now!" Bobby was on her tail, but he wasn't as quick as his old self could carry.

He entered onto the porch and saw as she started the engine of her fixed up car and peeled out down the dirt road to the main, and leaving forever.

888

The memory of what she said, what she did, she knew that she had hurt Bobby that night. Whatever injected into her system by that needle, it brought back that painful bit of her life and with Leon continuing to burn her and give her shots as if it were a doctors visit over and over again, she didn't want him to finish her off that day like that.

He had stopped his actions eleven hours in the making and she was finally able to bend an arm and leg and even stand. Alex crawled away from him and looking into the chest, pulled out a rope; climbing onto the bed.

"What are you doing Alex?" he asked, sounding like he was following or watching a child wander off and do something other than what they were doing before.

'_Do it. He won't be able to kill you if you do it yourself. Maybe you'll be free from this place and him once you do. Just tie the knot and throw it over that rafter. Come on,'_ she thought.

Thoughts guided the hunter as she did the steps, then, tying the left over rope to the railing on the bed, she placed her head through the noose.

"Alex…" he spoke calmly. Leon was now standing in front of her, hand held out towards her, beckoning her to stop this foolishness.

'_Jump.'_ And she did.

You talked, I got more inspirational juju, and now I got a big cookie in my efforts to haul one last chapter out of me tonight before I go to bed. Thanks for reading and if you want more this week, what with school and such, chances are I will be able to do that. Just need me some more IJ! (Inspiration Juju, been mentioned before, will be mentioned more) Please review. :D


	30. Flooded

A/N: This is the end of Alex's torture. However, may I remind you to be very, very attentive when reading this chapter, otherwise you will miss some things that are revealed about previous chapters. From this point on, there will still be more gore and some other stuff.

This chapter has Language in it, so if it bothers you, please do not read. Thanks and enjoy!

Alex

The flashbacks were killing her. She couldn't move and neither could she even scream enough to stop whatever the cold drug inside her veins was stimulating and trying to bring forth. First it was Bobby, then it was remembering meeting someone not long after leaving Bobby behind at that age in the past and finding out that her parents were really demons.

She was forced to kill, torture, and lie to humans as she brutally spilled their blood. Cut their throats. Plunged her hand into their bodies, breaking skin and bone to bring their life to an end. Alex hated the images burning behind closed eyes. Her wrists rotated frantically against the newly acknowledged bindings and her fists were white from clenching them too hard.

"_Kill many, lead an army, bask in their pain, for it brings us pleasure,"_ the voice rang through her thoughts and memories. Peoria and Rodfeld were their true names and they spoke clear and concise words, yet, some part of Alex wanted what they spoke.

"No…no…" she grunted, shaking her head from side to side as she was finally able to open her eyes. Leon stared at her from his sitting position in a backwards chair in front of where she was bound.

"What's wrong?" he asked, faking concern or sympathy in his tone.

Alex, about to answer, simply couldn't. Her reply was washed out and forgotten and she tried to remember it, but it was impossible for her mind to retrieve.

"_What the fuck do you want?" _The bitterness in her voice as she asked the question to her parents that day.

"_We've come to take you home."_

"_I am not going back with you two. You treated me like I was shit, when really, I wasn't."_

"_All part of the plan Alex."_

A whimper slipped through her lips as she was replaced back into reality, spotting Leon, she struggled in the seat, silently sobbing at the realization of where she still remained.

"Do you know what you did?" Leon asked.

"I didn't do anything," Alex replied quietly, quickening her attempts once he stood and walked closer.

"GET AWAY! Don't touch me! Just stop doing this. Please! Please, stop," Alex pleaded. Her motions quit, and her head bent forward to cry hard with closed eyes.

"Is that what you want? Really want? For me to stop," he knelt down, staring at her as he craned his neck to look under the hanging wall of hair hiding her face.

Alex nodded. It was what she wanted most. She waited for him to snicker at her and tell her that he wouldn't do it, that he wouldn't grant her the wish, but it never came. Instead, more pain in her head erupted and she screamed, long and loud.

Unknown Location

_Training hard and never giving up. This was different from hunters training, but it sure beat a hell of a lot more ass._

"_Alex!" a voice shouted around her, echoing off the huge walls surrounding her and many other trainees as they punched and kicked bags and tested their powers. She immediately stopped her actions and turned to face her friends that were coming down the middle of the gym and towards her._

"_You yelled?" Alex asked, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the four with a grin on her face._

"_We've been assigned a job. A hunter," Chris said. Chris and Alex went back a few years, well…considering Hell wasn't anything like earth; it was years instead of months. And Tiara, Mitch, and Bailey, were part of the gang, while Alex and Chris "dated" as some called it. The other three were kind of all together in a sense. Never apart and never always with another person when it came to relationships._

_How they could make it work with just the three, it didn't register in Alex's mind._

"_Name of the hunter?" Alex asked, walking up to Chris and wrapping her arm around his torso as he did the same._

"_Kayden Walker." Alex played the name over and over again in her brain. Making a mental map of him, with the images flooding her and piecing to create the hunter. All in all he looked like a great kid…but that was his demise._

"_Let's go get him then," Alex said, grinning as she moved along with the departing group of her friends._

888

Alex stopped her agonizing screams and motions of writhing in her seat, and instead stared vacantly at the ceiling while her head rested on her shoulders.

"Ah, Kayden Walker. He was a joy to rip and tear apart in front of you, wasn't he?" Leon asked snidely.

"Just another notch to that bedpost and a soul to damnation," Leon continued to speak. The words affecting Alex with every twist of that memory, of watching him die over and over by hands that she hated. Her own hands she disliked and scarred up, because of the event.

It was her reason for harming herself. For Kayden, she would spill her own blood, and every last drop of it till he would forgive her. She didn't know if he did or not. But imagining him in her mind, he probably would…and that, she couldn't stand.

"Speaking of bedpost Alex, didn't you actually sleep with him at one point? I knew how hot of an item you both were, but don't you know about waiting, oh I don't know…after marriage?"

The fury built up inside her, she didn't want to be reminded of that, for her internal pain, only made it worse.

Dean

He sat there in his chair along with Sam; both bound and gagged. Only Peoria had removed his cloth, so for that, he was happy. It tasted like ass.

"So what? Alex and me are together. What the fuck are you going to do about it, bitch?" Dean spat.

"You know, Dean, you really should learn some proper manners. Full blooded demons you don't want to mess with…but…what I am, is much, much worse than those lower less shit bags," Peoria replied.

Dean began to ponder on her words. What exactly was she giving away that he couldn't place? That he didn't know? He knew full well of demons, but he never knew that they had certain categories for them. Like full blood.

Peoria could see and sense the confusion, and she rolled her eyes and huffed impatiently.

"Come on Dean. Need a kick in the head to figure it out? It's not the hard. What is stronger than a full blood of anything?"

"A half-blood," Dean finished.

"That's right." Dean wasn't enjoying this, he could see everything clearly now.

In his dad's journal, it listed the whole myth about half bloods of other creatures and the like, but this was something that wasn't mentioned in the journal. Demons that were half bloods; half bloods spelled end of world, and not only was this person in front of him one, and the other one in the next room, but Alex was one too.

Alex

"You little half blood demon slut. Sleeping with the enemy, and betraying your own, and your master. Tisk, tisk."

Alex could feel something burning, twisting, and clawing deep inside of her. It pained her, but she couldn't control it, the power was too strong. Not a scream escaped past closed lips as her position remained still and vacant. She was now fighting only a small percent of herself to not give into this inner strength. It scared her and welcomed her at the same time.

'_That's it Alex. Let's take down this bastard and get out of here. Are you just going to let him talk about Kayden and you like that? Leon isn't nearly as powerful as you are. You are stronger. _We_ are stronger. Give in.'_

Flames ignited within Alex's soul and body and she tensed her muscles, gripping tightly onto the armrests of the chair and she closed her eyes in pain.

"Aw, poor Alex doesn't want me talking about her toy. How adorable," Leon cooed evilly. More pain, more fire, more everything. The power rose and rose and slowly covered every organ and cell in Alex's entire being. Coated it with grinning faces and it was then that Alex knew it was too late.

She had given control and fuel to something she had buried so long ago that she now remembered was there.

"Leon," Alex spoke, a new bitterness and devilish quality inhabiting her voice. Her eyes opened, head descending down to look at her tormentor. He was shaking and backing away with scared and frightened eyes. It was like looking at a helpless rabbit before picking it up and sticking the knife to the hilt inside of its warm and furry flesh. Ripping the blade to the sky, to open the wound.

The bindings releasing and Alex stood, rotating her wrists and sighing in content at the feeling of being free from them and the cage inside the body she missed so much and hated at the same time.

"I'm back." A grin spread across her face and her eyes changed from the normal blue, to a darker shade, mixing with a pool of black staining the white, and making it a new. The only thing that could be heard from that point that caused such joy to the reborn Alex, was Leon's scream of agony as she removed flesh and body parts from him slowly.

Author End Note:

**I know it is short and I really hope that it didn't suck. Plus, I hope you all caught the information that was revealed and recognized it from previous chapters. I need more inspirational juju and guess what? I can actually write more and focus on writing! Thank god that it's Christmas break. I will be able to write more until January 5****th****. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**~Tori**


	31. Answers Part 1 of 2

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but at least it is something. I will try and get the next part out later tonight, and also, just want to say thank you to all those who read this story and have stayed with me, and reviewed. This story isn't yet done, but I just wanted to get out my thank you to all, because I am really grateful.

**Um…this chapter is called "Answers" for a reason, but not reasons pertaining to giving you readers any answers that are specific, however you will find one thing out that will make you happy. :) Enjoy!**

Dean had been left with his brother. Left in shock and complete disbelief that he had been with a half demon the whole time; trusting her and even liking her in a way that was more than friends or hunting buddies.

'_I bet she was lying about being a hunter…'_ he thought.

"Dean…" Sam began and stopped when he saw the expression on his brother's face.

"A demon Sam," Dean spoke.

"Half-demon Dean," Sam corrected.

"But a demon none the less!" Dean fired back, sounding hurt and angry.

The younger couldn't even begin to understand what his brother was going through. The thoughts that maybe they had been played the whole time, it struck every chord hard and sharp, making them snap and bend till they couldn't be fixed anymore.

"You can't honestly think that this knowledge we have gained, means that she is evil. She hasn't killed us in the long hours and days that she's been with us. She loves you, that much I can see, even though you both won't admit beyond physical attraction," Sam paused.

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Dean inquired.

"What if she didn't even know she was half-demon? What if she was in the blue like we were? It's plausible and seriously, it's the only hope we can have," Sam answered.

Silence invaded the area immediately. Dean was trying to soak in the possibility that Sam was right and that Alex didn't know. But what if she did? That was the hanging question in his brain that was refusing to be shut down and out.

"We'll see. First we need to find her, rescue her, check for any damages--," Dean was cut off in his list when a loud bang filled the other room.

Voices were traveling from point A to point B, and then it all stopped. Sounds of footsteps coming down the hall and straight for the bedroom that Sam and Dean were held captive in, and both their breathing hung in the air as they prepared for the torture of the two half-demons. When they saw the doorknob turn and the wooden plank, that separated them from the others, begin to open inward, each of their muscles tensed and eyes hardened on the spot where the things would enter through.

Without warning, the lights blew out, glass cracking and shooting down to the floor, leaving the room in darkness. The brothers were blind at this point and they could only rely on their hearing at this moment in time.

"Sam? Dean?" a soft feminine and yet familiar voice asked, interrupting the black.

"Alex?" Sam asked back.

A rush of air hit them as someone began to work on both of their bindings, cutting and untying.

"How do we know it's really you and not some trick?" Dean asked bitterly.

"Do I really need to prove it to you Dean? I mean seriously! This is not the moment," the girl replied.

"Just, humor me okay?" Dean heard the huff and pause of actions on the ropes and then suddenly, lips that he remembered, and hands that moved to the crook behind his neck that he knew so well. The taste of Alex flooded his senses and mouth as she kissed him long and passionately.

As soon as it came, it left, leaving him speechless and dazed.

"Believe me now Pookie?" Alex asked, returning back to her duties.

"Hell yeah," Dean replied with a chuckle. It didn't take long to get free and when they exited the bedroom and into the living room, it was then that the brothers started to ask questions.

"Don't tell me that's your parents…" Dean said, his face going pale at the sight.

Alex looked unwillingly to the room around her and then stared at her two comrades.

"You couldn't have done that with any weapon that we know of, and neither could you have done it with your bare hands," Sam stated worriedly.

"Listen, it may not be the best time to explain. Can't we just get to the car and get the hell out of here?" Alex asked, giving them an expression of being impatient.

"You promise to explain in the car?" Dean asked sternly, fighting back the urge to throw up.

"I promise."

888

They had been in the Impala and on the road for many hours, that of which they didn't know, and still nothing. Alex hadn't spilled the beans yet, but she was planning to any second now. She just had to get her story straight now that she remembered everything that she didn't.

'_It's now or never Alex. You either tell them and they keep that trust in you, or you put it off more and the next thing you'll know you're tied up under a devil's trap being barked at for answers,'_ she thought.

Technically, back at Leon's place, she thought she had given complete control to the thing inside her, and she was somewhat correct. Thing was, it didn't want destruction. It wanted to be set free from being locked away and forgotten. Her demon half had told her everything in detail in her mind while they broke their way out of perdition, and out of the cave that led to another entrance of Hell. She had only come out and taken over to get them out of that place.

Alex knew her demon half hated herself for things she had done in the past, the blood that was stained onto her hands and the lives that had been taken, replaying themselves in her eyes. She hated her every being. But being apart of something good in return, gave her a little bit of reassurance she wasn't all bad.

"So…where should I start?" Alex spoke. Dean glanced at her in the rearview mirror and then to the road, tightening his hands on the steering wheel. She could sense he wasn't looking forward to this, thus the white knuckles, but she also knew he needed to know, and so did Sam.

"You tell me," Dean replied harshly, calming out suddenly and asking a question.

"How about you start from the beginning of your story," Dean finished.

'_The beginning…'_ she repeated mentally.

"When I was sixteen I ran away from home. Now, home, meaning a normal house in a relatively _normal_ neighborhood in New Jersey. Reason for me running away is because well, my parents weren't necessarily the Brady's. They took out their anger on me almost every night, and treated me like nothing was wrong every morning. Made sure I had no friends, and I felt really alone and wanted all the pain and suffering to stop. So I ran," Alex paused.

Emotional tolls were always a sign of defeat, but she had to go on. She had to get everything out to the boys, because if she didn't, it wouldn't turn out pretty.

"That night, I wasn't too far away when something attacked me. It scared me half to death when I saw what it was. A werewolf. Now I thought I was going to actually die by it's hands, and that's when I heard that gun shot. Another hunter saved me, trained me, and in return…I got lost."

"What do you mean? Who saved you?" Sam asked, turning around in his seat to look at Alex in the eyes.

'_Tell them? Should you? It's something you promised to do on both ends. To not speak a word of him, and to these boys to tell everything,'_ Alex thought.

"It was your father Sam. John Winchester."


	32. Answers Part 2 of 2

A/N: A bit longer and also, now you readers get to know a lot of answers that I know you've been dying to find out. Enjoy!

At that exact mention of his father, Dean slammed on the brakes and sent Sam almost hurtling out the windshield, but he braced himself just in time. Alex wasn't so lucky. She hit the front seat hard and went back not so well either, her head was now modeling a nice long bloodline from her temple to her jaw.

"What the hell? Dean you are trying to kill us!" Alex yelled, wincing as she touched the injury.

"My dad! He was with you the whole time! The whole damn fucking time!" Dean shouted, pounding angrily on the steering wheel.

Alex was shocked, first of all, she thought that he knew that John was at least doing something along the lines of training someone or helping a person out, but apparently not.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"He lied to me on the phone. Said that he was on the trail of the demon that killed mom and that he wouldn't be back for another few days. Hell! He even told Sam and I to stay put, that he would have Bobby come over and look after us. Sam and I needed him when he was with you! You have no idea! Bobby never came, something was after us while he was away," Dean replied.

She saw the hurt in his eyes, the need to cry, but he wouldn't let those tears of emotion fall past the barriers.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't, because in the end you are just like him. No wonder whenever I am around you or talk to you I want to punch a wall until my hand is no more," Dean said.

The words stung. Alex couldn't stop the water works like Dean could, not this time, she hated that this man that she has feelings for…correction…_had_ feelings for, now harbored anger towards his father that she could tell he looked up to dearly. A hero. She began to sob, as he not only took out his anger at finding out about his dad, but also onto her. She was the main reason John wasn't there. He should've been there for his sons and she took that away from them.

Sam showed the hurt in his eyes at the realization of what his brother was saying, and also because he knew that it had damaged Alex's walls that she had built. They were quickly crumbling, and Dean didn't even care.

"Dean, it wasn't Alex's or dad's fault. If it weren't for dad, Alex wouldn't even be alive right now," Sam began.

"Maybe it'd be a good thing if he didn't save her. After all, she's half-demon," Dean muttered.

"Dean…" Sam cautioned.

"Is that what you think? That because I am something that is dangerous to this world, even more chaotic than anything else, that you wish that I was dead? If it weren't for your dad, I could've turned out to be that very thing, where you'd have to hunt me down and kill me your god damn self," Alex paused, the tears and sobbing growing more intense with every word she spoke.

"Now, I know I don't carry the torch for best hunter in the world, but I am still good. If you want me dead, then fine. Take the .45 out of your hiding place, aim it at my head, and pull the trigger," Alex finished. Everything was silent. Dean knew he didn't want to do what she said, but he also knew the statistics of how likely it was for someone born of evil could turn at any second.

"Just…" he began, "finish telling your story. You owe us that much."

"Where are we going?" Alex asked, leaning back into the seat in back, crossing her arms, ignoring what he said.

"Bobby's."

'_There. You see? A friendly face to turn to…but then again, he might not be so friendly what with what had happened all those years ago,'_ the voice inside spoke to her. She now knew it was not her thoughts in all the months past, telling her that she didn't like Dean and all that…it was really her other half.

'_Well then, let's just hope Bobby is forgiving…'_ she thought.

888

When they arrived at the familiar house of the hunter they knew so well, Alex began to get nervous. She refused to speak anymore of her story the whole ride, not even continuing on from where it took a turn for the worse. Alex kind of hoped that she'd be able to tell them, including Bobby, since he also needed to know in a way too.

Dean cut the engine of the classic and both brothers stepped out, leaving Alex a little time to think about grabbing the handle and joining them. But she didn't have that luxury as Dean yanked open the backseat door, and pulled her out.

"Could you be more gentle?" Alex asked, trying to remove her arm out of Dean's grip.

"Not until we get more answers," Dean replied.

The trio headed towards the front door to the house, and before they got a chance to knock on the door, it opened, featuring a smiling Bobby Singer in front of them.

"Sam, Dean…" Bobby acknowledged happily and paused when he saw the girl they were with.

"Whose yer friend?" he asked.

"Alex Tatiani," Dean grit out, as he stepped past the elder and inside.

"Ya idjit, let go of her and let her give me a hug," Bobby ordered, turning around to face the two hunters as the third came in shortly after.

Dean was confused and with his confusion, he released his hold on Alex and immediately Alex ran up to Bobby and embraced him.

"Good to see you Bobby," Alex breathed.

"Nice to see you too kiddo," Bobby spoke, giving her a quick squeeze and releasing her.

"You two know each other…" Dean said, dumb struck.

"Hell yeah I know this girl. I remember her coming up to me driving a mighty fine ride that was nearly in shambles when she was just sixteen. I'll never forget the stern look on her face when she said that she needed a place to stay and that she'd work for anything just to get a good meal and her car fixed," Bobby stopped to chuckle, "Alex is like a daughter to me."

"You are like an Uncle to me Bobby. The father figure kind of was John on some levels," Alex said, giggling. She loved being home. Even though she was never originally from here, she called it that. Dean shot her a look that told her to not talk about his father, but she shrugged it off, knowing he'd want to speak with her later at night.

"So what've you been up to?" Bobby asked the three hunters.

"Just kind of laying low. Got into some trouble and we are the few that are wanted with heads on pikes," Alex replied.

"Actually Bobby…Alex was going to tell us a story," Dean interrupted the reunion and was cutting to business.

'_Well isn't he persistent…' _the voice said, scoffing. They all sat down in the living room, the old couches smelling like worn Latin books and other supernatural topics from the pages of them and Alex loved it.

"What kind of story?" Bobby inquired.

"It sort of continues off from after I left Bobby's house when I was sixteen…" Alex began, "I met some people…my parents…they wanted me to come back. But not in a way you'd think. It was then that I found out that they were half-demon and so was I."

"Whoa…hold your horses," Bobby interrupted, "You mean to tell me that you are half-demon? Those breeds are more hazardous to this planet than--."

"We know Bobby. It has already been established," Sam cut in.

"Anyways, so I kind of didn't know where to go or what to do. In the end, I joined them. Worked with them and for Vera and Nefer. Vera being the leader of practically everything, he was just next down from Lucifer. Yes, Lucifer does exist, he's just trapped by God in Hell and there are 66 seals that have to be broken to get him out. So far, all seals are in tact, and that's the way it should stay," Alex continued.

Alex bit her bottom lip, hating to get to this part in her life that she didn't want to share with anyone. Leon had used it against her back at his torture chamber, and it was her weakness.

"I was the highest rank down there. Other demons and half-demons feared me, and my parents even found reason to bow onto their knees. At the age of nineteen I was assigned along with my friends to kill a hunter by the name of Kayden Walker. He was only one year older than me…" Alex stopped, the memories and tears flooding her.

"I had to betray Kayden. Become friends with him and get into his heart enough before killing him. Thing was…I couldn't. He showed me that I didn't have to be bad, that I had a choice in my life. So I protected him. My friends became my enemies and I murdered the one that I loved the night I chose to run with Kayden. Demons kept tabs on us, and were hunting us down. We both fell in love with each other and somehow it leaked out. Everything that I had was taken from me when they finally caught us and killed Kayden in front of my very eyes, as I screamed and begged for them to let him go and to take me instead.

"They laughed at me as I cradled him in my arms as he gave his last breath, as I tried hard to bring him back with my powers. It wouldn't work. I was brought back to Vera and Nefer for final judgment, and they sent me to Leon to be dealt with. Leon tortured for sport and entertainment. I died that day. But obviously, the man upstairs thought that I was useful for something since I showed that there was still good in others that were swallowed by evil. So I was reborn without memory of being who I was, and what I had done. 3 years washed out of my brain…and years after that, I punished myself for a reason that was unknown to me," Alex paused, "Until now."

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Dean asked. It was so low that she was surprised she heard it and Bobby silently looked at her and nodded.

"I think I'm going to go to bed right after Bobby. I'm too tired," Alex said, standing up and heading towards the stairs as Dean followed.

"Good night kiddo. Night Dean," Bobby called as they disappeared.

Once they both entered one of the vacant guest bedrooms, Dean closed the door and turned to face Alex who was fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt nervously as she sat on the bed.

"You wanted to talk…" she spoke.

"Alex," Dean started.

"Now that you know Dean, do you still wish I was dead? I gave you what I owed. I mean technically, I should've died when I was taken to Leon both times. Once in the past, and the other not too long ago," Alex said.

"No. I do not wish you were dead. And if that son of bitch comes after you, I am tearing him limb from limb. You hear me?" Dean said, taking three long strides and picking Alex up from the bed and taking her in a long kiss.

Alex didn't know how much she had wanted to be with him and in his arms, surrounded by nothing but his scent and taste when in perdition with the mad man. But having this happen right now, she knew.

"Dean," Alex breathed, separating her lips from his.

"Yes?" Dean asked.

"I love you." Dean just grinned and went back to kissing Alex as they rested onto the bed, leading to a great and lasting night.

Author End Note: You know what to do now. Give me inspirational juju! Lol. I like it, I love it, I want some more of it. Maybe even some Razzles along with that review. Thanks for reading and please review.

Tori :)


	33. The Talk

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Well, I kind of have school tomorrow, which sucks…cause that means the muse will die and will not return possibly till I get another break from school. Oh how I wish for a three day weekend to come by soon. Or if I hopefully get enough inspirational juju over this week, I will write more over the weekend. Anyways…here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

'_You slept with him. This is how you deal with pain, anger, and whatever else you are feeling? Honestly! He hurt us. You said you loved him and what'd he do? Not a thing. Didn't even return the heart felt moment. We were ready to tell him, and he just grinned and went to action,' _the voice chided Alex within.

"I know…but what do you suppose I do? Just ignore him? Yell at him? Be bitter enemies again?" Alex inquired.

If the words, 'talking to oneself means a sure sign of insanity,' couldn't be any more true at this point, since Alex now really was talking to her mind, then maybe she was insane.

'Alex. He was a dick. Neither you, nor I allow that sort of attitude from anyone. And suddenly because we both love him, we choose to stray from our natural selves? I mean, we are strong independent women, who don't weaken or fall to a guy like Dean's words or behavior.'

"Okay where are you going with this Cujo?" Alex asked.

Alex was currently in the bathroom, looking into the mirror; hands on the edge of the counter as she leaned back onto the heels of her bare feet.

'Funny how you refer me to a rabid dog of Stephen King's…anyways, what I mean is. Show no emotion around him. Make him think you've moved on. Make him jealous; show him that what you did last night was just an ending. Closure. Like, we were giving him a little gift to remember us by, by simply saying, "Sorry buddy, but you are no longer getting any of this".'

The words were something to ponder on. Alex had to admit that her other half was correct and sounded really good. She remembered what it felt like to get Dean all riled up and taking away the very thing that he had his hands on hinting towards easy sex, was just priceless and a bit devilish.

"Lead me through the tough spots?"

'Leave no mercy on Dean dickhead Winchester.'

"Are we supposed to shake on it, or what? Because I don't see a way how we can settle this little arrangement," Alex said with a grin.

'Just take care of us and make the guy who hurt us suffer and that's settlement for me.'

She turned around and exited the room where she found a sleeping Dean in the bed she had occupied with him not too long ago, and she grinned as she gathered her clothes and snuck out of the bedroom.

888

A dream so wonderful that only he would've been suspicious of it, but didn't want to be as he snuggled closer into it's warm depths. He wasn't in it long when suddenly a loud racket was blasted through his ear drums and shouting out pain in his brain.

"Rise and shine Pookie," Alex grinned maliciously, kneeling at the side of the bed where his head was faced.

"What was that damn thing?" Dean barked tiredly, glaring at the girl before him.

"Oh, just an air horn. Hope you don't mind," Alex replied, standing up and walking to the bedroom door almost out into the hall before adding, "And there isn't any hot water. Couldn't handle the damn cold this morning, so stayed in it and didn't even realize that I used it all."

Dean was in Hell. He distinctly recalled Alex being in a better mood as they went a round before falling asleep and now she was acting like her old self again.

"I swear, women and that time of month…" Dean growled, getting out of bed and pulling on the pair of jeans he had tossed onto the floor the previous night. He made his way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen with amazing awareness that it even baffled him.

"You look like shit Dean. Sleep alright?" Sam asked, drinking his coffee as he returned his eyes to the screen of his laptop.

"Dandy. Got an air full when I woke up," Dean replied sarcastically, taking out a mug from one of the cabinets and grabbed the coffee pot.

As he began to take a sip of the warm liquid, it was then that he knew that his morning brew wasn't the temperature he hoped it would be. Spitting it out, he turned on the tap and began to chug the water spewing from the faucet.

"Could you be a little more clean and not spitting out any fluids from your mouth while at Bobby's? We are guests and honestly, that doesn't give you the right to do that the day after we get here," Sam said, not paying attention to his brother much, but instead the spat out coffee in his hair.

"It was cold Sam. Coffee shouldn't be cold. Water, soda, and even corpses, should be cold, but not coffee," Dean stated, wiping his mouth from the droplets of water he had drank.

"But did you have to dispose of it in my hair?" Sam asked, standing up and heading towards the stairs to get into a shower.

"It's a mop ain't it? Soaks stuff up nice and good if you tell me." Dean grinned as Sam gave him the finger, before retreating up.

The peace and quiet of the hunter's house was just a little too eerie for Dean's tastes and when Alex all of a sudden came bounding in from the backyard with the door swinging wildly and hitting the wall.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted, jumping a few inches into the air.

"No thanks, I'm busy," Alex replied sarcastically, wiping her hands on an oil rag then placing it into her pant pocket that was also covered in the black substance.

"Nice look," Dean commented.

Alex looked down and checked over her appearance before meeting Dean's eyes again, shrugging and walking towards the sink to turn on the water.

"Wanna tell me what this morning was all about?" he asked, not getting any words from her while she began to drink. The only answer he received though was a sound that said 'I don't know', when really he knew she did.

"What are you doing out there?"

"Just fixing up my car," she replied.

Dean blinked three times fast at the mention of ownership of a vehicle by Alex.

"But we sold it before you came to hunt with us…that can't be," Dean started.

"It can't, but it is. Actually, being the automotive expert and all, I am building one from scratch with the help of Bobby of course. He had some old beaten up classics in back that had some salvageable parts to make a new model," Alex explained.

"What kind?"

"Dean…let the girl play with her toys and then you'll see what she means when she's finished."

He raised an eyebrow suggestively and gave a dirty grin at the sentence.

"Oh grow up!" she shouted disgustedly, once getting the hint; tossing the oil rag at his face. Dean was quick on the action though and caught it swiftly, giving her a kissy face as she exited.

Alex muttered many expletives as she headed towards Bobby and the almost finished frame.

"Hey kiddo," Bobby said happily, but then became quiet at the attitude just pouring right off of her.

'_Just relax, don't get too heated over Dean. Even Bobby is noticing and with him noticing, you'll know that he'll start to ask questions and won't let you shrug it off without an answer,'_ the voice spoke. She huffed at the words and quickly changed her facial features to the regular appearance.

"So did you find that one part yet?" she asked, akimbo, as she came to a halt in front of him.

"Yeah, found it off of a Chevy. You wanna talk?" he asked.

'Whoops too late…'

"About what? Anyways, engine runs, stereo works, headlights work…what else…oh and did you make a compartment for weapons in the trunk?"

"Hold your horses Alex. I did, but there is something we need to talk about, and you know what it is," Bobby said, taking her by the shoulders and leading her towards a few chairs surrounding a wooden table a ways away from the car.

Both took a seat and Alex leaned forward to rest her elbows onto the table, watching the elder intently as he leaned back and sighed.

"If it's about what I said last night--," she began.

"No, it's not that," Bobby replied.

"Okay…then what's it about?"

"It's about Dean. Now I know that you are older now and are starting to grasp feelings that are unexplainable. But, you should know that a guy like Dean breaks hearts and is looking for something more than 'the real thing'," Bobby spoke.

'_Is he seriously giving you the sex and boy talk?'_ the inner voice laughed at the realization and Alex mentally glared at her. Deep down, Alex knew how hard it was for Bobby to talk about this stuff to a person. He never did have a kid to be honest.

"You are telling me to not have sex with Dean," Alex came out bluntly.

She stared, as Bobby's expression changed and he seemed to be a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, like I said, I think of you as a daughter and I just don't want you to get hurt. You should really actually be going after a guy that isn't so…like Dean. Plus, the whole matter of…"

"Sex."

"Yeah, that. You should wait to do it with someone who you love and they love you back," Bobby finished.

Alex groaned; resting her head on her now folded arms on the table.

"Listen, you kind of don't need to be telling me all this Bobby. I already know and you are kind of a little bit late on the draw," Alex commented.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked warily.

"Well, I've already had sex. I've already had it with Dean numerous times. I said I fucking loved the man and what does he say? Nothing. So if you want to save me the heartache ahead of time, you are too late for it. But it's okay. I'm handling it. Dean and I are back to our old bickering selves like when we first met," Alex replied.

The elder slowly reached a hand out to her and placed it on her arm reassuringly.

"If you need anything. Help with him. Just let me know," he said, getting up and heading back to the car he was working on, "Oh, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Alex laughed a bit at the thought. There is a whole load of crap that Bobby wouldn't do that she would. In a way his advice at the end of the conversation was an open invitation to go all out. Prank war style.

**Author End Note: You know what to do. Thanks for reading and please review! I might just write more tonight if my muse gets more fuel. :)**


	34. Revealed

**A/N: I just want to say one thing and one thing only…enjoy. :)**

This was a messy job and thing to handle. One false move and it could spell disaster for everything. Alex lay under the piece of metal, tools and hands going to work on the task at hand.

"Come on. Righty tighty, lefty loosey," Alex muttered, rotating the wrench and grunting as the part finally tightened and did what she wanted it to do.

"How's it going down there?" Dean's voice suddenly erupted from somewhere beside the car.

Scaring her out of her work, the wrench in her hand clanked hard against the bottom where she had just fixed, causing oil to leak onto her face. Alex sputtered and squealed as she brought up her hands to block most of it from getting anywhere else, but it didn't help one bit. Slowly, she pushed herself out from under on her skateboard and glared at the man who had caused the mess.

"Dean…could you be any more subtle?" she ground out through clenched teeth, standing up, reaching in back to get her oil rag that apparently was no longer there.

Alex frantically looked around her and then at Dean as he held up the article she was looking for. She snatched it away angrily and began to wipe her face.

"That's not helping," he pointed out.

"I know that Einstein. God! This stuff will never come out Dean! Thanks! Thanks a lot!" she yelled, stopping the motion of wiping her face, and began to head towards the backdoor to the house.

Dean's footsteps started up behind her and in no time he was on her left.

"Sam's in the shower you know…" he said.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked, halting and spinning around to look at him.

"Yeah. You may have to wait," Dean replied, folding his arms in front.

"I can't wait Dean, it'll harden if I do and seep into my pores! Just get your ass into the house," Alex ordered, pointing in the direction.

"You aren't coming with?"

"Hose shower Dean. And I don't want any peeping Tom's with your face and name plastered all over it, staring at me while I get undressed and wash off."

It was a memory that she never forgot. Finding Dean standing at the window, watching, it made her shiver just thinking about it.

"That was an accident. You can't hold me liable for it Alex. What's the matter with you this morning? I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't Dean. If there was some hidden encrypted message within your words last night, then you should've made it more obvious to me. I said something that was meaningful, that I felt. So forgiving and acting like that never happened isn't going to cover for anything. Just leave me alone so then I can shower," Alex replied, turning and walking away from him.

'_If he won't leave, then I will,'_ she thought, going around the garage and finding the hose.

888

Sam exited his shower with a happy sigh. His hair was clean and the water really helped loosen up his tense muscles from the bed last night. What he didn't expect to find when he stepped out though, was his brother, back faced to him and holding a towel.

"Damn it Dean! What are you doing in here?!" Sam exclaimed, hiding behind the curtain even though his brother couldn't see.

"Take the towel so then I can talk to you normally…or semi-normally," Dean replied, bringing back his arm to where Sam was without looking.

The younger hunter cautiously took the coverage and quickly wrapped it around his lower half, stepping fully out of the safety of the shower.

"You can turn around now." Dean sighed thankfully and did so.

"Dean, why the hell are you in here?" Sam asked.

"I needed to talk to you about something," Dean replied.

"If it's about my hair and that it may be time to get a hair cut then forget it." Sam brushed past Dean to the counter, wiping off the steam that had formed on the mirror.

"No, it's not that. But now that you mention it--," Dean began.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Alex said it."

"Said what? Gotta be a bit more specific here Dean," Sam commented.

"She said the three words," Dean replied. That made Sam stop and turn to face his brother. He could sense that this was a big deal for Dean, because it flooded from the green eyes and out into the open.

"And did you…erm…say it back?" Sam leaned against the counter casually, or as casually as he could in a towel.

"No."

"Then what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything Sam. Everything all went to hell and then when we went upstairs it was fine and I said I was sorry, and the rest is self explanatory," Dean said.

"Meaning, she said it, you and didn't speak, but got straight to sex…was it a meaningful sorry with the actual words, or was it something that kind of hinted to it, yet not fully?" Sam asked.

Dean rested his back against the wall and slid down onto the floor, needing to sit down.

"More of the latter," he muttered.

"Listen, sure I may know things about love and relationships, I mean, I had Jessica. Thing is, you need to figure this one out on your own. Plan out how you are going to talk to Alex, because you seriously need too, and also think about what your feelings are," Sam explained.

"Dude, do you know how--," Dean started.

"I know, I know. But the advice works, all you got to do is follow through with it," Sam cut off.

Finally, the younger hunter turned back around, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Also, if you don't mind by leaving the bathroom. I'd kind of like to get dressed in private." Dean glanced up at the image of his brother brushing his teeth; he nodded, got up and left the room.

Once he exited, he found himself staring down the second floor hallway of Bobby's house and decided that it was best to do what Sam had said. He walked down the hall and entered his bedroom that he had shared with Alex the previous night, locked the door and lied down on the bed.

888

'_You're doing good Alex we just need to amp it up a bit more. He appears to still be in the dark,'_ the voice spoke. Alex wasn't paying any attention though as she brought the hose over her skin, intently watching the oil and grime slide off with ease.

"What was Kayden like?" she abruptly asked. The voice quieted and Alex could sense that her other half wasn't expecting this question.

'Considering how you don't remember everything...he was fantastic. Reminds me of Dean in a way, minus the stubborn, cocky attitude, and the one-night stands. Kayden was perfect. A dedicated hunter, yet, he always saw the good in everything and everybody.'

"Including you," Alex added.

'Yes.'

"Did you love him a lot?"

'_I did. And I miss him so much. But knowing that I can't live that life, or _a_ life for that matter, anymore…it's good to know that you have found someone that makes both of us happy.'_

"Yeah, but you, as well as I know, that hunters don't have happy endings. Especially ones that are half demon," Alex commented.

'No, however, we can try.'

Alex nodded in agreement and reached over to the nozzle to shut off the flow of water coming from the hose.

"If only I had a towel," she giggled, picking up her clothes and using them to cover her valid body parts before heading towards the house.

888

It was a difficult battle. The points were clever and forever true, and so were the facts that, this situation wasn't for him. Dean was one that didn't want all the mushy couple stuff. He always accepted a quick ride and then shot off and out to somewhere new. _Someone_ new. Then again, he really liked Alex…more than just the sex with her, but he didn't know if it was love. He hadn't said it to anyone before besides his mom at the age of four.

How was he supposed to say it to a girl that he had known for a month or so? Great tracking skills…he didn't even know how long it'd been. It only seemed to have been a month, when in truth, it had been more than a month.

'_Do I…come on…say it! If you can think it, you can say it out loud. You feel it, I know you do…so get down off that high horse and shout it to the world. Tell Alex to her face. Do it. Just say it,'_ he thought to himself.

Of course, thinking words of encouragement never worked well with a Winchester, mainly him.

'_What happens if you never find anyone like Alex again? What if you just keep this up and let her slip away? You will never have at least one little semblance of normal in your life. When are you going to stop being a dick and live? You are a Winchester. You can do anything and say anything. This time you aren't telling girls what they want to hear, but are actually speaking your feelings. Break down one chip of that barrier and say it. Let her know. I, Dean Winchester, L--,'_ his thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door opening and Alex entering inside.

She didn't even seem to know that he was in there, and he grinned at the sight of her bare bottom while the clothes covered the front, as she shut the door.

"I don't remember asking for room service," Dean commented sarcastically, making Alex yelp and turn around to press her back to the wooden plank.

"Dean! Don't scare me like that! What are you doing in here?" Alex asked, trying to get her breathing back in order.

"Thinking," he replied.

"Oh that's never good," Alex remarked, walking sideways to her duffel in the right corner of the room.

"Listen, I thought about what you said…" he began.

'_No longer in the dark it seems. Let's see where this is going,'_ the voice said. Alex pulled out a black-laced bra and matching panties, as she waited for him to continue, she dressed.

"Could you just stop moving and trying to get ready and leave the room for a minute?" Dean semi-shouted. Alex brought her hand through her damp hair and turned to face him, arms crossed while she stared back only in her under garments.

He motioned over to where he was on the bed and patted down on the mattress. Alex got the hint and sat beside him.

"This is a very big thing for me Alex, and you know my history and background enough in just short of a few months. That's closer than any girl has ever gotten when it comes to me," Dean continued.

"Well, you aren't as opaque as you think."

"Just, let me finish?"

"Okay, fine."

Dean sighed, trying to configure all the words and thoughts into one coherent thing.

"I hurt you in a way that is not acceptable in any case whatsoever. You gave me a part of you that I couldn't return because of fear and incapability to show that side. Years and years of building and cementing a wall that holds back all my emotions and true inner feelings, has gotten me somewhere in the life I lead today. However, I didn't expect to meet you. I figured I was screwed to hell in finding this exotic, mind numbing, and succulent obsession," Dean paused.

"I kind of already know we are the same Dean…that's nothing new," Alex interrupted. Dean held up his hand and closed his eyes, causing Alex to stop and look at him curiously.

"There is something that I never got the chance to share Alex," Dean began. Time had stopped, the earth had halted in its rotation, Alex's breathing caught in her lungs as she awaited the next three words to escape this man's lips. It was like a new era had begun and a moment that was so historical was about to be witnessed in that very bedroom, in the presence of Dean.

"I love you."

And it was heaven.

**Author End Note: Now that you have read, you know what to do. Inspirational juju, I need inspirational juju. Because I am already working on the next chapter, and will post really soon. But first…inspirational juju to help me go faster. Thanks for reading!**


	35. Things to Never Forget

A/N: First timer ladies…and gents if you are out there reading this somewhere in the world. It's my official first taster to writing smut. Just want to say thanks to SciFiRn for giving me the advice and helpful courage that I needed to go forward with taking the step that I wanted to take in my writing level.

**Strongly Rated M for the whole chapter until you reach the 888 divider. Oh! And if you are not comfortable with reading mature content that contains these kind of strong rating for chapters, then please do not read. And if you decide to read it, then please do not say that I didn't tell you not to. **

**Yet again, first timer. Please enjoy.**

It happened so fast. The words coming out of Dean's mouth that she never thought she'd hear in a lifetime. He loved her. The feeling wasn't just one sided in her head anymore, it was mutual.

Dean waited patiently, watching for a reaction to what he said, but Alex just stared back at him…then she moved; stood up and walked over to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" he inquired, leaning forward a bit in case she decided to leave so then he could run after her. But that isn't what she did. Instead, Alex flicked the lock, craning her neck to look back him seductively biting her bottom lip.

"It's not so much as to where, more like, what am I doing?" she replied, gracefully stepping on the floor to the bed before stopping just to the right of him.

Alex leaned forward, bending her head to the side to get better leverage as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Dean allowed his eyes to drift shut, letting a loud groan come his throat at the light touch of her own lips against his. She grinned when she pulled away, placing her right hand on his clothed chest and pressed him down onto the mattress. She swung a leg over his body in order to straddle his waist while he rested on his back, keeping his eyes closed.

Repositioning her lower body on top of the jean clad body part, winning a sound of Dean's breath hitching in return.

"Alex…" Dean groaned, his lids opening and he stared at her with burning lust swimming within the green orbs. The female hunter didn't seem to have noticed the want and need in his voice, as she bent in closer to his chest and to his face.

"Patience Dean…is a virtue," she whispered into his ear, biting it softly and moving down to bite and suckle at his neck, making him shiver beneath her.

"But being a tease isn't," Dean commented, chuckling as she paused in her actions, giving him some speaking time.

However, all was lost in a few seconds. Ecstasy was over mind at that moment, when Alex stuck her tongue out and slid it up and along his neck to his jaw. Heat shot down to the newly apparent ache between his legs. Dean took the opportunity when Alex's mouth was close to his, to engulf her with his own; tongue slipping past smooth and promising lips, into a different world just waiting to be discovered. It was like he was Columbus, and Alex was the land he needed to venture over, across, and through.

Alex whimpered as both of their tongues battled for dominance, her hands finding his biceps and clutching onto them while her nails dug through flesh. Dean didn't seem to mind, but she knew that it pained him in a sense. Quickly, she pushed away and sat up, leaving Dean in a daze and wanting more.

"God…need you so bad…" Dean groaned.

She shook her head and grinned, bringing up her hands to ghost across her slightly tanned skin. Brushing over laced fabric and leaving much imagination to Dean's mind of what she was going to do. Her fingers paused at her bra, playing along the straps and letting them snap back against her skin; massaging the hurt area slowly.

The man underneath her shifted his groin against the spot where he knew she'd crumble at the contact. Finding her gasp, and her hands fly down to his chest to support her, he grinned dirtily.

"Like that?" he asked, hands beginning to roam up and onto her thighs, squeezing every now and then as they ascended to her stomach. He grabbed the sensitive flesh on her waist to press his index fingers into her back, while his thumbs began to make light circles down and up in front close to her navel.

Alex's eyes shut this time, and she gave a loud moan at the sensation of barely being touched. Dean knew she wanted to tease him, and to make it more worthwhile, he was going to do the same to her. Throwing away the action he was currently doing, Dean brought up his hands at the bottom of her bra, tracing the wiring and her skin along with it.

Once his fingers came to an end of the wire he averted their attention to the clothed untouched breasts. The sensation was unbelievable. Alex wondered out of all the times they had sex together, when had they taken the time to really make it last long and make it mean something? Never, but actually getting the chance to go forth with doing so, it felt amazing and remarkable.

Dean slid his fingertip of his index underneath a strap, carefully bringing it off of her shoulder before moving on to the other one. Glad to find that both means of holding in the luscious reward he was searching for, was dealt with; he reached behind her to unhook each and every clasp of her bra.

"Your hands are going to be the death of me one day Dean," Alex breathed, relieved when finally the article of clothing was removed from her body.

He couldn't take being incapable of going farther than wanted, so he pulled her forward and switched the positions to where he was on top now.

"Not fair. I can't be the only one with a loss of--," Alex began, but was cut off with a moan ripping from her throat when Dean bent down to place kisses and licks to her collarbone. Traveling at a snails pace to the dip where it made a U-shape. She shuddered once he descended into the space dividing the dividends, arching her back, inviting him to do more and show no mercy.

The elder hunter took that invite and moved his mouth to the delicate awaiting flesh. Taking in every aroma, taste, texture, and sensation as it coursed through his entire body and escaping from him into Alex. Her hands managed to snake lower to the hem of Dean's shirt, lifting, while her fingers took the time to mesmerize every dent that signaled his abs and the warm hardness of his pecks once she reached the tantalizing muscles.

"Up," she ordered.

Dean didn't argue and did as she said, sitting up as she removed his shirt, revealing his entire naked upper half. Seeing her eyes scour over it hungrily, the things she was going to do to him, he could see showing from those blue orbs surrounded by her thick black lashes.

"Pants…" In a way, it was like watching a dog. Dean complied with both orders willingly, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, then discarding them to the side, leaving him only his boxers.

"Mr. Winchester, you've been very, very bad," Alex spoke, sitting forward, shifting onto her knees. Her body position matched his; she began to sink down, crossing her legs Indian style while she remained eye contact with him. A pool was in his gut; just knowing was making him get harder by the second. Her hands eventually rose up to meet him, tracing him through the thin cotton.

"Alex…please…no more games," Dean groaned long and loud.

"But that's no fun. I don't want this to end quick Dean. This is different than any other time that you've had sex and I think you ought to realize it," Alex replied.

"I do realize it. I honestly, sincerely do, but I don't know how much longer--," Dean began.

His breathing hitched and he let out a gasp when he felt it.

"What do I have to do to make it clear?" she asked. Dean didn't answer, there were no words to be formed, or to be said, and that's when he grabbed her and met her lips with force. Biting, feeling, touching, breathing, and all were mixing with moans and whimpers from one another.

Both their legs felt weak, but the rest of them were frantic for what was promised within the kisses and touches they shared. Dean slowly led her backwards, head resting against the pillow. Alex's hands hypnotically extended to the lamp on the nightstand and shut it off. The room was then filled with small noises and darkness.

888

Pleasure and pain coursed throughout Alex's body, but as of right now, she didn't care. She _did_ care though, that she was lying in Dean's arms, on his chest as he wrapped one around her and rested it on her back. Her fingers following the muscle patterns contently while Dean slept.

Everything was perfect. It would've been better to have hot nasty sex from fighting sure, but this way, it held meaning and something more to how they acted in normal life. They were similar, however, being in public made it hard to show their infatuation with each other, but would that change after what had happened moments ago?

"I love you Dean," she murmured.

"I love you too," Dean mumbled sleepily, grinning as his eyes opened and he stared down at her. He loved being around her and ending up not having to leave in the middle of the night to head back to the hotel he and Sam shared. What he had wanted…eventually was granted to him. Semblance of that other life he could've had but never did; a relationship with a girl that he found reason, and was able, to love.

'_You did it buddy…you finally did it. After all these years, you've opened up to someone. She's a great catch. Don't let her slip away,'_ he thought to himself.

'_Love him, care for him, and watch out for him. He'll do the same for you, but make sure that whatever happens, you'll never let him go. He's the one that'll save you from what I had become back then. Dean is to you, as Kayden was to me. Don't let us down Alex,'_ the voice spoke.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading. You know what to do. :) 


	36. Who's This?

A/N: I figured I might as well get this chapter finished. I watched the new episode of Supernatural a few hours ago, "Family Remains" and it kicked that inspirational juju back in line. Surprise inside. :) Enjoy!

He watched closely, and trying not to be noticeable while doing so, as Alex and Dean sat on the couch together, cuddling and one hand of each ghosting theirs across the others. It was nice seeing Dean so happy. After mom dying, trying to find dad, and hunting, he never thought he'd see the image that he saw now. A man who had spent his whole life in trying to keep everyone out, afraid that what would be shown or experienced by others could be used against him.

Sam didn't know how long he'd been staring, but when he finally felt his brother's hand on his shoulder, he just turned to look him in the face.

"Dude, that's getting a little bit creepy. Find your own," Dean commented, walking past and to the fridge to get some beers.

"No time," Sam replied, going back to his laptop.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean."

His brother's pause in order to think didn't last long, until finally, he saw the cogs begin to click.

"Jess. Sammy, you've got to move on. Get back into business. That on vacation; be back soon sign, has been up for too long."

"A few months aren't long Dean."

"No? Well, it's unhealthy to not have a little fun now and then."

"In your book, but hey, you got Alex now. She knows what we do, and I can't find that," Sam retorted, forgetting his task at hand and facing the elder hunter.

"Sam--," Dean began, getting cut off as the sound of the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" Alex yelled, unfolding her legs before deciding to stand and walk over to the door.

"Hello?" she asked, flinging open the plank, and just as she did, she let out a loud excited scream.

"Long time, no see Lex," the girl said, smiling as she embraced the female hunter into a warm friendly hug.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

Both Winchesters entered the main room out of curiosity of Alex's noise, and the boys set their eyes on the petite red head, dressed in nothing but a thigh high skirt, knee socks, sneakers and a blue tank top. Sam and Dean were definitely interested in this newcomer.

"Donnie babe!" Alex called out, still keeping her friend in her arms.

"The Don Bon has arrived and in style I might add. Still as damn sexy as ever," Donnie said, releasing Alex, as they stood there and stared at each other.

"Don Bon?" Dean asked, quirking his eyebrow suggestively.

Alex swiveled around to give Dean an eye roll at the way he used her friend's nickname.

"Don't you dare getting any ideas Winchester. You are mine," Alex replied with a grin.

"Oh, Lex, what ever happened to sharing? We could always threesome like back in the old days," Donnie commented. Dean's eyebrows immediately shot up at the mention of threesome and he glanced at Sam in shock.

"What can I say? I have a very colorful experimental history," Alex shrugged.

"Donnie St. Lewis, a.k.a. The Don Bon," Donnie introduced, stepping forward to give Dean a handshake.

"Dean Winchester, a.k.a." Dean began.

"Pookie," Alex finished, cocking her head to the side as she came up beside them and wrapped her arm around Dean's waist as his arm casually took position over her shoulders.

"And this handsome hot rod is…" Donnie started, averting her attention to the taller brother, however, the youngest.

"Sam Winchester," Sam replied, taking Donnie's hand and returning the gesture.

When he touched her hand, he felt a spark shoot throughout his body at contact of her skin. Sam wasn't sure what was going on, but he'd never experienced that with any other girl before.

"Well Sammy, you are one mighty fine piece of pie if I do say so myself. Because your body is ripped!" Donnie said, using her hand to fan her face as she moaned, emphasizing her point.

"Donnie!" Alex exclaimed, giggling.

"It's true Lex!"

"Oh, we forgot Sam's a.k.a. Well, technically he doesn't have one. But you kind of got it down with the Sammy part," Alex said.

"Correct, Pumpkin' Butt," Dean broke in.

Silence.

Everything was dead silent, but Alex's glare spoke volumes, making it seem as if she were really shouting out loud for real.

"Dean right?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, remaining eye contact with Alex.

"Run." And so he did.

Sam and Donnie watched Dean sprint out of the room, into the kitchen, and out the door into the car salvage area with Alex hot on his heels.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" Alex yelled, tackling him to the ground with an, 'oomph', before the door slammed shut, leaving the two standing alone.

"That brother of yours doesn't know what he's gotten himself into," Donnie giggled, shaking her head.

"It's kind of mutual on that part right there. He's not usually this way. More of the--."

"Player kind? Yeah I know them well. Anyways…Sam…" Donnie paused, "Wanna have hot nasty sex?"

"Excuse me?" Sam blinked fast, speechless and breathless at what this girl he just barely met was asking.

"Gotcha Sammy," she giggled.

He sighed in relief. It's not like he didn't find her attractive, he did…it's just that—and there goes the thought process. Donnie inched closer to him, eyes shifting from his own to his lips, then the small space between them.

"However, the offer holds," she whispered. Her hand reached up to his face, while she rose up onto her tiptoes to softly kiss his lips; licking his bottom lip to make him shiver and want more, before tearing away.

"Nice meeting you," she smiled bubbly, retreating from the main room to head out to where the couple had gotten to.

Author End Note: New Character?! AHHH! I know. But I figured that hey, Dean shouldn't be the only lucky one of the brothers. So why not bring in an interest for Sam? Plus, you will really like this character I think. She's more of like Alex's Twin that was separated at birth, metaphorically speaking. So, finding a girl that is more Dean's type for Sam? This will be interesting don't ya think?

**Thanks for reading and you know what to do. ;)**


	37. Interesting Reactions

A/N: Okay, so a mild—but somewhat major to those who still don't like it—content. If do not like, do not read. If do, then don't say I didn't tell you so. But I hope you enjoy! :)

That night, at dinner, it was a little bit uncomfortable, and slightly interesting. Donnie was explaining everything on what she's been doing since she slit up from Alex, and where she has been, while Dean wouldn't stop making hinting remarks to Sam.

"Dude, this Donnie chick is the kind of thing I was talking about earlier. You need to get more involved," Dean whispered, leaning back into his chair and continuing to eat.

Bobby was also just as glad to see Donnie as Alex was. He remembered having to baby-sit the girl and Alex at one point because Donnie's mom had gone out of town for a hunt. At the kitchen table everyone were hunters, which, was good considering how awkward it would be if Donnie weren't.

"Lex and I were always making it rough for good ol' Bobby here. My mom was always away, so I'd stay here and we'd start to have sleepovers, the 'talks', and late nights," Donnie said.

"What are the 'talks'?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother's comments during the conversation, yet again.

Alex and Donnie both exchanged grins and some giggles before looking back to everyone around them.

"Example," Alex began.

"Mmmm, that Johnny Sanders really knows what he's doing," Donnie moaned erratically, taking a bite of her food at the same time. Sam suddenly froze in his seat as a wave of heated pleasure congregated between his legs.

"Yeah, he sure knows how to really make a girl scream for more," Alex said, mimicking the sound and adding on heavy breathing, as her free hand traveled off the table and down the side of her body.

Dean felt irrevocably aroused when Alex had said it, as she made it sound more damn sexier and dirtier than Donnie did.

"Alex…Donnie…" Bobby warned giving them a stern look.

"Sorry. We were only explaining it to the boys since they asked," Donnie replied innocently. The brothers watched as Bobby's facial expression changed to forgiving to him smiling, before setting his fork down onto his plate and standing up.

"I'm done, so I'll be heading off to bed," he said, placing his dish into the sink and walking out of the kitchen, and up the stairs.

Once the elder hunter was out of earshot, Donnie and Alex shot right back into moaning and groaning as they jokingly continued their 'talks'.

"Stop it right now ya idjits!" Bobby's voice could be heard from the second floor, and both girls stopped to giggle.

"Damn Alex, how come you never talk about me that way?" Dean asked after they were dying down from the laughter. Donnie snapped her head to Alex and gave a fake appalled look.

"You've been hitting this thing every night and I haven't heard a single call or email about it?" Donnie said, hand shooting to chest before giggling, "I am disappointed in you. I think this calls for…"

"Late night margaritas!" both shouted excitedly.

Sam glanced at Dean, and Dean glanced at Sam with raised eyebrows, wondering just how much of Alex would be uncovered with just being around her friend again.

"I'll go get the sleeping bags, pillows and blankets set up. You start making the drinks and thinking about which movie to watch," Alex said, standing up and running from the table to the stairs.

"What about your dish?" Donnie yelled after her.

"Let the boys do them tonight!" Alex yelled back down.

"Um…what if we wanna join late night margaritas too?" Dean asked. Donnie just gave him a 'are you serious' expression, before snickering, standing up and going towards the fridge and blender.

"I guess that's a no," Sam replied, taking both the girls plates and heading to the sink.

888

"Remember when Heath made that move on you at work and totally didn't get the hint that you weren't interested?" Donnie asked, taking a bite of the red vines liquorish she had in front of her.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Dean asked from behind the safety of the wall, while Sam was crouched into the shadows on the stairs, staring from between the little wooden pegs.

"What do you think Dean? You can hear them too, they are being so loud," Sam replied back in a whisper.

Dean glared at his brother, knowing that Sam would only feel the look but not fully see it, before Alex laughed hard.

"Yeah, of course I do. Who could forget that? Especially, with what I said to make him stop too," Alex replied.

"I'll never forget the look on his face," Donnie said smiling.

Alex changed her voice a bit to sound like when she was 19 years old again, "Listen, Heath, I don't mean to come off like I am making this up, but honestly, I am not interested. The reason being because I like girls, not guys." Sam's eyes widened, and Dean's head shot out from the cover of the wall to stare at the scene a ways away below.

"Then he had the balls to ask for proof," Donnie continued.

"What?!" Dean shouted, instantly regretting it once the girl's heads turned towards the stairs, smiling.

"Well looks like that finally got them to come out from hiding," Donnie commented with a giggle.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, as the brothers walked down the stairs and over to the girl's, sitting down with them.

"We knew the whole time that you were spying on us. Even before you got the idea to, we knew," Alex replied simply.

"See Sam, I told you. Girls have like a live feed in their brains that are hooked up to the satellite. They know everything. Even when you cheat on them with another girl," Dean said.

"Hey! Dean Winchester you better not have done anything in the time that we have been together!" Alex shouted. Dean immediately shot his hands up in surrender.

"I never did such a thing," he said truthfully.

"Okay. Good."

"Anyways…what kind of proof did you have to show this Heath guy?" Sam asked.

Donnie grinned when she met Sam's eyes, leaning his way to rest her weight on her arm.

"I can show you better than I can tell you Samuel," she purred. And before Sam and Dean could know officially what she meant by the words, Donnie and Alex embraced each other, lip locking, with tongues roaming one another's mouth for dominance. Dean had to say, he'd seen many girls kiss before with one another, but this was the best he'd seen yet. However, for Sam, it was the first time he'd got the pleasure of experiencing the moment first hand.

Finally, the girls slit up and bit both their bottom lips respectively as they stole a sight of the Winchester brothers, sitting there with their mouths open and lust burning deep within their eyes.

"Pretty simple if you ask me. After that, I'm pretty sure Heath went gay. He originally wasn't having luck with the girls he liked because of them being taken or lesbian, so he figured that maybe he'd be better of with the gents," Alex explained.

"Turns out. He was correct on that. I believe that he and his boyfriend adopted a child now," Donnie added.

"Oh really? That is so cute. Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Her name's Mandy."

"Adorable name."

"Isn't it?"

Alex and Donnie continued to speak about nonsense, while Sam and Dean remained in their daze and the image of the people before them still resuming the scene they had acted out previously.

"That was…" Sam began.

"So…" Dean added.

"Fucking…"

"Hot," Dean finished.

"Yeah it was," both said in unison.

Author End Note: Lol. I have to say that the end part with the boy's reactions is the funniest thing in this whole chapter. But anyways, glad that you all are still sticking with the story and liking it. Now I ask for one little token from you reader's…inspirational juju. Please and thank you. Come again.


	38. Strategy

A/N: Here is the next chappy. So this one may actually suck, but honestly, that is my opinion. But anyways, some MILD content in here, also hope you enjoy. :)

"So you think he likes her?" Alex asked, her head resting on Dean's chest as they rested under sleeping bags completely clothed, on the living room floor. She was hinting towards Sam and Donnie as they glanced over to find the two in each other's embrace fast asleep. Surely when they would wake up, they'd shoot to the opposite sides of the room stuttering and blushing.

'_Don might be a huge flirt, but she still is extremely shy,'_ she thought with a mental giggle.

"Hell yeah, no doubt about it. I've been trying to get him to start dating for a while now. It's about time he found some body he can get butterflies around again," Dean replied, shifting his head to look down at the girl in his grasp.

"What are you looking at Winchester?" she asked him, bringing her head up to meet his eyes.

"A girl with a very colorful, and playful sexual history I might add. How come you never bothered to tell me?"

"It wasn't important."

"Not important? Kiss Donnie again and tell me the same thing you just did," Dean ordered, "Seriously, that was fucking hot Alex. I didn't know that you were that…"

"Versatile? Come on Dean, I'm not about to threesome with my best friend in the whole wide world," Alex finished.

"May I repeat the previous sentence I just spoke?"

Alex rolled her eyes and reached her hand to Dean's face, feeling a slight stubble and smiling happily before leaning in higher to press her lips to his. She only expected a quick soft peck, but Dean wouldn't allow that, wrapping his arms around her body and lifting a little so then she was not on top of him.

'_You'd seriously have sex with his brother and your friend in the room?'_ the voice within asked.

'_Don's already seen me naked and Sam…well…okay I see your point.'_

She rested a palm on Dean's chest and pushed away from him, staring down at him with a grin.

"Not here," she whispered.

"Time, day, and location. I'll be there," Dean whispered back, giving a frustrated small moan.

"Shh," Alex said, immediately covering his mouth with her left hand, "I don't need them waking up to think that we are about to get naughty."

Dean grinned underneath her hand and she could feel it too. His unseen, sneaky hand managed to slide to her hip, moving her a bit, giving him the advantage of his wants according to his position. Alex gasped and bit her lip to hold back the moan as her sensitive part was forced upon the bulk in the man's pants.

"I swear to god that if you do that again, I will--," Alex began, but stopped mid-threat as he moved her again, causing the same reaction, but a loud moan ripping from her throat that couldn't be held back this time.

"Wha--," Sam stirred.

"Shit." Alex's eyes widened and she quickly climbed off of Dean and pretended to be asleep, all the while Dean was laughing his ass off at her.

888

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Vera shouted, punching the mirror that was in front of him before spinning around to incinerate any guard that was in the room. Immediately Nefer entered, running up to his brother and trying to make him stop his murderous rampage.

"Brother, what has got you so angered that it is causing you to kill your loyal servants?" Nefer asked.

Vera's eyes showed rage and quickly he made sure to calm his breathing for his sibling's sake.

"Peoria and Rodfeld are dead. Including Leon. Alex was brought in by them and somehow got out! I found the pathetic torturer's bloody corpse on my throne brother. How the hell can she be alive? We made sure she was dead that day and now here she is still roaming the earth, while I am trapped down here in Hell!"

"Vera, you know very well that there loopholes in death, and quite possibly God had something to do with this. You can't leave Hell or your throne. It would be chaos down here without you," Nefer pointed out.

"Now that I know that that bitch is breathing, I want her. Bring her to me, or I will deal with this myself," Vera ordered, storming out of the chamber. Nefer straightened, before turning his head to look at a mildly injured guard standing up with a wince.

"You! Get me Saemis. Tell her that Vera asks for her services."

"Yes sir."

888

She sat there, going through a procedure that sounded remarkably bulletproof as she watched the house a ways away. Her skintight jeans were gathering dirt, but she didn't care much. All she cared about was the task, the mission, the thousands of tall weeds surrounding her, giving her the cover she needed to not be figured out.

'_Possess the girl? No, too easy. What about her friend? Still, too easy. What's this thing going on with her and Dean? Could I use this to my advantage?' _Saemis thought, grinning at the idea.

'_Yes, yes I can.' _Swiftly, the demon got up from her spot and looked down at her clean body. There was no way they would believe her if she appeared like this to them.

Closing her eyes, Saemis inflicted wounds upon her body with her mind. Imagining a blade and more to penetrate her skin, leaving blood dripping and meat peeled. Peeking through her eyelids to see the house once again, she placed on a face of pure innocence. Dieing, is how she seemed to appear and weak is how she was now feeling. Saemis stumbled, wrapping her right arm around her waist as she headed towards the hunter occupied household.

888

Heavy breathing filled the study as Dean set Alex on top of the desk, kissing her madly as his hands hungrily roamed her clothed body. They finally had time to themselves as Donnie and Sam decided to head out back to do whatever, hopefully have a little fun of their own. But Alex knew that Donnie wouldn't get into that too fast, especially if she liked Sam. Bobby had left the place to go get groceries, so to the steamy couple, it was a chance they couldn't pass up.

"Dean," she managed to breath out before Dean's mouth found hers again. Suddenly, interrupting their _chance_, the doorbell rang, making them stop and stare into each other's eyes for a moment. She noticed him really wanting to ignore that bell, but she also felt him release her body and leave to answer.

She fixed her clothes and hair, going into the main room to see whom it was, only to find the door open and a girl unconscious and bleeding in Dean's arms.

"Dean?" she asked, eyes wide and scared.

"Alex, go get Sam and Donnie. I'll take care of her injuries in the meantime. Go!" Dean ordered, pulling the girl towards the couch as Alex sprinted to the salvage yard in back.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review. I kind of want to know how you liked this chapter or if you didn't. Oh! And how could I forget…Inspirational juju. Thanks again.**


	39. Think and See

**A/N: Sorry for it taking so long. Just kind of got over being sick, tests at school, loads of homework, new semester starting, the pure excitement for me turning 16 on Monday the 16****th****… :)**

**Anyways, how you enjoy and might I just add that Friday the 13****th**** movie kicked ass on premiere night. Enjoy!**

Donnie and Sam had just exited the house to the salvage yard. She didn't know why she was suddenly for no reason leaving the walls of the home, but then she remembered the constant shifting where they sat and stood, itching to itch that itch. So Donnie made an excuse for her and Sam to go outside.

'_What do I do? What do I say? I know! Flirt!'_ she thought triumphantly as they arrived at the car shed where Alex's car was currently getting placed together.

"So, Sam…Sammy…Samuel," Donnie said, playing with his name sexily while turning around and sitting on the car seat that was waiting to be hooked up inside the car.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sam asked, desperately making an effort to conceal the blush at her use of his name.

"Oh that? That was just so then we could let those two do their dirty work. Seriously, sexual tension in the air is so not good for my health and mental well-being," Donnie replied.

Sam gave her a quizzical look, taking a seat next to her, staring at the dirt underneath his shoes as if it suddenly was the best thing on the planet. Alien to him, which, to Donnie, was completely adorable.

"You are nothing like you brother Sam. I like that," Donnie commented suddenly. Her nerves skyrocketing at releasing information, but she was also excited for his reaction. She was flirty and always went after hot guys like Dean, and Sam, but there was something about Sam that made her feel like she was a shy teenager that she never was when at that age.

"Donnie, can I ask you, why in the world do you have interest in me? I mean every girl I've ever dated, except for Jessica, when they saw my brother would shoot straight for him. Why aren't you doing what they did?" Sam asked, turning his head to look at her with curious and sad eyes. There was so much hurt in his eyes at the mention of his question, and Donnie could tell that he wasn't just sad because of that.

"Because you are nice, sweet, understanding, smart, and completely opposite of me. I am more like your brother in a sense Sam, just in girl form. I long for a guy that is as compassionate and relationship oriented that you are," Donnie explained.

He gave her a weird look at how she described him before he opened his mouth to speak.

"You barely know me and you already have me down to a science," he commented with a chuckle.

"I can read people Sam. It's a gift that I take pride in," she smiled triumphantly.

"Just like Jessica," Sam mumbled softly.

"Who's she?"

"My girlfriend…actually, she died months ago, from a house fire. Demon killed her," Sam paused, "I was going to ask her to marry me."

Donnie's heart broke hearing his words, almost feeling how hard it must've been for him.

"Well, I'm sure that wherever she is, she'd want you to find someone who makes you happy." She didn't realize had scooted closer to him and that he did the same before she found her lips mere inches away from his own.

"Dean says the same thing to me," Sam breathed, eyes shifting from her eyes to her lips quickly.

"Then maybe…" Donnie stopped, her breath catching in her lungs at how close in proximity she was to him.

Immediately, before she could continue on with speaking, Sam's mouth covered hers. Tongues' slipping inside to venture and search the arches and structure of each other's mouths, gently tracing and tasting. The kiss wasn't rough or hard, it was gentle and soft and Donnie melted further into his wonderful abyss as his hands slowly brushing up her sides to her waist, snaking under her shirt to brush along her skin.

All was forgotten and then their names being screamed into the outside air broke their lips away, making them just stare into one another's eyes, searching, wanting, needing to continue this act. But knew they had to stop at the frantic sound of the voice calling for them and footsteps running to the shed they were in.

Donnie moved apart from Sam, standing up and walking out to find Alex coming to a halt before her and Sam.

"Alex what's wrong?" Donnie asked concerned, yet still a little hazy from the magnificent kiss.

"Hard to explain. Inside. Now," Alex exhaled before running back towards the house with the two hunters hot on her heels.

888

Dean had set the injured girl onto the couch that was near him, walking away once that was done to get the first aid kit and returning to her.

"It's all going to be okay," he spoke to the unconscious person as he patched her wounds up as best he could. Finally, he saw her eyes begin to flutter open, finding stunning blue eyes that struck him hard. He took in her appearance, noticing the long waist length blonde wavy hair, her face rounded beautifully like a statues, nose small and perfect, and her lips plump and sized just right.

She was a sight to see and his breath was taken instantly.

"Who are you?" she whispered; voice soft and lulling.

"Dean Winchester," he replied without hesitation, "Are you alright?"

"I think so…where am I?"

"South Dakota," Dean began to answer.

"What?!" Saemis exclaimed in surprise, shooting up and immediately wincing and screaming at the pain coming from her wounds.

"Whoa, not good to do that," Dean commented, placing his hand onto her shoulder and slowly helping her back into the laid down position.

Saemis breathed in and out calmly—hoping to dull the pain—then stopped to stare at Dean. He was gorgeous, stunning in fact and he was being nice and obviously had taken care of her when she needed it.

"Thanks Dean," she said, giving a warm smile.

"No problem. You got some pretty bad injuries there girly…"

"My name is Sandra," Saemis introduced, noticing his choice word at the end of his sentence.

"Well Sandra, how the hell did you get this way?" Dean asked, motioning to her body.

"Gym every day and a six pack," Saemis replied jokingly, smiling wider at Dean blushing. She could tell that he wasn't one to act in that manner, but her lie seemed to be working far better than she planned it to.

"I mean, how did you…get these wounds," Dean corrected himself, clearing his throat.

"I don't know. One minute I was walking home from work down in New York—had a late night and a project needed to be finished—then I was attacked. At least I think I was. There were dogs…but they weren't _normal_. I have never seen anything like it before in my life," Saemis explained.

'_Hmm…sounds like a werewolf,'_ Dean thought.

"What do you mean not normal?"

"Nothing like in the movies or lore, that much is for sure."

"Lore?" Dean asked, furrowing his brow curiously.

"Werewolf lore. I am impeccably interested in supernatural anything really. Even though it is all fiction," Saemis replied.

'Damn, hot, humorous, and smart in my line of work. Where has this woman been all my life? I think I've found heaven.'

Saemis smiled sheepishly, she knew what Dean wanted and was thinking, and hearing this was a sure sign that this was going to turn out exactly the way she hoped. Suddenly, making Dean and Saemis' head snap to the side, the sound of footsteps came as Alex, Donnie and Sam came barging in breathless.

"Explanation now Alex," Sam breathed.

"Yeah no kidding. You just say five words and run…off," Donnie said, stalling on the last word as her eyes settled on the girl on the couch.

"First off, who is that…second, would somebody please explain what is going on?" Sam asked.

Alex stared hard at the sight before her. She narrowed her eyes cautiously as a sensation buzzed in her body, telling her something wasn't right just by meeting Saemis' eyes. Also, the current picture of Dean and Saemis so close in proximity really got her wired.

"Dean?" Alex asked, as if she had been waiting for him to answer an unspoken question.

"Yeah?" Alex blinked a few times, trying to clear the enormous amount of jealousy coursing through her veins. Why was she acting like this? It wasn't like she had caught him having sex with her.

"Oh, silly me. Name's Sandra," Saemis answered, a smile creeping on her face that held a pleased grin at the emotions pouring off of the female hunter she was after, "I was just telling Dean here what happened to me."

'_I bet you were bitch,'_ the voice within spat.

'_Be nice,'_ Alex shot back at the voice.

'Not like I have a choice Alex. You are the one in control, not me. I am forced to behave the way you do, however, you will see my attitude welcoming once you see past that act she's got going on. I mean please…Sandra definitely wants Dean. Dean obviously has interest in return.'

The hunter's face-hardened slightly at the thought. She would keep an eye on this Sandra chick. There was a part that she couldn't quite pinpoint with the girl, and it wasn't what the other half said about her. It was something else entirely.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading. Now my terms of payment…I think we should discuss…Lol. Just kidding. I do not own Supernatural and never will, but damn we all wish we did own the boys. ;) Seeing Dean on my doorstep…bed even giving the 'come hither' look to me…that would be great. But however, seeing as only my imagination and Eric Kripke can make that happen, I will settle for a review. Thanks again for reading.**

**-Tori**


	40. Discovery

**A/N: Another update and on my birthday. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing and this day signals that I am one year older, and wiser too…yet I don't feel much wiser, but I kind of do at the same time.**

**Thanks to all the authors out there who have helped me grow in writing, and to MissKylaKy who actually inspired me to write fan fictions for Supernatural in the first place back in August of 2007. Her stories were really good and made me want to give it a try also. So thank you Kyla if you ever visit this story I have. **

**Thanks to SciFiRn for giving me help with the advice, making me evolve in my writing range. And to all my friends out there, readers, and reviewers, thank you, because you give me just as much inspiration and juju to continue on.**

**Now that I have gotten that all out, I hope you enjoy this chapter and many chapters of this story to come. :)**

**Again, thank you everyone. Enjoy.**

**-Tori**

"I don't like her," Donnie stated, examining her nails while she sat on the bed in Alex and Dean's bedroom.

"Oh come on Donnie. The poor girl practically got mauled by some creature that sure as hell isn't a werewolf," Alex said.

"Just because she told us that it wasn't anything that pertained to that general topic, doesn't mean that it isn't one. Not to mention, the bitch was all over Dean. Technically, he is yours. I don't know, but I say we should kill her."

Alex's eyes went wide and she gave a disapproving look at her friend.

"What? Finish what the damn thing started. Ooh, how about we get the turkey gun? Those do loads of damage. Boom Sandra's dead and cartilage everywhere," Donnie continued.

"Donnie! Enough! She is not after Dean, and we are not going to kill her with a turkey gun!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alright fine, an assault rifle."

"No! We are not killing Sandra, period! That's final."

Donnie placed her hand down on her thigh, finding that it passed inspection. Her eyes met where Alex sat in a chair by the vanity, head in hands and seeming stressed.

"Alex, you have to understand that this…_Sandra_, I mean who the hell has a name like that, that looks the way she does? Reminds me of freaking Sandra Dee from Grease Lightning, damn that John Travolta could make tight jeans and black leather work," Donnie said, giving a pleasant sound at the thought. Alex giggled at her friend.

"I was saying that this bitch has something up about her and I know that you sensed it too. Watch Dean; watch her, and girl, if I see you on the couch eating a tub of mocha ice cream watching Casablanca that man will be in a whole world of hurt. Not to mention the bitch will get what's coming to her too," Donnie finished.

The thing was that Alex knew that Donnie wasn't lying. Whenever Donnie made a promise or threat to somebody, like for instance this one, she stuck to it and followed through.

'_Great friend we have,'_ the voice said.

"Let's go downstairs and check on what Sandra's up to," Alex suggested.

"Sure, but why the hell did the boys have to go out to get food, leaving us here with her? I mean seriously, don't they know a cat fight and bad weather when they see it?"

"I guess not. They have an expertise in hunting and arsenal," Alex paused.

"Don't forget sex. God, the sex is what they master in…well, some men," Donnie added.

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled, "But when it comes to women, they will only care if they are having a 'cat fight', because for some reason it turns them on, and if we are kissing and having sex with one another."

"So true Alex. Although I will still hold you to that sharing," Donnie grinned.

"That was a one time thing Donnie. College was experimentation."

"Yeah, but I don't dare regret that _experiment_. I am also positive that the guy didn't regret it either."

"Okay!" Alex said exasperatedly, "Sandra. Check up on her. That is our job that Dean gave us."

"You see, that just connects onto the fact that I am right! She is making her move, snapping her trap and the mouse has been caught."

'_Donnie is on the right page with me Alex. Trust her and me. Seriously, do you really want heart break? I know I don't want it. Can't handle it,'_ the voice said.

'_I said I'd keep an eye out. Plus, I am not going to get my heart broken, because Sandra and Dean don't have a secret lust for one another,'_ Alex replied.

'_Keep telling yourself that Alex.'_

Alex and Donnie made their way down the stairs and into the living room where Sandra was sitting, feet resting on the coffee table that was littered with supernatural books, while she snuggled into a blanket watching television.

"How you holding up there?" Alex asked concerned.

"Fine," Saemis replied blankly.

"So no stitches opened up, no bleeding happening that may account for changing the gauze?" Alex asked.

"Nope."

"See…bitch," Donnie whispered into Alex's ear, getting swatted away by the hunter's hand.

"Need anything?"

"Actually, do you know when Dean is going to be back? He said he'd catch the showing of Garfield the movie with me," Saemis spoke, smiling as she saw Alex tense up and clutch her fists into balls at her sides.

"Listen bitch—pardon my French—but I don't know who you think you are, but Dean is taken," Donnie spat angrily, stepping forward, however, being held back by Alex.

"By who, you, or your friend even, come on, if Dean was taken, he wouldn't be making moves on me and flirting up the new girl unless there was something going wrong in the relationship he is in. Commitment issues…maybe. Not satisfied in bed…more possible than the first," Sandra said bitterly.

"What the fuck is your problem Sandra?" Alex yelled, this time not holding back and definitely not playing nice anymore.

"Now I knew that you were the one fucking the eldest Winchester instead of your red headed bimbo standing next to you. No, she has a more acquired taste for tall, dark, and handsome."

"You don't know jack Sandra," Alex barked.

"Oh but Alex…I do," Saemis grinned wickedly, standing up without having a hard time, since last time Alex and Donnie checked the girl was injured.

"Who are you?"

"That's right, your inner being tell you that I wasn't who I say I was? Actually, if I remember correctly, she didn't even say that much, because I am so damn good at covering up my tracks and masking the real me inside. Dean and Sam are like puppies falling for whatever I tell them."

Alex could feel her inner demon shake her head confused, trying to figure out whom this person before them was.

"Vera is pretty pissed at you Alex. Must be if he had to send his most loyal and highest ranking demon out to capture you and bring you to him. Although, I usually take the slaughter, torture cases, much more gruesome than Leon ever was. The man whore…always wanted to be more to the big man in charge. Instead, was looked upon as scum and just there for providing good entertainment," Saemis explained.

"_Saemis_," Alex and her inner demon spoke in unison.

"Remember me don't ya?"

"Never forget a name that belongs to Vera's backup slut whenever he got bored," Alex snapped.

Saemis glared at the two female hunters, deciding whether to just kill them instead of handing Alex over to Vera. After she considered the consequences if she disobeyed, she tightened her jaw as her eyes turned white. Before Alex and Donnie could react to what was going on, they were thrown backwards and into the wall, pinned by the invisible force.

"In other words, Lilith's sister."

**Author End Note: Hate me yet? Cliffhangers suck, mainly for you readers, while I sit here enjoying the pain…all authors and people in general have a sadistic side within in. Well…its 12:09 a.m. right now…signally Monday February 16****th****…Happy Birthday to me, but in the end you readers get this chapter as a present. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and please review.**

**-Tori**


	41. A Call

**A/N: This chapter might actually suck. In my opinion, I hate the whole chapter. I could do better on it, but my mind can't think of anything else at the moment and I want to continue on anyways. So, sucky or not, I am updating this puppy. Hope you like.**

Alex stared at the blonde demon before her, white eyes and a sassy step to her walk. She didn't know what to do as far as coming up with a plan went and she knew that Donnie was probably out of ideas also.

"Alive…not dead," Saemis stated out of blue.

"What?" Alex asked snidely.

"I just don't understand why Vera wants you alive. What the hell does he see in you? Then again you did leave him with a parting gift with the trash on his thrown, might I say well wrapped and delivered Alex."

'_This bitch keeps on talking I'm going to do a repeat performance of skin separating from meat and bone!'_ the inner voice spoke.

"That'd be lovely to see Alex. Please do show me how you are going to do that, or at least get out of this situation," Saemis remarked, crossing her arms as she came to a halt in front of the two female hunters.

"I'm not going to give you what you want. Besides, I have one question for you…what exactly do you want with Donnie and the Winchesters?" Alex asked.

Saemis grinned, squinting her eyes while her right index finger shook at Alex with a knowing appeal.

"Smart. Cut to the chase kind of gal aren't ya? Well Alex, Donnie here, or The Don Bon as you call her, will be getting a special treatment from Alistair. I believe you know him well," Saemis began, "Sam, well, he'll be my little sisters plaything, however, Vera explained something to me about him. How he is one of 'the chosen'…Damn, Azazel really has some fucked up plans for this shitty world you human's call home. So I am expecting that Sam might be fulfilling that yellowed eyed demons ass crap. But as for Dean…"

"What about him? As a matter of fact, you shouldn't have anything to do with him, what did he ever do to you?" Alex yelled.

"Now, now, that dick has placed many of my friends and parents back into the pit that have hurt me dearly. Sure, he's a tasty one. I can see why you chose to mate. He'll be mine until further notice by Vera…or Nefer. If I remember correctly, aren't both your Grandfathers? Hmm…both higher level demons…nay, rulers of Hell, related to you. The apple seems to have fallen far up from that alluring sinful tree, what with that lovely hunter you protected."

"Leave Kayden out of this."

"Kayden…Kayden…do I know that male hunter raised beauty?" Saemis paused, "Oh, now I remember, he was sent to me when his soul reached the pit. He screamed deliciously."

"Shut up Saemis, he has nothing to do with this conversation, with this situation that we are discussing!"

"So you call this discussing now, do you? Orders are orders. You are going back to where you came from, and this time, you won't be given a second chance from God to get out," Saemis spat. Her eyes burned brighter white, to the point it was almost blinding. Alex could hear Donnie cry out in pain at the power being breached upon her and soon Alex could feel the same as it felt like her insides were being torn apart and boiled.

"DEAN!" Alex screamed. Just before blacking out into the welcoming unconsciousness of no doubt death, she heard the sound of splintering wood and one bullet being fired, then all was gone, and Alex realized that someone was holding her head up and in their lap.

"Alex…" and all went dark.

888

"So Sandra was a demon…" Dean sounded blankly.

"Yep," Donnie confirmed.

"Why aren't you still knocked out?" Dean asked.

"Dean, her focus was mainly on Alex, sure I got the blow too, but not the full blast. Are you sure that bitch is dead?" Donnie paused, "Whoever this Alistair guy is, Saemis made herself sound like peaches and cream compared to him."

"I have no idea. More importantly, we've got a whole new dilemma to deal with along with Azazel. Sam's talking to Bobby outside unloading groceries about who Alistair, Lilith and Saemis are," Dean explained.

'_Like he would know…'_ the voice echoed in Alex's head. She knew she was unconscious and that she could hear everything that was being said, but for some reason she just couldn't wake up to join in on the conversation being had.

'_Can we open our eyes now?'_ Alex asked.

'You really want me to answer that? Not until I figure out who shot Saemis and saved us. Bullets can't kill demons, actually nothing can. You can send them back to Hell and torture them with holy water, but nothing along the lines of man made artillery can do that sort of thing.'

'_As far as you know. If we can wake up, maybe we can ask Dean, or Bobby if there is such a thing that can kill a demon like that.'_

'_You think John would know?'_

'_Maybe…haven't heard from him in forever.'_

'_Might be time to give him a call.'_

Alex lay there patiently, finding the right moment to stir and announce to Donnie and Dean that she was at least waking up and starting to get back to the land of the living. Then she decided she had been waiting long enough and made a small groan as she turned to shift her position on the couch, opening her eyes to stare at the two hunters in the kitchen doorway.

"Dean," she murmured, voice sounding raspy.

Dean's head turned to where the voice came from and noticed that Alex was staring at him for god knows how long. He made his way over to her and knelt by her side.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. Curious as to who saved me and Don from being sent to Hell the old fashioned way," Alex paused, "It's what they mean by 'alive' however when it is truly dead."

"I have no idea who got rid of Sandra," Dean replied.

"Saemis, Dean. Her name was Saemis," Alex corrected. She went to sit up and found herself wincing at the wounds trying to heal from the recent encounter with the demon bitch.

"Whatever. I should've seen it coming that she wasn't what she said she was."

"Don't beat yourself up Dean. I should've realized it much sooner than you. After all, I am half demon," Alex said with a grin, letting her eyes flash quickly and back to normal color.

She saw him give her a hard expression as his right hand went up to his forehead and wiped down, stopping at his chin and lips to go over the stubble skin.

"I need to make a quick call, I'll be right back," Alex said, patting his shoulder standing up and walking towards the stairs. Dean stood immediately and gripped her arm preventing her from going anywhere.

"Dean, I'll be fine. I'm not some apple pie girl who doesn't know a lick on how to defend myself, plus I got powers on my side. If I'm not down in forty minutes tops, then come up," Alex reassured.

He released her from his hold and watched her disappear into the upstairs hallway. Alex needed to call the one person that might have an answer to her question and not giving herself much time to contact him and talk, she began to dial instantly when she reached the top of the staircase. When she entered the bedroom she shared with Dean, the ringing on the other line stopped and a gruff voice answered.

"Hello."

"John, it's Alex."

Alex heard the sigh from the older man telling her that he had been expecting her call and also dreading it.

"How are you and the boys holding up?" he asked.

"Just fine. They're both in good hands with Donnie, Bobby, and me. I'm handling with the pressure," Alex replied with a slight laugh.

"That's good. Well Alex, what did you really call for besides a check in?" John asked, getting straight to the point.

"Do you know of a gun that can kill demons with just one shot?" Alex asked.

There was a pause as she sensed that John was tensing up, finding the words to best answer her, and also she started to get a feeling that he wasn't telling her something.

"I do," John paused, "Samuel Colt made a gun with 13 bullets. However, it now only has 5 left. It can kill anything from demons, to vampires, to whatever the hell else. But that's just myth, no such gun exists."

'Bull.'

"If it's a myth John, then how do you know that it only has 5 bullets left?" Alex asked challengingly, "John, you have that gun don't you."

She knew he was nodding his head, even though she couldn't see it, she knew.

"Why were you here?" Alex asked.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review. Mainly I would love to know if you liked it or thought it bad like I do. Anyways…inspirational juju? **


	42. Meeting Out Of The Many To Come

**A/N: Another update. Now the last chapter sucked in my opinion, this one is a bit better…I hope. Lol. School is being hectic again. But anyways, hope you enjoy!**

She didn't explain to the others where she was going, all she did say was that she needed to clear her head, wrap around the situation at hand with the whole Saemis thing. Alex already knew everything, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Hopping onto her bullet bike that Bobby kept out back in the storage shed, Alex began her drive to the clearing John had given her directions to.

It had been a long time since she'd seen him and finding out that he had saved her and Donnie's life without so much as sticking around to say goodbye, she wanted to see him.

_'You know you are being followed right?'_ the voice within asked.

_'Don't worry, I'll lose him quick and easy,'_ Alex replied, turning off the rear and front lights, jerking off the road and into the cover of the trees. She watched patiently as she saw the Impala come to a crawl.

Dean was unsure of what was going on and where she went, he knew he was right behind her, how could she have disappeared so fast? He turned his head to get a glance around the area he was in and wondered if there was a turn he had missed, a secret road maybe, but there was none. Slamming his fist on the steering wheel, he pulled off to the side of the road and did a U-turn to head back to Bobby's house. There was no point in going on if he didn't know where the hell he was heading.

Once Alex saw the taillights of the classic travel farther away back where she had come from, she peeled her bike onto the main road. She didn't need Dean involved in this when it was just between her and John. Sure, John was his father and he had every right, however, this was business. Alex needed answers and John had them. She wanted to know more about this gun called the Colt, what more it could do, study it if possible, and she needed to come up with a plan on how to battle this upcoming war.

John had trained her to be the best hunter she could be and although she was very highly skilled and deadly, she just didn't feel ready or sure on what to do, considering now she knew a bit more on her past. Her past was the key factor, telling John about it would be weird and unsettling, but he needed to know. When the land around her began to part and chop off a little, she knew that the turn-off would be close. Soon she saw it, taking the dirt path into the clearing, there stood John against his black truck, waiting.

"Was beginning to think you got lost," he commented.

"Nah had to ditch your son. Apparently I'm not the only one who knows when things are up about people," Alex replied, climbing off and walking over to him, embracing him in a nice friendly hug.

"Long time, no see kiddo."

"Could've kept in touch more often John."

Both pulled away, taking a few steps back and then mirroring each other as they crossed their arms in front, setting a business expression upon their faces.

"There is a war arising, but I honestly don't know when. Are you prepared for it when it does come?" John asked.

"I was hoping that maybe you could help me with that," Alex replied. John huffed, knowing full well that Alex was uncertain and a hunter that was, usually wound up dead or badly injured in this job.

"I've taught you everything; there is no reason that would state that you aren't ready."

"Actually," she paused, "there is."

The elder hunter's eyebrows rose questioningly in answer to her words.

"This is something that I found out somewhat recently...so before you start to blow your top, I wanted you to know that," Alex began.

"Okay," he nodded in understanding.

"I'm half demon," she finished. John seemed to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot, scuffing the toe of his boot on the dirt occasionally as if pondering what this news meant.

"Do you have a hold of your...abilities?" he asked.

Alex hadn't told him anything about that, and instantly began to wonder if he had known all along.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I already knew you were one of the chosen, I just didn't figure that there was _more_ to the equation," he replied, meeting my eyes with fatherly concern.

"Chosen?"

"Yes. There is a demon that I have been hunting my whole life Alex, now I never told you this, but that very demon killed my wife when Dean was 4, and when Sam was 6 months old. His name is Azazel," John informed.

"Azazel...I've heard that name before. Saemis mentioned it when she spoke about Sam. What did she mean? She also called him a 'chosen'."

John closed his eyes, hurt.

"John?" Alex asked worried.

"Should've seen that one a mile away. Listen, I can help train you more on your abilities so then you have better control of them, however, you must not tell the boys where you are and what you are doing. I don't need them involved," he ordered.

"Yes sir." Alex straightened into soldier position.

"Keep an eye out for Sammy will you?" his voice softened at the words. There was obvious worry and care of a normal father within him and Alex nodded in reply to his request.

"Good. Oh and Alex, be careful with Dean. I don't need him breaking your heart in the end."

Her eyes narrowed on him. It seemed that nothing could get past the almighty and experienced old hunter and mentor.

"Take care John," Alex said, turning around and back to her bike, climbing on and starting the engine, grinning as the engine roared and came to life.

"Wednesday. 9 a.m. sharp, I'll text you the coordinates to the cottage I am staying at and we'll get started on the training."

The bike's tire spun sharply on the dirt, swiveling the bullet bike towards the entrance to the clearing, spitting her out onto the main road once again and toward the curious and eager hunters awaiting her.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	43. So It Begins

A/N: Long time, no muse…I know, I know, it's been a while since I've updated. But I've been super busy lately, with school and a then a whole lot more shit. Anyways, my muse decided to play hooky and leave me and then was all like, "I'm so sorry for abandoning you." Now I have my muse back and I don't plan on letting her free for a while. Lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter, so sit back and relax. :)

Dean could've sworn that Alex was going somewhere besides just taking a drive. He knew when people were lying and he thought that he had heard in her words a little tiny spark that alerted his senses. Then she had disappeared on the road back there, he was right behind her the whole time even though he was trying to be inconspicuous; Alex must've caught on. Suddenly, the sound of a bullet bike, Alex's bike, came from the outside. Dean waited where he lay, back rested against the headboard, legs crossed at the ankles, and hands tangled together on his stomach.

Footsteps were heard and then stopped just at the bedroom door. The knob twisted slowly and the wooden plank was pushed forward to reveal the brown haired beauty.  
"Hey," she said softly, stepping into the room and closing the door as she removed her jacket.  
"How was the drive?" Dean asked casually.  
"Good." Alex was trying to be as vague as possible, in order to not give anything away, but she felt that Dean knew where she had been.  
"So whom did you talk to?"

Alex gave a sigh, not really wanting to get into this with him. This wasn't his business, it was hers and John's, and she already established that within her mind.  
"Listen, Dean I am tired, I'm sore and I'm even just not in the mood. Can we please go to bed?" Alex asked.  
"Not until I get an answer," Dean replied.  
"All right, you want one? You got it Dean. What I do concerns me and me alone, who I talk to…it doesn't have to be anyone's right to know," Alex began.  
"You're my girlfriend Alex; it does give me that right."  
"Girlfriend? When did we decide that? Sure, we said our love for each other, but I don't distinctly remember hearing the word girlfriend from your mouth."

She was frustrated, but she recognized the hurt on Dean's face at what she'd said, and immediately she regretted it.  
"Dean…" she started, seeing him stand up.  
"Well sorry if I am a little late on the draw Alex, but usually when a person says the three words and receives them, it warrants the title of boyfriend and girlfriend. Now I know I don't have a good track record for being with a girl for more than a day, so excuse me if I don't know what the hell I am doing," Dean exclaimed.

The elder hunter stood dangerously close to Alex, angered and pained, however, he wasn't showing the latter, Alex knew that he was.  
"I'm not cheating on you if that's what you are thinking," Alex said, avoiding meeting his eyes.  
"Just…tell me whom you were talking to. Please…" Dean's voice lowered and became weak.  
"Your dad," Alex paused, "I needed to talk to him because of what's going on with me and this situation. Dean, he was the one that killed Saemis and saved me and Donnie from dying."

"Are you going to see him again or was this a one time thing?" Dean asked.

"One time thing," Alex lied. She could at least keep something from him and the others that they wouldn't have to deal with. Knowing how Dean and Sam's relationship with their father was, it probably wouldn't run over well if they came across him in the moment in time.

"Okay," Dean paused, letting a grin pass over his face when he realized their close proximity, "You still tired?"

Alex cocked her eyebrow, "Don't know, kind of got an inkling that there is something else that I should be doing before I attempt at sleeping."

"Well, you are right about that," Dean commented, taking her in his arms and pressing his lips to hers, running his tongue along her bottom lip to coax her mouth to open and play.

"Ehem," the sound of someone clearing their voice came into the room. The two hunters immediately separated and straightened themselves out to stare at Bobby.

"I think it's safe to say that Alex won't be rooming with you Dean," Bobby commented, crossing his arms and staring hard at the man.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Boy, don't raise your voice at me. There are people trying to sleep in this house…well, your brother for instance. I don't care if you and Alex here are boy and girl, but I am not tolerating sex in my house."

"Bye Dean," Alex said, rushing to get her duffel bag and slipping past Bobby into the hallway.

"You'll be rooming with Donnie," he informed her before turning back to Dean, "As for you Dean, sleep tight." The door closed behind him as he left.

888

"He did that?" Donnie asked as soon as Alex entered the bedroom and spilled the reason for her being in there.

"Yeah," Alex began, "But then again, Bobby is Bobby and we all must abide by the laws he lays down upon us youngsters."

"Good ol' Bobby," Donnie giggled, shaking her head and shifting on the bed so then she was on her stomach.

"He tries."

"I've got an idea," Donnie said suddenly.

"Does it involve being sneaky?"

"Maybe…"

"Go on."

888

They tried desperately to contain their giggling as they crept down the stairs into the living room, past the other two bedroom doors.

"We are going to be in so much trouble if Bobby wakes up," Alex whispered.

"Has that ever stopped us before Lex?" Donnie asked, grinning mischievously when they entered the kitchen and headed out the back door to the salvage yard.

"I know, but this weighs a ton," Alex grunted, gloved hands tugging on the rope.

"You don't think mine doesn't? Come on I got giant goldilocks on my hands, you've got--," Donnie began.

"Mr. Junk food," Alex finished.

Both halted in their movements as they stared at the two sleeping forms on the mattresses, perfectly at rest and deep in slumber.

"Damn, those pills really packed a punch."

"No kidding." Alex wiped the sweat off her forehead with a big smile, both continuing to pull on the ropes, making their way to their desired destination.

"Alrighty," Donnie huffed when they got to the pond out back.

"Time for a little fun," Alex giggled silently.

"One, two, three…push."

The mattresses seemed to float shockingly so and Alex and Donnie couldn't held but give each other a jump high five at their good work.

"Remind me why we did this again?" Alex asked, leaning and resting her head on her friend's shoulder, wrapping her left arm around Donnie's waist. Donnie placed her head on Alex's head and her right arm took its place around shoulders; she wondered herself at the idea.

"Bored. Not to mention, didn't we always used to do this when we were younger and guys had fallen asleep around us?" Donnie replied.

"I believe it was more along the lines that if any male fell asleep around us there is makeup involved," Alex corrected.

"Yeah, well, this Lex, will definitely take the cake once they wake up."

"Shall we?"

"Oh, we shall." Alex and Donnie separated and cupped their hands around their mouths before bending their knees, and tilting their heads back to howl like dogs. Dean and Sam immediately jerked awake, sitting up with eyes searching the area wildly.

"What the hell?" Dean barked, finding the mattress swaying unnaturally where he was.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Sam, how the hell…what the hell is going on?"

"I have no clue."

Sam and Dean's ears picked up riotous laughter coming to their right and found two girls on the ground hugging each other with tears running down their faces.

"So funny!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'll show you funny," Dean growled, standing and stepping forward only to find his foot going through something wet and not solid. The elder hunter plunged into the pond, arms flailing in the air with a yelp, followed by a big splash. Dean emerged at the surface with a sharp intake of breath shortly after, trying to get back onto the floating mattress he had once vacated.

"Nice night for a swim, ain't it Dean?" Alex asked, falling onto her back on the dirt from laughing hard.

"When we get out of this situation Alex, I swear, your ass is mine!"

"Same goes for you Donnie!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, Sam…Dean…we'll be planning on it," Alex and Donnie replied, winking with a dirty grin as they stood and walked back to the house, leaving the brothers to sit and contemplate how to get back to shore.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review. I need all the inspirational juju I can get to get back into the writing whack I had.


	44. Battle Of The Sexes part 1 of 4

A/N: So I just had to continue onward to the next chapter, I couldn't leave this one be for the night. Who knows, might write the next chapter tonight too. :) Anyways, hope you enjoy, because this prank war is just getting started.

Alex was content, and going to bed with the biggest smile on her face with Donnie was the best thing to ever happen. No doubt that the boys would want to get back at them, but they had better make it good in order to have it upstage the pond act. Gloves…thirty dollars…rope…from basement in Bobby's house…pills…medicine cabinet from bathroom…the look on Sam and Dean's faces…priceless.

The hunter went to shift in her sleep to a better position, not liking how her arms were and how her head was feeling; however, when Alex tried to move, all it did was make her body swing.

"Swing?"

Alex furrowed her brows, opening her eyes slowly to find the room upside down and moving from side to side.

"DEAN!" she screamed.

"SAM!" Alex's head turned to find Donnie in the same position.

The sound of the door opening came and Donnie and Alex looked at the two hunters with crossed arms and shit eating grins on their faces.

"Aw, how's it hanging Punkin' butt? Feeling a little down?" Dean asked, coming up to Alex and kneeling before her.

"I swear Dean, when I get down from here your gonna wish that you were never born!" Alex snarled.

"And as for you Sam!" Donnie began, crossing her arms as she stared at his form still by the bedroom door, "Your gonna wish that you and Bobby never had an arsenal. When I get down, I'm hunting for that turkey gun."

"You wouldn't," Sam said, smirking.

"Oh Sam, does this face look like I am joking," Donnie said, pointing to herself with a glare that could kill anything.

"Damn Sam, I'm glad I didn't get Donnie," Dean commented.

"Just because you didn't get her Dean, doesn't mean she won't be after you. No. This. Means. War. And Donnie is my partner. We take no survivors."

Dean snickered, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips before standing and walking back to the door where Sam was just exiting.

"Bring it on. You have no idea who you are messing with Tatiani."

"Same goes for you, Winchester."

888

Donnie hissed as she limped down the second floor hallway. That rope had managed to give her burns on her ankles and it hurt like no other. To Donnie, being shot with rock salt would've been better than this.

"I'll show you Sam," she muttered, shaking the can of color hair spray in her hand.

Finally, the hunter forgot all means of trying to walk and went into a crawl on the floor, making her way to the bedroom where she happened to know a certain Sasquatch was napping from a long few hours of researching.

Meanwhile, downstairs Alex had finished her long descend down the stairs with her burning ankles that matched her comrade, she snapped her head from side to side to see if there was anyone in the room. When finding the coast was clear, she did a small dive forward, rolling into a ball and appearing where the couch was. Alex peaked over the armrest to find her target, sleeping contently, arms folded, ankles crossed, and with a slight snore.

"I'll show you Dean," Alex muttered, pulling out a small child pair of scissors from her spot in the bun in her hair, snipping them a few times with an evil grin as she stealthily crawled to his head.

888

"Shouldn't they know to never fall asleep around us? I mean first of all last night, and now this."

"When do you think they'll wake up?"

"I don't know. Probably soon I would think."

Suddenly the room fell silent as one loud male cursed loudly down the hall.

"Looks like Samantha found his new inner red-head," Donnie giggled.

"You made his hair the color of yours?" Alex asked, eyebrows quirked.

"Yep, my big gigantic leprechaun," Donnie replied with a thoughtful expression.

Alex shook her head with a smile. Footsteps were heard from the stair area and it was only then that Alex and Donnie knew that Dean had woken up to check out what was wrong with his brother.

"What'd you do to Dean?" Donnie asked curious.

"I think if we time it right, we can catch a glimpse before he vanishes from the hallway."

The two females quickly stood from their positions on the floor and ran to the bedroom door, opening it slowly without Dean's knowledge as he went past.

"Oh my god Lex, I can't believe you did that," Donnie gawked, "And with kiddy scissors."

"Shh! I wanna hear what's going on," Alex said, flicking Donnie on the temple.

"Ow!"

Dean disappeared around the corner into what was Sam's room and immediately there was hearty laughter reaching the two's ears.

"Wow! Sam that girl got ya good! I've never seen hair that red before! I didn't even know that it _could_ go that red!" Dean exclaimed in between laughs.

"What, you mean to tell me you didn't get ambushed yet?" Sam fumed.

"Seems like I haven't Sammy. Good thing too, cause I mean…" Dean paused, taking one last look at his brother's hair before chuckling and turning to walk off.

"Holy shit!" Sam said, followed shortly after by chuckles.

"What?" Dean questioned, spinning around to face his hysterical brother.

"Looks like you did. Oh god, I have to give Alex props."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Dude, here," Sam said, handing over the small mirror and placing his brother backwards to the dresser where a much larger one was.

Dean raised the little reflector and found what Sam had been talking about.

There, in all it's glory, were the words cut into his hair, "Step your game up bitch."

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review. :)


	45. Battle Of The Sexes part 2 of 4

**A/N: Part 2 of the Battle! YAY! Hope you enjoy! :)**

Maybe it was going a little bit too far with that hair thing, and with Alex seeing Dean at dinner time when Bobby had called them all down, she didn't expect to see a bald head.

"What the hell did you do?" Alex asked, never blinking, as her eyes remained on the shiny empty no man's land.

"Figured why keep the rest if I'd have to wear a hat till it grows back. I think we all know that I don't do hats," Dean replied before they arrived in the kitchen.

"Damn boy, where's yer hair?" Bobby asked, holding the frying pan and spatula in his hands with a stunned and unblinking expression.

"He thought he'd try a new look," Sam answered, taking a seat at the dining table like everyone else.

"Yeah, extra breezy and not hard to handle," Dean added.

"Just don' leave this house without wearin' a hat son, you look like one of the cone heads, jus' without the cone," Bobby remarked, moving to place the food onto people's plates.

No one at the table could keep their attention off of Dean's head. It was like it could be a whole new family fun attraction, its own neon sign that said, 'look here'.

"Frosted Lucky Charms, they're magically delicious," Donnie sang softly with a giggle.

"What?" Sam asked, glancing at her confused.

"Nothing Sam. Although, you mind telling us something?" Donnie began.

"Um…I guess…"

"Why red? I mean out of all the colors of the rainbow, it had to be the one to stand out most."

Sam sent a glare her way while Bobby wasn't looking and quickly removed it from his face as the elder came to sit down with them. When Bobby gave them the all clear to dig in, Alex and Donnie couldn't help but torture Sam again. The two began to lightly hum the Lucky Charms saying that Donnie sang before and were getting strange looks from Bobby.

"Wanna tell me what's goin' on with ya four?" he asked.

"Nothing's going on, why would you think that Bobby?" Donnie asked innocently, batting her lashes.

"Don't feed me that shit, I know when mischief is in the air, and it's pourin' off of ya like alcohol does a drunk man."

"I love this food Bobby, I mean where'd you learn to cook? Tender chicken, perfectly seasoned veggies," Alex interrupted, stuffing her mouth and moaning in pleasure at the taste.

She was trying to do anything to get out of this situation that they were bound to get in with Bobby, and if he found out that they were doing pranks on each other, no doubt they'd be in for it.

"Ya say there is nothin' goin' on. Well I'll believe it for now, but whatever yer doin' I don' want any business with it, or knowledge of it, ya hear?"

Alex, Donnie, Dean, and Sam nodded in reply, not quite understanding why Bobby was shrugging this off and not intervening.

"Can you pass me the gravy cone head?" Alex asked before sprinting from her seat and up the stairs with Dean not far behind.

"I swear, it was all fun and games!" she screamed, making it to the bedroom she was sharing with Donnie and closing the door, locking it just in time.

"You honestly believe that I would shave my own head? Yeah right! Hats are now my new best friend until it grows back," Dean said, his voice muffled slightly by the door.

"Maybe it'll give you better ideas on how to get back at us. Everyone needs a thinking cap."

A strange noise came to Alex's ears and it was then that she realized Dean had taken off the skin stuff that made one appear bald.

"Did you think to turn on your light when you ran in there Alex?" Dean asked, grinning.

The female hunters eyes widened in fright as her hand reached for the switch, flicking it up and on to reveal clown figurines, fake toy spiders, even one windowed container that hosted an actual tarantula. If there were ever a moment to be scared out of one's mind or had the opportunity to hyperventilate, now would be it.

888

Donnie saw Dean come back downstairs with hair, which she kind of had an idea that he was tricking them out to see their reactions, and she also noticed he held a sense that he had won something.

"Where's Alex?" she asked curiously, taking a bite of her food as Dean sat down. There was no answer to her question and that was the sign for her to leave and check what had happened.

"Excuse me Bobby, I'm not hungry anymore," Donnie said, going to the stairs and up.

A gunshot rang out from the hallway causing Donnie to sprint instead of walk. She opened the door to find Alex holding the turkey gun with a frightened expression upon her face.

"Alex you are pale! What the hell did Dean--," Donnie paused taking in the outlook of the bedroom, "The ass."

"I tried shooting the spider in the container with the 9mm but I missed and that's when it jumped in the air and attacked!" Alex exclaimed hysterically.

"Sweetie, put the gun down." Donnie took the weapon from her friend and set it on the chest at the end of the bed.

"I can understand why you like that turkey gun so much, it really does the trick." Alex sat down onto the mattress with a slight bounce as her friend joined her with a smile, shaking her head.

"Listen, we have to get back at Dean. Messing with your fears like that was over the line. How did he know anyways?" Donnie asked.

"I might have told him not long ago when we were just being couple-like," Alex replied innocently.

"Considering how there is arachnid guts everywhere, I say we camp out tonight in the salvage yard. Make a teepee, grab some makeup, burn some sage to create smoke and the rest I think you can guess Lex."

"The Indians versus the cowboys…me likey. Me likey a lot."

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	46. Battle Of The Sexes part 3 of 4

A/N: New update! Anyways, kind of got into a zone here with the Indian thing. (grins) Also my muse came at me like a train and threatened to run me over while I was tied to the track. Eventually I caved in and I was set free. Here is the result to my muse's madness. Enjoy!

"Oohga chaka, oohga chaka, oohga, oohga, oohga chaka."

The chants filled the night as the smoke rose from the top of the teepee, making its way to the full moon in the starry sky. Alex and Donnie stopped chanting enough to howl like wolves while Donnie beat the drum she made out of a car part she couldn't name.

"Soaring Eagle, bring in the intruders," Donnie ordered, stopping her actions and portraying a face of power and leadership.

Alex nodded her head and exited the teepee into the cold air, kneeling down to pick up the two-knotted ropes and tugging on them harshly. "Wild Fire says it's time," she said, pulling the two brothers in behind her back into the teepee.

"Tie them to the posts," Donnie said.

"This is ridiculous!" Dean tried to say through the gag in his mouth.

"Silence! You will speak when told to."

"Like I said, this is ridiculous."

Donnie stood from her Indian style sitting and walked up to the two hunters. "You come onto my land with hopes of ambushing my people," Donnie began.

"Your people consist of you and Alex, and this is Bobby's land!" Dean grunted. Alex came up to Dean not liking him disobeying them, and she tightened his ropes.

"Now you cowboys must pay the price."

"Wild Fire, may we start?" Alex asked.

"Yes Soaring Eagle, we may."

Giving the brothers no time to figure out what was going on, the girls howled like wolves with all their might before stopping and waiting in silence. Shortly after their call, more wolf calls came from the distance outside the teepee.

"What the--," Dean started, but only getting his voice drowned out as men and women entered the teepee dressed in tattered clothes and makeup on their faces. A small child was among them and stepped forward with a bowl of paint.

"Which to do first Wild Fire?" the child asked.

"Short Bow." The child nodded, getting lifted up by a male adult so then the child could reach as they headed towards Dean.

He felt tiny fingers ghosting on his face with the wet substance and he closed his eyes not wanting to see what was going on even if he could feel it. Suddenly, there was a tug on his clothes, the sound of ripping came to his ears and his eyes snapped opened to find himself only in his boxers and combat boots. He glanced around him to see Alex with his torn materials and Donnie by her side holding what appeared to be Sam's too.

"STOP!" the two girls roared and all noise and actions were silenced.

"Remove their gags, we wish them to speak," Alex ordered.

Once the gags were gone from their mouths, Dean and Sam began to yell.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Are you insane?!"

Alex and Donnie rolled their eyes, stepping forward and to their Winchester.

"You messed with me in the wrong way Dean. Playing with someone's fears like that, not such a cool move," Alex spat.

"Baby, payback can be a bitch," Dean remarked.

"Now Sam, I know you may say that you didn't do what you did to Alex, but I know that Dean needed a partner to get all that shit in the bedroom," Donnie paused, "really, really bad move."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"Grab them," Alex and Donnie ordered, stepping away and out of the teepee.

The other people did as they were told, skillfully removing the posts that the boys were tied to and carrying them on their shoulders out of the teepee after the two girls.

"Put them in the trunk of the truck and take them to the park in town. Set them up there, snap a few photos and leave." The female hunters watched as their neighborhood friends drove the truck away from the house and onto the main road.

"Good work there Lex," Donnie said, turning to link arms with her friend and head towards the house and up to the boys bedrooms.

"Yeah, well I couldn't have done it without you. Plus, the idea was yours."

"True. You finished the idea though so it's both our fine masterpieces."

Alex giggled and hugged her friend at Dean's bedroom door, "Thanks for helping me. Night."

"No problem. Sleep well, Soaring Eagle."

888

Sam and Dean struggled out of the bindings they were held in, and were lucky enough to make it out before the first town employee strolled in. By then they were walking away and down the road back to Bobby's.

"You have to admit, it was good," Sam said.

"Shut up. We need to think of a way to get back at them. One that will top what they did."

"What? Do what girls usually do? Be a sexual tease?" Sam asked, chuckling at the thought because of how silly it sounded, then halted in his steps along with Dean. Both brothers shared a grin, knowing exactly what to do.

"Race you back?" Dean asked.

"You know it," Sam replied. The two took off down the road, needing to close the ten miles to the house and get started on their plan.

888

Morning broke into the hunter's house, lighting up every nook and cranny, sweeping across the wooden floorboards with an eerie feel. The day knew what was to come and was warning the foundation along with the residents that something was a foot. After today, there would be an end to a war and one other detail it could not yet place.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	47. Battle Of The Sexes part 4 of 4

A/N: Warning: Mild Mature Content, if bothers or offends do not read.

Update. :) Thought I'd give a little present to you all. Hope you like and this is the end of the battle of the sexes. Whoo hoo! Enjoy.

Alex moaned and arched into the touch playing across her skin where her tank top had ridden up in front. A sudden release of hot air hit the available vulnerable part of her neck, causing her body to shiver at the sensation. There was only one who knew how to fully get to her like that and that person was Dean.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled in her tired state, fluttering her eyes open and tilting her head to find the hunter leaned over her with lust in the jade orbs.

"Truce?" he asked.

"After all that we did you are going to just shove it off?"

'_Yeah right, he's just doing this so then you can cave in. He'll win!'_ the voice within said. Alex knew that her other half was right, there was something suspicious about the way Dean was acting, even if he was her boyfriend.

"Yeah."

"How about this Dean," Alex began, placing her left hand on his own and moving it down south towards her legs, "You stop trying to seduce me while we are in this battle and when it's all over, you'll get what you want." Her hand immediately discarded his from her body and she slipped off the bed to stand and head to her duffel for clothes.

"Who said anything about seducing? I'm being serious. I'm tired of this war between us and--."

"Keep talking, but you ain't getting anything out of me," she said, walking out of the bedroom after pulling on a black tank top and zipping up the fly of her jeans. Her breath was stolen out of her lungs when Dean grabbed her arm in the hallway, catching up to her quite fast, and swinging her around and into the wall.

"How about now?" he breathed, pressing his body against Alex's.

The hunter whimpered as he ground himself in between her legs and she had to admit, he was good, and she was in heat.

"Dean…"

"Just say the words," Dean began, leaning in, reaching for her hands, grasping them and dragging them up above her head to pin them there. "I forfeit all rights of winning to you."

"No. Dean, you may—FUCK!" Alex growled, feeling Dean's erection pushing more into her jean clad mound.

"Say the words."

'_Don't. God it feels so good though…just…don't give…don't…'_ Alex and the inner voice moaned deeply in unison and Alex was starting to get dizzy.

"I…forfeit…" Alex paused, seeing a way out of the situation instantly and grinning, "Tacos!"

"Tacos? What?" Dean said, completely confused. He was then caught off guard as she did the little move she used from Miss Congeniality…S.I.N.G. Soon he was down for the count and Alex was home free, running down the hallway and down the stairs cheering for her victorious escape.

"I'll get her to forfeit," he groaned, clutching his injured manhood and curling inwards while lying on the floor.

888

"Tacos? That was your great plan of escape?" Donnie asked giving her friend a weird expression.

"Don't give me that I was pinned! Not cornered! Pinned to a wall, body against body and really liking it. So forgive me if my excuses were a little…yeah, but hey at least it worked," Alex replied, crossing her arms and leaning back into the couch.

"For some reason I feel like there is going to be a huge, gigantic, climatic—and I mean that in a dirty way—event that will happen tonight."

Alex rolled her eyes; Donnie always meant things in a dirty way even if she didn't really _mean_ it at times.

"You seriously want to be charmed out of your pants by the Winchesters? You do see what they are trying to do right?"

"Of course, and we are going to win don't worry. I have a plan."

"Whenever that word gets tossed around with you, it's never a good sign," Alex said nervous.

"Just trust me."

"On this, okay. With my life, no."

Donnie grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her in to whisper in her ear the idea. A grin began to slowly spread on the brunette's face. The sound of footsteps from the stairway came and both brothers stared at the two girls curious as Donnie kept whispering to her.

"Phase 1," Donnie whispered, running her left hand towards Alex's leg and up it, stopping to rest it on her waist.

"It's like Heath all over again," Alex whispered, playing into the moves that were being set upon her.

Even though Donnie and Alex were friends, they _did_ kind of have some sort of an experimental attraction to each other, but facing the facts, they liked boys better.

"Dean?" Sam asked, eyes transfixed on Donnie as she began to pull away from the side of Alex's face, lean in and press her lips to Alex's.

"I think we need to think up a better plan Sammy," Dean mumbled. Sam flinched away from his brother's side and screwed his face in distaste.

"Not that Sam! Just…gross…don't think that ever again."

"You're the one who said the words."

A moan came to the boy's attention and they snapped their heads back to look at Alex straddling Donnie and running her hands all over her body.

"Phase 2 Sammy, time for phase 2," Dean said quickly, walking up to the two girls making out and pulling Alex off and shoving her against the nearest wall.

His mouth latched onto her neck, catching her off guard and bringing her to an all time new high. Sam met Donnie's gaze and had to give his brother props, he knew how to handle a situation. The tall hunter took long steps and had the red head in his arms in no time; she was in a daze when his hand shot down to place his palm flat against the fly of her jeans and a needy groan erupted from her.

"Sam…" she breathed, hands shooting to his biceps and squeezing them tightly for support as he lifted her up. Donnie's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and ground into him through the denim, causing him to stumble as he made the way to the stairs.

"Not yet. Bedroom," he said.

"You know, you don't always have to be such a gentleman. We can always function in pub—God!" Donnie moaned and unwrapped her legs from Sam as they made it to the second floor, pushing him down onto the wooden floor and straddling him.

"Donnie…bed…"

"I don't give a damn, I need you…no, want you now."

Both couples never halted their actions, never stopped to think that, 'hey, maybe we can get caught or heard by Bobby who just happens to be outside working on Alex's car.' In the end, all that was left of them was their sweaty bodies lied out on the floors covered by their discarded clothes, their erratic breathing, and a battle that resulted in a tie.

"Kind of funny. A battle of the sexes, and it ended in sex," Alex giggled.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	48. The Start of An Emotional Wedge

A/N: Another update. I wrote this in my creative writing class when I really should've been writing more of my assignment I have to get done. I have to write 50,000 words by the end of this month! God, I need like super speed to get all of what I have planned for that assignment done. Hope you like this chapter; it took me a whole hour and half class period to write it. :) Enjoy!

She received the text message from John that told her where he was holed up, to train her for the upcoming war like he promised. He was currently residing in an abandoned dance studio somewhere in town, sound proof enough that whatever went on with the training that John planned on doing—using her powers—it couldn't be heard by the people who passed by.

It wasn't easy trying to get away from everyone back at Bobby's, but in the end they believed the small white lie she had spoken. She said that she may have to do this often, going into the town for her "errands", Bobby giving her a quizzical expression and something along the lines of... 'You will tell me later, I know you'.

Alex had told him that she was heading into town while he was putting some touches on her car that they were both building together out of different models in the salvage yard, and he said for her to take his truck, but she refused. It's not that she didn't have anything against trucks, it's just they weren't her style, and she never knew what Bobby had in there; could have a camera in there for all she knew, recording where she was going to go.

In the end she took her bullet bike, pulling up into the old grassy parking lot of the studio and climbed off. Hiding her vehicle in the little shrubbery that had formed in between the asphalt cracks. Once she stepped inside, she removed her black leather jacket and tossed it to the side along with her helmet, taking in the area around, knowing that John was waiting somewhere in the shadows.

"I know you're here Winchester. Never could sneak up on me," she said, folding her arms in front of her and leaning to the side a bit, placing her weight on her right leg as her left popped out to bend. As if on cue, John hopped down from the rafters with a hard look.

"Yeah, you always were difficult to do that on. My boys, however, easy," he said, turning around and heading through double doors that led into the bigger studio, with Alex following on his heels.

When she entered she noticed the floorboards where covered with blue tumbling pads that almost took up the whole portion of the studio, in the corner stationed a ring that looked like it was used for boxing. An artillery range was set up in what appeared to be a shower room that was in full view, what with that door ripped off it's hinges. Alex was impressed; everything was in this room that she never thought imaginable to be in there.

"First, what can you do?" John asked, taking Alex from her observations.

"Apparently, I turned Dean into a baby at one point. Other than that, I am not completely sure what other powers I have from my demon half."

John nodded in understanding. "Let's run through some tests to see what other untapped abilities you have."

888

The female hunter winced from the pain and grimaced at the smell emitting off of her as she rolled her bullet bike back into the shed she kept it in. Everywhere hurt, injuries were made and patched up before she left, and all in all, she was happy that she figured out a little more of what she was capable of. She let out a small whimper, as she stood straight, gripping her side from the long gash that was now suiting fifteen stitches.

"Knife?" a gruff voice spoke.

_'Looks like we have some s'plaining to do,' _the voice within said.

"Shut up," Alex muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked.

"Not you."

"Then who are ya talkin' to, because I don' see anyone else here unless ya have started seein' fairies."

"My inner being Bobby, she talks to me and I talk to her, it's how things happen when being half-demon. You don't understand," Alex informed, stalking forward and attempting to leave the shed; Bobby wrapping his arm out and grabbing her shoulders to prevent her from doing so.

"I would, maybe if ya open up to me kid."

His eyes were soft and caring; Alex knew that he just wanted to help her out, but there was honestly nothing that he could do to help her in her situation, at least that's the conclusion she had come to.

"I think I've opened up to you enough in the past Bobby. My business is my business, stay out of it. You are not my guardian," Alex spat, narrowing her eyes to slits as she stared at the fragile old man she had come to love and know as an uncle when she was young.

"Tatiani, I may not be, but I sure as Hell would give my life for yer's just like one and ya know it," Bobby paused, "I swear the more ya grow up and hunt, the more ya become like yer Aunt." His words made Alex's expression fall.

"How did you know I had an Aunt?" she asked.

"Yer Aunt Emerald was a friend of mine kid. Sure, it took a lot of goin' through things in my mind, but yer name clicked loud and clear in my head once ya left all those years ago. Emerald hunted just like ya, and all because of yer mother and yer relatives."

"So you knew my history and didn't bother to tell me till now? Bobby, we arrived here a week ago and you failed to tell me as soon as I walked through that door?!"

Alex was furious now, she didn't want to be and she knew that Bobby didn't necessarily have the chance to speak to her about it during hers and the Winchester's stay, but there was something inside her that said that she should be angry with him. It wasn't her other half, in fact, that part was just as shocked and pissed off as her.

"Don't go haulin' on me about keepin' this from ya Alex. Emerald wouldn' have wanted ya to live this life, neither would she have wanted ya to know of all the dangers out there in this world. She tried to protect ya from yer parents, yer destiny that was apparently written in the folds of yer family. Also, I didn' want to ruin her memory that ya have of her because of her true self."

"Well, you happy now, I know. This doesn't ruin her memory, but if you would've remembered or been straight with me sooner, I don't know...I think maybe I'd be less the way I am now," Alex breathed, she looked anywhere but at Bobby when the words were said and there was nothing but silence in between them.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"The car almost done?" Alex ignored him as she asked her question.

"Alex..."

"I'll take that as a no. You know what? Sell it for scraps. I don't want it anymore. Sam, Dean, Donnie, and me are leaving in the morning," Alex said, storming past Bobby without difficulty and towards the house.

_'Was that really the right thing to do? I mean sure, we both are angry with him, but it's not that big a deal. He's family--'_

"Not anymore," Alex growled, "Not by blood he isn't."

_'Okay, I called dibs on being bitch.'_

"Well too bad. If you know what's good for you, you'd stay quiet."

_'What about John? If we are all leaving in the morning, we'll have to tell John that we will no longer be able to do the training what with being constantly on the road. Plus, training on the road, going off while staying in a motel with those three, it won't be easy sneaking away as it is here.' _

Alex knew her other half had a point, so she pulled out her cell phone from her jean pant pocket, scrolled down the contacts until she found John's number, and pressing dial. It rang, and it rang a more few times before ending up in voice mail.

"Hi, you've reached John, I'm not available right now. If you need any immediate help call Dean at--." Someone picking up the tone cut off the machine.

"Bad move," the voice said on the other line.

"Who is this? What have you done with John?" Alex asked menacingly.

"You're never going to see him again. Tell his boys that we hope they understand."

"Who are you?"

"We'll be coming for you next."

The line went dead and panic struck the hunter as she turned, sprinting for the back door and yelling for Bobby to come inside now. Her feet then carried her up the flight of stairs, in front of three bedroom doors where the sleeping hunters were residing; pounding her fist on the wood.

"What is going on?" Dean asked, coming out of his room first, with a tired and annoyed air about him.

"Alex...what's wrong?" Donnie asked once she came into view, Sam following out from the same room.

"John is in trouble. We need to be prepared. We've got company on the way," Alex warned.

888

"What do you mean _company_?" Dean asked, as the house full of hunters gathered into the living room and took seats on the couches and chairs that were pulled in from the kitchen.

Donnie currently curled into Sam's arms, head rested on his clothed chest as she stared at her friend.

"I tried calling John and someone else picked up, saying that we would never see him again and that we were next, whatever the hell that means," Alex explained.

"Alex..." Bobby began.

"This is not the time for arguing about Aunt Emerald right now Bobby, this is serious! I know you have the Key of Solomon on the ceiling of the study in the room over, I've known for a long time. It's strong, it'll work against whoever is coming, we just need to figure out a way to get them underneath it and trapped."

"Aunt Emerald?" Dean questioned.

"Not now Dean," Alex said, rolling her eyes with a huff.

"Hold on there kid. We don' even know how many are comin' or what we are up against," Bobby pointed out.

"Doesn't seem like a lot. I think just the one. My guess is a demon."

"How do you know?" Donnie asked curiously.

"She may have said _we_, but I honestly think she was trying to psych us out, make us think that we'd be outnumbered or that she was bringing back up."

"Back up Alex. _She_?" Sam asked this time.

Alex didn't mention that the person who answered the phone was a woman, probably early twenties, it was a good guess; short in height too. "Yeah. It was a she."

"Question," Dean started, "Why the sudden need to call our dad?"

Alex really didn't want to get into this with him, she knew he still wasn't super keen on the fact that John had been with her, helping her in the past, but if he knew that she had been seeing him and began her training with him for the upcoming war…there would no doubt be yelling and blood shed.

"Just had a feeling something was wrong," she lied.

"Bull shit," Dean said, standing up and stopping just in front of her, staring hard into her blue eyes.

"You calling me a liar Dean?"

"Yes, because I know for a fact that you happen to lie about things. A lot. I may not ask about them, but this one is a bit more personal."

"Ask John that when we find him, it may be my question to answer just as much as his, but I think it should come from him instead of me."

"Is that so?" Dean asked challengingly, his voice sounding beyond dangerous and Alex knew she was treading on thin ice.

"Enough. Donnie, Alex, get the arsenal from the basement. Sam, Dean, get it from yer car. We will need all the protection we got," Bobby cut in, pushing the two fuming hunters away from one another.

The four did as they were told and returned later on with the equipment needed. Donnie grinned wickedly as she took her beloved turkey gun into her hands, gliding her fingers along the barrel before loading it with ammunition. "Let's do this," she said, snapping the barrel back into place and unlocking the safety.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	49. Meet Meg aka Bitch

A/N: Another chapter and it's longer! YAY! Also, in case you didn't realize it, but last chapter at the end hinted to a possible episodic type of chapter or so, so I will be going into the show's actual chapters but kind of making them my own along the way while writing them. This chapter is based on Devil's Trap of Season 1. Hope you enjoy! :)

The five hunters stood, stationed at all entrances, not even bothering to salt the windows and doors. This was something that needed to be handled and dealt with, even if it meant letting the enemy behind the lines and inside the safe house. Alex could feel Dean come up along side her, a wave of confusion and curiosity rolling off of him.

"What did you mean earlier about an Aunt Emerald?" he asked.

"Nothing Dean, it's none of your business," Alex replied, not in the mood. Why was he talking to her? She didn't know why and if she remembered correctly he didn't believe her on what she said about his father.

"The hell it's not--."

"Dean, shut your trap," Bobby interrupted, snapping a look at the hunter.

Dean shrank away silently and returned to his designated area. Alex gave Bobby an expression of appreciation, causing him to give her a sympathetic look. She knew he wasn't happy with her, and that yeah she was still angry with him, but Alex loved him no matter what and could never shove him off and away for long. Suddenly, whipping her from her thoughts, Alex and everyone else heard the sound of footsteps outside on the gravel.

"Get ready…" Donnie said, moving next to Alex along with the others as they all stared at the door, waiting. The knob turned slowly, the door being pushed in, revealing a short blonde haired chick, stepping into the house.

'_Good call on the appearance about who was coming,'_ the voice within said.

"Well, well, if it isn't Alex Tatiani," the girl said, cocking her head to the side with an evil grin. "I've also got a Singer, a Lewis, and the famous Winchester sons."

"And to what pleasure do we have a bitch like you coming in and ruining the nice friendly get together?" Alex asked harshly.

"Names Meg…" the woman said, glancing down at her body with a smile and then looking back up to meet the hunters gazes, "Came with the territory."

Dean began to step forward and Alex knew that he was pissed off and set to a fine point at being in the same room with a demon and not doing anything about it. His hand reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a flask of holy water, about to uncap it. Meg rolled her eyes at Dean's intentions and before he knew it, he was flung into the air and into a corner of books by an invisible force.

"I swear, after everything I've heard and been through to get here, I'm a little under whelmed," Meg said, "First, Johnny doesn't have the Colt, and he gives the gun to your pretty brunette head. Lackluster. I mean, did he really think that he could hide it from _me_ and that I wouldn't find _you_?"

"Actually, he was counting on it," Alex stated, grinning as her eyes shifted upwards to the ceiling. Dean limped to their side, his gaze following everyone's, eyes widening in surprise.

"Gotcha," Donnie said.

888

Tying up the demon was a pain, it wasn't easy and it took at least three people to hold her down while the other two tied her to the chair. Once they were all done and satisfied at a job well done, Bobby and Sam went off to place salt lines everywhere just in case other demons were out there. They really only planned on the one coming and dealing with her.

Alex, Donnie and Dean stared at Meg where she sat. At this moment, Alex was the only one in close range to her and was prepared to interrogate more than Dean; however, she knew that Dean would enter soon enough when it came to his dad.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask," Meg said.

"Yeah, well, whose to say you would've let us if we did, bitch," Alex spat.

"Where's the gun?"

"Safe and sound. I mean, you obviously already know that I have it, so why even ask?"

"Question as to how and why John gave it to you."

"He knew that he was being watched. It only seemed logical. Plus, I was there at the time and it was easy to give it to someone he trusted."

Meg grinned wickedly as she caught Dean and Donnie's eyes. "Yet, you two, even Bobby and Sam, didn't know about her meetings with him. Hmm…interesting."

"Shut the fuck up," Alex barked.

"Tisk, tisk, you didn't ask very nice."

"Where is John?"

"Get your story straight there, Tatiani, either you want me to talk or you don't. Which is it?"

"Talk."

"Nope."

"You think this is a fucking game, where is he? What did you do to him?" Alex leaned in and yelled, feeling Dean's hand on her arms and tugging her back and away from the tied up girl in the wooden chair.

Meg had gotten to her and was happy about it too, Alex wished she could wipe that smile right off Meg's puppet's face.

"Hey, Alex, it isn't worth yelling over," he spoke calmly.

"He died screaming in case you were wondering Dean. I killed him myself." Meg's words floated to the two and Alex saw the flash of molten green fury now in his eyes as he left her behind and stopped dead before the devil's trap above.

Alex and Donnie flinched at the sound of a slap echoing in the room, and pretty soon Bobby and Sam entered, seeing the event that was going on.

"That's kind of a turn on—you hitting a girl," Meg commented.

"You're no girl," Dean grit.

"Dean," Bobby warned, walking over to the hunter and pulling him to where the others were standing.

"Sure, you get to hit her and be all mad and I can't?" Alex muttered, Dean glaring at her.

"You okay?" Sam asked the both of them.

"She's lying, he's not dead," Dean said, his voice dropping low to something weak and vulnerable.

"Dean, you've got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her," Donnie said.

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl, that's why!" Alex exclaimed.

All of the hunters stared at her in awe and she had to admit that it was a weird thing for her to say when she was all for doing anything imaginable at injuring Meg because of her acting the way she was.

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon," she continued.

"You're tryin' to tell me there's an innocent girl somewhere in there?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"That's actually good news, so soak it in chums," Donnie said with a glowing smile as Sam went over to one of the piles of books, picking up what appeared to be a leather bound journal.

"There is an exorcism I found in Dad's journal that we could use," he said.

"Great, you read, I'll interrogate," Alex piped in.

"Hold it. _We'll_ interrogate. You aren't leaving me out of the fun," Dean grinned.

Sam, Dean, and Alex entered the room with the devil's trap and demon while Bobby and Donnie watched from the sidelines in the other room. Meg eyed Sam intently as he walked over and stopped off to her right just close to being out of her peripheral vision. "Are you going to read me a story?" she asked.

"Hit it Sam," Alex ordered, ignoring Meg completely.

The sounds of the Latin words rolling fluently from Sam's mouth catching Meg's attention and she narrowed her eyes at Alex and Dean. "An exorcism? Are you serious?"

"Oh, were goin' for it, baby—head-spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards," Dean answered.

'_Really need to update him on the whole possession thing Alex,'_ the inner being pointed out.

"No kidding, Dean, you should really study your demonology," Meg commented, "Alex knows hers all too well I would say. After all, you are one aren't you? Well, only a half-demon."

"I'm going to send you back to Hell where you belong Meg. Say hi to my other relatives while you're at it will you?" Alex snapped.

"I'm gonna rip the bones from your body before you get the chance."

Alex found her staring at the body of the poor possessed girl as she winced and grunted while the demon fought to stay inside and fight the Latin words being recited.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes Dean. Begged to see his sons one last time," Meg said through clenched teeth, "That's when I slit his throat."

Sam and Dean shared a nervous expression, and Alex couldn't help but get to Meg first before Dean as she leaned inwards. "For your sake, I hope you're lying. 'Cause if it's true, I know for a fact that Dean, even myself, will march down into Hell and slaughter ever last one of you evil sons of bitches, so help us God."

She could sense the shock from the brothers and the other two in the next room. Dean mainly was surprised that this hunter he had come to know had basically taken the words right out of his very mind.

"Fine, he's not dead, but he will be. If only you knew. This is nothing compared to what's coming. You are concerned about where John is, and what I did to him…it's not even half of what you should be really concerned about," Meg said, eyes going coal black as the exorcism was close to its finish.

The wooden chair holding her where she sat lurched forward, scraping against the floor with a god awful sound. Soon after a scream erupted from the poor girl as black sand-like smoke flew from her mouth and into the fireplace that was alight in the house. All hunters were silent as they stared at the motionless girl left behind. Blood trickled from wounds that were beginning to appear on the body and crimson was being coughed up as Meg's head rose with glassy eyes.

"Hurry, get her free. Donnie get some blankets and a glass of water. Bobby, call the cops." Alex was at the girl's side in a heartbeat, removing the bindings and lifting her with the Winchesters so then she was resting on the floor.

"Thank you," came a small whisper.

"Shh, shh…just take it easy, all right?" Alex spoke softly, brushing back the hair from the girl's forehead to get a better look at her.

"It's been a year," Meg coughed, "I've been awake…for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did—it's a nightmare."

Alex closed her eyes as the tears came and threatened to make them known; being put through what Meg was, she could understand how horrible it was. Then again, she had lived through it for three years, and Meg hadn't come close to even experiencing her kind of Hell.

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?" Dean asked.

"Yes. But it wants you to know…that they want you to come for him," Meg gulped, whimpering a bit just as Bobby and Donnie entered.

Donnie knelt down and placed the glass of water to Meg's lips, tipping it a little to get water into her mouth before bringing it back and onto the floor.

"Where are they keeping our dad?"

"Jefferson City, Missouri, by the r-river," Meg paused, "Sunrise."

Alex opened her eyes suddenly, knowing full well that Meg was no longer with them at this time. Those last words spoken by Meg were frustrating and she winced as Dean raised his voice to ask what it had meant, but of course there would be no answer.

'_We were too late. She's gone.'_

"Ya better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here kids," Bobby stated, as they all stood up, nodding in agreement. They needed to follow Meg's directions and get to where John was and save him.

"Thanks for everything Bobby," Alex said, embracing the old hunter in a tight hug, not wanting to leave, but knowing that she had to.

"Ya just go and find him. Come back and see me, or even call to let me know yer all right and that ya succeeded. I'm gettin' old and I get more worried than ever when it comes to ya idjits."

Alex smiled, a small tear rolled down her cheek as she went upstairs, and grabbing the always packed duffel bag she had, along with the others and exited the house she knew as home. Giving a last glance back as Dean pulled the impala out of the driveway and down the road towards the river sunrise in Jefferson City, Missouri…Alex had a feeling that something bad was brewing and it had marked the four occupants in that very car.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	50. Azazel

A/N: Long chapter and the end of Devil's Trap version of mine. Hope you like! :)

The drive had been long and Alex was glad to stretch her legs once they parked at the riverside, hiding, that way if an innocent civilian passed by they wouldn't start freaking out and call the cops that they had guns in their hands. Alex had managed to get a book from Bobby, the same one that she knew that had talked about the Key of Solomon, and Sam right now was skimming through it. Apparently he had found something useful.

Dean snapped the gun barrel open and began to load it, Alex and Donnie doing the same.

"You've been quiet," Sam commented, walking to the trunk of the car, where we all were, and began wiping off dust on the trunk lid and starting to draw on it with a white substance.

"Just getting ready, and dude, what are you drawing on my car?" Dean asked, instantly snapping the gun back and placing the safety on, coming over to his brother and wiping at the place where Sam had drawn. The thing didn't come off.

Sam moved to the other side and drew the same thing he had done. "It's called a devil's trap. Demon's can't get through it or inside it," he explained.

"So?"

"What he means Dean, god, don't get all bubbled up over it, it turns it into a lockbox," Alex replied in annoyance, shutting the trunk and sticking the gun in the back of her waistband.

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get John."

The elder hunter's eyebrows raised and he scoffed. Alex and Sam had worked it out in the car in low whispers so then the other two couldn't hear the plan, in the end Donnie caught into it.

'_She has the ears of a dog.'_

"We aren't leaving that thing here Alex. I don't care what kind of trip you are on right now, but we need it to save my dad. I don't care what dad wants us to do, I know he would say to leave it, but who gives a shit?" Dean barked.

"I do! We all do! If we bring it, it just gives the demon's leverage in quite possibly getting their hands on it. We leave it here and that's final Dean."

"Fine."

"I'm serious."

"I said 'fine'," Dean snapped as Alex came up to the trunk, reopened it and placed the Colt into the newly made lockbox.

888

All four hunters made their way down the little sidewalk behind the trees, following the river until there was a break off in the plants and were now in the area where people roamed.

Donnie nudged Alex and whispered, "Hey, I think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise." She pointed across the street where an apartment complex lay with children playing out in the yard with their families. To Alex, it seemed all too cheery for it to be normal.

"That's pretty smart. Possessing anybody inside where they can attack us. They are expecting us, that's what Meg said, there is no way we are going to get in there undetected," Alex informed everyone.

"This sucks out loud," Dean breathed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. All right, I have an idea. Donnie I want you to pull the fire alarm inside. Chances are there is one by the front door."

"Why the hell does Donnie get to--," Sam began, however, getting cut off my Alex's glare.

"Okay," Donnie nodded.

"Civilian response is an estimate of about seven minutes."

"Whoa, whoa wait. If she is doing that, what are we supposed to do to get in?" Dean asked.

Alex gave Dean and Sam a once over before grinning, "I've always wanted firemen."

"Kinky."

Donnie was up and going quickly, there was no time to waste and once she entered that door, the boys were making their way across the street, leaving Alex there to wait for them while they retrieved John. She had volunteered to wait for them so then they would have help when they evacuated. Something, just didn't feel right though being out there alone and vulnerable, and that feeling turned to be correct as Alex let out a hissed breath. Black coated everything, shoving her back into the far corners of her mind where the other half of her was.

"What the fuck?" she asked, her mouth not moving to voice her words.

"Hello Alex. Don't think I'm letting you mess up my plans," the rough, sickly voice spoke.

"Azazel…"

"Gotcha."

Alex watched helplessly from within as her body moved to the back alley where she looked up to find Sam, Dean and Donnie carrying John down the fire escape. When all of them landed on the sidewalk, she made her way to them, her face being formed by the demon to a look of worry.

"What the hell took you so long? I was getting—never mind. Let's just get John out of here before--," Azazel spoke in her voice, stopping when there was a thud from behind. She turned around to find a male, no doubt possessed, straddling Sam and punching him repeatedly.

'_Stop it!'_ Alex screamed, her other half remaining silent next to her.

"Sam!" Donnie yelled, running to the fallen and beaten hunter, kneeling down and trying to rip the male off of him.

Her attempts failed as he launched her off and away like she was nothing. Dean came shortly after, leaving Alex with papa Winchester, he kicked the guy in the head and was flung onto a car.

"DEAN!" Alex's voice screamed.

'_Damn, he can act, the son of a bitch,'_ she growled.

Everything was happening so fast, people she knew and loved where getting picked off and then the sound of a gun being fired came to her attention as she looked at Dean standing with the Colt in hand. Dean ran to Sam after lowering the weapon and putting it in his waistband, hauling the tall, lanky hunter from the ground and over to Donnie, picking her up too.

"Alex, get my dad," he grunted, passing her and heading to the car by the riverside.

Alex did as he said and soon she was back inside the Impala, still a puppet to the powerful demon in control.

888

"Sam, did you salt all the windows and doors?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"How is he?"

Dean looked away from Sam at the question, he didn't know, his father seemed to be slightly coherent, but he just needed rest to fully get better. "Those demons really beat his ass up good. How are you?" Dean asked.

"I'll survive," Sam replied with a quick side smile, going over to Donnie where she sat on the floor and sitting beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks for saving our lives back there Dean," Donnie said.

'_What happened?'_ Alex asked curiously, not liking that she couldn't be heard.

"Anyone could've shoved that creep into the closet."

"Over powered me, so I wouldn't know how easy it was."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?"

"Dean, you know they are trying to thank you. Not to mention, how the hell did you manage to get the gun? You were right by me whole time, there was no way…" Alex began.

"I have my ways Alex. You know that," he winked.

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled, at least that's what she sensed she did. "Fine, fine, I'm glad you brought it," she said.

"You aren't mad?"

"For using a bullet? I think John would be more mad at you Dean," Alex paused, "I'm a little more forgiving."

"Thanks."

The lights began to flicker out of nowhere, followed by a strong wind knocking against the abandoned wooden cabin in the woods, creating whistling sounds; they all moved to the main window to look in the driveway.

"It found us. It's here," Donnie said.

"The demon? What is?" Sam asked.

"The demon that killed your mother and girlfriend Sam," Alex answered.

"Check the salt lines, make sure none are broken you hear me?" Dean yelled at Donnie and Sam, both of them instantly leaving the room to go and do so.

"Dean, give me the gun back. John placed it my possession and not you. I'm in charge of it and if anything happens my ass will be more on a plate than yours."

"Okay," Dean said, about to hand over the gun and Alex thought he would, and then sighed in relief when he pulled and stepped back.

"What are you doing, give me the gun."

"There is something not right about you Alex. You would be more furious with me, and you are aren't a forgiving person."

Alex squealed inside for joy at how Dean was figuring this out, fast and easy. The only problem was, now she was at the end of the Colt's barrel, and if he shot her, she'd be dead along with the demon.

"Dean, it's me, put…the gun…down. I mean, what the hell has gotten into you? I'm still me; nothing has holed up and taken over. Nothing can. The room is already occupied by my other half and you know it," Azazel tried.

'_Shut up, he won't believe you,'_ Alex said with a triumphant smile.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, entering the room along with a very appalled Donnie.

"Dean! Put the gun down! You're going to kill somebody!" Donnie exclaimed worriedly.

"She's not Alex," Dean grit.

"What?" Donnie and Sam asked in unison.

"Don't listen to him. We don't have the fucking time for this! The demon is outside and here, and all you three can do is stand there and put a label on me for being something that I am not and can't be!" Azazel said.

The demon wasn't about to give up, even if he could tell that he had lost this little battle, and watched as the couple moved next to Dean. "Fine. Go ahead and kill me if you are so sure." Azazel lowered his body's head in sadness, already knowing that Dean wasn't going to do it, knew that he would rather die than kill Alex. Dean lowered his gun, practically near tears.

"I thought so," Azazel growled, looking up with yellow eyes. Suddenly, Sam, Dean, and Donnie fly backwards and were pinned against the walls of the room by an invisible force, not able to move.

In the fly back, Dean had dropped the gun and Azazel was already bee lining towards it, picking the gun up and looking at it appreciatively before placing it down on a table in the room.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been," Azazel said.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time," Sam spoke, grunting as he tried to get free.

"You found me, whoop tee do. Actually, now that I think about it, it's more like I found _you_. Possessing poor little Alex, volunteering to stay behind while you three acted all heroic and going inside to save daddy."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, make the gun float to ya there, psychic boy," Azazel paused, cocking his head to the side and grinning when Sam was unable to do anything.

Alex felt her throat vibrate and the sound of her chuckling filled the room, "Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…" sighs, "This is worth the wait. Alex, your girlfriend, she's in here with me Dean—trapped inside her own meat suit with her little buddy. She says 'hi' by the way. She's going to tear to you apart. Going to taste the iron in her boyfriend's and friend's blood."

"Let her go, or I swear to God--," Dean began.

"What? What are you and God going to do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice," Azazel paused, moving closer to Dean, "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who…oh, you mean bitch."

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one who can have a family? Who can have a life? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed _your_ family and the other people you love?" Azazel asked, splaying Alex's hands to the side and hinting towards everyone in the place, but mainly Alex.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs, don't make a right," he continued.

"You son of a bitch."

"Might want to rephrase that, considering I am in a woman's body. Alex would be the daughter of a bitch. That fits perfectly with who her parents really are, or were so to speak, since Alex killed them herself."

Donnie's eyes widened and narrowed at the demon possessing Alex's body. Alex inside felt horrible that she never told her friend the truth about her parents, or even that she did what she did. She knew she'd have to explain later once they got out of this situation.

"You see I have plans…ones that have already fallen into place. The children, many, like Sam…they are the big part of it. The missing link to a greater cause, and Alex just happens to be, well, apart of the plans too. That's a fact she never knew," Azazel went on.

"Listen, you mind getting this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing," Dean cut in.

Alex groaned in annoyance, why couldn't Dean keep his big mouth shut? Her body moved closer to Dean, to the point that they were nearly chest-to-chest. "Funny. But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for your family, but the truth is…they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam—he's clearly John's favorite. Donnie—Sam's. Alex—her destiny falls in line with his, and she is really close to him. If she could, she'd be with him instead of you."

"I bet you're proud of your kids too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted them," Dean said, definitely biting back his anger and trying to ignore what the demon was saying.

Alex took a step back and lowered her head, she didn't know what she was doing and then when she raised her head, she found Dean grunting in pain while blood trails were seeping heavily through his shirt from hidden wounds underneath.

"Dean! No!" Sam screamed.

Deep down Alex was crying, she was doing this to him; she needed to stop this, try and gain back control.

"Alex, don't let it kill me," Dean pleaded, his bleeding only getting heavier as he cries and moans in pain, pretty soon blood begins to pour from his mouth.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop killing him!" Alex yelled, suddenly realizing she was free and back to normal, "Oh god, Dean!"

She began to step towards him, knowing that Sam and Donnie were now free from the demonic powers, however, Dean wasn't. As her hand reached out to Dean she felt the blackness take over again and she whirled around with a big evil grin on her face, eyes yellow and staring at Sam as he stood there with the Colt pointed at her.

"You kill me, you kill Alex," Azazel spoke.

"I know," Sam said, shifting the gun's aim from her heart to her thigh of her leg, pulling the trigger and embedding the bullet into the flesh.

Dean was released and fell to floor just as Alex did, her body jolting and convulsing from the electricity coursing through her body from the magic bullet.

"Ch-check him Sam!" she screamed in agony, arching her back and clutching her hands into fists as she thrashed around from the demon fighting to stay within.

Sam ran to his brother's side as Alex finally felt the demon remove it's last string of power from her inner walls and she screamed as the black sand-like smoke left her, her body sinking back to the ground, weak and tired.

Alex immediately whimpered and whined out loud as the pain from the gun wound came into play and Donnie was soon by her side. "Hey, hey, it's going to be okay. We'll get you, Dean and John in the car and take you all to the hospital," Donnie assured.

"Oh no, John, check on him," Alex said, her breathing fast and a small sweat was beginning to form on her body.

An open, fresh wound, dirty and abandoned cabin, possible form of infection, and cold coming in through cracks…Alex knew she was starting to get sick, and being left from a demon possession, it opened up many dangerous possibilities for her health.

Donnie came running back into the room; something was wrong. "John isn't there. The salt line is broken, and the window is smashed," she said.

"Crap. Wanna bet Azazel took him," Alex grunted, her voice lowering into a whisper as she felt sleep tugging on her consciousness.

"Hospital, now," Sam said, lifting Dean up and walking out of the cabin and to the car as Donnie helped Alex.

Once they were on the road, Donnie and Sam sat in the front seat, while Alex cuddled up next to Dean, almost drifting completely off into the welcoming dreamland. The only thing that was keeping her awake at the time was Dean mumbling to her things they would do once they were all better and fixed up; his hand running up and down her back as he too fought to keep his eyes wide.

"Just hold on, all right? Hospital's only ten minutes away," Sam said, his foot heavy on the gas petal.

"God, I hate hospital's," Alex breathed.

"Well, it's either that, or die," Donnie pointed out.

"I know…I know…"

"We still have the Colt, we just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon--," Sam began.

None of the hunters expected this to happen. The 18-wheeler semi hit the passenger side of the car dead on, not even breaking, as it pushed them right off the road. Donnie's head slammed against the roof of the car and she felt her body go lax as she landed in Sam's lap. Sam equally getting hurt, noticing a few shards of glass etching their way into him and Donnie's skin, before losing consciousness.

In the backseat, the other two didn't fair well. Alex laid in Dean's arms, bloody, mangled, and dented, her leg bone sticking out just barely. Dean remained where he sat, same position, and his heart beginning to slow.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	51. Explain, Now

A/N: I am shedding light! Seriously, if this chapter confuses you, I would suggest you go and look back on the chapters with Veronica in them and study the chapters hard when Veronica is talking. First read this, if you do not understand then go look and study. In all honesty, I didn't plan on this information that I have created in this chapter, it actually all came to me as I wrote today. So, it wasn't apart of the planned idea, but it still fits in with the original plan I still have.

**Anyways, hope you like.**

"So back to meeting while unconscious are we?" a small voice asked with a smile.

Alex's face scrunched up in confusion and her eyes fluttered open to find herself staring at the young girl Veronica standing in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked, sitting up and looking around, "In fact, where is here?"

"You are in the hospital Alex. Again. However, this is for a different reason than the last time. If you look down you'll see that you are sitting on yourself," Veronica said, nodding her head towards the bed Alex was currently on.

Alex glanced to the pillows and sure enough there she was, breathing tube in mouth, pale as snow, and bruised all the way to Hell. She climbed off instantly, not wanting to disturb anything, because she really did want to get better and back into her own body. "You didn't answer my first question Veronica."

The young girl sighed and rolled her eyes, stepping farther into the room and taking residence in a nearby plastic chair. "Haven't you been super busied since our last meet? Been a long time."

"Being one of The Fates you would know, wouldn't you? Deciding what happens in people's lives. Seriously, there are times when I wonder why don't change it and lift a damn finger," Alex spat.

"It's destiny. We are not allowed to change it when it comes to us, we are only supposed to put it in place and bestow it upon all."

"There was an open window somewhere for you to have stopped this from happening! Dean wouldn't be dieing…oh god, Dean."

The hunter didn't even wait to hear what Veronica had to say next as she ran out of her room, searching frantically from side to side and deciding to go down the right part of the hallway. Avoiding walking patients, doctors, and nurses, Alex came to a halt at a door, her instincts telling her that this is where she needed to be. When she stepped inside, she found what she had been looking for. Dean was in the bed, mirroring the same image as she was in her own room down the hall; color far better than hers and his body seemed to be healing fine.

"Dean," she breathed.

"Yeah?" his voice asked, which confused Alex.

"Impossible. Coma patients aren't supposed to be able to talk…unless…"

"Unless I happen to be close to death and a spirit?"

Alex pivoted to face the hallway where he was standing just outside the door. What was it with people and doorways? It didn't make sense to Alex whatsoever.

"Wow, even in death you are an ass," Alex joked.

"Ha, ha, funny. Why are you suddenly here? I've been trying to contact somebody for a few hours now and nothing."

"I don't know why I am here. Veronica didn't say--," Alex quickly stopped; not liking that she was giving away information to Dean that was confidential.

"Veronica? There is another person trapped here too?" Dean asked.

Thankfully Alex was saved from having to answer that, but not in the way she imagined. Sam came into the room and Alex couldn't keep her eyes from the gross bruises on his face; one big enough that his eye was half closed.

"Sammy," Alex said, her voice growing sad, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm back Dean. Donnie is recovering, they say she needs to stay in bed a few more days and then she can get into some normal clothes and a normal bed. She won't stop complaining about hospitals. Apparently, she shares the dislike with you and Alex," Sam spoke.

The female hunter gave an incredulous expression at Dean before shaking her head and letting out a snort.

"How am I doing Sam? Do you know?" she asked him, even though he couldn't hear her.

"Actually, he does and I do too. Doctor talked to him not long ago. I'm supposedly 'not' going to wake up. And you try telling the guy to go screw himself and tell him wrong when like this," Dean replied with a sigh.

"So what? I'm not supposed to wake up either? I'm fairing far worse than you are Dean! If I could go a shade lighter I think it'd be possible at the stage I am in. Hell, turn me blue to change it up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Dean, that somehow, I'm dieing faster. You actually still have color in your cheeks."

Dean's eyes furrowed and then softened as he walked over to her and embraced her form, needing to comfort her. "You are not going to die," he whispered.

"Because Azazel says I won't. Plans? What the fuck? I'm pretty sure that with what Saemis said, I'm wanted, and I know for a fact that being wanted by Nefer, he would want to kill me personally and no allow me in any so called 'plans'. There is no chance I am dieing, but machines can't tell that."

"Great, you made me feel better."

"You aren't dieing either. I'm going to make damn sure of it."

"And it makes me wonder how I got stuck with a stubborn girlfriend that happened to be a mirror image of myself."

Alex smirked and exited the room, not telling Dean where she was going. She hoped he understood that she needed to do something on her own; he must've considering he didn't follow her out.

"All right Veronica, lead me away," she muttered under her breath, watching for some sort of sign that would tell her where the girl was and wanting to talk.

888

John remembered being asleep in that cabin hidden away in the woods, he remembered hearing Alex's voice from the other room take on a new tone than he had ever heard before. Shortly after that a scream sounded and claws were digging into him, spreading its icy, dark fingers throughout and burying bone deep until it all stopped and he was viewing from within, no control.

"Johnny. Time for you to do the dirty work," the voice said, the hunter knowing instantly who it was.

"You…"

"Me."

His body sat up and went over to the window removing the salt line that was placed there; launching through the glass as if it were nothing and he were invincible. No cuts were made though and for that he was grateful.

"What did you do them? What do you want with me?"

"Why is it that hunters always ask those two questions first whenever encountering demons?" Azazel sighed in annoyance, running through the woods to the main road. "I didn't do…much. Just stated truths here and there were unspoken, more on your part than anything. As for you in general, you'll see."

There was a pit forming in his stomach and he didn't like the poison that had managed to seep right into the mix.

888

Veronica sat on the empty hospital bed in the shuttered room, liking the dark and how her white long robe seemed to glow a little. She never completely got the gist as to why she was created a little girl; she most definitely didn't fit the maturity level one wasn't supposed to have being at such a young age. Then again, the child aspect of it did fit her personality wise. Always playing tricks and messing with people's fates to her liking. She had to tell Alex this bit of information, an important fact.

"I'm in here Alex, don't go too far or you'll miss me," she giggled, turning her head towards the room door just as Alex came inside, her long curly blonde hair moving as she did.

"Why are you here? Answer the question before I lose my patience and figure out a way to kill you even if there isn't one," Alex threatened.

Veronica let out a sigh as she hopped off the bed, stepping forward and then stopping a few feet away from the hunter, knowing it was a safe distance for now.

"There are some things you should know Alex. What happened with the demon Azazel, I would say it was fate, but it wasn't. You should've never known of your destiny along with the other children of his like Sam. Earlier before you…" she paused to give a chuckle, "ran to Dean's side to check if he was okay, you asked me why I didn't do anything to save Dean from what he is now experiencing."

Alex narrowed her eyes at the girl, not understanding where the point was going to come in. "Why won't you do anything? There is still time, there is still a chance to save him. I might not die, I know I won't, you know I won't, but he still can. Break one of your god damn rules and save him already!"

"The paperwork is being graded."

"What? What does that mean?"

"It is being filed, but it is not quite yet set into motion. Being one of The Fates, we get one opportunity to be in charge of certain human beings. Usually, it's only one that we get. In my case, it's you and Dean. He will be saved, but of course there is something that I had to work out with The Fate that held another's contract and story in order for him to live."

"Care to elaborate?" Alex asked, her voice shaky.

"Do you remember the first time you met Dean? The first feeling you had for him?"

"What does this have to--"?

"Just answer."

"I was drunk," Alex paused, smiling at the memory and completely forgetting that Veronica was even in the room as she continued.

"He caught me as I was falling off the bar, his eyes were the first thing I saw and they were stunning. Jade. Perfect. Mesmerizing. I remember seeing him the next morning as I came out of the bathroom, he was standing there, short, 6'0, cocky, and so many more words that I was so dead on about. I had feelings I kept denying that I had for him over time because, well, if you knew Dean, you'd understand."

"Actually, I do know Dean. And all of what you felt and how you two met, this is what I am talking about Alex. I control Dean's and your fate. I could've pointed you into another direction then hunting. I could've maybe kept the same you that you are now, but made it so then you didn't fall in love with Dean, but Sam instead."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with the fact that my life hasn't been my own since birth."

"No one ever would."

"What did you mean about paperwork? About working something out with another Fate in order to get Dean to live," Alex questioned, eyes furrowing.

"There is something you must understand Alex. Dean will in time, but you need to faster and now, so then you can help him through this and that your fates will go as planned, even though, in the end it all will."

"You aren't making any sense."

"John Winchester's fate handler has already agreed. John Winchester must sacrifice his own life for his son."

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review. I hope no confusion was there, or if it was it was settled with the studying I spoke of. If you still have questions about anything you are confused on with this chapter and the whole Veronica thing, just let me know and I will be happy to clear things up for you by explaining. Again, thanks.


	52. Time Has Come Today

A/N: Okay, so this is the end of the episode kind of twist that I have done, I only really needed it for John's death like in the show, but I added a few things in there to make it my own. Hope you like! :)

He recognized the salvage yard, the many destroyed cars that sat piled next to the house and small garage in back. What he was doing here, he didn't know. So far he was looking at a black, pretty well beat up car that would've been a beauty in its prime, and when he lifted the crumpled trunk and tossed it aside, it was then he knew the vehicle.

"Whatever you're looking for, you won't find it in there," he said to the demon inside him.

"Don't be so sure about that John. It seems to me, _your_ hunters are a little careless," Azazel said, lifting the hidden compartment and finding many weapons before settling on one item in particular.

The Colt lay there, ready to be held and used as he found his hand reaching for it and pulling it out. "Alex would never be careless. She'd take precautions," John stated, refusing to believe what Azazel was telling him.

"Yes she would," the demon paused, glancing over at the top of the trunk and finding broken mini drawn devil's traps on either side due to the crash the car had been through, "Thing is, a little birdie made sure to keep their mind off of it."

"What do you mean? You mean one of yours did this to my son's car?"

"Humans are so emotional, always thinking more about each other and their feelings, than what is really important like orders from their drill sergeant."

John's anger boiled high within himself and he wanted to unleash it badly upon Azazel. "Where are they?"

"Why John, you honestly think that I would go through all the trouble of just using your body to get a gun without stopping by to visit your soldiers later? I'm not _that_ heartless. How about we make a check up, shall we?"

888

"What?" Alex paused, disbelief evident on her face, "John. He'd, he'd…John wouldn't do that! He can't! He knows Dean would pull through, this isn't the only way to keep Dean alive, there has to be another option!"

"I'm afraid there isn't. You have to understand, I told you that already," Veronica said, "Come on, you are being over dramatic Alex."

Alex wouldn't listen, and the Fate knew this, she actually planned it to be this way. She wasn't going to tell Alex this; she needed to do this on her own, and not listening to anyone, including someone of higher power, was in Alex's nature from birth.

"Where's John? Where did he go from the cabin in the woods? Did Azazel take him over? What? Tell me!" Alex yelled.

"He's just arrived here, but Alex, he's making the deal soon, it's already in his mind set. It is not to be interrupted or stopped."

Veronica watched the female hunters eyes move from side to side wildly, she knew the hunters intentions and hoped those intentions to become so. Her little story was panning out perfectly. To her this was like playing dolls, you created a plot and went with it, twisting and turning it into something new and having fun with it. Alex and Dean, the whole world, were the Fate's dolls, and they just had to follow what they wrote in stone.

"I can stop it. Watch me," Alex said through clenched teeth, swiveling around to exit only to find her body unable to.

"I've allowed you asleep and in limbo for too long Alex, it's time for you to go now. I'm sorry, but this is how it's supposed to be. Wake up. Wake up now," Veronica spoke.

Alex tensed up as she fell to the floor in pain; it felt like it did with the bullet back in the cabin. The pain was excruciating to the point she had to close her eyes for a moment. When she snapped them back open, she began to choke and gasp for air as she realized she was in a bed.

"Alex? Oh my god, Donnie, Alex is awake! Help! I need doctors in here!" Sam screamed from her bedside.

Alex's hands flew to her face, desperately attempting to remove the breathing tubes as she rolled to the side, falling off the bed with a small scream.

The tubes came out instantly and it was a very unpleasant removal by Alex's standards, and even the IV managed to slide out of her hand sickeningly slow. She couldn't stop screaming, her leg throbbed and felt like millions of nails had been drilled into the bone, and soon she found her whole body just as broken as her leg must've been.

"John…" she whimpered, trying to sit up and stand, however Sam was there and already picking her body up into his arms and placing her back into the bed.

"Alex, you need to stop, everything is all right, and you've just woken up from a coma. Doctors are on their way," Sam assured.

"But Sam, John…he's about to do something!" she croaked, fighting his hands as he was holding her down and preventing her from leaving the bed once again.

"What is he about to do? Alex, you aren't making sense. Back at the cabin Donnie said that he disappeared. We don't know where he is."

"He's here! Sam! Stop him please! He's going to sacrifice himself for--."

Her words were cut off as nurses and doctors entered and began to speak over her pleas for Sam to stop John. All of them not being heard by him, and he never left her side as she cried, knowing what was going on at this instant somewhere in the hospital.

888

A hospital, John found himself standing in one. One moment he was at the salvage yard and now he was here in full control of his body, demon void of him for some reason as he stood staring at a semi pale, battered up, and motionless body of his eldest. "Dean…" was all he said.

"Yes John. I figured you'd like to see him in his last moments," Azazel said, making the hunter turn around to find a janitor sitting in a plastic chair casually.

"What did you do to him?" John asked, the anger coming back to him like before.

"You've seen the car, need I say more?"

"You son of a bitch."

John began to step forward to the yellow-eyed demon, only to get held back by male nurses, possessed no doubt.

"Ah, ah, ah. No need to get violent," the demon tutted, rising from his seat and stepping closer to the captured man.

"You got what you wanted, now just bring him back."

"Can't."

"You mean you won't."

"That too," Azazel paused thoughtfully, "You know John, being inside you, knowing everything you think and feel and being able to control it, I couldn't help but overhear the thoughts about you wanting to make a deal?"

The elder hunter didn't answer, just glared at the demon possessing the innocent janitor trapped somewhere in there.

"It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?" Azazel asked.

"It's no trick. You already have the Colt and the bullet. You walk free and alive. Me, and neither any other hunters will come after you," John began, "But you gotta help Dean. You gotta bring him back."

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them."

"I want to make sure Dean's alive with my own eyes though before you walk…"

"Oh come, come, John, you still have to sweeten the pot."

Azazel grinned as he watched John wrack his brain for what he really wanted along with the terms of the deal.

"My life for Dean's. It's a good deal, and if he isn't alive, the deal is off. Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?"

"No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem."

"Good, and remember, with my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" Azazel paused with a smirk, finding that John wasn't about to answer to that, "Fine."

"So we have a deal?"

"You drive a hard bargain," Azazel began, "and just in time too. Deanie boy, there's, time almost ran dry. Deal."

The demon grasped the elder hunter's chin as his minions released him. "Room 17, be there when you're done saying your goodbye's. Be quick Johnny, I'm a very busy guy."

John blinked quickly and found he was alone in the room and he immediately made his way to the bedside of Dean as his eldest inhaled deeply and began to choke on the breathing tube. John may not have been a doctor, but he knew what to do as he told his son to remain calm and breathe out heavily when he told him to. Dean did as he was ordered and soon the tube was out and he was breathing fine.

"Dad?" Dean coughed.

"Hey son," John smiled; he could feel the burn of tears making their presence known in his eyes.

"What…what happened? What are you doing here? Where are Sam, Donnie and Alex?" Dean rushed, regretting it fast as a big cough came his way.

"They are fine. Listen, I don't have much time, I have some things to do and…" John paused, letting the tears finally fall as he smiled wider, "There is so much I want to tell you. I'm afraid the only thing is that…Dean, I am so proud of you."

"Is this really you talking? What do you mean by--," Dean began.

"Yeah, it's really me."

"Why are you saying all this stuff?"

"I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay? I want you to take care of that girl Alex, cause I know for a fact she has her heart out for you and I don't want you to go breaking it."

"Yeah, Dad, you know I will. I promise. You're scaring me," Dean said; near tears.

"Don't be scared, Dean," John said, shaking his head and leaning inward and whispering into Dean's ear things that he wished he never had to speak to his son, never had to even voice out to anyone in the whole god damn world, but he knew he had to.

When he pulled away he could see the look of shock and confusion on Dean's face, and without saying anything, he nodded before leaving the room. He walked down the hall, down the stairs until he saw the sign that told him what numbered rooms where down which way until he came to the room number he was looking for.

"Okay," he said as he stepped up to Azazel where he stood at the end of the empty hospital bed.

Azazel's eyes took in the height of the hunter and the state he was in, letting no sense of pleasure sweep onto his face, even though what he saw brought him it in great amounts.

"A deal's a deal. You did the right thing John. Your father and wife would be so proud," Azazel said, reaching out and placing his hand on the man's shoulder, a slight grin pulling at the side of his mouth as he lowered his hand as John went down on his knees in agony. His life being sucked away quickly; strand by strand until finally, there was nothing left but a hollow shell.

Azazel vanished after hitting the call button, staying invisible in the room as he stared at the many medical people trying desperately and failing to revive the man who's life had been taken by him.

Sam led Dean into the room, with Donnie trailing behind in tears, and the demon knew that even though Alex was back in the land of the living just as well as Dean, he knew she was crying in her room.

"You can't stop everything Alex. Your buddies The Fates even knew that," he chuckled maliciously.

"Okay. Stop compression," the head doctor spoke.

"Come on, come on," Dean's muttering came, reaching Azazel's ears.

"Still no pulse," the nurse said, the sound of the machine in the room, signaling John's no longer beating heart.

"Okay, that's it, everybody. I'll call it," the doctor paused, looking at his watch, "Time of death—10:41 A.M."

Author End Note: To be honest I wrote this a little bit while in bed and sick, and the thing is, that I had to rethink all that I wrote on paper. I had to think of a better way to figure this chapter out and what you see now is the end result that I was happy with.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	53. Hurt Me With Your Words

A/N: I wrote this yesterday in creative writing class and then pulled it up at 2:40a.m. Sunday, and realized that it was done and ready for post. I hate that when that happens. Anyways, here is another chapter. Hope you like.

Everything was silent after John's death. Alex was trying to recover from her multiple injuries, all external and internal ones. Dean hadn't said a word to her or anyone for that matter except when they burned the body; he said that John never said anything to him before he died. It seemed to Alex that Dean was drifting farther away, he even said it was best to get separate rooms on the ride back to the salvage yard; Dean and Sam like usual, and Alex and Donnie.

Dean knew that he was going against part of what his father had made him promise to do, he promised to not hurt Alex, but he couldn't find himself not to. He didn't have any idea as to if he was capable of the life he had with her before now.

_'What a life that was…boyfriend and girlfriend? Who are you kidding Dean? You aren't that guy, and never will be. You and Alex, what a joke, should've known it wasn't going to last,'_ he thought.

Deep inside, his own self was tearing him down, bit by bit even though it wasn't healthy, but he knew he could handle it and that it wasn't such a big deal. Instead of just coming right out and telling Alex that he was done and over with things, he just decided to ignore her, shut her off.

"Dean," Alex drew out, staring at him as he fixed his car at Bobby's. "Dean, I know you can hear me."

"What do you want Alex? I'm busy," he growled, actions continuing on as he used the tools underneath the Impala where he was stationed on a rolling board.

"I was asking how the car was coming."

"Well, it's coming along. That's all you need to know."

"Okay."

Alex turned around to walk back into the house, although her stubborn self never knew when to just give up. She knew there was something going on with Dean, he hadn't spoken to her, hadn't even made a move on her for what seemed like months when really it had been three weeks. Three weeks ago they had left the hospital and burned the body and still, not a single word out of the man.

_'He can't deal with this alone. He isn't the only one that is and he needs to know that,_' she thought.

"Listen, Dean..." she began, swiveling back around to face the car.

"What?" he asked, some clanging being heard from under where he was.

"I know that you are hurting, but you've got to talk to me."

"Don't want to."

"Then somebody!"

"Nah."

"Dean...god!" Alex grunted in frustration, she didn't know is she should tell him.

Veronica didn't say that she couldn't, but if she did, she still didn't have the slightest clue that it was the right thing to do. What would Dean say or do if he found out that she knew his fathers fate back in the hospital? That her and Dean's fate were controlled together as one, or that in fact, everyone, hell, including Bobby and Donnie were controlled also.

"I've been called that many times, but please, don't get me mixed up with the real guy upstairs," Dean commented.

"This isn't a joke Dean. What's wrong with you? You won't talk to me. You are ignoring me. You are even volunteering to get different rooms and dividing us up! Sam and Donnie are starting a relationship Dean, and I am pretty sure that they wouldn't mind staying in the same room as the other."

"Fine, then I'll get my own room."

"See? That's what I mean. Going near the subject of you and me is out of the question with you and it doesn't seem to matter."

"It's a mistake Alex," Dean said, pushing him out from under and standing up to look at Alex dead on.

"What is?"

"Us. From the start it was destined to just be quick and fast like removing a band-aid. Actually, it wasn't even supposed to happen. We are wrong for each other, and I am not that kind of guy you want me to be. Boyfriend? No. Girlfriend? Stop fooling yourself Alex, you aren't that either. The sooner we realize it, the better off we will be," Dean explained bitterly.

How could he say such a thing? Alex felt as if her heart was breaking into millions of pieces from the words he spoke, drilling deep inside until it vanished and was embedded in there forever.

"That's what you think this is? A mistake? Dean..." she paused, "if only you knew."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have to explain to the likes of you Dean. Fix your car, bang a few bimbos, but I will not stand for your behavior. We are done. This...this is something that I've tried to avoid my whole life."

"What, a break up?"

"No. Heartache."

She stormed off with tears pushed back, but managing to still burn her eye sockets, needing, wanting to come out. Alex hoped that Dean was damaged by what she said, because she meant every word. Then again, she really didn't want him to do the whole sleeping around thing. If she saw him flirting it up or doing what he claimed he did best, it would just hurt even more.

"So, Alex, I was thinking..." Donnie started as Alex entered the kitchen, pausing when she took in her friend's attitude that was pouring off her in waves, "Oh sweetie, what happened? Another fight?"

"I've restated by thinking and beliefs back to the fact that Dean Winchester is an ass."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse than that. I don't want to talk about it Donnie. Please. Just...what's going on with you and Sam?" Alex asked.

Donnie rolled her eyes and headed up to her friend, wrapping her arms around her and embracing her into a tight reassuring hug. "Forget boys. Their stupid anyways, and there is no need to restate that about Dean. That part was known from square one and always remained true," she pulled away, her green eyes meeting blue, "Let's have a ladies night. What do you say? Maybe even some Dean bashing while we can."

"Actually...that doesn't sound half bad."

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	54. What's Going On?

**A/N: Another update! Sorry it's been awhile, but it's here isn't it? Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)**

Alex should have remembered that Donnie was good at cheering people up, no matter what, and she couldn't stop laughing. Donnie was doing a damn good impersonation of Dean; the voice was there with the normal talking he did and then over emphasizing certain words in anger. She hadn't realized he had done that until Donnie did this.

"Okay, okay, what about how he always shouts the words, 'son of a bitch'?" Alex asked.

The fellow hunter cocked an eyebrow before getting her body and face into the zone, staring blankly before changing into a pissed off expression. "Son of a bitch!" Donnie shouted.

Both girls winded up laughing really hard to the point that Donnie doubled over and clutched her stomach. Sam came downstairs shortly after, a confused smile on his face as he went past them and through the kitchen to get a beer before heading back into the living room.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Dean bashing," Donnie rolled onto her back and stared up at the tall standing Sam, smiling wide.

"Really…what'd he do now?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Go on back to your room Sammy, this is girl time."

"But--."

"Vamoose," the two friends said in unison, shooing him away with their hands.

Once the younger hunter was upstairs and out of sight, Donnie waited to hear the click of the door before sitting up fast and crawling over to the television set, searching through the many VHS movies that Bobby had.

"I swear the man is like a blast from the past, never gets rid of anything old," she commented, blowing dust off of one, taking time looking at it, and then discarding it to the side.

"Does he have anything good though?" Alex asked curiously from where she sat.

"Not as far as I can tell. How about we go rent a movie at the blockbuster, set up a white sheet in the salvage yard and have a crappy car pile drive in movie night while everyone is asleep?" she said, twisting around on the floor and staring at Alex with a wide smile.

"We wouldn't possibly be watching Titanic again are we? I can't watch that movie ever again since you put it in to make me feel better about my monthly female bodily functions that I was going through. I'll tell you Donnie, it didn't help."

"Wasn't supposed to."

Standing up, the bubbly red head went to her friend and pulled her from the couch towards the front door. They pulled on their shoes, grabbed their jackets and headed to Bobby's beat up truck outside.

888

Sam shook his head with a chuckle at Donnie's suggestion in the living room to Alex. He knew that she knew he didn't really go into his room, and that he stayed in the hallway, shutting his door as if he had gone in, to listen in on the plan. There was something about Donnie that made him smile; made him happy that he was getting a second chance at love besides normal family affections. Sam was proud to say that he had a girlfriend again, and this time he didn't have to keep anything from her. He knew she could take care of herself against the supernatural, even if he did feel obligated and wanted to protect her in situations.

Speaking of family, what was going on with Alex and Dean, or Dean in general? His brother had been acting strange and cut off from everyone since their fathers death and cremation, and Sam didn't know why. As soon as Sam knew that the girls had left the household, he made his way down the stairs and to the screen door of the kitchen that led to the salvage yard.

There was Dean, working on his baby around a mess of junk that used to be known as vehicles but no longer were. He could hear his brother tinkering away, not even caring about the things around him. Sam wasn't even sure that Dean knew that he was standing there, right by the Impala where Dean was underneath it.

"What do you want Sam?" Dean's voice grunted as there was a clang. Apparently, he did know.

"Wondering how the car is coming along."

"It's coming along." A beat. "I swear, what is it with everyone asking me that?"

Dean suddenly came rolling out and was now standing, his face hard as he maneuvered around Sam to the engine where a toolbox was stationed.

"What's got you in a mood?" Sam asked, his brows furrowing.

He noticed the elder pause, his jaw tightening and becoming more evident before he threw down the tool he was holding. Sam flinched in response to the action.

"Do you have a fucking death wish Sam? Can't you tell when a person doesn't give a shit and doesn't want to talk to anyone? I'm serious. I don't want to talk, and I know where you are heading in the area of _talking_."

"You mean Alex…"

"Damn it yes!"

Dean stalked forwards, glaring at his brother with intense fury, trying to mask his pain. Deep down, he was hurt. His dad was dead, likely because of him, and Alex was just trying to be nice and he had to go and break the promise he made, screwing that all to hell. Why couldn't Sam leave it be? He didn't want to destroy anything else.

"What'd you do? What'd you say? I come down from my room and to the kitchen, finding them doing this thing called 'Dean bashing'. Now I know that sounds weird, but in women-ville it can't be good."

"I've got this under control Sam. So now will you please leave me in peace and to fixing the impala so we can actually leave and do our damn job?" Dean asked, staring at his brother with a pleading expression, "Listen, I know you want to know, and I know that you know that a problem has risen. You're right about that, but just let me deal with this on my own. I'm 28 dude."

"Fine," Sam answered, watching Dean go back to his duties, rolling his eyes before returning to the house.

'Whatever Dean isn't telling me…I'll find out. I have my ways. Donnie will tell me, she has to.'

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	55. New and Old

A/N: Update! Okay, so this may be confusing to some, I mean it makes sense to me, but if it doesn't for you and have any questions ask me. However, don't get mad if this chapter sucks or if I can't give you a good answer to your questions you ask. Hope you enjoy though! :)

Donnie hadn't even gotten through the door back from renting a movie with Alex before Sam was at her side and pulling her up the stairs. "I'll be back, I promise," she called to her just as the bedroom door shut to close the two off from everyone.

"What do you know?"

"About...? Sam, you've got to be more specific Hon, I have no idea what you are asking."

"Alex and Dean. What'd he say? What'd he do? I know that Alex isn't feeling great and so that's why you two were being all Happy Gilmore earlier."

"Happy Gilmore...with Adam Sandler...damn, I should've gotten that movie to watch instead. Oh well, next time then."

"Donnie..."

Sam was being serious and Donnie knew that, but she couldn't help the younger hunter much. She didn't know any farther into the full details besides the fact that Dean broke up with Alex and basically broke her. "Ask your brother."

"Already did and nothing came out of him."

"Then..."

"Donnie. Just tell me what's going on. It doesn't have to be everything, cause I know that you may not know all, but you at least know something important that I might need to know, including Bobby."

"We have two more singles in the household besides Singer okay? He ended it. Said it was a mistake. That's all she told me, there. You happy?" Donnie crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"Not if it means that I made you mad."

"You didn't make me mad."

"Oh really? Then why are you crossing your arms? You never do that unless you are that way."

The red head raised her brows in interest before smiling and stepping forward to place a hand on the hunters clothed chest. "You've been observing me when I'm not looking Winchester?"

"And this...this is your flirty, turned on way of acting."

"Which is often considering I'm around you, and I happen to be in a relationship with the hottest guy known to hunter kind," Donnie grinned.

"Don't you need to get back down to Alex?"

"Shit!"

Sam was pushed to the side as Donnie fled from the room and down the stairs to find Alex watching Casablanca and eating ice cream out of 1 pint of Ben and Jerry's.

She stood akimbo, watching her friend with scrutinizing eyes. "What are you doing that for?" Alex asked, tearing her attention from the screen to settle on Donnie.

"I thought I said that if I ever caught you this way, with this exact movie, I'd kill Dean."

"Yeah, well, it's the only thing that Bobby had to watch that I've already seen. You told me to not watch the one we got without you because you wanted to see it too."

"And also tonight on the big screen in the yard. Although, now I think I might have to follow through on my word Alex. You did end up the way I predicted."

"No!" Alex exclaimed, putting the ice cream down and shutting off the movie to run up to her friend and hold her shoulders to keep her there, "Stay. Dean's busy doing whatever he is...fixing the impala, and moping around about his dad. Leave him be. He's going through the worst kind of punishment there is. Don't make it worse."

Alex saw Donnie nod in understanding and wrapped her friend in a hug. The brunette knew that she had to talk to Dean; she wanted to let him know what happened back at the hospital. He probably wouldn't like her afterwards, but at least he'd know the facts behind his father's death. To know that it wasn't his fault. It was The Fates. Them and their stupid duties to control people's lives, playing with their so-called "dolls".

"What do you want to do now?" Donnie asked, pulling away.

"I think I'll take a walk."

"Great, let me get my running shoes on."

"Not...with anyone Donnie. Alone," Alex answered quickly, seeing the hurt on her friend's face instantly start to take over.

"Oh, I see. You need some time to yourself. That's fine. Call me if you need anything."

As soon as Donnie said those words she was up the stairs in no time, leaving Alex behind.

_'She really wanted to come along._'

"Yeah, to make sure that I don't do rash things. She knows me too well."

_'Not entirely true. She doesn't know about your life in Hell from when I was in control. She doesn't know who you are now. You just take back the way you were when you were younger and had met her. It's not the real you. You don't act like this. What happened to the cold heartedness? What happened to the, I don't like Dean girl that I knew so well? Alex...you're gone. I know Donnie is your friend and a lot has changed since you started hunting with the boys, but you need to get your head back into the game. Become the hunter you once were. The hunter you normally and truly are. I miss her to be quite honest. She agreed with more things than this new Alex that is like an alien to us.'_

She had to admit, her other half was right. She wasn't fond of the new her, the one that had a boyfriend, the one that fell for the guy who was a complete jerk but at the same could be couple-like. Alex wasn't this person. Slowly, the hunter could feel the ice coming over her skin and inner walls, not in a bad way, and the barriers that had been taken down to allow and form this new Alex was returning.

_'I guess it took the whole Dean situation to see it._'

The hunter's face-hardened and she felt at home with how her self came into play. She found that she was heading towards the back door and towards the Impala were Dean was inside the car trying to fix some messed up part. Halting before him, she glared as his eyes met her. "Alex..." he acknowledged.

"Shut it. I want you to know something Dean, so you better be listening."

"Shoot," he said, standing out of the car, wiping his hands on a rag as he walked towards her.

"I may have given you the satisfaction that you won and that you officially had hurt me. I may not be able to take that back; take back my own pride but I can move on. I'll be fine. You have no idea about John, you have no idea that I tried to stop him from doing what he did, and because of that you need to know I am done trying to continue on this false reality between us. You and I are nothing. You were completely right…it was a mistake. if you've come to realize somehow that now you were wrong in such short time, then well screw you. I'm back and you aren't worming your way into me again. You can die for all I care Dean. We are hunting partners, that's it, start acting like it soon and forget that we were ever together because as far as I'm concerned we never were."

"Whoa, wait, slow down. What are you talking about? All I got is a bunch of jumbled words."

"Well then decipher this," Alex said, raising her hands and flipping him off before stalking back to the house and slamming the door behind her.

"Oh...now all the words make sense."

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	56. Vacation

**A/N: I know short, but I think you will live until the next update, which will be after next week because I will be out of school on June 5****th****! YAY! Summer! Writing! Whoo hoo! Enjoy! :)**

Alex refused go through with Donnie's plan of watching a movie, and instead decided to find a hunt. Nothing seemed to give her any interest and that's when her cell phone rang.

"Alex," she answered.

"Hey, long time no talk. What's the matter with you?" the voice said. Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Ash you son of a bitch, how are you?"

"Oh, you know. Hardly surviving with the mother and daughter fight fest."

"They still going at it after all this time?" she giggled.

"Yeah. Listen, I figured that in case you are itching for something to do..."

"Actually, I am. What you got?"

"I have a friend who needs assistance."

"What kind of assistance?"

"One of your lovely and fine expertise."

The female hunter was good friends with Ash and the Harvelle's and seeing as how they usually had something coming in her line of 'expertise' they constantly kept her busy in the past. "I'll be there in four hours."

"Wow, that close are ya?"

"Just holing up at Bobby's."

"That doesn't take four hours."

"Ash...you know me. I like to ride fast," Alex grinned, flipping her phone shut and heading up the stairs to her room to gather her belongings.

She didn't know if she wanted to come back here, to come back to her friend and the Winchesters. Sure, she informed Dean that they were just hunting partners, but that could change again. They could come back to the whole 'I like you and you like me' lost and dead concept.

_'I'd say stay, but come on, that's not you. You aren't the person to stick around more than your fair share. Technically you wouldn't be disobeying John's orders that he gave you in the past about if you ever meet his sons to stick with them at all costs. Newsflash, John is dead.'_

"I know. Okay, so take everything and leave no trace," Alex confirmed, loading her bags and leaving the house out the back.

She crept past Dean as he worked on the Impala and made her way to the shed where Bobby still no doubt held her car they were building. When her eyes settled on the classic beauty she signed and smiled, climbing behind the wheel.

"Good ol' Bobby. Fixing things even without permission."

The only thing now was to get out of the salvage yard without being heard by Dean or anyone inside the house.

As if answering her question, she saw Dean wipe his forehead and head into kitchen from the back door. This couldn't get any better could it? Alex shook her head, not wanting to jinx her and so she started the engine and pulled out of the driveway and away from the house with a smile. If they wanted to find her, they'd have to do it, but she wasn't going to speak to the boys or Donnie until she did things on her own and killed her grandfather Vera. He wanted her, she wanted him…and chances were he was looking for her hard after she killed Saemis, his pet.

888

Vera glared at the world map before him. He had been searching and searching and couldn't find the damn girl. Somehow, Saemis wasn't answering, and to his best guess the bitch he was after killed her. The map was doing him no good, considering the stupid crystal he had to use to scour the thing was defective. In the end, the witch who gave it to him was burned and Alistair was currently torturing her soul on the rack. All is fair in some things in _his_ war.

"Brother, are you still fussing about Alex?" Nefer asked entering the chamber he was in.

"The bitch has to be somewhere. I need to find her. She is a pebble in the plan that needs to be removed like she was supposed to be 11 years ago!"

"Are you sure this isn't about something else with her? She is after all my niece and your granddaughter."

"Blood dies Nefer. You as well as I know that. Plus, Hell is for sins and such. That's why I rule it, because I am a master at that sort of thing."

"And it consumes you dearly brother. Listen, how about a break?"

"What would I do?"

"Go away and out. Vacation. Take a host and have some fun on earth for a few days or hours."

"You of all bastards, is suggesting this to me? What happened to the good willed demon brother I had grown up and assigned my best at my side as I ruled? Where has he gone?"

"Oh, he's still here. Just looking out for his older sibling that's all."

"A fucking annoyance is what you are, but I'll take that suggestion of yours and raise it a head resting on a pike."

"Go before I change my mind," Nefer rolled his eyes.

Nefer stared at Vera as his brother grinned and glided past him, robes flowing behind as he disappeared from the chamber. If Vera couldn't find Alex on a stupid map, he'd have to find her in the flesh and get her.

"Now to find a good vessel," he contemplated, pulling out a book from his throne once he arrived there, and switching through a list of names and pictures of all humans on earth.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	57. Keep To Self

**A/N: This chapter reveals some things, and don't worry, it's not YET close to the end for this story, I still have much to write for Jaded that still needs to be uncovered and acted out. I hope you enjoy and still like this. :)**

It was hard at first; she knew it would be considering she had been with those boys for a while now. Leaving Donnie was difficult too, but she knew that she was in good hands. Bobby…she didn't know if he would understand or forgive her without leaving a note, telling him that she was going to be okay and that she needed time to herself. That she needed to hunt for herself and to find Vera. It had to end, all of it, and she couldn't do it with the Winchesters or her friend breathing down her back and watching every single one of her moves.

Ash said that his buddy needed help, and chances are that it wasn't his buddy. Whenever he did this, it was because he knew that Jo and Ellen needed a talking to and find their way on track. This was her, and her other half couldn't say that it wasn't. She was falling back into routine, helping out with the Harvelle's and Ash, and winging it on the road. However, now she knew what she was looking for. In the beginning she didn't. All she did was fight evil and protect the innocents, but she can still do that, she just had a bigger mission that was calling for her.

The sign for I20 in Nebraska came up, and that signaled Alex's turn off from I81. She was making great time to the roadhouse and so far there were no calls from anyone. Maybe they think that she went into town to get groceries, she hoped…it seemed a simple enough assumption for any of them, but then again, if anyone looked into the garage to notice this car gone, she would no doubt get a ring. So far the trip was taking two hours, and Alex had a feeling she would make it there in three, one less than the estimated time she had told Ash.

Ash, speaking of him, Alex missed the drunken MIT suspended man. He always managed to bring a smile to her face, especially whenever he tried to hit on her but failed miserably. They were good friends, and to be honest even that minor flirtatious moment he had with her, minus that bit, it was almost as if they were siblings.

'_This is the right thing to do. You know that Alex?'_

"Yeah, but at the same time, it seems like the wrong thing to do," she answered solemnly, reaching for the dial on the radio and turning to her mixed CD.

'_Walk away from the sun,_

_Come slowly undone_

_I can see in your eyes,_

_I've already won'_

Alex felt that the song by Seether held truth. Whenever she glanced in that rearview mirror, she'd settle on her own eyes. Thing was that there was something wrong about it. Deep down, she knew that her inner being might not be a person that she could trust.

'Don't think like that. I'm you Alex. You are the one in control not me. If you didn't want to do this, you could've said no and not listened. I would have understood and I am with you in every decision you choose.'

"However, you never shut up."

'You want that? Fine. I will, call on me when you want to speak or need help, because I guarantee that you will.'

Should she be scared? Alex didn't know, she knew that she'd have to go along with whatever she was told because this demon inside knew more than she did. Demon…that was a fine point that she had stated that it was a demon and not her own thoughts. Trust had to be gained, but demons can't be trusted. Could this one though? She'd gone through with it for a while now and it hadn't tried to harm her or anyone she knew. So far, it's been helping.

The female hunter sighed, closing her eyes for five seconds to wash the things out of her head before opening them again. When she did, she spotted something white and little in the passenger seat.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, swerving the car into the next lane of the highway and back into the one she was in before careening off the road entirely.

It was a sense of being lifted and air born, Alex realized that she had gone off more than the road, but a bridge part of the highway.

Veronica rolled her eyes and held up her hand, staring out the windshield. The car stopped its downward movement to the ground below and hung in midair. Alex, startled, looked up to where the bridge had been broken and everything was frozen, not just the car.

"Alex…" Veronica began.

"What the fuck are you doing?! First you tell me that you control my fate and Dean's, and then you go and try to end that by killing me in a car wreck!" Alex yelled.

"Calm down."

"I will not calm down!"

The young Fate gave an annoyed expression before placing her hand on Alex's neck and putting it back in her lap professionally.

Alex opened her mouth to continue, only to find no sound able to come out.

"Listen, and listen good. Why aren't you still at Bobby's?"

'It wasn't who I was,' Alex thought.

"Did you think that or did your other half?"

'That is none of your--.'

"Other half I see. Do you notice something Alex? Whenever I am talking to you, your other being isn't around in your head and doesn't know of a single thing that I so well say to you." Alex didn't answer in her mind as she concentrated on finding the other part inside, only to find her frozen too far away in the back of her brain.

'What'd you do?'

"I needed to make sure I could speak with you, without someone telling you bits and pieces that you might believe and shrug me off. Being a Fate and all, I really hate the demon that came with your life package."

'She's not evil. She proved that to me by letting me back in control after getting me out, after getting me away from Leon.'

"Come on Alex, you know as well as any hunter…and as well as I…that demons can manipulate thoughts and beliefs, and cloud the things that the trapped hosts see."

'What are you talking about Veronica?'

"I'm talking about that she's in alliance with your grandfather. Vera, I believe is his name."

'She can't…she isn't…I know she isn't because I saw everything!'

"Are you sure about that Alex? Hmm, well, considering this is just one fraction of information I came here to tell you. I must warn you to watch your back and be careful of what you think, what you do, what you say, and where you are. Vera has escaped Hell."

Alex desperately wanted to speak, she needed to speak or scream; something that could let her get out the emotions inside that were bottled up and couldn't come out because of what Veronica did to her voice. She avoided eye contact and looked out the left window then back to the seat next to her to find it empty. The sounds of car horns got her attention as she rushed her hands to the steering wheel and found herself swerving back into her lane safely.

'Are you trying to get us killed Alex?! We cannot stop Vera dead now can we?'

"No…" Alex paused, blocking off what Veronica had said to her from getting to her other half instinctively. "No we cannot."

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	58. Different Sides

**A/N: It's been a week and a half since I have updated this and for that I am sorry. Again, the ideas just can't seem to come for me on certain stories. I do still have things to write for this, and I have started to plan ahead for a sequel because I want this to continue. Things are getting set into stone on paper, they just need to be put into chapters and typed. I would say I am going to take this story to maybe 70 chapters, if that changes I will say so. Thanks to all who have kept with the story and are reviewing and enjoying. I love to hear everyone's words and what they think because it provides inspiration and makes me want to write. Here is the new chapter and I hope you like it. :)**

Donnie shifted positions and rolled to settle on her left side, resting her head on Sam's bare chest as he slept on the bed in a tangle of sheets. She knew that it wasn't the best idea to just leave her friend downstairs in total pain and suffering while she fucked the younger brother that was related to the cause of her friend's emotions. What was going to happen between them all? Hunting would be a disaster, and so would the car rides. Sleeping accommodations would be questionable, although she had shared beds with Alex before so it wasn't a big deal.

'_I just hope she is all right,'_ she thought, tilting her head up to look at Sam still asleep and slowly slid out of bed stark naked going over to the discarded bra and panties lying on the floor.

The red headed female snagged one of his two shirts and put it on, thankful that it was big enough to cover her ass. Donnie made her way down the stairs, not seeing Alex on the couch and she shrugged, thinking that she was probably up in her room asleep, cleaning guns, or reading. She entered the kitchen and placed a fresh pot of coffee onto the maker just as she felt a small breeze hit her uncovered thighs and legs.

"Hmm…so I'm guessing that Sammy got laid," Dean commented, coming next to Donnie and opening a cabinet up and closing it once he grabbed a mug.

"Best talent I've ever seen under the sheets. Is everything that big Kansas?" she raised her brows with a dirty grin, turning to rest her back against the counter while she watched him take a seat at the table.

"Depends on what you mean by everything."

"Well, besides the fact that you have an awesome car, and a body to boot, I don't see why Alex chose you in the first place Dean. If I would've been around sooner before she met you, I could've stopped all this. Saving the damage done."

"There was no damage."

"Oh yeah? Wanna tell that to my friend who is a complete empty shell from your words of destruction?"

"Whoa, don't take this out me Don Bon."

"Don't call me that. The only people who have earned the right to are truly good people and not some player who sells his two bags of shitty goods that comes with a crappy aftermath."

"You know nothing about me Donnie."

"Really? Cause I've dated guys like you. Damn fine, perfect charm, looking for one thing and not caring whose heart they break in the process. In the end all guys are the same."

"Care telling that to my brother? He deserves a good thing too, not some red head whore that claims to be well adjusted and not a playmate."

She could feel the tears form in her eyes, the tingling sensation in her nose that said that the water works were coming. How could he say this? In all her life she had been called many things, but a whore wasn't one of them. She wasn't that girl…she wasn't and he was stating her as so.

"You want a whore Dean? Look into the mirror. May not be a red head, but it's pretty damn close where I'm standing."

Donnie left all thoughts of coffee as she stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Where she was going she didn't know…should she go to Sam and tell him? No, she wasn't that girl to go and tattle on something that was said. Alex seemed like a good option but she was feeling even worse she was sure. Donnie needed comfort, and she didn't know where to turn to.

The end result was that she stood outside Alex's bedroom. She knocked twice and waited for an answer, a simple reply or a pitter-patter of feet that said she was going to open the door, but nothing was there.

"Alex?" she asked, her voice hitching from trying to hold back her sobs that were dying to release. She tried once more, knocking twice and still nothing, so she attempted the knob finding it unlocked. Pushing open the wooden door she peeked inside and found that the room was void of her friend and belongings. "Damn it Alex, where'd you go…"

888

'Wanna explain to me why the hell we aren't going to the Roadhouse without informing them we aren't gonna be there?'

"I told you, it's a silly mile stone that will be getting in the way of finding Vera and killing the son of a bitch. Isn't this what you wanted? Me fully committed to the job, to the task so then it is done and dealt with."

'Yeah, but I didn't think you'd be that willing to drop anything and everything to do so. Sure, leaving Bobby's was a step, but this…this is major. This is improvement Alex. I'm proud of you.'

'_I'm not,'_ Alex thought, hiding her inner words from the other half.

It wasn't that hard to do it. She just had to imagine invisible walls coming up that couldn't be felt or noticed unless her other side tried to press up against it and speak. So far whenever Alex thought, there was no overlapping of words. She was safe…for now.

"Where to genius? You are my flying eagle overlooking my path of travel."

'Glad to know I am a majestic bird. At least I'm not a rabid dog anymore.'

"Don't think so high about yourself right now. I still refer you as Cujo."

'Why do you hate me? I am you. I am trying to help us. Justice.'

"Justice for what Leon did? Leon is dead. Justice has been served."

'Leon didn't sick himself upon us Alex, he had Vera to do that because Vera is the ruler of Hell. Remember, our grandfather? Justice is still needing to be served.'

Alex was starting to get pissed off at her. She always spoke of how they are one, that she is it and all that mumbo jumbo, and Alex knew that it wasn't true. That side had done bad things, worse than ever imagined. Everyone had a choice in situations that mattered, and that side had chosen the darkest paths. Veronica held Alex's fate in the balance along with Dean's and for her to tell her that her other side was lying, was going behind her own back and working with the enemy…it was horrible.

"Where are we going then _Alex_?" she stressed on the name, feeling the mental grin forming on her demonic half at the use of a title.

'Hiawatha Asylum…Canton, South Dakota.'

"We are in Nebraska, and you want to go back to South freaking Dakota?"

'Don't forget it was your idea to go to the Roadhouse, but now that we aren't we have some back tracking to do. Take this exit onto Route 183, it'll take us to Route 16, hang a right on that route and keep on 16 till you reach Canton. Should take a few hours.'

"Great, more long travel."

'And with you still in tow,' she thought.

**Author End Note: Okay, so I am going to ask for something different for reviews this time just like one of the many authors I love to read. Her penname is Lamae, so I am going to ask all your readers and reviewers to instead of just saying how much you love it or hate it, to tell me something about you that no one knows, or just some random thing you did or dreamt about. I find dreams really interesting to hear about for some reason, because a lot of them turn out to be really wacky and I love it.**

**So thanks for reading and please…by all means…review. :)**


	59. Winchester, We Have A Situation

A/N: Forever and ever it seems! I have not updated this, but in truth it's been like three or four weeks. Not that bad eh? (Ducks at the sight of a flying pie) Well the update is here now and I have everything in set in motion of what I want to do and when I am going to end this story. This story will be ending soon. Sadly. BUT! I have already planned on a making a sequel. Then again, that also depends on if what I write in the chapters to this change my mind. Anyways, here you go, the new chapter after so long. Hope you enjoy! :)

She sat down in the bathroom that was connected to hers and Sam's bedroom as he slept. Everything that she needed was with her, the map of the United States, 50 smaller maps of all of them in greater detail, a crystal on a string, and a piece of lipstick that Alex had worn at one point in her teenage life. Donnie closed her eyes, holding the string while rotating it slightly to allow the crystal to swing over the huge map as she spoke the words to the scrying spell. Alex never knew this, including Bobby, but she had taken up some witchcraft over the years to build up protection and to use it if there ever was a dire situation.

The smaller maps of the states were opened all around where she stood, and once the spell was complete, the crystal left her hand making her jump and fall into the towel rack on the wall behind her. A pounding on the door came after she did and gained her balance. "Donnie? You in there?" Sam asked.

"Y-yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Food poisoning," Donnie replied, shrugging to herself with a weird face at the sound of it, "Turns out what Bobby made the other night didn't settle well."

"Oh, well, do you think you'll be done soon? I have to go bathroom really bad."

"Use Dean and Alex's bathroom." Sam grumbled, turning around to leave the bedroom and down the hall. When Donnie was positive he was gone, she scanned the maps around her and dove for the one that had the crystal practically glued to it, sliding on the tiles and other papers and coming up with her back against the tub. "Nebraska…but the only thing in Nebraska is the Roadhouse…you wouldn't make it that easy to find you would you?"

888

The younger hunter sighed and pulled up his pajama bottoms to his waist while he walked down the stairs, finding Dean in the kitchen, drinking coffee and eating a bagel. "Hey Dean."

"Hey, how'd ya sleep?" Dean asked, looking up and watching as his brother didn't go to the pot to get some caffeine but instead sat down in front of him at the table. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah. Had a weird ass dream."

"Clowns or Midgets?"

Sam chuckled. "Neither. Thank god too. Actually it was about Alex."

Dean raised his head at the sound of the familiar hunters name before reverting his eyes to the bagel and taking a bite into it. He never forgot the words that she had spoken to him the other day; even the unspoken and signaled things never left his mind. To be honest, he wondered where she was. She hadn't come down for breakfast, and she didn't come out of her room to shower or go to the bathroom. Out of all his experience with women, he believed that he hadn't come to a time when he had made one this mad before. Then again if he remembered Cassie---but that wasn't his fault, she simply wouldn't believe the truth about his life. This was different. This was big, this fight between him and Alex. "Do you want to talk about it?"

At the mention of his brother seeming to care about what was going on with him, he gave a confused expression and then started. "Well, in the dream, she was in this dark, dirty, restricted building. I don't know where. There was something about it being urgent that she was there and the importance of attending. Like it was a meeting of some sort. I don't know man, but it all seemed too real for it to be just a dream. It wasn't Alex. Well, it was, but…it's hard to explain."

"So what, now you got the freaking Jedi stuff going on?"

"Dean, the demon said that he had plans for me. You already knew that I had dreams…visions…what I dreamt seemed more like a vision than some random sandman woven cloud trick."

"Okay. We'll keep an eye out. Make sure that Alex doesn't leave the house, and that she never leaves our sight. Easy as pie."

He lifted his coffee mug into the air and downed the rest of the liquid with a smile, choking on it when Donnie came running into the kitchen and nearly losing her footing with her socks on the wooden floor. "I wasn't going to tell you this until I knew for sure, but Alex is gone," she said suddenly, out of breath.

"Easy as pie Dean?" Sam asked, standing up and facing his girlfriend in full hunter mode. "What do you mean gone? How could she have left? There is no possible way she could've when we would have heard any of the cars leaving, or Alex trying to leave with how creaky Bobby's house is."

"Apparently you don't know Alex all that well."

"Oh honey, we know Alex more than you know," Dean stated.

"Really? Then what is her favorite movie? Favorite color? Favorite song? Ooh, what about her mood swings? Do you have them down to a nail that you can say; yeah I know her and her other sides? How about what her childhood was like?"

"Fine. We don't know her as well as you say."

"Which goes to show how good of an ex you came to be," Donnie snapped, loving how his face fell into sadness for the briefest of moments, just enough for her to catch it before it moved into him glaring at her. "She's in Nebraska and the only reason why she'd go there is because of Ellen or Ash. Pack up boys, we're hunting us down a Tatiani."

888

Her inner being grinned at the dedication that her host had, the willingness to just get things done and listen to her without so much as a question. It was a smart move on her part by saving this meat suit from Leon, taking over when Alex was weak enough, and then finally slipping out of the chamber where the demon usually did his dirty work. Vera wasn't hard to find after that and making a deal with him, telling him what needed to be done. Of course she had to make sure to play the part and help so then the other demons wouldn't know of their conversing, thus the dead Leon on his throne action. They had a plan, so did Azazel, and intermingling both of them seemed to be a wonderful idea.

The Asylum wasn't that far away now, and once they got there, she would meet with the two…well Alex would. Just because she was being nice and all, didn't mean she wasn't pulling the wool over the human's pathetic eyes…backstabbing her like a true demon. Alex would never know what it meant to have that kind of a title. If she would only give into it, but then again, what fun would that be to her other half?

A feeling of a spell being worked washed over her inky substance and she grinned at the knowledge of Donnie scrying for her. The bitch didn't know when to just give up. Once they stepped through that Asylum building's double doors, Alex was hers. No more Dean the betraying and underlying scumbag that he was…he'd get his payment in the end. No more Donnie trying to brighten up life and butt into personal affairs. No more Bobby protecting her and wanting to help figure her problems out. The only things there would be, are Sam, Vera, Azazel, Hell's Gates, the Colt---which she took the liberty of having Alex steal from the other hunters---herself, and an army waiting to be unleashed.

That's if the Fates stayed out of her way. That's if she could convince Alex to step inside that building, and deviate from any words that little tot Veronica had spoken to her in some blocked and shielded space of time. She knew everything that went down, even though she couldn't hear the thoughts that Alex was thinking in a locked vault within her mind, or what the Fate said to her in exact words. She did know that the Fate had told Alex of her alliance. A little bit farther and she'd have it, the body and control. A little bit farther and the plans would be set into motion. A little bit farther…a little bit farther…

**Author End Note:** **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	60. Couldn't, Can't, In Canton

A/N: Okay, so I have been having trouble trying to write this story, because of my muse and all that. But! I have finally gained some help with that. My two friends and me created a Supernatural RPG forum and I have Alex as my character. It has really helped me gain more insight on her and what she would do in any situation and how she would act. Plus it makes me want to write more of this story. Here is the new chapter and if you would like to know the website of the forum and join, I'd be happy to give it to you. We can always use more players and members. Here it is and I hope you enjoy! :)

He didn't like waiting for things, but knowing that he was going to get something out of it in the end was perfect. Alex was taking her sweet time; then again that Alex, the human part didn't know anything of this plan. All that she knew was that she was coming to the Asylum to find him and kill him.

"If only she knew her attempts were in complete and under vain. She won't even get off a shot let alone kill me," he muttered, examining the inside of the building with distaste, feeling the dead souls that lurked every nook and cranny watching him intrigued and in fear.

Azazel even had the gall to show up, wearing his normal host of a poor stupid hospital worker; the one from the hospital that John Winchester died at, a completion of a deal done. All they had to do now was wait for Alex to arrive. Long enough for the front doors to open, the chains to break, the demon to be free and a war to be upon them.

888

"Ash! Ellen! Jo!" Donnie yelled throughout the roadhouse, going to the bar and leaning over it, finding not even a drunk Ash on the floor asleep. "Hello! Anyone home?"

"Sorry Red, but I don't think anyone is here. Your attempts fall on deaf ears," Dean stated, desperately wanting to tell the bitch to go to Hell or some other place, but Sam was there.

Why he hated Donnie so much right now was beyond him. He didn't have a problem with her except for the fact that she had brought up the subject of him and Alex and flaunting it before his eyes. Donnie didn't know what she was talking about in his opinion, but the disliking to her was something else that he couldn't quite pinpoint and he shrugged it off thinking that maybe it was just something that reminded him of Alex.

"Really? Well I'm going to check if Mr. Badass is IN, and you two wait here in case Ellen or Jo comes out. Holler if they do!" Donnie said, running to the back of the bar and down a small hallway where the bathrooms where until she came to a room that held the sign that screamed Ash all over it. "Ash!" Her fist banged on the door a few times.

There was no sound coming from the other side and her brow furrowed as she tried calling the man's name again, getting cut off when the look and smell of smoke came from underneath the door. Donnie coughed as it entered her lungs, the acrid aroma of burning wood and fabric coming to her nostrils as she ran back to the main room of the Roadhouse, only to stop and scream as a body swung down from the ceiling connected to a rope. Ash hung there pale and lifeless, the bones jutting out from every limb of his body, his tongue obviously cut out, along with his eyes from his sockets.

Sam and Dean came running around the corner into the hall, stopping at the sight of the friend and comrade they once knew. The younger hunter went around the body, and to Donnie, wrapping her in a hug and burrowing her head into his shoulder as he led them out and away. Smoke began to fill the hall and filter out into the main room; all three exiting the roadhouse, knowing that whatever did that to Ash might have gotten the other two as well.

Windows blew out and shards shot towards them, missing them thankfully by a few inches as they made it to the Impala and got inside. "Donnie…shh…it's okay…" Sam soothed with her in his arms in the front seat.

"Ash…you don't think…"Donnie's voice hitched as she cried, catching Dean's attention and he suddenly felt remorse for being rude to her earlier. "You don't think Alex could have done this could you?"

"No," Dean answered before Sam could say anything, his face hard.

He needed to believe his own words as well as they did, but he also just had a feeling that Alex wouldn't do anything like this. Not even her demon half would. It was under control and the demon half wouldn't have done anything bad even if it had taken control. Alex had told him and Sam that a while back and though it was hard to believe it, he did.

"If she isn't here and hasn't been here, then where could she have gone?" Sam inquired.

Donnie removed herself from his arms as she searched for a United States map in her jacket pocket she had brought just in case something had happened. Unfolding it, she felt the eyes of both brothers on her as she untied the crystal she had placed around her wrist still covered at the tip slightly with Alex's lipstick.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Scrying," she answered.

"Scrying? Isn't that like a witch thing?"

"Yeah! Okay, I'm a witch, but I'm also a hunter. Just don't tell Alex, she doesn't know and neither does Bobby."

Words flew out of her mouth for the spell, taking over her whole being as they left without stumble and without fault until she finished and the crystal stuck on a spot. Her eyes opened to view the new location.

"South Dakota," they all said in unison.

"She back tracked there to lose us?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. I mean…just look at the exact place it landed though. Canton, and not Bobby's yard. We missed her by little. Something is going on here, and it doesn't look good," Donnie said, meeting the two eyes on either side of her.

Dean started the ignition and immediately slammed his foot on the gas petal, the tires squealing as they raced to head back to South Dakota. Sam and Donnie on his laptop, searching on a specific spot in Canton where Alex might go.

888

Alex looked up at the Hiawatha Asylum as she pulled into the abandoned parking lot. The place used to be an Indian Asylum where they would keep the "insane" ones. So much history was in this building, this one estate, and it was now going to be a battleground between good and evil. She parked the car close to the front and cut the engine, sitting back into the upholstery and sighing.

'_Are you okay?'_

"Yeah. It's just, how do we know this isn't a trap? What will happen if I walk in there and it takes a turn for the worse? Unplanned, bloody and possibly winding me up dead."

'_You can't die Alex. They'd have to kill me as well.'_

The female hunter nodded, never forgetting what Veronica had said to her in the car ride and hiding it from her other half. Getting out of the vehicle she reached into the backseat to bring out a big canister of holy water, a turkey gun loaded with rock salt, and as for the Ritual Romanum, she had that memorized. Shutting the door she gave one last appreciative glance at the car that she had help build with Bobby back at his Salvage Yard.

'_Come on, move it. Vera won't be in there forever you know. We get one chance to kill him.'_

Alex headed towards the two heavyset mite eaten doors, pulling on the handle to enter, finding darkness in her wake. As she set foot into the foyer of the Asylum she felt eyes on her, eyes that were hidden within the darkness and it was when she heard the double doors click shut that she knew she was in trouble.

"Welcome Alex. Thought you'd never come," Vera said, walking up behind her and lazily wrapping his arm around her neck with a grin. "Well, actually Azazel didn't. The impatient bastard."

Yellow eyes hinted in the room and she knew instantly that that was the demon that had killed John, which had possessed her and had used her to injure and inflict pain. "You son of a bitch," she grit, trying to stalk towards, only to get tugged back into Vera.

"Now, now, Alex. I believe we had an agreement."

"Agreement? Oh, you mean with the black-eyed skank inside me. The lying bitch she is."

'_Smart. Kind of expected you to catch on, but yet you still fell into the trap laid out for you.'_

Azazel was almost chest-to-chest in front of Alex at that moment, his hand reached out to cup her chin and slide down her body seductively before resting just over her heart. He began to speak in a different language other than Latin, and she had no idea what was being said, but she did know that it wasn't a bedtime story. She could feel and hear the other half inside slide and scrape against bones, giggling as its inky black tentacles drilled themselves within the marrow, eliciting pain and screams from her. The problem was that Alex couldn't fight back, whatever was being said was a ritual of some sort, ancient with how the words came out fluently from the demon's mouth like poison and rusty with age.

If she had only told Dean, Donnie, Sam, or Bobby where she was going, why she was leaving them, maybe even left a note then she might not be in the situation she had placed herself in. Her other side was right, even though Veronica had warned her, she still fell into their trap. This was their plan all along though, she now figured, was to get the other Alex to come out and control things, to help them raise havoc and unleash Hell on earth. Her body arched when the many stabs into her spinal chord were making their way down to her hips, to her thighs and down her legs just as the rest of it covered the final fibers and cells of her.

Alex blinked. She tried to but nothing would happen. Staring from her eyes and watching Azazel back away a few steps, along with Vera's arm unwrapping itself from around her neck. "Have fun in there Alex, I know I didn't," her body voiced.

'_You can't do this!'_

"Oh but I already am, so that means I can," the demon smiled, loving how she was now able to move and control her hosts body, her new home. Looking at Vera who had settled beside Azazel her face-hardened. "Now all we have to do is get Sam. They should be in Canton soon thanks to the witch."

**Author End Note:** Thanks for reading and please review.


	61. Fate To Inform

**A/N:**** Okay so this one hasn't been updated for a while as well, as I am sorry again for that. My muse hasn't been here and I don't know if she technically is per say, but here is something. Hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**

Pulling into the town was like entering a cemetery. Nothing moved, no sign of living and breathing people, just dead, almost as if it were a ghost town.

"Isn't this place active?" Dean asked, eyes scanning the area as he drove through the main street of Canton.

"Yeah," Donnie replied slowly, staring at a few houses and making sure to remain on them before it came to the point she had to turn around in her seat.

Streetlights blinked in and out incessantly, illuminating some of the road while the sun was starting to set, showing that a few cars had been halted without being pulled off the road. Some had veered off into a whole new direction, one in particular into a fire hydrant with water spouting through a hole in the hood and engine. The strange thing was that there should've been residents roaming around, even some sort of image that there was a struggle, wipe out, or mass murder committed but there was nothing. It was completely clean down to the last drop.

"This is really weird."

"No kidding," Sam said.

"Okay now that we've got that established, where the hell is Alex?" Donnie asked, sights returning to the front of the Impala just in time as Dean braked suddenly, causing all of the vehicle's occupants to brace themselves against the dashboard.

A lone girl with blonde curly hair, and a white robe stood before the Impala, watching intently as it halted just before hitting her tiny legs. Circling around to the driver's side door, she knocked on the glass lightly and waited for the eldest Winchester to do something. She needed to speak to him, she needed to tell him of her knowledge that she had received in order to protect him and the other two with him, but she also knew that by doing this she was interfering with Sam and Donnie's Fate handlers. However, Veronica would deal with them later.

Dean gave an unsure expression to the little girl outside his door. He didn't know what to do, but in the end he decided it best to just get whatever she wanted out of the way as he rolled down his window.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Huh, I was actually half expecting some snarky words from you, I am a little disappointed Dean, but that isn't what I am here for. What I am here for is to inform you," Veronica began.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up there short stuff, how do you know my name and why the hell should I listen to you? For all I know you caused all this mess, and inform me of what? That there is something going on in this town, because news flash it's pretty damn obvious."

"Always so difficult to understand that there are more important matters than your blabbering. My name is Veronica, and assuming that Alex hadn't said to you of whom I am besides when you were comatose after the accident, I'm your Fate handler, or better known as one of the three main Fates. There are more, but I am a higher ranking, so for me to even be in the presence of you whom I control and watch over, I suggest you take this as a rare opportunity instead of insulting me by my height and appearance. That is why you should listen to me Dean, because I handle your life…your fate in this world."

Sam and Donnie watched as Dean and Veronica exchanged words, more though on Veronica's side than the other. Both of them couldn't believe what they were hearing and witnessing from this child who appeared out of nowhere, claiming to be a Fate from Greek mythology.

"My Fate handler?"

"Well not just yours, but Alex's as well. Which is why I am here to speak to you now. Alex is in this town, she, including Azazel and Vera, are the reason for this not so random act of silent chaos and destruction. They are waiting for you, waiting for Sam…"

"Wait…" Donnie paused blinking fast before continuing, "Sam? Why Sam? And Alex wouldn't do anything like this. I know my own friend."

"Are you sure about that? So you know that she has a demon half? That the very demon half I am speaking of, has now taken over her thanks to Vera and Azazel working with that side of her that you didn't know about. I am sure that you didn't know that about your so-called friend Donnie St. Lewis. Just as I am sure that Alex doesn't know about you being a witch. So if you are going to preach to me right here and now, telling me that you know more about Alex than I do, then I suggest you go find your Fate Handler and ask her how your life will pan out being before me at this moment."

"Holy freaking monologue child," Dean muttered under his breath.

"I heard that Dean," Veronica snapped, her attention back on him, satisfied that what she had said to Donnie had shut her up enough for her to finish what she came to them for.

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Exactly. Why Sam? I mean, there is nothing necessarily popping up in my head as reasons as to why they would want my own brother," Dean said.

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the three still sitting in the Impala, while she was standing out in the open, with a high risk of being spotted and targeted most with how there were three demons roaming around Canton. "Think back Dean. Think to when Azazel took over Alex's body back at that cabin, what he said through her. Think back to when your own father told you that at any cost you would have to kill your brother if something were to happen that involved him going over the deep end, wading into the pool of his destiny. Think back to that night of the fire when you were just four years old and Sam was 6 months. Azazel had been there that night, cut his wrist and bled into your own brother, giving him power that results in visions and possibly abilities greater."

Taking in all this information that he was receiving just by sitting on the other side of the intent focus of words being voiced, Sam's mind was racing at a speed that baffled him. All this had happened to him for a reason. Jessica dieing, leaving Stanford, hunting in the first place, hunting in the second place after the tragic event of losing a loved one so dear to him that he was going to propose to her in order to be together forever and have a normal life. There was more to the story of his mother's death in Lawrence, there was more to _his_ story than he ever thought possible and conceived to be real.

He was wanted for his blood…for what was inside him…what used to be the hunted was now the hunter and he was just a mouse ready to be snatched up from the ground by owl claws.

"I don't understand," he spoke, interrupting the silence, causing Dean's thinking to come to an abrupt stop and his attention to point solely on him.

"What is the one thing that Azazel wants?" Veronica asked.

"Hell on earth like any other demon?" Dean said.

"Not exactly, more along the lines of an army and he needs someone…correction…two soldiers to lead that army. One of his breeding, and one not."

"Breeding? You mean this sicko has been sexing up any mother fucker in sight?"

"The blood Dean. Once Samuel ingested it, it continued forth to grow and breed just like any normal thing. Alex is the other part of that equation…she was not bred by him, but bred by two half-demons…she is a direct descendant of the ruler of Hell."

"Her grandfather Vera?" Donnie questioned.

"Lucifer…her great grandfather," Veronica paused briefly, inhaling a breath, "Sam and Alex are one step to preparing for starting the Apocalypse."

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review, I'd love to know what you thought about it.**


	62. Joshing Around

**A/N:**** So this story is almost over…and before you try and hunt me down with your pitchforks and torches…here me out. There will be a sequel. I have had this planned for a while now. I love this story too dearly to let it just go with how I will wind up ending it when it comes time. Maybe 5 chapters left to go, who knows? You won't know until it appears. Anyways, here is the new chapter, I thought I'd delve more in the Fate area to get a better sense because they play a big part in this story, I mean they have to with how they are "The Fates", plus this is my view on them. Here you go and enjoy! :)**

"I wonder," Alex began thoughtfully, watching Veronica speak to the three in the Impala from the Church tower in town. Holding a knife she turned around to look at the man seated and tied up, ignoring the two demons in the room, her sole attention on him. Moving closer, she straddled Joshua—Joshy for short according to her—tracing the tip of the blade from his cheek to his jaw and down his neck to settle on his bare chest. "Do Fates…have Fates of their own? Does yours look good Joshy? An outcome that will suit you?"

Joshua stared at Alex, eyes showing defiance while his body showed courage. "Whether I live or die, it will not change Sam's Fate, for he will be re-assigned and I will be reborn," he spoke.

"Reborn? As what, a fucking Ficus?"

"Possibly. Maybe a human or something that supports and carries the title of life…unlike you."

"Oh," Alex paused, her free hand shooting to her chest in mock hurt. "Brutal. Sexy. Not what I am looking for though, no, I want Sam. Now tell me what his Fate is going to be. Will he join or not?"

The knife nicked his skin slightly, causing no reaction out of him for he had felt greater pain than a stupid weapon inflicted paper cut. Alex smirked as Joshua remained silent, unwilling to give her information, so she went forth with speaking since he wouldn't. "You must have some feeling in you. Some desire. Want. Need. Ache."

"My soul belongs to the Gods and my duty to being a Fate. There are no feelings. No compassion," Joshua stated.

"Yet you control all that in Sam don't you? Getting your kicks and getting turned on through your lab rat? Kinky."

Azazel groaned impatiently, eyes rolling as he stepped up behind Alex and pulled her off of Joshua, holding her back to his front. "Why are we keeping him? We already know that the blood in Sam's veins and _my_ plans are his _fate_," he growled.

'Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick. He's honestly flirting and making a move? He's an old ass demon and a demon in general. Let me out bitch!'

"Now, now don't be like that," Alex answered both Azazel and her human half. Turning in his grip, she grinned dirtily. "You were always a pervy yellow eyed man-whore. Sorry, though not really, but I'm for the younger, early to late 20 screamer types."

'Bleh.'

Laughing mentally, Alex shoved away roughly from the demon, snarling as she went back to the window to see if their guests had moved from their spots and finding that they didn't she stabbed the knife into the wall. "What can they possibly be talking about? The little bitch needs to leave the hell alone."

888

Apocalypse…that topic wasn't something that sounded good to anyone, and especially if the people whom were hearing it were hunters. _The_ Apocalypse. Dean was still having a hard time dealing with the fact his life was planned out unknowingly and he could only imagine how Alex reacted to that when she found out.

Donnie was silent, not wanting to get on Veronica's bad side, which she assumed she kind of already did get there, and just because she wasn't speaking didn't mean that she wasn't paying attention. When she felt it was safe to voice the name Vera, she was glad it didn't set the little girl off, but catching the part about Sam and her friend made her scared shitless.

Sam happened to have the worst time with the little girl. "Apocalypse? First step to prepare for the Apocalypse? Alex and I? Is that for certain? Is that my Fate, my destiny to go dark? Give into the tainted blood circulating through me?"

Veronica had a feeling that Sam would react this way; she had seen it by herself before this time and with his handler. "I do not know. I only control what the others give; we work in a timed, organized, and precise web. I also don't have the power or full knowledge as Joshua, your handler, does about what path you will take. He decides that as well as you do—only a little for you Sam when compared to him," she answered.

It's not that she didn't want to tell him, but it wasn't her place and she couldn't. She was interfering enough with her charge and the two that weren't hers, but she had to and also Joshua was missing. That was another main reason why she was there, almost as if it were a gravitational pull to her being, which, in a sense was exactly it. Joshua equaled Veronica's brother. Meaning, that he held the sibling link to one of her charges, making them related as well and if the other half of the bond was missing, it was the remaining left's duty to seek out the lost.

Sam's Fate handler can't be captured casually, he had to have been summoned, once summoned it was mandatory for that Fate to kill or rid of his questioner unless that person was their charge. That is how wars were started…fallen Fates…almost like fallen Angels…became evil.

How they became so was that a charge got killed off due to the code, their handler would grow so enraged at shelf life until a new could be found and because their plans were thwarted by the charge's death, the Fate would slaughter the very one that committed the act…creating the Oracles…creating the Muses…and then when those slots filled they were sentenced to becoming a being of the supernatural that hunters hunted. Veronica liked to think of it as recycling, instead of banishing.

In this case, Joshua had been summoned, hadn't returned so that meant his job of disposal hadn't met. She was very worried and concerned for her brother, more so since the charge's demon half disobeyed her plans for her destiny. Then again, she understood this was how it was supposed to happen. The Angels had already counseled a meeting with her and her two sisters, what with them being the three original Fates…the leaders.

The Apocalypse shall come regardless of opinion and complaint on plan on their part. Veronica had orders to stay in Canton, to make sure the first step to preparing was complete. She knew her duties were against what she wanted and knew was right, but who would dare try and talk down to someone of an Angel's power and higher standing?

"How do we find Alex? How do we stop her?" Dean asked.

She could sense the hope he held within and it tore at her emotions, what very little she had. "They'll find you, and as for the latter…you'll know when it comes." With those final words she disappeared, wishing that she could have been of more help to them than she had.

"They?"

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	63. Forgive Yourself

**A/N:**** Okay, so you now know about the Fate's a bit more. They will be a big part of this story later on in the sequel, and also this one doesn't touch too much on Donnie, Sam and Dean just slightly in the beginning. I wanted to bring forth something to you all about Alex and something else. So here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy! :)**

Sam stared intently at the gun in his hands that he was cleaning and reloading. Snippets of words from the conversation wiggled in his brain, especially the part about his father telling his own to kill him. How? How could his father say that? He didn't know why or how, but hearing that wasn't something he wanted to…well…maybe he was glad that he heard it, however, he would've preferred to have from Dean. How long had Dean kept this from him? When was he planning on saying it? Was he even going to tell him at all? Sam figured that since it came to Dean and he was the one that was holding it within, that chances were he would never have heard it come from his mouth.

Looking over to where Donnie sat he could sense that she wasn't doing too great, what with the fact that they had to go against her best friend, even his and his brother's as well. Alex had done this to a town, taken apart a place where life was, like some fucking plague. Here they were, sharpening, cleaning and loading weapons, preparing to fight and getting ready for an attack. He knew Donnie was thinking hard, hating that they were acting as if it were a battle. He hated it too.

Observing how Dean was doing though, a different matter, he could tell by looking at the elder that he was in deep concentration on the weapons in his hands, thinking over the same things and even war plans. Sam knew a lot of things, but seeing his brother now, he didn't know anything on how Dean was feeling. This involved Alex, and it involved her in a big way that might just result in a sad ending and a tragic heartbreak on both parts.

Donnie heard and noticed Sam watching her, stand up and come over to sit by her on the bed she was on. "Hey," he said with a calming smile.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

She sighed, not really wanting to get into this with Sam. Her best friend was the reason for her mood, her sadness growing with each finished gun, knife, and homemade holy water bottles. Any other day where Alex wasn't apart of this, or even the fact she was hunting them down then sure she would gladly spill her feelings to the man that was sitting beside her. Taking a look at him now, she knew that without a doubt she might actually love him, which was strange for her because she could never hold a relationship more than two days. What was so special about her to Sam?

"Yeah. How about you? Are you okay?" she asked, stopping her actions and setting her attention solely on the hunter.

"Well I think if I said yes, I would be lying and you would catch that. Seeing as how you are doing the same thing and I caught it by your eyes, I say that this case won't get any better for us and in the long run."

The red head nodded, knowing that he was right. She couldn't lie to him, and she sure as Hell couldn't lie to herself. Why did she think she could?

888

Joshua had handled far greater pain and form of seduction than Alex was pressing upon him. The other two demons were gone from the tower they were in, probably to keep an eye on the hunters that had come into town. He really didn't want to have to kill his sister Veronica's charge and he kind of didn't have to now that he thought about it. Vera had summoned, yet Joshua couldn't really kill the ruler of Hell. He didn't hold that kind of power and authority.

A memory sparked in his mind as he stared at the brunette sitting down in a chair and playing with a knife. Her past was known to him, had to be considering she was involved with Sam by meet, greet, and friend-wise. Guilt, pure riding guilt harbored inside Alex, not only the natural host, also the demon half as well.

"It wasn't your fault you know," he stated, breaking the silence and attracting attention.

"What are you talking about?" Alex snapped, unsure and suspicious as she flicked the switchblade shut and leaned forwards in her seat.

"Being a Fate and all, it was really us to blame because of planning, boredom, or to make the plot more interesting. So thus, not your fault that he died."

"John?" she asked, raising her brows and scoffing, standing on her feet and moving around him, flicking the blade back and forth, in and out as she gave a slight laugh. "Yeah, well, that guy deserved it. Preaching to me that it wasn't my fault for that won't affect me in any way intended Joshy."

"Not the elder Winchester, Alex. I was speaking of Walker. Kayden Walker. The hunter that you---."

"Shut up."

It was abrupt like a whip; cutting him off before he could continue. Joshua could tell he had struck a nerve with her, both sides, but he needed her to see fit. Even if he was sort of just buying time, he knew when some issues had to be resolved, brought forth, and discussed. Summoned, he didn't know the plans set out for the others anymore, cut off from his home and power as ordered in case something like this ever occurred. That fact he couldn't tell to these beings, for they wouldn't take that for an answer, they'd keep pestering till they got some form of knowledge. Truth was that he did know where Sam's future lay…he wasn't going to tell them no matter what they did.

"He used to be my _charge_ before Samuel. I know that he loved you dearly and that he wouldn't want you to feel the way you do since his departure."

Alex glared at the male, not liking that he was mentioning her human past and her demon past in equal portions, bringing forth the old wounds and tearing into them like she was his damn frog in Biology class. The topic of Kayden was private; no excuses of being in control of his fate at the time…it would always stay enclosed and silent. "You don't like to listen do you? I said to shut the hell up."

"I believe two of those words between shut and up weren't in there the first time."

"_Must you always be so difficult Tatiani?"_

"_When I want to be, yes. Seriously, Kayden, do I honestly look like I am easy?"_

"_Only in the sense of the weak spot on the side of your stomach…ticklish there…and the fact that whenever I breathe on your neck you squirm like a butterfly trying to come out of its cocoon."_

Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh, a tingle in her nose warning her of the salt water forming and wanting to escape their inner cages. She recalled that day and every day that she had been with the hunter, sneaking behind her friend's backs and her family's as well, under and over the covers, through the trees and into the woods where she'd meet him. Sometimes a bar where they would act like total complete strangers and yet always have the twinkle in their eyes of mischief for that continuation of the night afterwards. Alex could feel the Fate forcing the memories to come out, making her along with the real Alex inside to see them as if it were real.

_**11 years ago…**_

Chris examined the male hunter from his spot against the brick wall in the alley, Alex trapped between him and the stuff, smirking as his hands roamed her body making her breathe heavily with his actions and small pelvic thrusts. Damn, he was itching to get further beyond the denim jeans they both were wearing and back to main quarters so he could move on with his desires, thoughts, and needs. Looking away from their target, he met her blue stunning eyes staring back at him full of lust and want, although knowing that he would never receive that from her. She was too fucking stubborn to let him get further than playing these games. Whoever heard of a demon being a virgin? It was ridiculous in his mind, then again, Alex wasn't any normal demon, and she was a half-breed. One of the most dangerous breeds on this planet…or so the myth goes.

"_You know if you keep watching him like that I might just have to take up fucking a god damn pole," Alex growled, her palms resting on the front of his shirt where his pecks resided._

"_Speaking God's name isn't something you should do Alex."_

"_Yeah? Well, I like to break the rules of what I can and cannot do; it makes it more fun and way more entertaining. Thing is, there is always that suspense of maybe getting caught. Besides Chris, I believe you just said it."_

_The brunette grinned, biting her bottom lip playfully as she pushed him off of her and walked with a feminine swing of her hips in the direction of the hunter entering the library. Chris would've stopped her, but he knew that this was how she worked and that it was best to just let her do her thing so then it was done with fast and without conflict._

_Moving a good ways behind him, Alex followed to the second floor, abandoned except for the private study rooms that held students or even by chance a sinning teacher and a schoolgirl having an affair. Oh the possibilities nowadays. Finding the brown haired man she was after entering one of the rooms, she waited a few seconds before going in herself, knowing full well that he was waiting for her._

_Once the door was closed, she leaned against it and smirked at the hunter sitting down in a chair at the table watching her in turn. "What do you want?" he asked._

"_What makes you think I want anything, Walker?"_

"_Well you must want something since you happen to know my name, followed me here, and is now stuck in that lovely devil's trap I planted here a few hours prior to you coming. I get hints from high, high standing places."_

"_You mean that slutty witch that is your friend? Oh yeah, we know about her Kayden, we managed to take some special precautions so then this kind of thing doesn't happen again. By the way, she says howdy from Hell," Alex spoke, walking to the other chair and settling down across from him. "I don't like hunters, I don't even like humans that much besides cheap entertainment that you can find at a kid's birthday party. Clowns with no idea how to live in this world like we do."_

"_Which is why you choose to ride that poor girl you are wearing?"_

_Alex smiled and leaned forwards, her elbows resting on the wood. "Actually…this is all mine. One. Hundred. Percent. The perk of being half and half you could say. Now tell me, why, apart from doing what you do for a living, do the demons want you dead?"_

Kayden shrugged, slumping into his seat comfortably. "Good looks? Charming personality? Why did they send you to do the dirty work though? That right there, doesn't make sense. You don't seem happy where you are right now, especially with you talking about your two kinds like rubbish. I bet you have someone that you are attracted to and yet you don't even let them get into your knickers. I may not be British, but I do like the words they use. Also, you come walking in after me into this library after smoozing it up outside with that very guy of which I am speaking of, whom you just put an act on of lying lust. Am I right? I'm right aren't I? I can read people, Hell, demons as well apparently now that I am talking to you. Tell me something…"

"Do you like being what you are?" Joshua voiced, finishing the memory with the same exact tone as the one in her head. Though he honestly felt no compassion, or so he had told them, he knew that what he had shown and said was something that had hit far too close to home. "Alex…"

Her eyes fluttered open and she wiped away frantically at the streams of tears on her cheeks, turning her back to Joshua and the reminders of Kayden's and her first meet of the many. "Shut up…"

"Alex…" he paused. "I forgave you when I died and I forgive you now. When the hell are you going to forgive yourself?"

**Author End Note:**** Am I dead yet? Lol. I swear I think that cliffy and revealing that was something that might just serve me as the next victim of a Reaper with how I can only imagine how you must be reacting at the moment. Anyways…thanks for reading and please review.**


	64. Succeed or Fail to Comply

**A/N:**** Cliffhanger last chapter say what?! Ha, ha. I know I was cruel for doing that, but it will only get worse as this continues and lives strong. The story is almost finished…three or 4 chapters to go, I plan on them to be getting a little longer in the chapters. It will be big. It will be intense, and quite possibly something where you have the slow-motion movie moment of "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yeah. But hey, how many times do I have to say it? I just want to keep you readers happy by reminding that there WILL be a sequel. So anyways, here it is, hope you like! :)**

"Kayden? So you knew it was he the whole time? The one she was supposed to kill all those years ago but instead didn't and betrayed us?"

"Yes, that one. I figured some alone time with him might be good. Also all the emotions should bring up something valuable in our favor."

"What pray tell is that Vera? Huh? Cause I'd sure as Hell would like to know before the game plan goes into motion and the player goes for the touchdown."

"Using monkey logic against me Azazel won't do you anything in turn of swaying my decision to remain silent. I know what I am doing."

The two demons walked up the stairs of the church to the tower where they left the boy and girl, coming back from checking up on a certain trio and finding things becoming set in stone. Once they were about to open the door to the main room, it flung open with Alex storming out and down the stairs of which they came.

"How could you do this?!" she exclaimed.

Vera shrugged semi-innocently before heading after her with yellow eyes on tail end. Finding the brunette packing items into a duffel bag, things from her car, preparing to leave to chat with the newcomers in town. Azazel came up behind her, resting his hands on her hips, kissing her neck to calm her down. She was a beautiful woman and he'd do anything to be with her just like any demon would. No matter her youth and his ancient history.

"Stop," he whispered, biting the sensitive flesh at the collarbone. "You can use your birth right, not some measly human joysticks."

'For one, this is wrong in so many ways with him having an infatuation with you. And second of all, are you too used to being me? I do think the same way about Joshua you know…Kayden? It's not possible. Then again, we don't know much about the Fates.'

Turning around to face the demon, she glared, shoving him off of her. "I'm just keeping busy," she stated.

"Well, keep busy with our tool Alex. We need more information before we take official action," Vera barked.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me asshole, I said no. I can't hurt him and I won't."

He appeared to be pleased with her answer, her reaction to his words and to play off the role he was projecting out towards his granddaughter his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then I will. Refusing to disobey once should've given you a proper outlook on to not repeat doing so in the future."

Every fiber in her being told her to argue more, try and win the fight and the other part was the instinct to run up to Joshua and protect him for all she was worth. Stepping forwards, she spat in his face, her fingers itching to take hold and strangle till no more. "I didn't agree to this."

A loud snap filled the room as Alex's head went to the side, her body following from the force causing her to fall to her knees. Vera immediately took advantage of the situation and wrapped his hand in her hair, tilting her head back to reveal her neck. She grunted in frustration and attempted at having him release her but he wasn't going to let her go too easily. It seemed that her emotions were getting in the way of things, just like he knew they would, thus he was testing her so then he could prevent it from happening again. Giving a nod to Azazel, he watched the demon remove a blade from his pocket and move in front of Alex to slice Vera's free wrist that wasn't keeping hold of the woman.

Alex struggled against Vera as she let sound screams that were throaty and animalistic, shaking her head a bit to avoid the bleeding wrist but hurting her neck in result. Finally able to press the wound to her mouth, Vera grinned as the iron filled crimson liquid escaped him and slid past her lips, down her throat against her will. Strengthening the demon inside was more important than worrying about feelings and the human half that could so rightfully be getting to her.

"Drink up…we are late for our meeting."

888

Veronica made sure completely that they were gone from the church, she had to or else she would have been caught too and with no way to get out of the mess they were in. Appearing in the room where her brother was, she hurried with light footsteps to the tied male, concentration fully on the task of bindings.

"Veronica, what are you doing?" Joshua asked.

"Saving you. I keep to my oath when it comes to siblings, including my other link to my charge," she answered, fixing a stern look at him stopping her actions for a few seconds and then continuing.

Joshua hated that she was here, hated that she was doing this and helping him. He even hated the fact of what he heard from the area below where the pews were lined and the Priest's alter resided. Images flashed through his brain as it went, there were things that he could see upon pure desire, and seeing what he did…Alex struggle with determination, her truthful words that she couldn't do anything to his being and in fact wouldn't. The fact that she was strong willed to keep the other two from doing it was amazing and he felt every color of clarity flowing throughout. To be honest, he wished that he was alive once more, and that Alex could see clearly instead of partially on who he was. Kayden. Kayden Walker. Experiencing the woman from his past a second time, stirred that part.

He remembered his birth name, he couldn't forget for the life of him, and he even retained all the memories of humanity. What it meant…Dieing, being held, hearing Alex cry with her tears meeting his cheek as they fell. Seeing her die was a big part of his decision of where he ended up in the end. Join the Fates, reside in heaven with no way of connecting to other loved ones and serve God, his angels and law, or go to Hell where he didn't belong, where he'd become what he hunted. The reaper that took him gave that choice, surprising since they didn't know where one's spirit landed.

Instead of God, not being much of a believer with his job, hunting, he decided Fate might be kinder and a more suitable direction. Sam Winchester's Fate Handler came next since the previous was murdered by another, whom in turn was sentenced as the very Wendigo the Winchester's killed. Let Fate have fury.

"What about your _charge's_? You must know of their fate Veronica, you planned it, you settled it, and even the angel's meddled with the affairs of lives we are responsible of. Screw the rules, we need to fix this, I can't have Samuel ending up the way he will. Neither should you have to have Alex and Dean's result be so dire."

"Don't talk that way Joshua, you are still new to being a Fate after 11 years. I've been at this since the beginning of time, I know my place, and I know the rules for I have created the latter. Orders are orders, though they aren't in control like we are, we must abide to have unity and peace."

"Unity and peace signifies death? Destruction? Hell on earth? I don't think so. That is wrong in my mind, as it is yours and all the others. We have to do something Veronica. We can't let them---."

"Keep your past to yourself. Alex has moved on, so have you in a far greater sense of the matter. The plan has been set and there is no altering it. Now, stand and come with me back to the quarters. We have to keep things straight in the world around us now as it plays out."

Though Joshua didn't want to cause further stress and conflict, he nodded understandingly knowing where he had stepped out of line and position to duty. Both left the church tower empty, cold, dark, and with no hint as to they were ever there.

888

Three pairs of eyes, two barrel snaps, two knocks on the door, and one release of the safety on the .38 glock. Donnie, Dean, and Sam had been waiting for hours, wondering when something would come out of the distance and emerge at their shelter. However, when they heard the set of heeled boots clicking against the outside pavement they knew their guest had arrived. Looking at each other, silently the words were tossed about on who was going to open the door or even if they should. Another knock on the wooden plank caused them to figure it out quickly, leaving it to Dean to move and twist the knob to find Alex leaning against the frame with a smile.

"Miss me?"

She pushed herself away with her shoulder, brushing past, over the salt line---glad that it had no effect on her like it did other demons---and into the room full of armed hunters. Dean closed the only means of escape and made sure to lock it before turning to face Alex along with his brother and Donnie.

"Why---," Donnie began.

"Did I come alone? Oh, I didn't. It's just, I am the only one that can enter enemy territory without being held permanent captive till exorcised. Don't worry you won't have to go through with that lovely option, nor will you with the holy water stashed in the inner pockets of your jackets along with the room in general. I know, I'm just that damn good."

"What are you doing here?" Dean questioned, raising his gun and setting the imaginary red target at her heart.

"Honestly, Dean, I could ask the same thing. What was the one thing you said to me that was disastrous beyond all repairs? Hmm…oh yeah, I remember now…let me ask you something…" she paused, going up to the hunter and grabbing his sack roughly through his jeans and twisting to make it hurt. "Is this destined to be just quick and fast like removing a band-aid?" Once he winced and lowered his weapon, she released and smirked. "Anyways, I'm here because of the obvious reason to talk. I'm only going to say that if you and Donnie don't leave now without Sam, there won't be life for either of you from this point onward. We won't hesitate, especially me, to rip your pretty little heads off and stick them on pikes so then the Fate's can see."

"And if we go, what do you want with Sam?"

Alex stepped around Dean and to the door, sure it was a short stay, but it was just a quick informal before the real deal the next day. Already knowing the answer, considering she'd lived with them for a while, she grinned. "Why, he's been drafted Dean. Called to war, and there is no way of declining the message sent."

There was a pause, a long pause between the two males and red-head as they shared one more silent speaking glance, an obvious reply formed in their brains as they faced where Alex stood to speak at once. "We're staying and fighting."

With a fake sigh and expression of false sadness, the brunette shook her head. "Your funeral."

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	65. Tick, Tock

**A/N:**** Okay so not a long time since the last update, but here I am, updating this new chapter. First of all, this will only be getting worse, not like worse as in "oh the writing is getting shitty", no, more along the lines of dramatic, action packed, and maybe where you might get a little on edge of seat. The stars in this only shows you where the italicized parts are, because sometimes it doesn't show the parts so just letting you know. Anyways, here it is. I hope you enjoy! :)**

Did he deserve it? Maybe. He'd been a total complete dick to Alex, causing her to leave. If it weren't for him then they wouldn't be in the mess they were…then again, how could he know that for sure? After all, he didn't control where the dice landed in a real sense of the matter. It only seemed like he did but in truth when it came to the whole world and the Fates that worked it, he was just their little chess piece on the playing board. His decisions weren't his entirely. What was it his mother always said to him though?

**

"_Fate is what you make it, just like the future."_

**

God, Dean missed her so much. If only she was here to explain things further, to help him out, maybe give advice…or dad…He needed time away from Sam and Donnie to think, just so then they couldn't see his eyes flooding the emotions out like a fucking dam had broken. Outside Dean could look at the stars and not feel a care in the world, he could remember things easier and make them like new as if he rewound time and relived it. Him and Alex meeting, getting on each other's short fuses, fighting, falling hard, sneaking around and wrestling under the sheets until they were too tired to speak or keep their eyes open any longer. Dean recalled the moment he had said he loved Alex…when he knew that he really felt the strange addition to his being, a discovery he never thought humanly possible since his mom when he was four.

**

"From the start it was destined to just be quick and fast like removing a band-aid. Actually, it wasn't even supposed to happen. We are wrong for each other, and I am not that kind of guy you want me to be. Boyfriend? No. Girlfriend? Stop fooling yourself Alex, you aren't that either. The sooner we realize it, the better off we will be."

**

He wished the words never even came out of his mouth, he wasn't thinking straight at the time, he was more focused on the fact that hell his father just died and that he might have been the cause of it. There was no going back after he spoke to Alex that day, he knew he hurt her, didn't care and yet now he just wanted to hold her, kiss the top of her head and say it was all right and that he didn't mean a lick of it. Would she ever forgive him? Will she go back to normal? Will this whole thing just blow over and be done with? Can't something go right for him for once in his life? Why does he have to screw everything up?

888

Donnie worried about Dean and Sam, maybe even Sam the most as of now. She knew that Dean would somehow make it through, he would push it back into his hard shell he projected out to people, but Sam didn't know how to do that and when he tried it was shit. He couldn't hide from her even if he attempted the act. Walking up to him, she rose on her tiptoes, connecting her lips to his, soft, slow, succulent and showing that she was there for him and that she loved him. She did, she loved him more than anything in the world and if she lost him she didn't know what she would do. In fact, she didn't want to think about that, didn't want to think about what lay in store for Sam due to the Fate's and the demons…she wanted to live in the moment with Sam. What if it was the last few minutes or hours that she would spend with him alone or at all? What if she never made it through this war alive? What about Dean? What about Sam?

"I love you Samuel Winchester, you know that right?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes that cast downward and missing her own. Her hand reached out and lifted his chin so then he could see her. "Right?"

"You should've just left Donnie," he paused, taking her hand and removing it from his face only to drop it and turn away from the red head. "You and my brother should've left me here, then that way you could maybe find someone and marry them. Be alive with him and children you two can have together. Donnie, don't you see? There was a chance you had to leave and you didn't. Why would you choose to stay?"

"Because I love you damn it. Didn't you hear me? Or are you just ignoring me because of your selfish ass? It hurts me to hear that you don't want me by your side, fighting and helping you. It hurts me ten times more to hear the words come from your mouth alone Sam, that I could be better off with some norm, kids, a house, a perfect life that isn't so sunshine and rainbows when I know what kind of world I live in. Don't tell me that you wanted me to leave and that I should've. If it were for anyone else, I would've done the same thing and stayed. I care for you more than you know, or maybe you do know but yet you just can't soak that in and see me standing here to fill up the time we have left to lose."

Sam had finally looked at her, watched her tears fall from her mesmerizing orbs that pulled him in so deep that he drowned, felt every feeling she did when she did. It was what he loved about her and more. He didn't know how to reply to Donnie.

"Doing this…" she continued, making sure that she had come to be in close proximity of him again. "Promise me, that no matter what happens, you won't stray from me and that you won't push me away. We will always have each other's shoulders to fall on, and understanding of words and actions. Promise me…"

Without hesitation, Sam answered. "I promise."

888

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Dean wanted to shoot his wristwatch. It never seemed too loud until now, counting down the minutes, hours, and the first rays of sunlight creeping over the town they resided in, waiting to head out on the battlefield. Where was the army truck designated for them to hop in and ride down to the dugout, their only way of protection between the enemies? This wasn't anything like those war documentaries, movies, remakes of a true story, or even close to what normal soldiers have to go through in a war. No, this was something far greater than a simple machine gun, cannons, landmines and deadly gas bombs.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Donnie flinched with every sound the metal contraption made. She had been outside with the brothers, Dean to the left, Sam to her right leaving her in the middle, armed, ready and heading to the center of town where it was most suitable for this to go down. Where was the tumbleweed rolling due to random wind like in the old westerns? This wasn't anything like what the cowboys and Indians experienced, no bar fight could match up to what was going to happen. No, this war was different; it was death spelt out in good and evil, blood and bone.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Sam went over in his mind everything that had happened in his life. If this was any time for the phrase "my life flashed before my eyes" it was now. He thought about Jessica, growing up poorly with Dean and their dad, going to college, leaving college, hunting again, finding Alex, meeting Donnie and falling in love, being right where he was currently. Every step towards the center was like every step he took in the general direction of what he was meant to become. And that direction of destiny…Fate…didn't settle well with him because he knew that it wasn't good. Distraction…he needed a distraction from that, but what? He glanced over at Donnie and smiled.

_**_

_"You've been observing me when I'm not looking Winchester?"_

_"And this...this is your flirty, turned on way of acting."_

"Which is often considering I'm around you, and I happen to be in a relationship with the hottest guy known to hunter kind."

**

After the flashback hit the male hunter he quickly looked away with a blush as soon as he noticed that Donnie had met his eyes and began to smile widely. Both of their attention went back to in front of them and when it did their faces fell from the happiness it contained to shock and the hardness it held with their job. Not too far away from where the three had stopped were Alex, Vera, and Azazel.

"Glad you could make it," Azazel said, grinning with his arms around the female brunette's waist, head resting on her left shoulder, knowing that the sight would infuriate the eldest.

"Here are the rules…there are none. Not really though, unless you count the fact that there is a pairing in this fight. We each choose whom we quarrel with, that way there is no help from another on the same team, and also the destination in this town will differentiate from all," Alex informed. "Since I am in a good mood, Samuel, you get to decide first whom you want."

Silence enveloped the group while Sam observed his opponents, before he settled. "Yellow eyes. Here."

Vera grinned as he spoke. "Donnie. Bar."

"I guess that leaves you Alex…" Dean began, fists opening and closing. Inside, Dean did not want to have to go up against the girl that he cared for, but he knew that it had to be him. If it were his brother or Donnie, he would make them trade. He wanted this result, because he had a plan. _They_ had a plan. "Cemetery."

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	66. Playing Games

**A/N:**** I wanna say to Kaitlin (Muzik-Mafia3142) one of my best friends, thanks for reviewing and reading my stories, also pushing me to write more during school and at lunch…in school…hee, hee. Oh and to others, I know this is really random and stuff, but really and seriously go read her new story ****"Flat On The Floor"**** that is going to be coming out really, really soon and it is her first Supernatural one. I am the beta and it is super good. I recommend. Anyways!!!!! This chapter…well, it's interesting, and this story is almost over. 2 more to go! Can you handle that? Here it is and I hope you enjoy! :)**'Don't you dare hurt him…'

"I thought you hated him Alex, after what he did and all. Me being in control doesn't change any feelings you may still be harboring," she whispered, thoughtfully running her hand along the top of a tombstone.

She was playing hide-and-seek with the hunter ever since they arrived in the cemetery, the place that he had chosen to adventure in. It amused her, entertained her even, whenever he came near she perched in a tree or behind a stone with some poor pathetic deceased to Hell soul…or heaven…written on the damn thing.

'Dean!'

Alex grinned, at the reaction she was getting however she wasn't liking the yelling in her head because it echoed and hurt like a bitch. Giving a mental nudge to the little twat, she stepped out from her spot and locked eyes with the male whose gun was trained on her. He knew she was there, meaning to her that he wasn't as dumb as some perceived. "She screams for you, you know."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, don't play this game like an idiot. Alex. I love you Dean! I hate you Dean! I'm half-demon Dean! Boo-hoo! Wah-wah! Dean, Dean, Dean. Ugh. Do you have any idea to what I have been going through the past eleven years? Cooped up inside like a lab rat, but now that's her problem. I'm as free as a bird. All I want is fun, things back to how they used to be, is that too much to ask for? Bet you wish the same thing when it comes to your precious mommy Mary and daddy John, huh?"

The flow of anger hit her as if she were connected to wire transporting electricity through a pole. Alex drank it up eagerly, fueling her inner wits held dear and strengthening them for further use when needed. If she kept talking he'd no doubt blow, but she didn't want that yet, she preferred to prolong moments. Give enough time to…

Sam and Donnie were going to be okay. Dean just had the sense that they were, and he knew that he would as well if he stepped careful, followed Alex's rules to buy them all time. Once he had finished thinking things over earlier, a plan seemed to click and after he told the two, they mapped out the places in town in case something like this happened. It was only luck that it was working out in their favor so far…however, looking back, he remembered Sam not being pleased with his last words of 'winging it as I go'.

How much more could he hear from Alex's mouth though? From the other half possessing her and using bits and pieces of information about them against him. Any other demon would be cake to handle, but it was different with the woman he knew.

"What do you want with Sam?" he asked, ignoring her comment about his family. No matter how he disliked it whenever something spoke about that topic, he wasn't about to wolf out and go defensive. He needed to be focused, pretend he didn't care and to wait for Donnie and Sam to come back from dealing with their chosen.

"I told you once and I don't like repeating myself again."

"War. I know, I know, but that isn't considered a relatively good answer. Just humor me."

"No," she replied abruptly, stepping closer to him and stopping a safe distance in case he tried something tricky. "Although, I will tell you about the bounty on your head…soul…" Alex shrugged. "Whatever."

"Bounty?"

"What part of that didn't click? The fact that it's not paper towels I'm speaking of?"

Another snippet, Dean wasn't fond of demon's snarky attitude, smart mouthing, and then he thought of when Sam told him he was just the same in that department. "How much am I worth?" he grinned cockily.

"A lot. Now that I think about it…you have an owner and a keeper, slash, trainer. You should be pleased. From what I hear though three people don't survive this fight today. Don't you just love Seer's?"

"Wait, owner and keeper?"

"Why is it that humans are so slow? Honestly! Listen, Dean, this is a big world, an arena where the best of the best fight and mingle. Fate's are strong with being annoying and almost always correct. Oracles, fallen Fate's, are good at sneaking around and betraying for a price. One little trinket to them and whatever you want you get. For instance, if Lilith wanted a hair from the Fate's, one specific little thread of hair---sandy-blond, short, with some styling gel---all she'd have to do when she gets that, is cut it. What happens then?"

'Why does this sound so familiar?'

"Dead. Bata bing, bata boom. Think Hercules, the Disney cartoon version that was made to be all cutesy and entertaining for little kids when in truth it held more sentimental value to those who really paid attention and delved deeper into its animated meanings," she continued, informing Alex and Dean at the same time.

Dean was hearing so many things, and the fact that his life was in danger was something that didn't settle with him, just as much as the fact that Sam was wanted by these things that he hunted that he despised with care and delicate hands almost as if they were a piece of china. He reserved that feeling only for demons.

"Tell me this, why is it that no matter how the demon came to be or was housed, they always have to…just _have to_ have a long monologue that nobody really cares about?" Dean smirked.

Alex gave a slight laugh, loving how Dean was playing dirty and dangerous as if he were the big man in charge. She knew his weaknesses…one of them already dead and gone, while the other two were left breathing and standing. Both of which lost in a sense that wasn't clicking in the elder hunters mind and that Alex could tell. Looking at the gun and back into his eyes, she held her ground defiantly.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

888

"Sammy boy that is hardly courteous and hospitable. Besides you know that a monkey made bullet won't kill me."

The young hunter tried to ignore the words coming from the demon that had murdered his mother and father, taken their lives when it wasn't their time to go. He even tried to ignore the clattering sounds, wood scraping against wood, and the breaking of glass bottles from the bar not too far away. He hoped that Donnie was all right; he couldn't imagine what she was going through with Vera, the leader of all evil. The other hand was worrying about Dean and Alex...he knew that it wasn't necessarily good for his brother to be up against someone that he loved, especially when that someone wasn't in their right state of being. Here he was standing, pointing a gun at a freaking demon, waiting for Dean's plan to set into motion, for it to be done and over with. Lest he forget though that he needed to finish his part of it.

_'Dean, I am so going to kill you for this if Alex doesn't first…'_

So it wasn't funny thinking about that, but then again nothing about his job and his worries were. The signal...the signal from Donnie is what he had to wait for, hold off for, but how would she give it to him, how would she be able to what with being used as what it sounds to be a rag doll or a newly made crash test dummy? Maybe he should just give up and in, that way they'd stop and leave them alone, then again Dean wouldn't be so kind to find that out or see it. Time. Plan. He was fine, but what if he wasn't? What if it failed and that he had to make a dire decision without family and loved ones consent? What happens then?

888

Donnie yelped as she tried to stand, tried to move, she was now suiting a lovely piece of glass from a bottle of Absinthe, some of the liquid that was contained in there burning the wounded flesh inside and out making her breathing stagger with each inhalation and exhalation. Vera was none to kind to her when they stepped through that front door to the establishment. It all started rather messy, being flung about was no big deal, she'd dealt with a situation or scenario like this before, but somehow this was worse.

"You are probably one of the biggest influences on Sammy...besides his brother of course. What is so special about you? I mean Jessica, I remember seeing her walking in that door past me and down further into the pit. Angel? There are some things that boy didn't know. But you, I find no reason to see fit as dead. Not in the little black book that I love so much, and not on the list of Yellow Eyes either. So I voice again, what is so special about you Donnie St. Louis? Is there really anything special about a witch who prays to one of my own yet manages to be good?"

"Same goes for Sam. What the hell do you want him for?"

Vera's eyes glimmered with glee as he stepped closer, kneeling down and grabbing the front of her jacket causing her back to arch towards him. He traveled them downward, taking in the female red head and noticing she had spunk and a lot more that he wanted to tap into. Since he had the chance, he wasn't going to let any of his pets to handle this one, no she was all his.

"Apocalypse big. Hell on earth big. You probably already know that Alex and him are destined to lead the army that is dying to get out, the souls that have turned dark side in order to survive the place of despair, blood, bones, and pain. Unleashing such great power on humans here, having fun, but all the while wiping out any threat to start a new reign that isn't restricted by God. My father wanted this and I am simply making it happen, like it's his birthday or some shit. Then, and only then when we are finished with the beginning stages, we'll let him go."

"Sam? Psh, I doubt it."

"Not Sam, Donnie. Who do you think you really pray to? A lower level demon or a demon that has the different eyes…No. Lucifer. The man, my father, almighty."

His lips crashed to hers, muffling her screams to make him stop as he invaded her mouth, tasting the fire within, taking what was not being given willingly, tasting the taint of her cheating soul by force. Lowering them to the floor, he gripped her forearms and locked them above her head, hearing her whimper for help in her thoughts. Suddenly, he felt a sharp crack and pain in the side of his face along with the rolling of his body. Meeting the intruder, expecting one of the Winchester brothers or another hunter, he found Joshua the Fate glaring down at him holding a long sword appearing almost angelic.

"It seems that Fate has a different plan in their cards," Joshua grinned.

**Author End Note:**** MWAHAHA! Cliffy! Okay, so two more chapters! Are you ready? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	67. It Was Planned

**A/N:**** Here it is. The second to last chapter…now I have to say to you before you read that I found it hard to want to read this over for mistakes and such, to see how it is. Because of knowing that this story is almost over even though there is a sequel and that it will continue, it still was hard to bring myself to want to read this and post. It's been fun, and I've rather enjoyed writing this story and sharing it with all of you. Halfway through writing this chapter, I realized that it wasn't how I wanted and then at the end when I was done writing it I then changed that realization because this is how I want it. So without further a due, here it is. Chapter 67…I hope you enjoy.**

Donnie wondered if she were dreaming, that she was still in the demon's grasp with no way out and that a Fate did not just save her. But it was true; he was there holding out his hand to her and pulling her beside him as he stared menacingly at Vera.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kayden Walker coming to save the damsel in the distress, or wait do you prefer Joshua now?" Vera asked, spitting out blood and standing.

The red headed female's face contorted into confusion and she looked up at the Fate, finding that he wasn't denying the name that was voiced. It was really Kayden. Donnie never thought that she'd have the day where she would meet him, considering he had been dead. This was Kayden, _the_ Kayden Walker, Alex's first real love that she had heard so much about in the past when they would hang out at Bobby's. Oh god, she wondered if Alex knew.

"You really think that you can shun the fact that this is all planned? That Samuel is destined to go dark side and that you can save your charge. Huh, that my friend is pathetic beyond all reason," Vera continued.

"Wait, you're Sam's charge?" Donnie questioned.

Joshua nodded, not speaking, as he remained his vision on the lord of Hell. What was he honestly supposed to say? Tell Donnie that the demon was right and that he had no choice in the matter of just following through with creating Sam to join the forces against all of humanity? No, because that was why he was here, to stop this, to change what he knew he could. However, he knew that in doing so it left a dire result for someone in the group of hunters.

"Leave," Joshua grit through clenched teeth, watching the change in her expression of objection to stay and help, but he cut her off. "Now. Go help Sam. He needs you."

No matter how much Donnie knew that this wasn't apart of Dean's reckless plan, she nodded and retreated from the bar, making it out just in time when the sight of a bright light filled the building and glass burst out from the windows. Stumbling away, ripping out the glass bottle shard from her side, she spotted Sam and Azazel in the distance, not too far. She'd be there soon and with how Sam didn't even know that she was coming towards him, she already began to worry when she saw the look on his features.

"Sam!" she yelled.

Azazel glanced over to the newcomer interrupting their little conversation. It hadn't configured into a fight just yet, but he knew that taking it slow and working his words into the young hunter's brain was doing a load of damage that would take up the time needed for him to say yes and give in.

"Donnie?" Sam's brows pulled together as he turned his attention to the staggering girl coming for him.

Forgetting all about the demon before him, Azazel made his move. It was a rush, a blur, something that was too fast for either of the hunters to comprehend. Gasping for air, one hand on his while the other rested on the wound, tears formed in her eyes.

"Seems I have a perfect bargaining chip. Her life against all odds…what will it be Sammy? I mean, she doesn't have much air left in her lungs, and neither is the blood loss helping," he said, reaching for the blood soaking through the shirt with his free hand and pressing on it hard, making the female gasp and let out a strangled cry.

How did she get away from Vera? Sam and the demon both wondered this, but hearing and seeing her being used this way pushed back the possibilities as to how.

"Sam, no." It came out small, barely audible and the lids of her eyes began to flutter slightly, giving the sign that she was almost to the point of being unconscious and not dead.

A simple release of the hand and the body crumpled to the ground, a small glimpse of the chest rising a few times brought back relief to the young Winchester's heart. He knew that he couldn't play this game any longer, but he had promised Donnie. Everything inside him told him to not follow through, and then there was the rational side that told him that if he didn't say yes that lives would be at his hands and their blood would be forever a stain on his being. It might just be now or never.

888

"Why are you so special huh? Why does Lilith want you out of the way? Ha. I have no idea," Alex breathed, looking up at Dean as he straddled her to the green earth that held so many dead souls and remains beneath them. "This kind of turns me on Dean."

After he had held her at gunpoint it had fallen into a scene that would make an action movie director ecstatic. One minute he was pinned, the next she, and with a realization at that and their position Alex growled playfully, a grin spreading on her face.

"Let her go."

"Sorry, can't. Not in the job description. Besides, didn't Veronica say that things couldn't be changed? Dean, I hate to say this because I know that you are a mighty fine piece of ass and have plenty experience in the field of treating a woman right. Oh you'd be so fun to play with, but your time is almost up. Any moment, Lilith will cut the thread, and soon, oh so soon, will you be dragged to Hell. With all the things you've done Dean, oh, you have lots of demons waiting in line for a slice of the Winchester that sent them there. Sex, lying, gluttony…sinning sends you to the magical place where you can do it all the time but all the while be tortured for it."

"Again with the monologues."

"What can I say? I like to hear myself speak. I can almost hear the cries in the distance for your poor little brother as he agrees. He will not refuse. We have ways of making sure of that. Ha, be glad that the hounds aren't coming for you. No. It'll be slower and more painful. Consider this a gift from Hell."

A loud resounding slap came and Alex's head snapped to the side. Eyes flashing black, anger replaced her, electricity forming in the air and Dean instantly climbed off of her as he backed away. Alex stood, cocking her head as she watched Dean's frantic eyes scan the area for something to use, find out what was happening, or where to run and hide. The only reasonable solution that came to mind was the gun in his hand, so he aimed and fired, embedding the bullet right into Alex.

888

An ear piercing scream came to the trio, all of them looking down the road to where the cemetery was. Sam had to get down there, it didn't sound good and he knew that he couldn't leave Dean alone with Alex for long. Upon meeting Azazel's form, he was confused when finding another one behind it, this one strangely familiar and holding a long ancient sword. No words were muttered from him and it appeared that the demon didn't know that he was there, but when his mouth started moving soundlessly, Sam heard it loud and clear in his head.

"Cemetery…grab Donnie and get down there now."

His feet carried him to the lone body on the ground, picking her up into a princess carry and following orders without a single word of defying. He had a feeling that the guy could be trusted and that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to himself or Donnie. It was a short distance to the cemetery; on the way he caught a glimpse of the bar and noticed there wasn't a sign of Vera anywhere. What had happened? Did this guy help Donnie?

Dean was the first thing that came into view and he sighed with a smile when he saw that he was alive and fine, then he saw Alex, wincing, clutching her stomach where there was a very noticeable amount of blood lingering on the fabric of her shirt. There was more there than there was on Donnie.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, hoping to send some reassurance towards his brother that he was there.

'And the Calvary comes to the rescue. Boo yah, say goodbye bitch. I'm getting my body back.'

Alex inhaled sharply, crying out at the sting of the hole, the sensation of it moving around in her skin whenever her stomach went out and in. Rubbing against anything slick, full of muscle and an organ of her body. Seeing Sam not changed didn't do much for her mood either. Their plan was failing, they were set up and they were losing. It didn't make sense and it didn't sit well with her not one bit.

"Alex, don't even think about it."

The voice that erupted in the large open space, made her eyes widen and water while her body went rigid. She had heard it correctly and even though it hadn't been long since she'd seen him, it still had the effect on her that made her heart break into a thousand shards. A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked weakly at Joshua's sympathetic eyes and his angelic form.

'Kayden…'

He was interfering with the plan, and when he saw Alex and the tears in her eyes, slipping from their confined space and falling down her cheeks he instantly wanted to hug her and make things right. But he was making things right…by coming into the equation, he was doing what he knew was right and just. Glancing at Dean, remorse filled him. Veronica had allowed him leave once she had found him in the armory, collecting his sword, and she gave him a few words to start eating away in his conscious. Looking at Dean now, he hated that this was how it was to end.

"I have to Kayden, I have to. This is what I am. Don't you dare try and stop me. Sam has to turn; it is how it is supposed to be. It was the plan. We were supposed to win, not them."

"I'm altering that Alex, you don't have to be this way because I know that you are good. After all, I wouldn't have been alive to save you from your true destiny in the past. You protected me and chose the side of good. Please don't throw that all away for some stupid plan."

'Listen to him damn it!'

"No."

Dean doubled over where he stood. He could hear Sam yelling his name, he heard the exchange of words between Fate and half-demon, but nothing could keep him attuned to all that and not ignore the pain exploding in every joint and limb. Alex focused all her energy on the male, stopping with her mouth agape, eyes returning to their normal blue when something struck through her spinal chord and out her chest. The elder hunter never broke free of the assault on him, and Joshua wished he could do anything and everything to prevent it from continuing.

"Dean…" Alex whispered, now finally back in her own body, in tune with the fibers, the pain that elicited in her core.

She was all too aware of the blade, the crimson coating it before her, the cold washing over, and the image last seen and burned into her skull of Dean dying as well along with all the memories flooding back into place.

**

"Turns out that three of us don't live to tell the tale…"

…

"_You are the hunters I sensed enter the bar last night."_

…

"_Do you like Alex?" Sam repeated._

"_Hell no! She's the devil, only stuck in a female's body and doesn't look half bad," Dean said, pausing to realize what he had just said before beginning to pace once more, "I take that back. But I don't like her!"_

…

"_Kiss me."_

…

"There is something that I never got the chance to share Alex, I love you…"

…

"_I control Dean's and your fate…"_

…

"Dean…"

**

And it was over. Done. Finished. Sam kneeled, cradling his older brother in his arms, rocking back and forth, feeling alone in the world, as the cemetery lay empty and silent. Joshua was gone, Alex and Dean were dead, and Donnie finally now awake rested her hand on Sam's shoulder embracing him in a hug once she was on her knees beside him. Sure she should be mourning over her best friend's death, but she had to be strong for Sam. His life had shattered and so had two lives that meant more to him than anything. He could've stopped this from happening…or maybe it might have happened anyways…

"Shh…Sam…I'm here…I'll always be here…I promise."

**Author End Note:**** Stay tuned for the Epilogue, coming soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	68. Epilogue

**A/N:**** Final chapter, the Epilogue, the big turn point into the sequel that I will have to start working on. Who knows might just get it out before Christmas, but I'm not sure how I want to construct the first chapter of it or even what it is called yet. With how the previous chapter resulted before this, it sounded with just one review on it that it struck hard…then again I could wrong and you are all just waiting for this chapter. (Shrugs) So here it is, the Epilogue. I hope you enjoy.**

Bobby had found out. There was no way that Sam was going to keep something this big from the old hunter, especially the funeral that was held for two out in the middle of nowhere it seemed. Donnie made sure to keep Sam in check, talking him out of going to the crossroads and begging for a deal to be made to get them back, because she knew that it would be pointless. They'd refuse him on the spot. She might not know why they would, but it was a feeling that she had.

The makeshift crosses sat before them as they regained their breathing from placing the dirt atop the wooden boxes and their items. Donnie's lip trembled, staring at the one she knew was Alex's, never wanting in her life to have to bury a friend that was close enough to be family.

**

"_Why?!" Sam shouted at the red head in the hotel room they traversed to with the bodies, laying them on the two queen sized beds._

"_Selling your life won't do anything to solve the matter, Dean will only repeat the action you have taken without consent and what will that serve? A never ending circle of self sacrifice that doesn't flick a switch in my mind of doing shit," Donnie replied, tears welling up in her green orbs._

_Sam realized all too well that she was right as he stepped over to her, closing the distance between them and embracing her into his arms as she completely crumbled. If it weren't for him standing there and holding her she would've fallen on the spot._

**

"Goodbye Alex…I sure hope you are in a better place," Donnie whispered, setting down a batch of daisies to be propped against the cross. "It was nice knowing you Dean, even though I barely did. You were good for Alex. Thanks for taking care of her for Bobby and I."

Stepping away she allowed space and time for the youngest Winchester to have his moments of departing. Bobby came over to Donnie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaning her into his body and kissing the top of her head.

"You two better stay in touch. Honestly, you don't have to leave so soon. You can always stay at my house for a while. Do you even know what you are looking for?" he inquired.

Sam was by their side before she could answer, giving the elder a hard look, portraying an almost identical mirror image of the brother lost. "Alex's half wasn't the only thing that killed Dean…it was something else."

"Lilith. Back when there was the attack with Saemis…Lilith's sister…I think Lilith has something to do with this or at least knows something about this. If we can find her…I don't know…" the female broke off unsure of her own words and way of thinking.

'_We might be able to get them back…'_ Sam thought.

Seeing a flicker of hope rush into his eyes, Donnie knew what had just hit him. Internally she smiled, hopeful, and determined to do this with Sam by her side. They were in it together, no matter what the cards dealt. Number one task on their list as of that day…find Lilith and get Alex and Dean topside. Bobby only worried on how far they were willing to go to achieve their goal. How would they know when too far was far enough?

_~The End_

**Author End Note:**** I would like to say thanks to all those who have stuck through this story all the way from beginning to end, reviewed, or even just read. Knowing that people actually liked this encouraged me to keep going and look where it is now. Finished, but with a sequel tagged along to it. Look for the message that will come after this one in the future on what the next one is called, so you can continue on the journey.**

**Thanks again and please review.**

**-Tori :)**


	69. End Note

The Sequel title is called "Livin' on the Edge"…as you can see I have a pattern with the names of this story and that one because they are both songs by Aerosmith. :)

So look for that title in your inbox's if you have me on alert, or just check on my profile page to find it when it comes out near Christmas. It will be my present to all of you. I am actually already just starting to think over how to start it and I think ready to start writing it. I want this chapter…the first chapter of it to be perfect; because I already have this one planned I just need to figure everything out into words.

Thanks again for reading this story. Hope you are excited for the sequel. I know this is a little weird for me to say; now you have all been _**Jaded**_.

-Tori


End file.
